Fight
by Authors03
Summary: Nakal sih boleh, membully juga boleh, marah boleh, berkelahi juga tak salah tapi tetap pada prinsip : hanya banci yang memukul perempuan. Eh? Perempuan? Makhluk yang ramah,baik,lembut,sopan tapi? Dia? Dia lebih cocok disebut lelaki daripada perempuan!/"Cih. hanya banci yang memukul perempuan." /"kau yakin kau perempuan?"/"sialan brengsek!"/"kau sialan! Dasar perempuan jadi-jadian."
1. 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang masih bersinar terang tapi rasanya cahaya sang mentari tak bisa menerangi sebuah ruang tamu yang berisi dua manusia yang tengah berdiri dan menatap seorang gadis yang terduduk di salah satu sofa mewah dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Seorang lelaki berbadan gagah dengan mata bulannya yang terus menatap tajam wajah gadis bersurai indigo sepinggang yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk, sedangkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang masih menatap takut dan iba temannya yang baru saja terkena masalah.

.

.

Jantung sang gadis bersurai indigo yang terus berdegup kencang, ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya apalagi menatap ayahnya yang tengah marah-marah tanpa jeda padanya.

"Kau sungguh memalukan, Hinata." sambung sang lelaki menahan amarahnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Putrinya yang bernama Hinata sungguh membuatnya malu.

..

Merasa ayahnya sudah pergi, gadis yang bernama Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terus terkepal erat. Sialan.. Lelaki sialan itu membuatnya ia terkena masalah.

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena tak bisa membelamu." ucap sang gadis bersurai pirang menyesal ketika dirinya menghampiri Hinata yang menatapnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Shion. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu." jawab Hinata entah lega atau kesal. Tapi karena adanya Shion disini, Hinata terhindar dari hukuman ayahnya dan terima kasih karena telah..

"Iya." jawab Shion dengan senyum lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari yang sudah menampakkan dirinya, terlihat disebuah sekolah bernama Sma Konoha mulai dipenuhi para manusia berseragam. Sekolah ini bisa juga di sebut sekolah paling elit di jepang.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning dengan seragam nya yang jauh dari kata rapi tengah melangkah menuju kantin yang dipenuhi oleh para manusia berseragam.

Brak..

"Astaga.. Maafkan aku, Naruto." ucap seorang lelaki terkejut ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak sang lelaki bersurai kuning tadi.

Byuuurr..

Lelaki bersurai kuning yang dipanggil Naruto langsung merebut segelas air di tangan lelaki kutu buku(menurut Naruto) tadi dan menyiram wajahnya yang membuat semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

Naruto yang kembali melangkah ketika ia medorong lelaki tadi yang menghalang jalannya tanpa menghiraukan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Begitu pun dengan para mata yang langsung berpaling, Lebih baik berpura-pura tak melihat apapun daripada terkena masalah dengan lelaki itu.. Entahlah.. Mengapa lelaki itu senang sekali membully kami? Dan karena suatu hal kami hampir atau mungkin tak bisa melawannya..

.

.

Naruto yang terduduk disalah satu meja di kantin dengan beberapa cemilan yang baru saja ia beli.

Sejujurnya, hal ini sangat menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Membiarkan pakaiannya kacau, rambut kuning, wajah datar, sifat dingin, sedikit membully, Tujuannya hanya untuk merubah sikap culunnya dan entahlah, manusia-manusia disekolah ini malah perlahan takut dan yahh tunduk padanya? Dan anehnya, Para gadis sangat tergila-gila padanya..

Menjadi orang yang berkuasa dan di takuti memang sangat menyenangkan. Dan jika kalian bertanya sejak kapan Naruto menjadi preman sekolah.. Hmm.. Sejak lima tahun lalu atau lebih tepatnya sejak smp kelas satu.

Dulu waktu sd, Naruto adalah orang culun yang terus dibully. Naruto memutuskan untuk berubah ketika ia mulai masuk smp di America. Ia kembali lagi ke jepang ketika ia hendak memasuki kelas satu sma. Tiga tahun bersekolah di America membuatnya tahu banyak hal, salah satunya menjadi idola di sekolah dan menjadi lelaki keren(menurut dirinya sendiri)

"Rambutnya membuat dia terlihat sangat keren."

"Lihatlah mata birunya."

"Bagaimana bisa ada seorang lelaki setampan itu?" bisik-bisik sekumpulan gadis yang terduduk tak jauh dari meja Naruto. Mereka berani bersumpah, saat ini Naruto yang tengah terduduk menatap lurus kedepan dengan satu tangannya yang terus memasukkan pelan sekeping demi sekeping kerupuk ke mulutnya terlihat seperti model. Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki seindah ini?

Meskipun begitu, tak sedikit juga lelaki yang iri padanya. Merasa tingkat Naruto jauh di atas mereka yang membuat mereka tak berani melawan.

Bagi Naruto, dingin itu boleh, kejam itu boleh, membully pun boleh, marah juga boleh tapi tetap pada prinsipnya. Hanya banci yang memukul perempuan. Hah.. Entah keberuntungan atau kebetulan, semua perempuan disekolah ini sangat lembut, ramah dan baik. Entahlah.. Entah hanya didepannya saja atau mereka memang begitu.

.

.

.

.

18.31

Terlihat dua orang gadis yang tengah terduduk berseberangan di salah satu meja di sebuah cafe sambil terus melahap makanan masing-masing.

"Hinata, kudengar kau sudah dimasukan ke Sma konoha?" tanya gadis yang ternyata Shion ketika ia selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa boleh buat." jawab Hinata murung. Ia ingin satu sekolah dengan sahabatnya ini. Mereka memang baru bersahabatan selama satu tahun tapi rasanya mereka tak terpisahkan. Pertama kali Hinata masuk ke Sma Suna, Shionlah yang menjadi teman pertamanya.

"Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?" tanya Shion penuh rahasia yang membuat Hinata menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku juga pindah kesekolah yang akan kau masuki." sambung Shion senang yang membuat senyum Hinata seketika melebar.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Semoga Shion serius.

"Hmm.. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu." jawab Shion dengan senyum senangnya.

"Aaa.. Senang sekali!" Pekik Hinata senang. Sahabatnya ini sangat mengerti dirinya. Shion sangat baik, lembut, perhatian dan juga cantik, Bagi Hinata, Shion sungguh sahabat yang sempurna, sangat sempurna.

Teeeett..

Mata Hinata dan Shion yang langsung beralih pada suara ponsel milik Shion yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sebentar, ada sms." Ucap Shion sambil meraih ponselnya.

Toneri : Shion _?_ Aku hanya ingin memastikannya lagi. Apa kau yakin kau tak salah? Bisa saja kau salah. Dia gadis yang baik, dia tak mungkin tega mengkhianatiku. Aku masih tak percaya hal itu. Kau sungguh yakin? Maaf.. Bukan aku tak percaya padamu apalagi mengatakan kau berbohong, aku hanya tak yakin..

Shion : aku memang sahabat baiknya tapi aku tak bisa terus menyembunyikan kebenaran ini padamu. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi inilah kenyataannya. Ku harap kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Lupakan lah masalah ini. Aku tak ingin kau terus bersedih.

Shion yang langsung menekan tombol kunci pada ponselnya dan kembali menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum senang padanya.

"Aku juga sangat senang." ucap Shion dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari yang sudah kembali meninggi, udara yang terasa sangat segar, para manusia yang telah memulai kebiasaan sehari-hari masing-masing.

Terlihat sebuah mobil Ferrari LaFerrari berwarna emas yang melaju ke tempat bernama Sma Konoha.

"Hinata, mengapa kau terlihat tak senang?" tanya Shion cemberut, ia yang terduduk disebelah kursi pengemudi, lebih tepatnya disebelah Hinata.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata sambil menatap Shion dengan senyum tipisnya yang kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

.

Flashback..

"Hinata, ayah peringatkan padamu. Sekali lagi kau membuat masalah, ayah akan mengirimmu ke ibumu. Kau mengerti?" ucap ayah Hinata yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan hendak melangkah pergi. Sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah membuat masalah apalagi yang membuatnya malu. Ini yang pertama kalinya dan wajib menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak, ini pertama kalinya setelah Hinata kembali dari London. Dulu Hinata juga sering mendapat masalah tapi Hinata punya alasan yang sangat kuat untuk itu tapi alasan untuk masalah ini sama sekali tak bisa diterima.

"Aku mengerti ayah." jawab Hinata pasrah. Hal ini bukan hanya memalukan ayahnya tapi juga sangat memalukan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki sialan i

"Hah.." Hinata menghela nafasnya. Lupakan hal memalukan itu.

Jika dipikir-pikir ini memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Hinata tapi karena tindakan tanpa pikirnyalah yang membuatnya ikut bersalah.

.

Flashback end..

.

"Bagaimana pun itu bukan salahku." Hinata membatin kesal. Alisnya yang kembali tertekuk. Semakin mengingat lelaki itu dan masalah itu membuat dirinya sangat kesal. Ia sungguh salah telah mempercayai lelaki sialan itu.

"Lelaki brengsek. Cuma baik diawal saja. Penghianat."

...

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu dan seharusnya aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menerima lelaki itu." Ucap Shion menyesal dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku senang karena aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya." jawab Hinata cepat ketika ia melihat air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Shion. Ya.. Hinata memang sakit hati tapi ia senang karena ia tak lagi di bodohi lelaki itu.

...

Kedua telapak tangan Shion yang menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

"Apa kau percaya padaku? Apa kau pernah berpikir jika aku akan berbohong padamu?" tanya Shion kecewa dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau teman yang baik dan paling mengerti aku. Kau sangat lembut dan jujur. Aku percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya padamu." jawab Hinata apa adanya dengan senyum tulusnya. Selama ini Shion selalu ada untuknya dan selalu membantunya, Shion sangat baik dan lembut, Shion bahkan tak berani membunuh seekor semutpun. Sangat tak mungkin jika Shion tega membohonginya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku. Aku kira kau berpikir aku hanya mengarang cerita so~

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu." sela Hinata cepat. Lihatlah.. Temannya sangat lembut sampai-sampai ia tak ingin Hinata terbebani dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang terperanjak kaget ketika sebuah mobil Ferrari LaFerrari gold hampir menggores mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento hitamnya yang baru saja terpakir manis di parkiran sekolah.

Naruto yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pintu sang pengemudi mobil ferrari yang hampir menggores mobil kesayangannya ini.

Tok tok tok..

"Hei! Keluar!" Panggil Naruto kesal yang membuat dua manusia penghuni mobil ferrari langsung keluar dari dalam.

"Apakah kau tak lihat mobilku yang terparkir rapi disana? Kau hampir menggoresnya!" marah Naruto tak terima pada gadis bersurai indigo yang mengemudi mobil sialan ini.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." jawab Hinata santai. Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia sungguh tak ingin ada masalah, mungkin...

"Shion, mari pergi." panggil Hinata yang berhasil menyadarkan Shion yang sedang mematung didekat pintu mobil dengan wajah merahnya yang entah sedang memperhatikan apa.

"Aa.. Iya." jawab Shion tersadar, ia yang kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah pergi tapi lelaki tampan bersurai kuning ini malah menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Seenaknya saja pergi. Urusan kita belum selesai." marah Naruto tak terima yang membuat Hinata menepis kuat tangan Naruto yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Ah... Sedikit pemberitahuan. Hinata menang gadis yang baik tapi hanya pada Shion dan orang-orang yang baik padanya tapi sikapnya akan berubah drastis jika ia dihadapkan dengan manusia yang kurang lebih seperti ini. Padahal kan mobilnya tak tergores sedikitpun mengapa ia bersikeras mencari masalah?

Sejujurnya Hinata itu hmm..

"Kau tak senang? Aku sudah minta maaf." tantang Hinata dengan kedua mata nya yang menatap tajam kedua mata biru yang masih menatap menantangnya. Hinata perempuan yang tak akan bisa di tantang oleh siapapun, dengan alasan apapun jika ia merasa tertantang, ia pastikan ia akan selesaikan tantangan itu hingga ke akarnya. Hinata sangat keras kepala. Yah.. Bisa dikira karena sikapnya inilah ia di keluarkan dari sekolah kemarin dan sikap ini keluar karena sebuah masalah dengan ya.. Bisa di bilang mantan pacarnya?

Berbeda dengan Naruto, sejak kecil Hinata adalah anak yang sangat tomboy, dingin, kasar dan tak bisa dicubit sama sekali. tak bisa dipungkiri, sangat banyak murid yang takut padanya maupun sebaliknya. Waktu dirinya hendak menginjak kelas satu smp, ayah nya mengirimnya ke sekolah khusus perempuan di london dengan tujuan agar sikap Hinata bisa lebih ke arah perempuan tidak sebaliknya. Hinata kembali lagi ke jepang ketika dirinya hendak menginjak kelas satu sma. Ya.. Dirinya sedikit berubah atau bisa di bilang hanya lembut dan jinak dihadapan ayahnya saja tapi sikap pantang dicubit tetap saja tak berubah hmm mungkin sedikit berubah tapi hanya sedikit.

Mengerikan jika mengingat lagi betapa lakinya Hinata waktu sd. Sungguh berbeda dari siswi lainnya yang sangat lembut dan sopan.

"Hinata, sudahlah. Jangan berkelahi disini." pujuk Shion lembut sambil berusaha menarik pergi Hinata yang masih beradu tatapan dengan lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Beritahu teman mu ini untuk menjaga sikapnya. Sangat tak sopan." ucap Naruto tak suka ketika matanya menatap Shion yang masih berusaha menarik pergi Hinata.

"Maa-maafkan kami." ucap Shion lembut. Aduh.. Mengapa bisa pagi-pagi sudah melihat sikap Hinata ini.

"Apa? Aku masih disini. Bilang saja langsung padaku." tantang Hinata tak terima yang membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya kesal. Gila. Gadis ini sangat berani dan kasar. Lihatlah temannya yang lembut itu. Naruto berani bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya seorang perempuan menatapnya menantang dan sangat jauh dari kata lembut.

"Kau!" geram Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat kerah seragam Hinata tapi tak sedikitpun membuat Hinata bergetar.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Cih." ejek Hinata dengan senyum merendahkan nya. Bagaimana bisa dihari pertama nya sekolah, sudah ada yang mencari masalah dengannya. Jangan bilang dirinya yang 'hampir' atau 'tidak' menggores mobil sialan itu adalah salahnya? Tidak menggores saja sudah begini, apa jadinya jika tadi mobil sialan itu tergores?

"Hanya banci yang memukul perempuan." sambung Hinata yang membuat amarah Naruto seketika menghilang. Naruto yang menjauhkan tangannya dari kerah seragam Hinata.

Naruto bukan banci.. Sialan! Mimpi apa Naruto semalam bisa bertemu gadis seperti ini?

Eh? Tunggu.. Naruto tak pernah melihat dua gadis ini sebelumnya?

"Apakah kalian murid baru disini?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Jika iya wajar saja gadis ini berani menantangnya.

"I-iya." jawab Shion pelan. Semoga tak ada masalah.

"Shion, mari pergi." Hinata yang langsung menarik pergi pergelangan tangan Shion tanpa menghiraukan lelaki brengsek yang entah ingin mengatakan apa.

"Pe-permisi." ucap Shion sebelum ia menjauh dari Naruto. Jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan.

Naruto yang masih menatap tak percaya punggung gadis bersurai indigo yang melangkah pergi itu.

Apakah dia sungguh seorang perempuan? Perempuan yang Naruto tahu adalah makhluk lembut, baik dan sopan tapi ini? Sangat kasar, tidak baik dan tidak sopan. Sudah salah malah menyalahkan Naruto. Apakah dia berasal dari planet lain?

!

Kedua tangan Naruto yang kembali terkepal erat ketika ia mendapati gadis bersurai indigo tadi yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melototi Naruto seolah mengancamnya?

"Ha?!" helaan nafas Naruto entah tak percaya atau lucu.

Gadis itu menantangnya?

Sungguh?

"Kau akan menyesalinya."

.

.

"Hinata.. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk tak akan membuat masalah dengan lelaki tadi?" pinta Shion lembut ketika ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Sejujurnya lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan dan keren... Uhuk.

"Tergantung..." jawab Hinata apa adanya yang membuat Shion menundukan kepalanya.

Semoga saja lelaki itu tak memancing Hinata lagi... Shion sungguh tak ingin di cap buruk dihari pertama sekolahnya.

"Hah" Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa sikapnya begini. Ia sungguh tak bisa diam jika merasa tertantang, meskipun ia berusaha untuk diam, ia tetap tak bisa. Entahlah.. Apakah dulu ayah atau ibunya juga begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.11

"Pagi Kakashi sensei.." sapa sekumpulan manusia berseragam kompak ketika mereka melihat seorang lelaki bermasker memasuki kelas dengan dua orang gadis.

"Pagi semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru." ucap sang sensei yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada kedua siswa yang ternyata Shion dan Hinata. Shion dengan senyum gugup nya sedangkan Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Hanya satu detik yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk mengubah wajahnya menjadi mode menantang. Kedua mata bulannya yang menatap tajam mata biru dipojokan kanan yang telah melototinya entah sejak kapan.

"Umm.. Perkenalkan nama kalian." pinta sang sensei yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Shion.

"Aano.. Hallo semuanya.. Namaku Shion dan ini temanku Hinata. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." sapa Shion lembut dengan senyum manisnya yang cukup membuat para siswa dan siswa merona. Gadis ini sangat cantik... Yah.. Jika berbicara soal cantik.. Semuanya mengakui nya. Shion memang setingkat lebih cantik dan manis dari Hinata yang dari tadi entah tengah menatap siapa tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan duduk dibelakang sana." pinta sang sensei yang membuat Hinata dan Shion melangkah pergi.

Shion yang mendudukan dirinya di pojokan kiri disebelah seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dan Hinata yang terpaksa mendudukan dirinya di sebelah lelaki sialan berambut kuning tadi atau lebih jelasnya Hinata terduduk dibangku berjarak satu meja dari bangku Shion.

.

Hinata yang meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, menghiraukan lelaki brengsek yang terduduk disebelahnya dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk menendang kursi yang akan didudukinya.

Kedua mata Hinata yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan bokongnya yang hendak menduduki kursi dibelakangnya.

!

Kedua mata Shion yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia menatap lelaki bersurai kuning tadi dengan sengaja menendang kursi yang akan diduduki Hinata yang membuat kursinya menjauh dari Hinata. Sialan! Jika sampai Hinata tak menyadarinya dan termakan jebakan itu!

Shion berani bertaruh nyawanya..

.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Yo.. Next or delete?

Di fic ini.. Setiap kalinya Naruto dan hinata akan seperti anjing dan kucing..

Maaf jika ga bagus.. Moga suka.


	2. Bantuan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Shion yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia menatap lelaki bersurai kuning tadi dengan sengaja menendang kursi yang akan diduduki Hinata yang membuat kursinya menjauh dari Hinata. Sialan! Jika sampai Hinata tak menyadarinya dan termakan jebakan itu!

Shion berani bertaruh nyawanya..

.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih!" Naruto langsung berdecih kesal ketika ia melihat Hinata menarik kembali kursi yang barusan ia tendang kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Fuhh..." helaan super lega Shion ketika ia melihat Hinata menyadari kursinya bergeser dan untungnya Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari jika kursi itu telah digeser Naruto tadi dengan cara menendangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Hinata yang masih terpejam dengan satu tangan mungilnya yang terus meraih sekeping demi sekeping kerupuk di atas meja dan melahapnya. Alasannya memejamkan matanya dan mengabaikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya termaksud Shion yang terduduk di sebelahnya yang tengah khawatir karena tepat didepan mereka atau lebih tepatnya didekat meja guru sedang ada kejadian dimana sang lelaki kuning sialan sedang membully dua orang lelaki dengan cara terus melemparkan bola baseball ke arah mereka, kembali dipunggut oleh mereka dan kembali lagi di lemparkan ke arah mereka. Astaga... Lihatlah gaya duduknya dibangku dibelakang meja guru dengan kakinya yang di angkat hingga ke atas meja. Gayanya sungguh seperti preman.

...

"Hi-hin"

"Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain." sela Hinata cepat tanpa membuka matanya. Ia tahu sekali jika Shion pasti sangat risih dan khawatir dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan sedari tadi. Tapi jujur, Hinata juga sangat risih dengan apa yang di lakukan lelaki itu. Yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah memakan cemilan nya di tempat yang sepi atau lebih tepatnya jauh dari keramaian dan tempat yang sempurna untuknya adalah kelas tapi si kuning sialan itu malah sengaja membuat masalah disana. Dan mengapa kedua manusia itu tak berani melawan di kuning itu?

Pukk!

Astaga! Hinata mendengar jelas bola baseball itu mendarat mulus di perut lelaki berkaca mata persegi disana.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya ketika matanya terbuka.

"Shion, sebaiknya kita ke tempat lain." ajak Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi yang langsung diikuti pasrah oleh Shion. Hinata sungguh tak tahan melihat kejadian ini.

Puk..

Langkah Hinata yang langsung terhenti ketika ia merasa sebuah bola mendarat di punggung nya. Dahinya yang langsung berkerut, tangannya yang langsung terkepal erat. Ia sungguh akan mengirim si kuning sialan itu ke neraka.

"Hinata, mari pergi." Shion yang langsung menahan Hinata yang hendak membalikkan badannya dengan puppy eyesnya.

Hinata yang masih terdiam. Tangan nya yang terkepal semakin erat. Pergi? Mana bisa ia pergi ketika ada seseorang yang sedang menantangnya.

"Hinata.." panggil Shion memohon dengan wajah penuh harapnya ketika Hinata tak kunjung menjawab.

 _"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke ibumu_."

 _"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke ibumu_."

"Ffuuh.." sebuah senyum penuh kesabaran hingga matanya menyipit yang diberikan Hinata untuk Shion. Yah... Sejujurnya senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti Hinata ingin menerkam seseorang daripada senyuman yang indah.

"Mari pergi." jawab Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia bisa melupakan hal ini. Kata-kata ayahnya terus saja menghantuinya.

"Kau tak akan pergi sebelum mengembalikan bola baseball itu kan?" suara merendahkan yang berhasil membuat dahi Hinata kembali berkerut. Lelaki itu sungguh menantangnya!

Hinata yang hanya tersenyum menahan emosinya dan membalikkan badannya. menatap sejenak asal suara yang kemudian memungut bola baseball di lantai yang mendarat di punggungnya tadi.

Pukk!

"Aku kembalikan." ucap Hinata kesal ketika bola baseball yang ia ambil tadi mendarat mulus di kening si kuning sialan itu.

Bamm!

Naruto memukul kuat meja didekatnya dan melangkah mendekati Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata yang langsung menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto Yang terpaksa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai dadanya begitu juga Hinata yang harus mengangkat wajahnya agar ia bisa melototi si sialan ini. Jarak antar mereka yang hanya tersisa dua cm.

Shion dan dua lelaki tadi yang hanya bisa terdiam dan sedikit melangkah mundur. mereka merasakan jelas api besar yang berasal dari kedua manusia yang tengah saling beradu tatapan itu. Sangat mengerikan..

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto tak senang tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya.

"Seharusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, apa maksudnya itu." jawab Hinata menantang. Lelaki sialan ini duluan yang mencari gara-gara dan sekarang bertingkah seolah ia adalah korban. Cih! Menjijikan.

"Dengar kau. Sebaiknya kau jaga perilakumu." ucap Naruto dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang mendorong lengan Hinata. Gadis ini sungguh minta di hajar.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." jawab Hinata sinis sambil membalas mendorong lengan Naruto dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Kau sungguh akan menyesalinya." balas Naruto kesal. Gadis ini sungguh menantangnya. Inilah sebabnya ia tak akan mengalah sebelum gadis ini tunduk padanya.

"Apa? Menyesal? Kau ingin menyewa preman untuk menggeroyokku? Atau kau ingin menghajarku?" ucap Hinata merendahkan yang berhasil membuat dada Naruto memanas.

"Lakukan saja jika kau merasa kau lebih cocok memakai rok." sambung Hinata merendahkan. Lelaki sialan ini sangat senang membuatnya kesal.

"Ohh... Maksudmu aku tak boleh menghajarmu karena kau adalah perempuan?" tanya Naruto merendahkan.

"Cih! Kau yakin kau perempuan?" sambung Naruto mengejek yang membuat kedua tangan Hinata terkepal.

"Kau sungguh ingin mencari masalah?!" marah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung mendorong dada Naruto yang berhasil membuat Naruto termundur beberapa langkah. Ternyata tenaga Hinata lumayan besar.

"Apa! Kau kira aku takut padamu!" marah Naruto yang membalas mendorong Hinata yang langsung Hinata termundur beberapa langkah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tenagan lelaki tentulah lebih besar dari tenaga perempuan dan persetan dengan prinsip! Naruto sangat ragu jika orang ini adalah perempuan! Atau mungkin mendorong tak termaksud memukul, jadi tak masalah kan?

"Kau!" geram Hinata dengan kepalan tangannya yang langsung melayang kearah Naruto tapi langsung terhenti ketika berjarak satu cm dari wajah Shion.

Eh? Shion!

"Hinata hentikan." pinta Shion dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Shion yang kini berdiri didepan Naruto, menghalang agar Hinata menghentikan aksinya.

Hinata yang langsung membeku dengan tangannya yang perlahan menjauh dari wajah Shion. Jantung Hinata yang terus berdebar kencang yang membuat dirinya perlahan melangkah mundur. Ia hampir memukul Shion. Ia hampir memukul Shion!

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Hinata langsung berlari pergi, menjauh dari Shion, Naruto dan kelas yang ia huni sejak tadi.

Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan Hinata yang berlari pergi hingga ia tak menyadari jika dua lelaki tadi sudah turut melarikan diri.

"Cih! Gadis sialan itu." decih Naruto kesal yang membuat Shion membalikkan badannya. Sudah membuat masalah dan kabur seperti tikus got!

...

"Na-naruto.." panggil Shion pelan. Kalau tak salah lelaki ini bernama Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto menahan kesalnya. Sekarang gadis ini pun terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"A-aku tak tahu kau ada masalah apa dengan Hinata, ta-tapi ka-kau tak perlu begitu. Ka-kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya. Hi-Hinata orang yang tak bisa dicubit, ja-jadi jika kau menantangnya begitu, amarahnya akan langsung na-naik." jawab Shion dengan susah payah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti, ia tak ngerti gadis ini berbicara apa, yang ia tahu gadis ini gagap, itu saja.

"Hhuuu.." Shion menghela panjang nafasnya, Membuang rasa takutnya.

"Hi-Hinata orang yang tak bisa ditantang, jika ada yang menantangnya ataupun meremehkannya, dia tidak bisa diam. Ia akan selalu melayani orang itu hingga masalahnya selesai. Amarahnya langsung naik, dia tak akan lagi berpikir dua kali ta-tapi jika kau berbicara baik-baik dengannya maka dia bisa berpikir dengan benar tanpa amarah. Ja-jadi emm.. Maksudku jika kau ada masalah dengannya, bicara baik-baik padanya." jelas Shion yang membuat Naruto mengangukkan pelan kepalanya.

Tunggu dulu. Dari awal kan Hinata yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Mengapa malah jadi Naruto yang bersalah?

"Ke-kamarin, karena sikapnya itulah dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ta-tapi kurasa Hinata sudah sedikit berubah. Biasanya ji-jika ada satu saja masalah yang sangat kecil, dia akan langsung menyelesaikan nya tapi kejadian dipakiran itu, dia mengabaikanmu dan kejadian tadi, ia juga mengabaikanmu. Dia tak pernah perduli meskipun aku melarangnya ta-tapi tadi dia mau mendengarkanku. A-aku rasa mungkin ada sesuatu yang dikatakan ayahnya yang membuat dia sedikit menurut." sambung Shion pelan. Sejujurnya ini hanyalah tebakan menurut Shion yang mungkin benar.

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Mengapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Apakah karena berkelahi?

"Umm.. Ma-maafkan aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kejadian itu sangat memalukan bagi Hinata jadi a-aku tak bisa mengatakannya." jawab Shion apa adanya yang membuat Naruto menampilkan wajah tak suka nya. Memalukan? Kejadian apa?

"Eemm.. Se-sebenarnya, Hinata adalah teman yang baik, dia cuma agak tidak sabaran dan sedikit keras kepala. Emm.. Mungkin sedikit ga-galak dan dingin." ucap Shion ragu yang kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya.

"Sedikit?" Naruto membatin lucu. Sedikit? Yang benar saja sedikit. Itu sudah sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang lembut seperti mayat ini bisa berteman dengan gadis jadi-jadian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya yang membuat Shion menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona dipipinya. Lembut? Apakah Naruto sedang memujinya.

"Ti-tidak. Hinata juga sangat lembut dan baik." jawab Shion cepat.

...

Naruto yang hanya terdiam, memandang lurus kedepan. Jika ia tahu apa penyebab kejadian memalukan untuk Hinata, mungkin Naruto bisa mengalahkan Hinata dengan itu. Hinata keras kepala? Cih! Akan Naruto buktikan jika Naruto lebih keras darinya. Naruto tak akan kalah dengan perempuan jadi-jadian seperti itu.

Tapi jika ia ingin mengetahui kejadian itu ia harus menemukan orang yang tahu soal hal itu dan kini orang itu tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, jadi tinggal bagaimana caranya membuat orang ini bercerita soal kejadian itu.

Hihihi.

Sebuah senyuman lebar yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Naruto. Ia akan membuat gadis ini menceritakan kejadian yang memalukan untuk Hinata itu.

"Tidak selembut dan sebaik dirimu." ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Shion semakin memerah. Naruto sungguh memujinya kan?

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Shion malu dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Hahaha! Akan Naruto pastikan, perempuan jadi-jadian itu akan tunduk padanya. Dan sekarang mungkin Naruto akan sedikit berbaik hati pada Shion agar Shion percaya padanya dan menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Haha.. Wajah merahmu membuat kau semakin cantik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaa.." Hinata yang masih terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi didekat meja di dalam perpustakaan. Keningnya yang menempel dimeja dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. ia takut sekali, ia hampir memukul Shion. Seharusnya ia tak melakukannya. Ia sungguh tak melihat Shion yang berlari dan menghalanginya.

"Hiiiiikkkk!" pekik Hinata pelan dan menyesal dengan kedua kepalan tangannya yang terus memukul meja didekatnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah!

"Jangan membuat keributan di perpustakaan." suara datar yang berasal entah dari mana yang berhasil membuat Hinata menghentikan aksinya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." ucap Hinata terkejut pada seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang terduduk diseberangnya. Hinata bahkan tak menyadarinya. Sejak kapan lelaki itu terduduk disana?

"Kudengar kau membuat masalah dengan Naruto tadi pagi? Ini hari pertamamu disini kan?" tanya lelaki tadi yang berhasil merebut minat Hinata. Kalau tak salah si kuning sialan itu bernama Naruto kan?

"Aa.. Aku tak membuat masalah dengannya. Cuma tadi mobilku hampir menggores mobilnya jadi dia marah. Padahalkan mobilku sama sekali tidak menggores mobilnya." jawab Hinata apa adanya, hanya membahasnya, emosinya langsung kembali naik.

"Saranku abaikan saja dia, jangan membuat masalah dengannya." ucap lelaki tadi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bertanya. Mengapa harus begitu?

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dia sangat keras kepala. Jika kau terus melawannya, dia tak akan berhenti menggangumu hingga kau tunduk padanya. Dia sangat keras kepala dan rasanya keberuntungan selalu berpihak padanya." jawabnya datar yang membuat alis Hinata berkerut. Terus? Hinata harus diam ketika dirinya di tindas? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Apapun alasannya, Hinata tak akan bisa dan tak akan mau ditindas oleh si kuning sialan itu.

"Ah.. Namaku Hinata, siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia sangat malas membahas si kuning itu.

"Sasuke." jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

13.02

"Aku pulang.." sapa Hinata malas ketika ia memasuki sebuah mansions tempatnya tinggal yang biasa disebut Hyuuga mansions.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu yang berhasil membuat Hinata menghampiri asal suara.

"Baik, ayah." jawab Hinata singkat ketika dirinya terduduk di sofa di seberang ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga corp baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengan Uzumaki corp. Dan kalau ayah tak salah anaknya yang bernama Naruto bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganmu. Apakah kau mengenal lelaki yang bernama Naruto disekolahmu?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat Hinata membeku sejenak.

...

"Aa.. Ah? Naruto?" tanya Hinata memastikan apakah telinganya salah menangkap suara atau tidak?

"Betul. Jika kau mengenalnya, kau harus berteman baik dengannya. Itu akan sangat bagus untuk kerja sama antar perusahaan." jawab Hiashi(ayah Hinata) yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata membeku.

 _"rasanya keberuntungan selalu berpihak padanya_ _."_ ucapan Sasuke yang langsung melintas dibenak Hinata.

"Aahh.. Aku Naruto? Aku tak mengenalnya. Aaa.. mungkin kami dikelas yang berbeda." bohong Hinata cepat. Ogah bangat Hinata akan berteman baik dengan si kuning itu.

...

"Oo begitu.." Jawab Hiashi kecewa.

Hiashi yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Uzumaki corp sangat menguntungkan Hyuuga corp jadi ayah harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Naruto." sambung Hiashi yang langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit mematung.

Tidak! Persetan dengan apapun itu. Hinata hanya akan baik kepada Naruto jika Naruto pun begitu.

.

.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Hinata, Hinata sungguh berharap jika Naruto tak mengetahui soal kerja sama antar perusahaan ini..

.

.

.

.

.

10.12

Kantin yang mulai di penuhi para manusia berseragam begitu juga lapangan.

Terlihat dua orang gadis yang tengah terduduk bersebelahan di pinggir lapangan bola basket, tengah menyaksikan para lelaki yang tengah bermain bola basket.

"Shion.. Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya sang gadis yang ternyata Hinata cemberut.

"Hinata.. Sudah kubilang, aku tak marah." jawab Shion lucu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sejak semalam pertanyaan ini terus saja keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Tap~"

"Ssstt.. Jangan bertanya lagi. Lupakan masalah itu." sela Shion cepat dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang membungkam bibir Hinata.

"Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku akan marah." ucap Shion sambil membuang wajahnya.

...

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi." jawab Hinata pasrah ketika ia menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Shion di bibirnya.

Bamm! Puukk!

"Kyaaahh!" pekik Shion terkejut ketika sebuah bola hampir mengenai badannya atau lebih tepatnya telah mengenai lengannya sedangkan Hinata yang langsung membeku karena terkejut, hingga ia tak sadar kemana bola tadi mendarat.

"Hei. kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang lelaki khawatir sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Shion.

"Ti-tidak." jawab Shion cepat sambil menyentuh pelan lengannya yang terkena bola tadi.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Rok mu jadi basah."

"Tak apa, Sasuke." jawab Hinata sambil terus menyapu ujung roknya yang basah karena bola tadi mengenai segelas air gula yang ia letakkan di lantai, disebelahnya.

"Aku akan membersihkan rok ku dulu. Kau sambung saja bermain, aku tak apa." sambung Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebaiknya ia segera membersihkan roknya, jika tak ingin rok ini menjadi lengket.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." jawab Sasuke mengalah, ia yang langsung berlari pergi ketika ia melihat Hinata yang melangkah pergi.

...

Shion yang hanya terdiam, menatap secara bergantian punggung lelaki yang bernama Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tangannya yang menyentuh pelan lengannya mulai mengerat.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih menyapu roknya yang basah dan lengket sambil terus berjalan maju dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya yang tertunduk malah menabrak seorang manusia.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata terkejut.

!

Hinata yang langsung terdiam ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja ia langgar. Lelaki yang baru ia langgar adalah si kuning sialan.

"Oh.. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Hinata membeku seketika. Apakah lelaki ini salah makan obat? Tumben sekali dia tak marah?

..

"Aa.. Baiklah." ucap Hinata yang tersadar dari acara membekunya yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Bagus lah jika dia salah makan obat dan untungnya Naruto tak menyinggung soal kerja sama antar perusahaan, akan Hinata simpulkan jika Naruto tak tahu soal itu.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

12.32

Semua yang mulai sibuk dipakiran dengan mobil masing-masing.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Shion yang masih membeku, menatap tak percaya mobil gold Hinata. Siapa yang telah berani mencopoti keempat ban mobil Hinata ini?!

.

.

Tet tet..

Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tengah membeku menatap mobil tanpa ban nya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto mengejek yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Jangan bilang ini kerjaan si kuning ini?!

"Daaahhh!" brruummm

"Sialan." ucap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal ketika ia melihat mobil Naruto yang menjauh darinya. Pasti orang sialan ini yang melakukannya.

"Dia! Sialan!" Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil avanza putih yang hampir melewatinya.

"Keluar!" Hinata membuka paksa pintu mobil didekat kursi pengemudi dan mengeluarkan paksa seorang murid yang mengendarai avanza putih tadi.

"Aku beli mobil ini dengan mobilku. Kau tinggal memperbaiki bannya saja." ucap Hinata cepat sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada lelaki tadi yang langsung membeku.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Shion panik ketika Hinata melaju pergi dengan mobil avanza putih yang baru saja menjadi miliknya, sedangkan sang lelaki pemilik mobil avanza tadi masih membeku, menatap tak percaya mobil murahnya baru saja ditukarkan dengan mobil seharga Usd 1.4jt!

.

.

Brrruuummm..

"Sialan! Lelaki itu!" geram Hinata dengan mobil avanza nya yang terus melaju mengejar mobil hitam milik Naruto tapi sayangnya, mobil ini tak secepat mobil Naruto yang terus membuatnya berjarak dua mobil dari mobil Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hahaha.. Pasti gadis itu tengah emosi setengah mati." pikir Naruto bahagia dengan mobilnya yang terus melaju menuju tempat tinggalnya. Sangking bahagianya Naruto hingga ia tak menyadari jika Hinata mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Naruto yang baru saja terpakir rapi di pakiran depan rumahnya. Oh.. Jangan salah, ini bukan Uzumaki mansions. Ini hanyalah rumah besar berwarna putih bergaya Eropa di ujung jalan xx blok x.

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melangkah menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Rumah ini rumah pribadi Naruto jadi sudah dipastikan jika hanya ada dirinya yang tinggal dirumah ini.

.

.

Mobil avanza putih yang baru saja terpakir ditepi jalan. Hinata akan mengangap tongkat baseball besi yang terdapat dikursi penumpang atau lebih tepatnya dibelakangnya adalah keberuntungannya.

Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri mobil hitam milik si kuning sialan dengan setongkat baseball ditangannya.

Brakk! Pum! Piang!

Mata Naruto yang langsung berbuka lebar ketika ia melihat seorang gadis gila tengah menghancurkan mobil kesayangannya!

"Hei! Apa kau gila!" pekik Naruto terkejut sambil berlari menghampiri gadis yang ternyata Hinata sambil terus menahan gerakan Hinata tapi Hinata tak segan-segan melayangkan tongkat besi itu ke arahnya yang membuat mau tak mau Naruto tak bisa mendekati Hinata.

Barkk! Piang!

"Sialan! Sialan!" marah Hinata ketika ia berhasil menghancurkan beberapa kaca mobil hitam sialan ini dengan susah payah.

"Hentikan! Mobilku!" ucap Naruto putus asa sambil menahan tangan Hinata tapi lagi-lagi tongkat besi itu hampir mendarat dikepalanya.

Piang! Brack! Brak!

.

.

"Haah!" merasa puas dengan mobil mahal si kuning yang telah penyok dan rusak pun membuat Hinata menghentikan aksinya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata sinis yang membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Well, ini lah yang Hinata sebut karma!

"Kau.." Berusaha bersabar, Naruto pun melangkah pergi menuju pintu rumah yang sudah ia buka tadi.

Blaaamm! Hinata yang langsung melempar tongkat ditangannya ke arah pintu rumah yang baru saja ditutup Naruto dengan cara menghempaskannya.

.

.

.

Matahari yang masih diatas kepala dan terasa panas dan terasa gerah.

Setengah jam terduduk di dalam mobil dan menenangkan diri, akhirnya Hinata pun bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

.

.

"Bensinnya habis!" pikir Hinata panik ketika mobil putih nya tak mau menyala dan penyebabnya adalah bensinnya habis. Dan tunggu?

Dimana Hinata kini?!

"Sial!" pekik Hinata kesal ketika ia mengamati sejenak sekitarnya dari balik kaca mobil. Ia mengikuti mobil Naruto tanpa berpikir dan mengabaikan ke mana ia pergi. Tasnya yang berisi ponsel, uang dan dompet ia titipkan pada Shion tadi jadi sekarang bagaimana caranya pulang?

.

!

"Aa.. Permisi?" panggil Hinata pada seorang wanita yang hampir melewati mobilnya ketika ia membuka kaca mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang wanita yang berhenti di dekat Hinata.

"Apakah jarak dari sini ke jalan aa simpang a jauh?" tanya Hinata berharap.

"Oo.. Kalau dengan mobil hanya dibutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua jam." jawabnya yang membuat mulut Hinata terbuka lebar. Bisa disimpulkan rumah si kuning ini jauh dari sekolah dan tentu juga rumahnya. Dua jam yang diperlukan dan Hinata sama sekali tak tahu daerah sini. Bisa-bisa ia tersesat, Ia juga sangat asing dengan daerah sini jadi ia tak berani meminta tolong pada siapapun untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"A.. Terima kasih." jawab Hinata yang dibalaskan anggukan oleh wanita tadi.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Hinata masih pada posisinya tadi.

"Sialan. Bagaimana ini!?" Hinata membatin panik dengan kedua tangannya yang kembali menutup wajahnya, punggungnya yang masih bersandar disandaran kursi pengemudi. Ini lah yang Hinata benci dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah berpikir dua kali jika ia sudah kesal. Dan ini lah yang terjadi, ia tersesat disini tanpa ponsel dan kenalan. Bagaimana pun Hinata adalah perempuan, ia takut jika ada preman kemari dan ia juga tak mungkin percaya pada orang yang tak ia kenal kan?

"Hiiiiikkk!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain sekarang selain meminta tolong pada si kuning itu. Jangan salah paham. Hinata juga tak bisa mengingat nomor hp nya sendiri jadi sudah dipastikan ia juga tak mengingat nomor hp ayahnya ataupun siapapun.

 _"Rasanya keberuntungan selalu berpihak padanya_." ucapan Sasuke kembali melintas di pikiran Hinata yang berhasil membuat bingung setengah mati. Sungguh? Ini hanya kebetulan kan?

"Tapi aku sungguh tak punya pilihan lain." pekik Hinata putus asa. Apa yang harus ia lakuakan? Terduduk didalam mobil tanpa bensin dan jalan ini lumayan sepi? Ini adalah kawasan rumah elit jadi sudah dipastikan mereka sang pemilik rumah tengah bekerja mencari uang.

.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?!

.

Mungkin sesekali sedikit membuang sedikit harga dirinya tak masalah? Itu lebih baik dari pada terus disini kan?

.

.

.

Baiklah. Sudah Hinata putuskan.

"Hanya sekali..."

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok tok..

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki Naruto yang turun menyusuri tangga. Sialan! Ia sungguh kesal, rasanya ia ingin memakan siapa saja yang berani mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu.

Clik..

"Sia~" Naruto yang langsung terdiam ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat siapa yang telah berani mengetuk pintu rumahnya barusan.

...

Wajah Hinata yang merah semerah kepiting rebus yang masih tertunduk. Semoga saja si kuning berbaik hati dan menolongnya, jika tidak. Hilang sudah harga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Moga kalian suka. Maaf kalau ada salah ataupun gak bagus..

Bye bye


	3. 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Sia~" Naruto yang langsung terdiam ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat siapa yang telah berani mengetuk pintu rumahnya barusan.

...

Wajah Hinata yang merah semerah kepiting rebus yang masih tertunduk. Semoga saja si kuning berbaik hati dan menolongnya, jika tidak. Hilang sudah harga dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto menahan emosinya ketika ia menyandarkan dirinya ke ambang pintu. Setalah perempuan jadi-jadian ini menghancurkan mobilnya, apa lagi yang dia inginkan?

"Aa.. Aa.. Ma..mau-maukah kau kau mem-membantu-tuku?" ucap Hinata dengan susah payah tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Gila! Hinata sungguh merasakan kepala dan wajahnya memanas. Ini sungguh memalukan. Dan mengapa juga ia tiba-tiba menjadi gagap?

"A-a-aku tak ta-tahu jalan pu-pulang." sambung Hinata berharap. Rasanya setengah nyawanya telah melayang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaaammm!

Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika pintu didepannya di tutup dengan kasar.

Sialaaaaaaaaannn!

Bahkan orang bodoh pun tak akan mau menolong orang yang baru saja menghancurkan mobilnya!

Aaaaaarrrggghhhhhh! memalukan sekali!

"Hilang sudah harga diriku." Hinata membatin malu dan frustasi sambil berjongkok dan menutup wajah merah matangnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya ia baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh diantara yang paling bodoh bahkan lebih bodoh lagi.

.

.

...

Taapp.. Hinata tersentak kaget ketika sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Mengapa kau berjongkok disini?" suara tak asing yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Hinata entah terkejut atau senang ketika ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Aah.. Iya. Mengapa kau berjongkok disini?" tanya Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Rumahku lewat sini, diujung sana." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Haizz.. Hinata sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yaa.. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis tengah berjongkok didepan pintu dan sangat mirip denganmu, itulah mengapa aku datang, aku ingin memastikan apa kah gadis itu sungguh kau atau bukan." sambung Sasuke jujur.

"Aku tersesat disini." Ucap Hinata frustasi. Haa~ sial sekali dirinya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Sejujurnya Hinata tak enak menerima bantuan dari Sasuke tapi ia tak ada pilihan kan?

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Sebaiknya Hinata menerima bantuan dari siapa saja yang ia kenal, yang penting ia bisa segera keluar dari daerah sini.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke yakin yang membuat Hinata bernafas sangat sangat lega. Untunglah ada Sasuke.. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang melegakan.. Akhirnya Kami-sama... Terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan malaikat penolong ini...

.

.

.

...

"Hmm.. Aku tak akan menolongnya sebelum ia memohon padaku." pikir Naruto tak suka sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu rumahnya, dirinya yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa, ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari pintu rumah.

"Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang dia tak mengetuk pintu itu?" pikir Naruto aneh.

... ?

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Ia yang sedikit membuka pintu itu dan mengintip keluar tapi ia malah melihat Hinata naik ke sebuah motor vario merah? Itu siapa yang memboncengnya pergi?

!

"Aaaaaarrggghhh! Sialannnn!" pekik Naruto menyesal sambil terus mengacak rambut kuning nya ketika motor itu melaju pergi.

"Harusnya aku membantunya dengan imbalan dia harus mencuci toilet ku! Aarrggghhh! Mengapa aku begini bodoh!" pekik Naruto frustasi. Hilang sudah kesempatan emasnya untuk membuat gadis itu tunduk padanya! Naruto sangat yakin jika orang yang membawa Hinata pergi bukan tukang ojek karena ini adalah kawasan elit, sangat tak mungkin ojek lewat sini. Kemungkinan orang yang membawa pergi Hinata adalah orang-orang yang tinggal di jalan z karena disana merupakan orang-orang menengah hingga kebawah yang mungkin saja menggunakan motor sialan itu.

"Sialan! Siapa yang telah berani membawanya pergi?!" Naruto sungguh akan membunuh siapa orang itu yang telah berani membantu perempuan jadi-jadian itu yang menyebabkan kesempatan emasnya melayang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.41

Matahari yang kembali menampakkan dirinya, terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di halte menunggu bus lewat.

"Akhirnya tiba, aku sudah hampir terlambat." ucap seorang gadis yang ternyata Hinata lega.

Ia yang langsung masuk ke dalam bus ketika pintu bus yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya terbuka.

!

Deg.. Detik itu juga Hinata langsung membeku ditempatnya, coba tebak siapa yang terduduk di bangku bis bagian depan!?

Itu si kuning sialan!

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang terduduk dibangku bis bagian depan langsung membeku ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing untuknya.

Itu si perempuan jadi-jadian!

"Kau/ kau!" pekik Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Hei! Cepatlah lewat!"

"Duduklah!" orang-orang yang hendak memasuki bis pun mendorong Hinata yang menghalangi jalan mereka yang menyebabkan Hinata terpaksa mendudukan dirinya ke samping Naruto.

...

!

"Huh /huh!" Hinata dan Naruto yang langsung membuang wajah mereka ke arah masing-masing. Persetan. Kesialan apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah bertemu orang ini.

Hei! Hinata punya alasan mengapa ia naik bis pagi ini! Alasannya karena ayahnya sudah berangkat ke luar negeri jadi ia tak bisa meminta mobil baru. Ia memang punya uang tapi tidak mungkin ia habiskan hanya untuk sebuah mobil kan?

Hei! Naruto juga punya alasan mengapa ia ada disini! Alasannya karena si perempuan sialan jadi-jadian menghancurkan mobilnya. Ia tak bisa meminta mobil baru pada ayahnya karena ayahnya baru saja ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan yang membuatnya mau tak mau naik bis untuk sementara waktu hingga mobilnya selesai diperbaiki.

"Apa? Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan ku!" marah Hinata ketika ia menyadari Naruto tengah mencuri pandang padanya.

"Kau yang berhenti menjelek-jelekkan ku!" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

?

Para penumpang dikursi samping dan belakang yang menatap bingung kedua manusia tengah beradu tatapan itu. Perasaan mereka tak bicara sepatah katapun. Lah? Terus bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengejek? Dasar aneh. Dan mengapa juga mereka memakai seragam sekolah? Hari ini kan..

"Mana buktinya kalau aku mengejekmu?! Jangan asal bunyi sialan!" balas Hinata tak mau kalah. Pagi-pagi darahnya sudah naik, rasanya sebentar lagi Hinata akan terkena penyakit darah tinggi.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri! Mana buktinya jika aku menjelek-jelekkanmu?!" Naruto menaikan suaranya tak mau kalah. Ya.. Jujur, Naruto memang tengah menghina gadis sialan ini didalam hatinya tapi bagaimana dia tahu Naruto tengah menjelekkannya?

"Sialan! Kau mau berkelahi!" marah Hianta tak terima. Yah, jujur. Tadi Hinata memang tengah menghina si kuning sialan ini tapi darimana dia tahu?

"Perhatian, perhatian. Kami mohon agar tenang, jika tidak akan kami keluarkan, terima kasih." suara speaker yang membuat kedua manusia yang tengah beradu mulut itu terdiam.

...

"Lihatlah! Karena mu, aku mendapat peringatan!" marah Naruto tak terima yang membuat darah Hinata seketika mengelonjak. Mengapa jadi Hinata yang salah?

"Apa?! Kau mau kelahi! Sini kau sialan!" jawab Hinata sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang lagi-lagi membuat para penumpang menghela nafas mereka. Belum 10 detik mendapat peringatan, mereka malah ingin berkelahi disini?

"Kau kira aku takut?!" tantang Naruto yang ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Rasanya sebentar lagi Naruto akan terkena stroke karena terus bertengkar dengan sialan ini.

"Kau kan banci. Kau mana takut untuk memukul perempuan." jawab Hinata merendahkan sambil menekankan kata perempuan yang membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Ka!"

Cciitt.. Bis yang tiba-tiba berhenti yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Silahkan turun." ucap sang penjaga pintu bis yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto dan Hinata melangkah turun.

...

Belum satu detik turun dari bis, lagi-lagi perdebatan kembali terjadi diantara mereka..

"Ini semua salahmu sialan!"

"Salahmu sialan!" marah Naruto tak terima. Mengapa jadi dirinya yang bersalah?

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk melihat wajah sialanmu itu! Aku sudah terlambat!" Hinata yang memilih untuk mengalah ketika ia melirik jam yang melekat ditangannya. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.01. Ia sudah telat ke sekolah.

"Gawat, Aku juga sudah telat." pikir Naruto panik yang langsung berlari mengikuti Hinata. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu bis. Lagi pula sekolah sudah dekat, jadi lari tidaklah masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

... ?

Naruto dan Hinata yang masih membeku tak mengerti. Mereka yang kini berdiri didepan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya didepan gerbang sekolah yang tertutup, tak ada mobil satu pun dan sepi? Apa maksudnya ini?

Naruto dan Hinata yang saling menatap sejenak dan kembali menatap pagar yang tertutup.

"Tunggu..." Ucap Hinata tersadar sambil mengeluarkan ponsel yang terdapat di saku kecil ditasnya.

"Haaaa!" pekik Hinata terkejut dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar ketika ia menatap layar di ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Hinata berteriak?

Hinata mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke wajah Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku.

...

"Hari ini minggu." Ucap Naruto frustasi. Dari semalam, Naruto sangat rajin dan semangat memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai perempuan jadi-jadian ini hingga ia lupa besok atau lebih tepatnya hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sedangkan Hinata? Entahlah... Ia berani bersumpah, ia sungguh mengira hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

"Sialan! Ini semua karenamu! Salahmu! Kau penyebabnya sialan!" marah Naruto tak terima dengan jari telunjuknya yang terus menunjuk wajah Hinata yang langsung membuat emosi Hinata kembali mengelonjak.

"Sialan! Mengapa jadi salahku?!" marah Hinata tak terima sambil menepis jari Naruto yang terus menunjuk wajahnya. Sial sial sial! Mengapa bisa sial begini!?

"Aaaaarrgghh!" Naruto mengacak frustasi rambut kuning nya, rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sekolah, tak mungkin ia jalan kaki kan? Dan tak mungkin menunggu bis karena bis selanjutnya akan lewat dua jam lagi. Jika Naruto tahu hal ini, ia akan membawa kunci gerbang sialan dan pintu sialan didalam itu! Itu lebih baik, setidaknya ia bisa menunggu didalam dari pada diluar kan?

"Sialan.. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Aku mau pulang." ucap Hinata menahan emosinya yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi. Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah, jadi jalan kaki kurang dari satu jam sepertinya akan sampai.

"Hei! Bagaimana denganku!?" tanya Naruto tak terima sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tega sekali perempuan ini meninggal kannya.

"Bukan urusanku." jawab Hinata penuh dengan penekanan sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya. Ia sudah cukup sial, tolong. Jangan lagi ditambah.

"Hei! Apa kau lupa aku sudah menolongmu semalam!? Ha?! Ini lah waktunya balas budi!" marah Naruto tak terima. Ia kan sudah membantu Hinata semalam.

... Eh? Kapan ia menolong Hinata?

"Berkacalah." jawab Hinata jijik yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Sialan! Ia ingat jelas jika Naruto mengabaikannya jadi jangan harap Hinata mau menolongnya. It karma bitch!

Oh.. Itu benar.. Naruto tak menolongnya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku." ucap Naruto tak mau tahu. Sialan. Ia tak mau berdiri disini seperti orang gila.

"Berlutut lah." jawab Hinata tak perduli ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap tak perduli pada si kuning yang terlihat sangat sengsara.

"Kau sungguh sialan!" marah Naruto yang di hiraukan oleh Hinata yang sudah kembali melangkah pergi.

.

"Sialan!" geram Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Hinata yang sudah menjauh darinya.

Grap..

"Hei! Kembalikan! Sialan! Ponselku!" marah Hinata ketika Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang langsung merebut ponsel ditangannya.

Naruto yang mengangkat tinggi ponsel Hinata ditangannya yang membuat Hinata yang terus melompat tak bisa mengapai ponsel itu.

"Akan aku hancurkan ponselnya jika kau tak mau membantuku!" ancam Naruto. Aa.. Sial.. Hinata kan orang kaya, ponsel ini mana beharga untuknya tapi yah sudahlah.. Sudah terlanjur.. Semoga saja berhasil.

Hinata yang langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar sebuah ancaman dari Naruto.

Eh? Berhasil?

Sungguh?

"Kyaaaahhh! Jangan!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat Naruto hendak melempar ponselnya ke lantai.

"I-itu sangat penting. Jangan merusaknya. Semua dataku ada disana." ucap Hinata memelankan suaranya. Semua data pentingnya ada disana, jika ponsel itu sampai rusak, habis sudah dirinya.

Ucapan yang cukup membuat sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" ucap Naruto bangga yang membuat Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Sudahlah.. Hinata sudah lelah terus bergaduh dengan lelaki ini. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk bergaduh tadi.

"Cari taxi, Mungkin di persimpangan sana ada taxi." ucap Hinata datar.

"Tidak. Taxi sangat bahaya. Aku adalah orang kaya, bagaimana jika aku diculik?" jawab Naruto jujur yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Menggelikan ucapannya itu.

"Orang bodoh pun tak akan mau menculikmu." ucap Hinata frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan dengan lelaki ini? Menggelikan. Dia sungguh cocok pakai rok. Dasar cemen. Pecundang!

"Bising!"

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahku dulu dan tunggu bis disana. Dipersimpangan dekat rumahku akan ada bis yang lewat." saran Hinata putus asa. Rasanya hanya inilah jalan terbaik saat ini. Tolong lah Kami-sama.. Jauhkan Hinata dari manusia seperti ini.

"Rencana bagus. Mari pergi. Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar dan butuh tempat yang dingin." jawab Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Cih! Rumahku bukan hotel." Hinata berdecih kesal yang kemudian mau tak mau langsung mengekori Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu Ada cafe. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Aku sangat lapar." ucap Hinata ketika ia menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah cafe. Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar 30 menit jadi istirahat sejenak tak masalah kan? Lagi pula rumah Hinata sudah lumayan dekat.

"Baiklah. Kau yang bayar." Jawaban Naruto yang di hiraukan oleh Hinata yang telah masuk ke dalam cafe.

...

Langkah kaki Hinata yang langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai perak yang tak asing untuknya sedang terduduk di sebuah meja dengan seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang tengah berpeluk manja ditangannya.

"Hei.. Mengapa kau berdiri disini?" tanya Naruto tak suka ketika ia melihat Hinata masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ternyata benar.. Apa yang Shion katakan benar." Hinata membatin kesal dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung terkepal erat, matanya yang terus menatap kesal mata lelaki bersurai perak yang terduduk berjarak dua meja didepannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Hinata langsung melangkah pergi, menjauh dari cafe yang membuat mau tak mau Naruto terus mengikutinya, tak lupa dengan banyaknya pertanyaan.

.

"Kak, Ternyata yang Shion katakan itu benar." ucap sang lelaki bersurai perak pada gadis bersurai ungu yang terduduk disebelahnya. Ia melihat sendiri Hinata dengan seorang lelaki entah siapa itu.

"Apa nya?" tanya sang gadis bingung. Apa nya yang benar?

...

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Pelankan langkahmu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil terus berjalan sedikit berlari, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki super cepat Hinata. Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja Hinata terlihat sangat marah? Perasaan tak ada yang terjadi? Naruto hanya melihat Hinata yang tengah menatap seorang lelaki bersurai perak dan tiba-tiba saja ia keluar dari cafe? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi?

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Blaaammm! Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dan terus mengekori Hinata yang memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan kasar bahkan menhempaskan pintu rumah tadi.

Tap tap tap..

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya di dekat tangga yang baru saja dinaiki Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Gadis itu tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

.

Blaammm! Hinata yang langsung menghempas kasar pintu kamarnya hingga pintu itu tertutup. Ia yang langsung melangkah menghampiri ranjang king sizenya dan merobohkan dirinya ke sana dengan posisi menindih.

"Haa~ haa~ sialan.." sangking kesalnya Hinata sampai-sampai ia lupa merasa lelah. Rasanya nafasnya sudah hampir habis. Ia harus mengisinya dulu.

"Haa~ lelah sekali.. Haah~" mata Hinata yang perlahan terpejam. Sialan.. Lelah sekali. Tadi ia berjalan sangat cepat tanpa jeda, lupa lelah. Entahlah untungnya ia masih ingat untuk bernafas.

...

.

.

Naruto yang masih menatap aneh dan penasaran pintu yang baru saja dihempas Hinata.

?

Mata Naruto melirik sejenak ke sekelilingnya dan ia tak melihat satu orang manusia pun. Apakah ini artinya saat ini hanya ada Hinata dan dirinya dirumah ini? Aaa.. Bagus sekali. Jadi ia akan dengan senang lahir dan batin mengangap rumah ini adalah rumahnya.

Tanpa merasa segan ataupun bersalah, Naruto langsung melangkah naik menelusuri tangga dan menghampiri pintu kamar yang baru saja di masuki Hinata.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto membuka sedikit pintu itu dan mengamati isi ruangan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan gelap, untung saja tak begitu gelap karena ada sedikit sinar cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang tertutup kain berwarna pink.

.

.

Sepuluh detik mengamati seorang gadis yang masih tak bergerak di atas ranjang king size cukup membuat Naruto penasaran. Hei? Dia tak mati kan? Mengapa ia tak bergerak sedari tadi?

Naruto akhirnya melangkah masuk ketika ia merasa cukup penasaran dengan nyawa gadis itu.

... ?

"Dia tertidur?" pikir Naruto aneh?

Dia tertidur setelah tadi berjalan seperti orang gila?

Naruto yang bersimpuh pelan didekat pinggir ranjang tanpa sadar sambil terus mengamati wajah Hinata yang mulai terlihat tenang. Nafasnya pun sudah terdengar lebih teratur dari beberapa detik lalu.

"Cih! Dia lebih cantik jika tenang begini daripada terus marah-marah." ucap Naruto tak suka. Sejujurnya cukup mengherankan juga. perempuan yang Naruto tahu adalah makhluk yang sangat baik, lembut dan ramah tapi perempuan ini sangat galak dan jauh dari kata ramah maupun lembut. Aneh.. Mungkin saja perempuan ini dari planet lain?

"Hei! Bangun. Aku lapar.. Hei!" panggil Naruto sambil terus menusuk pelan pundak Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nngghhnn.. Pergi.." guman Hinata tanpa sadar. Siapa manusia brengsek yang berani menganggu tidur nyeyaknya? Ayolah.. Hinata sangat lelah. Bisa tidak jangan menggangunya?

Ting! Sebuah rencana yang tiba-tiba mendarat di otak Naruto yang berhasil membuat bibirnya dihiasi sebuah senyuman super lebar.

Naruto yang beranjak dari posisi nya dan melangkah mundur dua langkah.

"Tolong! Tolong! Kebakaran! Tolong! Kebakaran!" teriak Naruto panik dengan gaya orang minta tolong yang langsung membuat mata Hinata terbuka lebar.

"Kyaaahhh! Kebakaran! Tolong!" teriak Hinata terkejut sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari bolak-balik tak karuan.

...

Tunggu? Kebakaran?

Brukk!

"Kyaahh!" tanpa sengaja Hinata tergelincir yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dan lebih parahnya, ia tak sengaja menarik kerah seragam si kuning yang menyebabkan si kuning ikut terjatuh dan menindihnya.

"Aduh sialan!" desis Naruto sakit ketika dahinya menghantam dahi Hinata.

"Sia~"

Naruto dan Hinata yang sama-sama terdiam ketika mata mereka bertemu.

...

Tik tok tik tok?

"Sialan! Kau! Keluar! Sialan! Berani sekali kau masuk tanpa izin ke kamarku!" marah Hinata tersadar sambil mendorong paksa Naruto agar menjauh darinya dan langsung mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto terus terdorong.

"Hei! Bisakah kau lebih lembut?" pinta Naruto tak suka. Gadis ini sungguh kasar

"Sialan! Keluar! Turun sebelum kudorong!" Hinata yang terus mendorong Naruto menyusuri tangga yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto ikut melangkah.

"Hei, Aku lapar! Sebaiknya masakan aku makanan!" perintah Naruto tanpa perduli pada Hinata yang terus mendorongnya mendekati pintu rumah.

"Persetan dengan lapar! Aku sedang tak mood melihat wajah sialanmu! Dasar lelaki sialan! Kerjaannya menyusahkan saja! Tidak kau! Tidak dia! Lelaki sialan! Wajah sialanmu hanya membuatku teringat padanya!"

Blaammm! Marah Hinata yang kemudian langsung menutup kasar pintu rumahnya. Sialan! Sejujurnya awal ia melihat Naruto, ia sungguh teringat pada lelaki sialan itu. Mata lelaki itu yang selalu terlihat kalem, selalu terdengar lembut dan baik. Memang sikap Naruto adalah kebalikan dari sikap lelaki itu tapi itu lah yang membuat Hinata menjadi mengharapkan lelaki sialan itu.

Ini juga bisa menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia membenci Naruto.

Bam Bam bam.

"Hei! Sialan! Berani sekali kau mengusirku!" marah Naruto tak terima sambil terus memukul pintu yang baru saja di tutup kasar oleh Hinata.

Bam bam bam.

"Hei sialan!" Naruto tak membuat salah apapun, mengapa Hinata malah memarahinya? Gadis itu sungguh ingin mencari gara-gara Dengannya. Padahal baru saja, Naruto berpikir gadis ini cantik. Ha?! Cantik? Sialan!

Kedua tangan Naruto yang langsung terkepal erat. Giginya yang langsung terkatup. Berani sekali gadis ini mengusirnya.

"Kau sungguh akan menyesal, sialan."

.

.

.

Jam yang sama, ditempat sama orang yang tak jauh beda tapi sikap mereka lah yang berbeda.

Terlihat Hinata yang langsung melangkah ke bangku belakang ketika ia menaiki sebuah bis. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terduduk di bangku depan dan sepertinya Naruto juga mengabaikannya, bertingkah seolah mereka berdua adalah orang asing.

.

.

Tatapan Naruto yang masih menatap keluar jendela. hari ini, ia sangat kesal hingga ia tak ingin atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun dan penyebab dia kesal adalah Hinata yang telah berani mengusir nya dan membentaknya entah kerena apa. Menyamai dia entah dengan siapa.

.

.

Tatapan Hinata yang terfokus pada jendela tepat di sebelahnya. Hari ini ia sangat tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya hingga ia tak ingin melakukan apapun bahkan ia tak ingin berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.. Kerena emosinya, ia membentak Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia sungguh tak enak hati pada Naruto. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Apakah ia harus minta maaf? Ini sungguh salahnya. Tak seharusnya ia membentak Naruto.

.

.

.

Bis yang terhenti tepat di depan sekolah Sma Konoha, beberapa manusia termaksud Hinata dan Naruto langsung turun dari bis dan berlari memasuki sekolah.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah melangkah memasuki sekolah.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin. Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah membantumu." ucap Hinata lega dan senang ketika ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang juga melangkah menghampirinya. Ucapan Hinata yang tanpa sengaja berhasil merebut perhatian seseorang lelaki bersurai kuning.

"Tak apa. Sebagai teman, tentu saja kita harus saling membantu." jawab Sasuke tulus dengan senyum nya.

.

.

.

.

10.23

Terlihat Hinata yang baru saja turun menyusuri tangga, dengan tujuan ke kantin. Hari ini sungguh terasa suram ditambah Shion yang tak masuk karena sakit. Hinata sungguh merasa tak bersemangat entahlah.. Rasanya lampu dan sinar matahari tak cukup untuk menyinari sekolah ini. Ia masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

"Haah~ helaan nafas Hinata frustasi ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir di lantai dasar. Mungkin ia harus mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf? Ia sungguh tak enak soal semalam.

"Hinata! Awas!" Hinata yang langsung tersadar dari lamuannya ketika ada yang meneriaki namanya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya?

Puk!

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata terkejut.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya tersiram air super dingin yang entah berasal dari mana.

Puk! Pukk! Puk!

"Diam sebentar." bisik Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya, menghalangi telur-telur dan tepung yang terus terarah pada Hinata.

Apa yang terjadi?

Hinata yang masih terdiam tak mengerti, mengapa beberapa siwa didekat lapangan terus melempari mereka tepung dan telur? Dan mengapa sekumpulan manusia malah berdiri melingkar dan menyaksikan mereka?

Puk! Puk!

Tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke yang terus bergetar, menahan dinginnya angin yang terus menerpa badan mereka yang basah karena terkena air dingin. Ditambah sakitnya punggung Sasuke saat ini karena terus terkena lemparan telur.

Puk! Pukk!

"Sa-sasuke.." panggil Hinata takut. Sepertinya Hinata mulai mengerti. Semua telur dan tepung itu hendak dilemparkan ke arahnya tapi Sasuke menolongnya dengan cara memeluknya agar telur itu tak mengenainya. Padahal mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari tapi Sasuke selalu saja menolongnya.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

.

.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke melepaskan perlahan pelukan nya ketika ia merasa tak ada lagi telur yang mendarat di punggungnya maupun rambutnya sambil terus menahan badannya agar tak terlihat bergetar. Dingin sekali...

"Kebetulan sekali. Kau yang membawa pergi Hinata kemarin kan?" suara yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam ketika mereka menatap seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan mereka dengan jarak satu meter.

"Harusnya kau tahu dimana kau berada. Kau bisa bertahan disini hanya karena beasiswa." ucapnya dingin sambil melemparkan seberkas kertas ke arah Sasuke yang membuat kertas itu berhamburan keluar.

Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. Ternyata kemarin Hinata tersesat ke rumah Naruto? Dan sekarang Naruto kesal karena mungkin ada sesuatu rencananya untuk Hinata gagal karena ia membawa pergi Hinata? Inilah kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari ucapan Hinata semalam dan Naruto barusan.

Detik ini juga, ingin sekali Hinata keluar dan pergi dari sekolah ini setelah menghajar si kuning sialan itu tapi keadaan sangat tak berpihak padanya, selain ia akan berurusan dengan ayahnya, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya dan mungkin tak bisa dipungkiri, hal ini terjadi karena Naruto kesal pada perkataannya semalam. Jadi hal ini terjadi karena salahnya.

.

Naruto flashback..

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang bagus.. Moga kalian suka..

Yooo.. Coba tebak.. Next chap.. Apa yang hinata lakukan?

Sekian.. Bye bye..


	4. hukuman?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Flashback..

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah. Tatapannya yang terfokus pada punggung seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Rasanya rambut kuning itu tak asing untuknya?

...

"Ano.. Naruto?" panggil sang gadis memastikan ketika ia menghampiri lelaki yang ia lihat tadi.

"Shion? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto kesal seolah saat ini tempat ini adalah tempatnya. Hinata baru saja mengusirnya, membentaknya dan sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan teman Hinata. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Anoo.. Aku memang selalu ke sini. Mengapa kau disini?" jawab dan tanya Shion yang membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hmm hmm.. Sepertinya Naruto harus berbicara dengan Shion soal perempuan sialan jadi-jadian itu.

"Eh? Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Shion terkejut ketika Naruto mengengam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Kencan." jawab Naruto asal yang membuat Shion langsung terbungkam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Apa maksudnya dengan kencan?

.

.

.

.

Dua orang manusia yang tengah terduduk berseberangan di sebuah cafe di meja ujung bagian depan, entah tak tahu caranya membuka percakapan atau memang sengaja menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shion lembut pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan dua gelas minuman ke mejanya dan Naruto.

"Ano... Ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Shion pelan. mengapa alis Naruto berkerut begitu? Sepertinya dia sedang kesal?

"Bagaimana caranya agar dia mau membuka mulut?" pikir Naruto bingung sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Shion yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, matanya yang terfokus pada milo panas di hadapannya.

...

"Shion, tadi Hinata tiba-tiba marah-marah padaku padahal aku sama sekali tak membuat kesalahan. Menyamakan ku dengan entah siapa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran yang membuat Shion terdiam sejenak.

Jadi ini alasannya Naruto menarik nya ke sini? Untuk menanyakan Hinata?

...

Shion mengangkat pelan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto tak lupa sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir peach nya.

"Ma-maaf Naruto. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Ta-tapi aku yakin, nanti Hinata pasti akan minta maaf padamu." jawab Shion pelan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Manusia itu minta maaf? Cih! Tak mungkin.

"Ka-katamu dia tiba-tiba memarahimu padahal kau tak membuat kesalahan. Mungkin Hinata hanya sedang emosi jadi saat ia tenang nanti. Ia pasti akan menyesalinya. Hi-Hinata memang galak tapi dia tidak gila." jawab Shion apa adanya yang membuat Naruto mengangukkan pelan kepalanya. Sungguh?

"Terus mengapa dia selalu marah-marah ketika ia bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mumpung ada Shion yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Jadi ia akan bertanya sebanyak mungkin. Tidak mungkin membuang kesempatan yang tak tentu datang dua kali kan?

"Mu-mungkin saja karena kau yang duluan mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi kurasa ia akan mengalah sekali karena (mungkin) rasa bersalahnya padamu karena telah membentakmu." Shion tak tahu apa masalah mereka sampai-sampai Hinata memarahi Naruto tapi Shion yakin, Hinata akan segera meminta maaf. ya jika Hinata merasa sungguh bersalah dalam kasus ini.

Naruto yang terdiam sejenak sambil terus berpikir. Hinata tiba-tiba membentaknya padahal dirinya sungguh tak berbuat salah. Jadi jika ucapan Shion benar maka berkemungkinan Hinata akan meminta maaf padanya tapi jika tidak?

"Aku sangat kesal ketika dia memarahi ku tanpa sebab tapi bagaimana jika ia merasa dirinya tak bersalah?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah putus asa. Shion orang yang baik kan? Jadi sedikit berdrama rasanya akan cukup mengambil perhatiannya. Hehe..

"Aa.. Ano.. Kalau begitu tunjukan padanya bahwa kau kesal dia memarahimu tanpa sebab. Dia akan minta maaf, percayalah." jawab Shion yang tak tega melihat wajah sedih Naruto.

"Maksudmu aku harus menunjukan bahwa aku marah padanya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya.. Emm.. Setahuku kau dan Hinata selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu jadi jika besok kau bertemu dengannya. Abaikan dia, Diamkan dia. Jadi jika benar ia bersalah, Ia akan segera minta maaf padamu. Dia memang sedikit dingin dan galak tapi ia masih tahu soal salah dan benar." jawab Shion jujur yang kembali membuat Naruto berpikir. Jika Hinata merasa bersalah dan sungguh meminta maaf padanya, hmm.. Mungkin Naruto akan menerima permintaannya dengan syarat mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratus kali.. Bwuahahahahaha!

Flasback end..

.

.

.

Naruto yang masih menatap dingin Hinata yang menggigil kedinginan melangkah menghampirinya. Sejujurnya ia hanya sedikit menambah bumbu mengerjainya agar Hinata tahu dirinya sungguh marah dan saatnya tinggal menunggu Hinata minta maaf padanya.

Semua mata yang masih tertuju pada Naruto dan Hinata. Hanya satu langkah lagi dan Naruto akan berhasil mempermalukan Hinata, Ia akan menang. Bwuaahahahahaha!

"A-akan aku abaikan hal ini sebagai per-permintaan ma-maaf atas u-ucapan ku semalam." ucap Hinata menggigil. Badannya sungguh dingin kerena tersiram air dingin tadi.

Detik ini juga, hati Naruto tengah berpesta senang. Tak salah ia menambahkan bumbu ini. Naahh.. Kini saatnya mengatakan ia hanya akan memaafkan Hinata dengan syarat ...

"Tapi Sasuke tak ada sangkut paut nya dengan ini jadi kau sungguh keterlaluan."

Pukk! Sebuah tinju yang mendarat mulus dipipi kanan Naruto yang cukup membuat Naruto tersungkur kelantai dan sangat berhasil membuat para gadis berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaahh!"

"Kyaahh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Kau sialan! Kau kira bapakmu pemilik sekolah? Seenaknya saja melempari anak orang dengan telur!" marah Hinata sambil terus menginjak Naruto yang terus berusaha beranjak dari posisinya dengan sepatu hitamnya. Seketika saja badannya terasa panas. Sungguh, ingin sekali Hinata menghabisi sialan ini.

Grapp!

"Aduh!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto menarik kakinya yang menyebabkannya terjatuh, terduduk dilantai yang dipenuhi telur dan tepung.

"Hei.. Kurasa kau salah paham satu hal. Sekolah ini milik ayahku." ucap Naruto kesal yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Dulu, lelaki sialan itu juga anak pemilik sekolah.

"Terus apa? Kau kira aku takut? Ha?! Aku akan menghajarmu dan keluar dari sekolah sialan ini!" marah Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempatnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto. Persetan! Gagal sudah rencana Naruto yang hanya tinggal setapak lagi.

Pukk! Satu lagi tinju yang mendarat di pipi Naruto yang berhasil membuat para penonton berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sudah! Sudah cukup! Berani sekali perempuan sialan ini memukulnya!

Dahi Naruto yang semakin berkerut ketika ia melihat Hinata kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

Grap!

"Aa! Sakit sialan!" hanya satu putaran yang diperlukan Naruto untuk mengunci kedua tangan mungil Hinata di punggung Hinata.

"Berani sekali kau memukulku! Kau kira kau siapa?!" marah Naruto tak terima. Padahal tadi gayanya sungguh sudah keren tapi gadis ini malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Pak!

"Aaaaarrggghh!" satu tendangan di selangkahan Naruto yang langsung membuatnya berlutut. Gadis ini sungguh!

"Apa?! Kau mau memukul ku!? Silahkan! Kau sudah membullyku tadi! Jadi kau adalah perempuan! Kau bukan lagi lelaki! Dasar banci!" lagi-lagi kata-kata ini kembali membuat darah Naruto mengelonjak tingi. Persetan dengan lelaki, perempuan ataupun banci. Akan ia cincang perempuan sialan ini sekarang juga.

Satu dorongan yang berhasil membuat Hinata termundur beberapa langkah yang akhirnya tersungkur ke tanah.

...

?

Semua penonton yang langsung membeku ketika mereka menyaksikan preman sekolah tengah bertengkar dengan gadis tomboy dengan cara jambak-jambakan ala perempuan hingga terus berguling di lantai yang dipenuhi tepung dan telur. Yang benar saja? Sebelum Hinata masuk kesini, Naruto adalah lelaki yang keren dan dingin tapi kini? Dia sungguh terlihat seperti perempuan yang tengah bertengkar tapi mereka masih tak lupa melihat hal ini dari sisi lain. Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah lelaki, hanya cukup dua tinju untuk menjatuhkan Hinata tapi karena ia sadar Hinata adalah seorang perempuan, Naruto memilih berkelahi dengan cara perempuan. Jadi kesimpulannya. Naruto tetaplah keren dan gentle.. Kyaaaahh! Sungguh melelehkan..

.

"Aku sungguh akan membunuhmu!" marah Hinata sambil terus menjambak rambut Naruto. Sialan! Sialan! Lelaki ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

Naruto yang kembali memutar badannya hingga posisinya menindih Hinata tak lupa kedua tangannya yang terus menjambak rambut indigo Hinata.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan! Rambutku!" marah Naruto kesal. Jika saja Hinata memakai celana dan tak memiliki dua kembaran sialan itu. Naruto sudah meninjunya dari tadi.

Habis sudah seragam Naruto yang bersih suci tadi menjadi kotor terkena tepung dan telur dilantai begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat bingung entah mau melalukan apa. Mereka sangat tak bisa dipisahkan dengan teriakkannya., ditambah beberapa siswa yang terus mengunci tangannya agar tak mendekat ke pertengkaran itu.

"Hentikan!" teriakan yang entah berasal dari mana yang berhasil merebut perhatian semua murid kecuali dua manusia yang masih sibuk jambak-jambakan dilantai.

"Bubar! Semuanya bubar!" perintah yang langsung mengosongi lapangan tapi masih tak bisa memisahkan dua manusia di lantai.

Plakkk! Plaaakkk! Dua pukulan rotan yang berhasil membuat dua peran utama menghentikan aksi mereka dan saling menjauh beberapa langkah, tak lupa sambil mengelus pelan paha mereka yang terkena rotan entah oleh siapa.

"Haah~ haah~"

"Haah~ haah~" sepertinya sentilan rotan itu tak cukup membuat perkelahian tadi terhenti. Lihatlah kedua manusia ini masih beradu tatapan tanpa menghiraukan rambut mereka yang sudah sangat kacau dan kotor begitu juga dengan seragam mereka.

Plaaakk! Plaakk! Dua kali lagi pukulan yang membuat mereka berdua memperhatikan sang pemukul.

"Hinata! Naruto! Berani sekali kalian berkelahi disini!" marah sang wanita yang ternyata sang kepala sekolah.

"Tsunade-sama. Saya bisa menjelaskannya. Naruto menyuruh orangnya melempari saya tepung dan Telur. Itu buktinya jika dia membully saya. Dia preman sialan! Dia bahkan membully teman dikelas!" ucap Hinata menahan amarahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai yang dipunuhi sisa cangkang telur, isi telur dan tepung sebagai bukti bahwa ia tak bersalah.

"Bibi. Aku bisa jelaskan. Aaaa.. Aaa.. Itu karena ulang tahun nya. Dia hanya salah paham dan aku tak pernah membully. Buktinya tak ada murid yang pernah mengadu kan?" bela Naruto cepat. Mulut ember sialan Hinata! Tukang ngadu! Habis sudah dirinya jika Tsunade tak percaya padanya. ini murni salahnya. Sial! Ternyata yang Shion katakan sungguh benar.

Flasback..

"Jadi jika aku sedikit mengerjainya bagaimana? Apakah permintaan maafnya masih berlaku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Ano Naruto. Maaf adalah maaf, mengerjainya beda lagi satu masalah jadi jangan pernah lakukan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan kini."

Flash back end...

"Sialan! Harusnya aku mendengarkan Shion!" Naruto membatin menyesal. Hilang sudah kesempatan nya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bohong!" jawab Hinata kesal sambil menodorong dada bidang Naruto. Dasar tukang geles! Sudah salah tak mau mengaku.

"Brengsek! A-aku hanya salah tanggal!" marah Naruto membalas mendorong Hinata yang membuat alis Tsunade semakin berkerut.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" bentaknya yang berhasil menghentikan aksi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Dengar. Saya sudah beberapa kali melihat kalian bergaduh tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan jadi sebagai hukumannya. Berdiri menghormat bendera dengan satu kaki sampai jam pelajaran terakhir!" titah Tsunade yang langsung membuat Hinata dan Naruto melebarkan mulut mereka.

"Ta-tap"

"Sekarang juga!" bentak Tsunade yang mau tak mau di turuti Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Baru! Baru! Baru sepuluh detik mengawasi kedua manusia yang menatap ke arah bendera sambil menghormat dan mereka telah hendak bergaduh lagi. Lihatlah badan mereka yang saling menabrak.

Dahi Tsunade yang kembali berkerut. Semoga saja Kami-sama menguatkan batinnya dari cobaan ini.

Plaaakkk! Plaaakk! Dua kali lagi pukulan yang cukup membuat paha mereka berdenyut-denyut, ya.. Setidaknya itu cukup membuat mereka terdiam.

.

.

Beberapa menit mengawasi dan tak ada masalah. Tsunade pun memutuskan untuk pergi menyambung pekerjaannya yang terhenti kerena tingkah dua manusia ini.

"Apa?! Kau mau kelahi?!" empat kata yang berasal dari mulut Naruto yang langsung berhasil membuat jambak-jambakan yang terhenti tadi kembali terlanjut.

"Apa?! Kau kira aku takut?! Sini kau kalau berani!"

"Dasar perempuan sialan!" marah Naruto tak terima sambil terus menjambak rambut indigo Hinata yang masih kusut.

"Kau sialan! Dasar banci! Berani sama perempuan saja! Berani tu sama preman!" jawab Hinata tak terima. Dengan sekali pukulan dari keningnya untuk kening Naruto yang berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto kebelakang tapi dirinya malah ikut tertarik ke arah Naruto dan tanpa sengaja kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang hendak menahan badan Hinata malah mendarat di kembarannya.

? Eh?

Naruto dan Hinata yang masih saling bertatapan dengan keadaan membeku.

...

Tunggu? Apa Author baru saja menulis. Mendarat di kembarannya?

... ?

"Haaaaaaaa!/ kyaaaaaahhh!" teriakan yang langsung mengema di lapangan hingga ke ruko sebelah dan akhirnya, jambak-jambakan dan giling-gilingan di lantai kembali terjadi.

"Dasar mesum! Akan aku patahkan tangan sesatmu itu!" marah Hinata dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Sial! Sial! Sial! Lelaki sialan!

"Aku tak sengaja. Menjauh dariku!" jawab Naruto yang sungguh tak kuasa menahan sakit kulit kepalanya. Habis sudah rambut indahnya yang dijambak Hinata.

Hei! Kulit kepala Hinata juga sakit! Dan rambut indahnya juga sudah hancur berantakan.

Plaaaaakkk! Plaaakk!

.

.

"Saya tak mau tahu! Kalian akan terkurung digudang hingga kalian bisa berteman!" marah Tsunade tak mau tahu pada kedua muridnya yang berdiri didalam gudang sebesar ukuran kelas dengan banyaknya tumpukan kotak dan meja. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyeret dua manusia ini ke sini, tak lupa dengan segala ancaman.

"Ta-tapi Tsunade-sama. Tak baik bagi perempuan dan Lelaki di satu ruangan." pujuk Hinata putus asa. Coba tebak? Sang kepala sekolah baru saja mengancam mereka dengan mengucapkan "skor, dikeluarkan dari sekolah, pemanggilan orang tua atau hukuman?" ya.. Beginilah akhirnya.

"Oh.. Kalian berguling-guling dilantai dan saling jambak-jambakan itu tak masalah?" jawab Tsunade kesal. Astaga lihatlah wajah penuh cakaran kedua muridnya ini dan jangan lupakan rambut kusut mereka dan seragam penuh bekas tepung dan telur mereka.

"Tapi bibi. A~"

"Saya tak mau tahu. Ni.. Ada sapu! Jika kalian ingin saling membunuh." Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung terbungkam ketika sebatang sapu yang entah berasal dari mana mendarat ke lantai dibawah kaki mereka, jangan tanya siapa yang lempar, kalian tahu pasti siapa orangnya.

"Jika kalian masih tak bisa berteman. Kalian akan mendapat hukuman lebih dari ini!" yaaa ampun.. Setidaknya jangan berkelahi seperti ini... Sungguh merusak nama sekolah.

Blaaamm.. Pintu gudang itu yang langsung tertutup dari luar dan terkunci.

Ruangan ini penuh dengan debu, juga penerangan yang minim tapi masih cukup untuk melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Cetaaarrrrr... Taarr... Byurrr...

Entah kesialan apa.. 10 menit belum berlalu, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun dan hanya dibutuh satu menit untuk membuat gudang yang tadinya dingin semakin dingin. Asatagaaa.. Kapan penyiksaan ini akan segera berakhir?

Hinata yang terduduk dipojokan belakang kanan, didepan tumpukan meja dan kursi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, berusaha menghangatkan badannya yang dingin, sedangkan Naruto terduduk di seberang Hinata. Dia yang terlihat berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tak terlihat lemah karena di kalahkan oleh dinginnya ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan masih tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka.

Jika pindah ke kelas, dimana Hinata dan Naruto belajar maka ada keanehan dikelas itu. Para murid yang terlihat lebih bahagia dan bebas tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ada juga beberapa gadis yang tengah kesal karena perempuan gila berani menggores wajah tampan idola mereka.

Senangnya, ketika sang anak pemilik sekolah tak disini. Rasanya mereka terbebas dari ancaman dan siksaan dan para gadis yang merasa kesal karena tak bisa melihat wajah tampan idola mereka.

Entah dosa atau tidak jika mereka berharap Hinata selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto, rasanya sangat senang karena perhatian Naruto terfokus pada Hinata yang juga membuat mereka bisa bebas tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, hal itu membuat para gadis cemburu setengah mati. Meskipun mereka bertengkar, mereka terlihat akrab dan para gadis tak terima hal itu.

.

.

.

"Hah!" Hinata menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di kedua pipinya. Dingin sekali.. Jas dan kemeja putihnya tak cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Puk! Sebuah jas yang entah berasal dari mana mendarat di wajahnya?

"Seharusnya kau beruntung karena kau perempuan jika tidak sudah aku cincang hingga halus." ucap sang pelempar jas menahan amarahnya sambil membuang wajahnya yang membuatnya tak menyadari jika sebuah senyuman sangat tipis menghiasi bibir merah alami sang penerima jas. Ternyata lelaki ini lumayan gentle.

Blushh..

Eh? Apa yang baru saja Hinata pikirkan?

.

.

Satu jam lagi kembali berlalu. Apakah jam pelajaran masih belum selesai? Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Hinata dan Naruto tak membawa ponsel di saku mereka, jadi saat ini mereka sungguh bosan setengah mati.

...

Naruto yang super duper bosan akhirnya memilih beranjak dari tempatnya dan membongkar beberapa kotak besar didekatnya yang tak luput dari mata bulan Hinata. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak mati kebosanan?

?

Teng teng..

"Masih bisa." pikir Naruto sambil meletakkan keyboard ukuran sedang(baterai) yang baru ia bersihkan dengan cara menyapunya dengan satu tangannya ke meja didekatnya dan kembali meggorek isi kardus besar tadi.

"Oh gitar." Ucap Naruto terkejut ketika tangannya meraih sebuah gitar mahogani yang masih bisa dibilang bagus.

Trenng.. Satu petikan yang Naruto lalukan pada senar gitar itu dengan posisinya yang telah terduduk di atas meja.

Treng.. Trengg.. Beberapa petikan lagi yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

"You just want attetion, you dont want heart." nyayian yang mulai mengiringi suara merdu petikan gitar. Yaa.. Hinata akui.. Suara si kuning itu memang enak didengar.

Hinata juga mau bermain alat musik itu. Ia sungguh tak mau mati kebosanan disini.

Tanpa sadar Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri keyboard ukuran sedang diatas meja didekat Naruto yang Naruto letakkan tadi.

Ten ten.. Jari-jari mungil Hinata yang mulai menyesuaikan iramanya dengan petikan gitar Naruto.

"Maybe you hate the thought of me with someone new." nyayi Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan petikan gitar nya.

"Oo.. Aku tak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi." ucap Naruto entah memuji atau meremehkan sambil menatap Hinata yang tersenyum merendahkan padanya tapi entahlah, rasanya senyuman itu tidak terlihat seperti senyuman merendahkan untuk Naruto.

Ten ten.. Irama keyborad yang berubah tapi Naruto tahu jelas apa lagu ini.

"Hei, i was doing just fine before i meet you." nyayi Hinata yang diirangi oleh irama keyboard.

"I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay.." sambung Naruto yang membuat sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Hinata.

"Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them... But I hope I never see them again.."

"I know it breaks your heart." sambung Hinata. Hinata suka sekali lagu ini.

"Moved to the city in a broke down car and. Four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and. I can't stop." sambung Naruto. Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Rasanya lucu sekali bernyanyi seolah sedang bertanding.

"No, I can't stop"

...

"You, look as the good as the day as I met you. I forget just why I left you, I was insane." Nyayi Hinata dengan matanya yang terfokus pada mata Naruto dan kembali lagi ke alat musiknya begitu juga sebaliknya. Ternyata berduet nyayi itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kompak tanpa rencana.

"Stay, and play that Blink-182 song.. That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay?"

"I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke down car and. Four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and. I can't stop... No, I can't stop" nyayi Hinata dan Naruto kompak dengan penuh hayatan..

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover.. That I know you can't afford.."

"Like/ bite." irama yang langsung terhenti ketika Hinata dan Naruto menyayikan lirik yang berbeda.

"Bite that tattoo on your shoulder." ucap Hinata dengan alisnya yang langsung tertekuk.

"Like that tattoo on your shoulder." jawab Naruto tak terima. Enak sekali Hinata asal menganti liriknya.

"Hei! Jangan mengganti liriknya." Hinata menaikan suaranya tak terima. Enak sekali lelaki ini mengganti lirik lagu yang sudah enak di dengar.

"Kau yang menggantinya!" marah Naruto tak terima yang membuat dahi Hinata berkerut.

"Hei! Kau mau cari masalah!? Jangan asal menuduhku!" tantang Hinata tak terima. Hanya kesalahan satu kata, mereka telah melupakan kejadian barusan dimana mereka saling melempar senyuman dan bernyanyi...

"Kau kira aku takut?!" jawab Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa?! Apa?! Kau mau memukulku lagi?! Silahkan saja!?" tantang Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang menatap menantang mata biru Naruto.

"Hei! Aku tak pernah memukulmu. Jangan asal bicara." jawab Naruto tak terima dengan jari telunjuknya yang menekan pundak Hinata. Memang kan? Naruto tak pernah memukul Hinata. Ia hanya sedikit mendorong Hinata dan menjambak rambutnya ditambah sedikit cakaran.

"Singkirkan tangan sialanmu!" marah Hinata yang langsung menepis tangan Naruto dan akhirnya cekik-mencekik pun terjadi.

.

.

.

Clik.. Tanpa kedua manusia tadi yang saling mencekik sadari, pintu dia mana mereka terkunci baru saja terbuka.

"Sialan! Lepaskan!"

"Kau lepaskan! Kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

Sang pembuka pintu yang terdiam sejenak, menyaksikan pembunuhan berencana dari ambang pintu.

"Ehem hem!" suara batuk yang berhasil membuat kedua manusia tadi menghentikan aksi mereka dan saling menjauh.

!

"Aaa.. Aa.. Bibi ini ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Naruto cepat ketika ia menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan datarnya yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Aaa.. Tsunade-sama. Kami hanya bermain. Haha.. Iya kan Na-Naruto?" Bela Hinata pada dirinya sambil merangkul Pundak Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya. Habis sudah.. Ia sungguh tak mau di kunci lagi dengan sialan ini.

.

.

Clik..

"Bibi, apa artinya ini?"

"Tsunade-sama, anda bercanda kan?" tanya Hinata Frustasi dengan sebuah borgol yang baru saja memborgol tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Sudah saya katakan. Jika kalian masih bergaduh. Kalian akan mendapat hukuman lebih dari dikurung digudang." jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Saya tak mungkin terus bersama lelaki ini hingga besok pagi kan? Saya ini perempuan dan dia laki-laki." jawab Hinata tak terima. Apa maksudnya harus terborgol selama satu hari dengan Naruto? Mana ada hukuman seperti ini.

"Iya bibi. Kami sudah akrab kok. Iyakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya dan tak lupa tangannya yang terus menyenggol punggung Hinata.

"Hentikan brengsek!" marah Hinata risih dengan sikutnya yang mendarat di perut Naruto.

"Sakit sialan!" marah Naruto tak terima dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Apa?! Mau kelahi?!" tantang Hinata tak terima. Naruto yang terus menganggu punggung nya dan kini menyalahkannya?

"Saya tak mau tahu. Hukuman ini agar kalian bisa saling menolong dan berhenti bergaduh. Silahkan saja jika kalian terus bertengkar. Benda itu tak akan pernah lepas." sela Tsunade menahan amarahnya. Berani beraninya dua bocah ini bertengkar didepannya.

"Bibi. Ini sudah keterlaluan." jawab Naruto tak terima. Yang benar saja, dirinya dihukum diikat dengan seorang perempuan. Kemana-mana harus bersama-sama dengan borgol sepanjang satu setengah meter yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Iya. Naruto juga tak akrab dan sering membully banyak orang dan kenapa hanya saya?" tanya Hinata tak terima.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak pernah membully orang." Jawab Naruto cepat. Bisa mati dirinya Jika bibi nya ini tahu hal itu.

"Saya akan menyelidiki hal itu. Jadi sekarang pulang dan sadarilah kesalahan kalian. Disini saya yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian, termaksud kelakuan kalian. Mengerti?"

"Bibi, tapi hukuman ini keterlaluan."

"Iya. Bagaimana pun saya kan perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Apa maksudnya kami harus terus bersama dengan borgol ini." protes Hinata tak terima.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa borgol itu sepanjang satu setengah meter." jawab sang kepala sekolah tak perduli. Cih! Dirinya yang bertanggung jawab atas sekolah ini jadi terserah dirinya dong mau memberi hukuman apa?

"Tap-ta"

"Pemanggilan orang tua atau hu"

"Hukuman." sela Naruto dan Hinata kompak. Akan melayang nyawa Naruto dan Hinata jika sampai ayah mereka tahu hal ini, sedikit keberuntungan karena saat ini orang tua mereka masih di luar negeri jadi mereka mungkin akan aman untuk sementara waktu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk kalian berteman. Jika kalian masih bergaduh. Akan ada surat pemanggilan orang tua untuk kalian. Mengerti?" ucap Tsunade tegas yang mau tak mau di jawab pasrah oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"Mengerti.."

.

.

.

"Dasar pembawa sial." ucap Hinata kesal ketika sang kepala sekolah telah menghilang dari matanya.

"Kau pembawa sial!" marah Naruto tak terima. Si sialan ini suka sekali menyalahkannya.

"Awas kau jika berani macam-macam padaku." ucap Hinata yang terdengar seperti entah sebuah ancaman atau ketakutan.

"Cih! Kau kira aku lelaki apaan yang mau melirik lelaki sepertimu." jawab Naruto tak sudi yang membuat Hinata menatapmya kesal. Apa-apan kata-katanya itu? Hinata adalah perempuan. Seratus persen perempuan!

"Persetan denganmu. Aku mau pulang." jawab Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Naruto yang kemudian melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dirinya hampir berjarak dua meter dari Naruto.

"Aaaaaaa! Borgol sialan!" pekik Hinata frustasi sambil terus berusaha membuka borgol yang memborgol tangan kirinya.

"Kita harus pergi yang tempat yang bisa membuka borgol ini." ucap Hinata tak mau tahu. Ia sungguh tak mau terus bersama lelaki ini apa lagi diborgol seperti ini.

"Tak mau. Ini lebih baik dari pada surat pemanggilan orang tua." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Ia juga tak mau begini tapi sungguh tak ada pilihan.

"Cih! Tingkah mu selalu seperti berkuasa disini tapi takut pada ayahmu. Dasar pecundang. Otak digedein jangan muka mu itu." ucap Hinata kesal.

"Diam kau!"

.

.

.

Semua murid yang masih disekolah yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya borgol yang memborgol tangan Naruto dan Hinata tak lupa dengan tatapan kesal dan benci para gadis. Apa-apaan maksud borgol itu? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Gadis itu pandai sekali mencari kesempatan."

"Iya, kau benar."

"Kita harus memberinya pelajaran."

.

.

.

.

Dimana pun, di dalam bis, halte, jalanan. Selama disana ada mata, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menutupi wajah mereka dengan cara menunduk dan terus berusaha mengabaikan tatapan para manusia yang terus menatap aneh borgol ditangan mereka. Habis sudah harga diri mereka. Sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Yoo.. Moga kalian suka.. Moga bagus.. Sorry kalau ada salah..

Naaaa.. Next chapter kayaknya hinata dan Naruto bakal bersama-sama.. Kira-kira mereka akan bisa berteman gak ya?

Bye bye..


	5. 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kedua manusia yang baru saja bersatu nonpermanet hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan sang sahabat atau teman baru menatap mereka entah terkejut atau bingung. Lihatlah dia yang membeku di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Sungguh, kedua manusia yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam hal ini tak tahu lagi ingin meletakkan dimana wajah mereka.

.

.

Shion yang hanya terdiam, memandang borgol ditangan Hinata, Naruto secara bergantian yang berjarak dua satu meter dihadapannya.

Flashback..

"Jadi bagaimana jika dia bersalah lima kali padaku dan aku mengerjai nya?" pertanyaan yang tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya, sang pendengar yang tak lain adalah Shion hanya bisa terduduk manis dan terus menjawab pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh pertanyaan dan tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan sahabatnya itu, malahan sama sekali tak berhubungan dengannya.

"Ano.. Kurasa jawabanku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Aa.. Naruto, maafkan aku tapi aku harus pulang sekarang." ucap Shion terburu-buru yang membuat bibir Naruto memanjang. Padahal masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum ia tanyakan.

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah banyak berbicara pada seseorang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Rasanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang sungguh mendengarnya sangat menyenangkan.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan berteman baik. Dan aku tak mau tahu, kau harus selalu ada ketika aku memerlukanmu. Ok?" sambung Naruto senang dan Shion masih terdiam. Teman? Baik?

...

"I-iya."

Flashback end..

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Shion. Kudengar kau sakit? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hinata khawatir ketika Shion tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Uhuk Huk. Aa-akuhuk."

"Shion?" panggil Hinata khawatir ketika Shion tiba-tiba batuk dan terlihat lemah.

!

"Hei! Shion?! Naruto, angkat dia." badan Shion yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tapi untungnya duluan tertahan kedua tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap khawatir sahabatnya yang masih terbaring diranjang tak sadarkan diri.

"Perasaan semalam dia baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto aneh. ia yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat Hinata dan menatap wajah Shion.

"Semalam?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Apa maksudnya dengan semalam? Apakah mereka bertemu?

"Hmm.. Semalam kami bertemu dan dia terlihat sangat sehat dan sekarang badannya juga tak panas." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Perasaan semalam Shion sangat sehat? Mengapa tiba-tiba sakit?

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." tebak Hinata khawatir.

Krrruukk..

?

...

"Hinata, aku lapar." ucap Naruto tak suka ketika Hinata mengabaikan perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Hinata kejam sekali.

"Oo.. Aku juga. Ayo kedapur, sekalian aku ingin membuat bubur untuk Shion." jawab Hinata datar yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi yang mau tak mau di ikuti Naruto.

...

Mata sang gadis bersurai pirang yang perlahan terbuka, melirik kearah punggung dua temannya yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu..

...

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi kerumahmu, mengambil bajumu dan tinggal dirumahku." ucap Hinata pada Naruto di seberang nya, disela-sela acara makannya.

"Terserah, selama aku dapat makanan dan tempat yang nyaman." jawab Naruto tak perduli yang kemudian melahap segarfu mie ramen di hadapannya.

"Karena kita tak mungkin naik bis jadi sebaiknya kita meminjam mobil ayah Shion." ucap Hinata lagi yang dibalas anggukan tak perduli oleh Naruto. Mie ini sangat enak, membuatnya teringat pada paman iciraku.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam menunggu Shion terbangun, akhirnya Shion pun sadarkan dirinya. entah berapa jam yang diperlukan untuk ke rumah Naruto dan membereskan keperluannya dan menuju ke rumah Hinata.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam, jam telah menunjuk pukul 17.21

Rasanya lelah Sekali, seolah bekerja sepuluh jam nonstop.. Haah~

"Awas jika kau melihat kesini, Naruto." ancaman yang sudah sangat basi di telinga Naruto. Sudah dua puluh menit Hinata berendam di bak mandi, tak lupa dengan tirai berwarna biru muda yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka tak bisa saling melihat plus Naruto yang terduduk di closet dan menghadap kepintu tanpa berpaling sedetikpun dan perempuan ini terus saja mengingatkan Naruto agar tak mengintip. Perlu berapa ratus kali lagi Naruto katakan jika dirinya bukan lelaki seperti itu!

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu itu. Aku juga ingin mandi." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan. Apakah perempuan memang mandi selama ini? Perasaan waktu mandi yang diperlukan Naruto hanyalah sepuluh menit bahkan kurang.

"Kau cukup duduk disana saja dan jangan protes." jawab Hinata tak perduli jika ia telah membuat Naruto menunggu. hei, Perempuan harus mandi yang lama biar bersih kan? Lagi pula dua puluh menit tidak lah lama, malahkan Hinata ingin berendam lagi dua jam kedepan.

...

Blussssshh..

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam air yang memenuhi bak mandi dan busa sabun.

memalukan sekali. Sumpah.. Rasanya mandinya sangat tak tenang. Dengarlah helaan nafas Naruto yang sudah entah ke berapa puluh kali itu. Mengapa Hinata bisa sesial ini? Sebaiknya ia mandi tujuh kembang, untuk membuang semua kesialannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Cepatlah." ucap Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa cangungnya ketika ia membuka tirai biru muda pemisah dirinya dan Naruto. badannya yang kini terbalut piyama panjang berwarna coklat begitu juga rambut basahnya yang dibungkus handuk berwarna pink.

"Huh!" helaan Nafas geram Naruto yang langsung masuk ke dalam bathup dan menutup tirai tadi.

.

Byyyuuuurrr..

Air shower yang menyiram seluruh badan Naruto dari atas yang mulai memenuhi bathup yang sudah kosong tadi. Hmm.. Rasanya tidur disini akan menyenangkan. Sebelumnya, ia memang tak pernah menggunakan bak mandi untuk berendam.

..

Huh~ Sekarang Hinata lah yang terduduk dicloset dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Bulat? Apa ini?" pikir Naruto binggung dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah kotak kaca ukuran sedang yang berisi benda bulat berwarna galaksi? Apa ini? Seperti boom boom entah boom apa itu tapi yang jelas ini adalah sabun? Iya kan?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali atau lebih tepatnya malas berpikir, Naruto langsung menuangkan semua bola sabun bulat itu ke bak mandi sudah dipenuhi air, alhasil, semua sabun itu langsung meleleh hingga menyebabkan busanya terus mengembang sampai menjulur keluar melewati bak mandi.

"Kyaaahh! Naruto!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika banyaknya busa menerpa badannya dan menjulur keluar dari tirai.

"Mmmaaaaaff!"

.

.

.

.

21.42

Terlihat Hinata dan Naruto yang terduduk diatas ranjang dengan jarak satu meter, Hinata yang sibuk mengoles wajahnya dengan salep. cermin ditangan kirinya sebagai bantuan agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya sedangkan Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau harusnya mengobati wajahku juga." protes Naruto tak terima. Hinata suka sekali mengabaikannya.

"Sini." perintah Hinata memajukan tangannya beberapa cm yang lumayan membuat Naruto terkejut tapi akhirnya Naruto memajukan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Tumben Hinata mengiyakannya?

"Jangan berani mengeluh sakit." ucap Hinata tak perduli pada wajah Naruto yang tertekuk. Pasti obat salep ini sakit pada luka yang masih belum mengering itu.

"Tidak sama sekali." bantah Naruto, cih! Naruto tidak lemah, ia tak akan kalah dari obat ini tapi yaa.. Rasanya memang pedih diwajahnya.

...

"Sudah. Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah meminjamkan jasmu padaku." ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan obat salep ke meja tak jauh darinya, ucapan yang cukup membuat alis Naruto berkerut. Gadis ini ternyata tak ikhlas melakukannya.

"Matikan lampunya dan tidur. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku dan jangan berani macam-macam." ucap Hinata berusaha sedatar mungkin yang langsung menutup wajahnya dan badannya dengan selimut besar didekatnya.

Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti apa kata Hinata. Ya ya ya.. Sebagai rasa terima kasih kerena telah mengobati wajahnya. What ever!

.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok..

Satu jam telah berlalu.. Aah.. Tidak.. Satu jam menurut Hinata dan Naruto padahal jam yang terlewat hanyalah satu menit setelah Naruto mematikan lampu dan membaringkan dirinya dengan membelakangi punggung Hinata.

Tak ada suara apapun selain jam dinding.

Kedua manusia itu yang saling membelakangi dipinggir ranjang, bersusah payah menahan tangan mereka yang terborgol agar tak tertarik kebelakang karena tali rantai borgol itu menegang sempurna.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan keadaan yang masih sama dengan menit sebelumnya. Mata yang terbuka lebar, terus menatap isi ruangan yang sama sekali tak terlihat kerena gelap. Mereka sungguh cangung dan gugup. Astaga.. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Hinata.." akhirnya Naruto membuka suara tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Nngghh?" guman Hinata berpura-pura mengantuk.

"Aku tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap." ucap Naruto jujur.

Pik.. Tanpa bersuara, Hinata menekan tombol tak jauh darinya dan lampu berwarna kuning gelap tiba-tiba menerangi ruangan, memang tak begitu terang tapi cukup untuk melihat isi ruangan.

.

.

Dua menit kemudian dan keadaan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hinata.. Aku tak bisa tidur." ucap Naruto resah. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk tidur? Rasanya seperti akan ada monster yang menerkamnya ketika ia tertidur pulas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Ia sangat cangung dan tak tenang sampai-sampai ia berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Biasanya, aku tidur dengan beberapa lagu." ucap Naruto jujur. Ia sangat tak tenang hingga dirinya tak bisa tidur, lihatlah ia bahkan berbicara dengan nada rendah.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia yang sedikit mengulurkan tangannya ke meja kecil disebelahnya, meraih ponselnya dan megotak-atiknya sejenak.

 _Nee..nee..ne_

 _Tale as old time_..

 _True as it can be_...

Kedua manusia tadi yang kembali terdiam sambil menikmati lagu yang mulai berputar dari ponsel Hinata dengan suara rendah dan menenangkan..

 _Barely even freinds_..

...

 _Then somebody bends_ _.._

Ternyata benar, mendengar lagu membuat Naruto mengantuk. Matanya yang perlahan terpejam, hanya butuh beberapa menit dengan lagu bernada lembut itu membuatnya tertidur lelap tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata tak bisa tidur jika ada suara yang mengganggu nya. Haizzz.. Mengapa juga tadi ia mendengarkan Naruto? Ia sungguh bodoh!

.

.

Dua jam kemudian..

Oh.. Hinata baru sadar, ponselnya tak lagi bersuara. Ia lupa mengecasnya tadi, jadi Hinata simpulkan ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai.

Perlahan Hinata yang membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke sisi sebaliknya dan ternyata Naruto yang tertidur lelap telah berpindah ditengah ranjang dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke wajah Hinata yang baru saja berbalik.

Ternyata lelaki ini terlihat sangat imut. Inilah yang Hinata pikirkan saat memperhatikan wajah Naruto beberapa menit.

Satu hal yang menjanggal pikiran Hinata dari awal pertemuan hingga kini.

Satu jari telunjuk Hinata yang terangkat, kuku panjang jari telunjuknya yang menempel sangat pelan di antara tiga garis di pipi Naruto dan mulai menggaruknya pelan. Hinata sangat penasaran dengan tiga garis ini. Apakah ini asli? Luka? Atau tempelan?

Entah sudah berapa kali kuku Hinata menggaruk goresan itu tapi goresan itu sama sekali tak bergerak maupun hilang.

Lucunya. ketika Hinata mengingat, goresan ini selalu bergerak ketika wajah Naruto berekpresi maupun ketika dia berbicara. Rasanya sangat lucu, sangat imut.

Wajah Naruto memang tak seputih wajah Hinata tapi melihatnya dari dekat dan penuh perhatian begini. Hinata baru tahu ternyata Naruto memang tampan..

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman lucu tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Hinata dan jarinya yang juga tanpa sadar mulai mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang ia garuk tadi.

Jantung Hinata terus berdebar kencang. Ia sering membaca novel romantis, seandainya saja salah satu kisah romantis itu terjadi padanya. Rasanya hidupnya akan sempurna..

...

Eh? Apa yang Hinata lakukan?

Tersadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hinata pun menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruto begitu juga senyumnya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia seolah sedang mencari keuntungan didalam kesempitan.

.

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang hanya berjarak sepuluh cm darinya. Wajah manis cantik itu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Rasanya ini kedua kalinya ia melihat wajah damai Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Seandainya saja, Hinata tidaklah galak dan seperti orang gila. Dia pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik.

Satu tangan Naruto yang mendekat kearah pipi Hinata, menyelipkan pelan rambut Hinata yang sedikit menutupi pipi nya kebelakang daun telinga Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan Naruto malah melekat dipipi Hinata. Tatapannya yang tak lepas sedikitpun dari wajah cantik Hinata. Jantungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti menggila. Gadis ini sangat cantik..

Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, wajah Naruto yang perlahan mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata, ia merasakan jelas nafas lembut Hinata.

.

Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga jarak wajahnya berjarak dua cm dari wajah Hinata hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel di bibir kenyal Hinata. Rasanya kini ia telah mencuri kesempatan dari Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

Naruto yang kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan melirik sejenak kearah mata Hinata yang masih belum terbuka yang kemudian berpindah ke arah bibir Hinata. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Naruto ingin mengecup bibir itu lagi.

Telapak tangan Naruto dipipi Hinata berpindah ke tengkuk Hinata, sedikit menarik tengkuk Hinata mendekat hingga akhirnya bibirnya kembali menempel di bibir Hinata.

Beberapa kali kecupan lembut yang Naruto berikan dibibir Hinata, ditambah dengan beberapa kuluman dan gigitan pelan.

...

Cup.. Satu kali lagi kecupan di bibir Hinata tapi mengapa? Mengapa Naruto ingin mencium bibir itu lagi dan lagi?

Satu kali lagi kuluman untuk bibir bawah Hinata tapi mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat mata Hinata yang telah terbuka!

.

Naruto terperanjak kaget dari posisi tidurnya dan menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak histeris.

Ruangan yang masih gelap dengan sedikit cahaya kuning gelap, tak ada lagi lagu lembut, Hinata yang masih tertidur menghadap ke dirinya. Ia bermimpi? Jantung Naruto yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Ia bermimpi ia mencium Hinata! Wajah hingga telinga Naruto yang terasa sangat panas dan semakin panas. Mengapa bisa ia memimpikan hal itu disaat-saat seperti ini? Astaga...

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengelus kasar wajahnya. Astaga.. Kini jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Jika saja itu bukan mimpi, Naruto akan mati detik ini juga dengan alasan gagal jantung.

.

.

Beberapa menit terdiam dan menenangkan diri, akhirnya Naruto pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ia yang akhirnya membaringkan dirinya dengan membelakangi Hinata dengan jarak satu meter, tak lupa jantungnya yang masih belum normal seratus persen dan badannya yang terasa masih sangat panas.

...?

Satu mata Hinata yang sedikit terbuka, mengintip Naruto yang akhirnya kembali terbaring. Apakah dia bermimpi buruk? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat terkejut? Tapi apapun itu, untung saja dia tak menyadari bahwa tadi Hinata terus menatap wajahnya dan menggangu goresan dipipinya itu, yaa.. Dengan beberapa pujian..

Blusssshh...

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" tak hujan tak panas, tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan yang entah berasal dari mana berhasil mengagetkan dua manusia yang masih tertidur pulas.

Matahari yang masih belum menampakkan dirinya, jam pun masih menunjuk jam 06.11

Siapa yang berteriak diambang pintu? Sungguh menggangu.

"Nee-san!" teriakan yang berhasil membuat Hinata terbangun seratus persen.

"Hanabi?" panggil Hinata memastikan ketika ia mendudukan dirinya diranjang dari posisi baringnya. Tunggu, Jika adiknya ada disini itu artinya? Kakaknya juga sudah pulang!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hinata langsung meloncat turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri adiknya dengan menyeret paksa Naruto yang baru saja kembali tertidur.

Hinata yang menyembunyikan paksa Naruto dibalik pintu yang ia tutup hingga setengah terbuka, satu telepak tangannya yang menyentuh pundak adiknya yang sudah berumur 15 tahun.

"Sakit bodoh!" marah Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur pintu. Astaga, hampir saja ia jantungan kerena diseret tanpa aba-aba.

"Jangan berbicara. Kakakku disini." bisik Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam. Kakak?

"Hanabi, Ada apa?" suara dari kejauhan yang langsung merebut perhatian Hinata. Itu pasti suara kakaknya. Hinata akan tamat saat ini juga jika kakaknya melihat lelaki disini. Di kamarnya!

"Hanabi, jangan bilang apapun pada Neji, kakak berjanji akan membelikan apapun untukmu setelah ini okey?" sogok Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Hanabi yang berstatus adik Hinata.

...

"Aa.. Neji-nii." panggil Hinata pada kakanya yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya atau disamping Hanabi.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Mengapa kau berteriak?" tanya Neji penasaran pada Hanabi.

"Aahahaha.. Tadi aku mengagetkannya." sela Hinata dengan tawa singkatnya yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Hanabi.

Neji yang menatap curiga setengah badan Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu?

"Ka

"A.. Neji-nii. Aku harus mandi dulu. Aku tak ingin terlambat disekolah. Nanti saja kita bicaranya." sela Hinata sebelum Neji sempat bertanya.

...

"Baiklah, turunlah untuk sarapan." jawab Neji yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

"Hihi.. Kau akan membawaku belanja kan?" tanya Hanabi dengan senyuman lebarnya yang hanya bisa membuat Hinata mengganguk pasrah kepalanya. Adiknya akan membolongi kartu atm nya.

"Tapi jangan pernah katakan hal ini pada siapapun termaksud ayah. Janji?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Naruto. Berterima kasihlah pada refleknya yang sangat cepat.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya terkejut tadi." jawab Hanabi datar. Sumpah, ia hanya terkejut dan tak sengaja berteriak. Ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengancam kakaknya tapi yaa.. Mau bagaimana lagi? kakaknya sendiri yang menawarkannya atm.. Rejeki tak boleh ditolak kan? Tapi.. Hmm.. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada Hinata soal lelaki yang tidur diranjangnya barusan. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantu kami kabur dari sini ok?" pinta Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hanabi. Isi atm Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayarnya melakukan pekerjaan gampang ini. Boom!

.

Clik..

Helaan nafas frustasi Hinata ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Atmnya akan bolong tapi aaa.. Sudahlah, seratus kali mengatakannya pun, Hanabi tak akan berbaik hati pada uangnya.

"Naruto, cepat mandi. Kita harus kabur sebelum kita ketahuan." ucap Hinata cepat sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Mengapa rasanya ia diposisi seolah meniduri suami orang lain?

"Ya ya ya.." jawab Naruto menurut. Ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata nanti.

.

.

.

.

07.21

Akhirnya. Dengan bantuan adiknya yang super, sang pengalih perhatian kakaknya. Hinata dan Naruto bisa sampai ke seolah tanpa ketahuan kakaknya. Nyawanya sungguh terselamatkan berkat adik nya itu meskipun bayarannya sangat berlebihan. Tapi tak masalah. Selama nyawanya masih utuh, uang tak lah penting.

"Lewat sini Naruto." Hinata menaikan suaranya ketika ia membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya dan Naruto membuka pintu disebelahnya yang membuat rantai yang mengikat mereka menegang.

"Dasar menyusahkan." desis Naruto kesal sambil menutup kembali pintu yang baru ia buka. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia meloncat ke kursi pengemudi dan akhirnya keluar dari mobil. merepotkan!

.

.

Setelah menceritakan kejadian tadi..

"Untung saja tak ketahuan. Ini semua salahmu. Harusnya kita tinggal dirumahku." protes Naruto tak terima. Ia juga mati jika saja ketahuan.

Mereka yang kini terduduk di anak tangga dilantai dasar menuju lantai satu.

"Mana aku tahu mereka akan pulang. Lagi pula jika tadi mereka tak menemukanku di rumah. Dia akan mencariku dan mengintrogasiku dari ujung rambutku hingga ujung kakiku." jawab Hinata tak suka. Karena tadi pagi ia melewatkan sarapan dan kabur tanpa pamit, ia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi seribu pertanyaan dari kakaknya ketika pulang nanti.

...

?

"Aa..? Sasuke! Shion!" panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Sasuke dan Shion yang melangkah menghampiri.

"Tumben sekali kalian berjalan bersama-sama?" tanya Hinata basa-basi pada Shion dan Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya bertemu dipakiran dan hanya kebetulan tujuan kami sama." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Entahlah, Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia sangat berhati-hati pada Shion apalagi senyum manisnya.

"Shion, Apakah kau sudah sembuh? Maaf, sekarang kita tak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama lagi." ucap Hinata menyesal. Terlalu banyak masalah yang membuatnya seolah menjauh dari Shion.

"Aa.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Shion cepat dengan senyum manisnya.

... ?

"Hei.. Cepat minta maaf pada Sasuke." ucap Hinata sambil menepuk lengan Naruto yang memasang wajah tak suka nya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku ingin ke kelas dulu, sensei memanggilku barusan. aku akan menemuimu nanti. Daa.." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Hinata. Hinata beruntung sekali mendapat teman sebaik Sasuke tapi?-

"Sudah salah tak mau minta maaf. Mental pencundang." ejek Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal. -tak ada yang sempurna didunia ini kan? Dimana ada keberuntungan, disana pasti ada kesialan..

"Apa?! kau tak senang?! Kau mau kelahi?!"

Plaaakk! Sebuah tamparan mematikan mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku dan berhasil mengejutkan Shion.

"Haaa!" pekik Hinata senang. Hanya dibutuhkan satu detik dan rasanya semua bebannya telah melangkah pergi, yang tersisa kini hanyalah kebahagiaan.

"Kau tak lupa kan janji kita?" tanya Hinata mengejek yang masih membuat Naruto terdiam.

...

?

Oh Naruto ingat. Janji mereka tadi pagi. Siapa yang mengucapkan kata kelahi sebelum borgol ini terlepas akan langsung mendapat sebuah tamparan. Oh Hinata sialan..!

"Baiklah baiklah itu salahku." jawab Naruto bersabar dan pasrah. Ia kecolongan satu tamparan oleh Hinata.

"Jalang." sambung Naruto mengejek yang membuat darah Hinata langsung mendesir hebat. lelaki ini sungguh keterlaluan tapi tidak! Hinata tak boleh termakan umpannya.

"Jalang jalang ohhh jalang.." pancing Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata ketika ia merasa Hinata berusaha untuk terus bersabar.

"Oohh.. Jalang.. Dimana kau berada? Ohh jalang.."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?! Hah?! Kau mau kelahi!?" tantang Hinata sambil mendorong lengan Naruto dan sedetik kemudian matanya yang langsung terpejam karena sebuah telapak tangan melayang kearahnya. Oh sial.. Ia termakan umpan Naruto. Naruto sialan!

"Banci banci banci!" suara yang berhasil menghentikan tangan itu.

"Cih! Aku tak berkelahi dengan perempuan." ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya sambil menjentik geram pipi Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersenyum puas. Haa.. Ia baru saja menundukkan lelaki brengsek ini. Bwuahahahaha..

Shion yang masih terdiam sambil terus menatap Hinata dan Naruto. Mengapa rasanya ia terlupakan? Mengapa rasanya Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali tak melihatnya?

Plakk! Satu lagi tamparan dipipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto membeku dan membuat Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Haha.. Kau bilang berkelahi tadi." ucap Hinata bahagia sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Gadis ini sungguh sengaja memancingnya!

"Kau!" geram Naruto. Gadis ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

"Kyaahh!" pekik Hinata yang langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto tapi Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

"Sini kau kalau berani! Kau mau berkelahi kan?!" tantang Naruto yang kehilangan kesabaran sambil terus mengejar Hinata yang mengelilingi lapangan. Ya.. Memang. Naruto tak memukul perempuan tapi menguncinya di kamar mandi tak termaksud memukul kan? Ataupun menhempasnya ke lantai tak termaksud memukul kan?!

"Hahahaha.. Pengecut! Menjauh dariku. Berani tu berkelahi dengan laki-laki." jawab Hinata lucu. Entah angin apa pagi ini. Mengapa rasanya melihat Naruto kesal terasa menyenangkan?

"Kau tak lupa bahwa kau ini bukan perempuan kan?" geram Naruto sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat tangannya dan Hinata.

"Kyaahh!" dengan sekali tarikan yang berhasil membuat badan Hinata linglung dan terhuyung kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya ke lantai tapi untungnya cepat tertangkap oleh satu tangan Naruto.

...

Kedua mata itu yang langsung bertemu dan saling mengunci tanpa berkedip sekalipun dan waktu itu juga, menit itu juga, detik itu juga, saat itu juga. Waktu seolah terhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Tak ada manusia dan benda disekitar mereka yang bergerak. Semuanya seolah terhenti. Bahkan mereka tak bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Semuanya terasa memutih, dipenuhi bunga Sakura yang indah, tak ada suara sedikitpun termaksud suara udara maupun helaan nafas.

...

Memang semuanya terasa terhenti. Tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan tatapan datar seorang gadis di dekat tangga. Gadis itu yang masih memperhatikan kedua manusia yang tadi bergaduh, berlarian dan kini saling pandang.

Hal ini tak bisa terus dibiarkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Boooommm.. Boomm.. Semoga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau gak bagus.. Silahkan tinggalkan review.. Dan

Bye byee..


	6. 6

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak lupa bahwa kau ini bukan perempuan kan?" geram Naruto sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat tangannya dan Hinata.

"Kyaahh!" dengan sekali tarikan yang berhasil membuat badan Hinata linglung dan terhuyung kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya ke lantai tapi untungnya cepat tertangkap oleh satu tangan Naruto.

...

Kedua mata itu yang langsung bertemu dan saling mengunci tanpa berkedip sekalipun dan waktu itu juga, menit itu juga, detik itu juga, saat itu juga. Waktu seolah terhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Tak ada manusia dan benda disekitar mereka yang bergerak. Semuanya seolah terhenti. Bahkan mereka tak bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Semuanya terasa memutih, dipenuhi bunga Sakura yang indah, tak ada suara sedikitpun termaksud suara udara maupun helaan nafas.

Rambut Hinata dan Naruto yang tertiup kearah yang sama, kedua mata itu yang saling mengunci begitu juga dengan posisi mereka pada menit-menit sebelumnya.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti, mengapa para perempuan disekolah ini selalu mengatakan Naruto sangat keren dan gentleman.

Baiklah, Hinata mengakuinya. Detik ini juga Naruto sungguh terlihat sangat keren dan juga tampan...

?

...

"Kyaahh.. Aduh!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada punggung Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersungkur ke lantai. Sakit bodoh!

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan satu telapak tangannya mengelus tengkuk nya. Astaga.. Tiba-tiba saja mimpi memalukannya tadi malam mengiang-giang dikepalanya.

Blussshh..

"Hei! Hei! Jangan asal menarikku!" Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Hinata tapi sayangnya borgol ditangannya dan Hinata tak bisa membuat Hinata sejauh dua meter darinya.

"Sakit bodoh. Pelankan jalanmu." pinta Hinata risih dengan borgol ditangannya yang terus tertarik kedepan begitu juga dengan kaki mungilnya masih belum seimbang tapi harus terus mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto. Detik ini juga, Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya. Apapun itu, semua hal yang baru ia katakan satu menit lalu. Tolong dilupakan dan jangan pernah mengingatnya lagi!

.

.

.

12.01

Akhirnya... Sepanjang hari disekolah, saat-saat inilah yang paling indah menurut Hinata dan Naruto.

Tsunade yang tengah merogoh isi tasnya hendak menyerahkan kunci yang akan membuka borgol sialan di tangan mereka.

"Kami janji tak akan melakukannya lagi." ucap Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Mereka sungguh menyesal, mereka sungguh tak mau diborgol lagi. Ya.. Hal ini akan menyenangkan untuk dua manusia yang tengah jatuh cinta tapi tidak untuk mereka. Borgol ini adalah nereka untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Baiklah.." jawab Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebatang kunci ke tangannya ke tangan Hinata. Mereka sudah terlihat cukup kapok. Baguslah, hukuman ini tak sia-sia.

.

.

"Sekarang!"

Grapp!

"He?!"

"Hehehe! Nenek tsunade! Blueeekk!" tiga orang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba merebut kunci ditangan Tsunade yang hendak berpindah pemilik dan langsung melarikan diri.

?

"Tsunade-sama?" panggil Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan kajadian ini.

"Haa~ dia cucuku. Sebaiknya kalian kejar dan ambil sendiri kunci itu." jawab Tsunade pasrah yang kemudian melangkah pergi yang cukup membuat Hinata dan Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Apaan ini?

"Ta-tap" Hinata yang kembali menelan kata-katanya. Sang kepala sekolah tak perduli sama sekali. Sialan!

"Hei bocah! Kemari kau!" Naruto yang langsung berlari mengejar bocah yang mengambil kunci barusan.

"Hei, Jangan tarik-tarik!" ucap Hinata terkejut yang tertarik berlari. Dari tadi Naruto diam sekali, tak biasanya Naruto begini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Bukan apa-apa, cuma Naruto terlihat lebih mengerikan ketika dia tak berbicara sepatah katapun, sumpah.

.

.

"Dimana bocah tadi?" tanya Hinata sambil megamati sekitarnya. Oh, jika kalian bertanya dimana Hinata dan Naruto kini. Mereka sedang di gedung sebelah(sebelah Sma Konoha) atau bisa disebut sekolah tingkat tk hingga smp. jadi bisa kalian simpulkan, kelak sekolah ini akan menjadi miliknya, milik anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang bernama Naruto.

"Kesana." jawab Naruto yang langsung berlari pergi, mengejar bocah tadi yang memasuki sebuah kelas, yang pastinya langsung diikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah! Kembalikan kunci itu." ucap Hinata pada bocah tadi yang dikelilingi sekumpulan anak-anak. Mereka yang kini berdiri didepan ruangan, didekat meja guru.

"Hei. Dimana nenek itu!?" tanyanya seolah tak senang.

"Dengar bocah, kunci itu milik kami. Jadi untuk apa nenekmu itu datang?" jawab Naruto apa adanya. Sejujurnya, umur Tsunade sudah mencapai 50tahun, jadi dia cocok dipanggil nenek tapi sayangnya, wajah awet mudanya membuat banyak orang tak menyadarinya. Dan sejak kapan Tsunade memiliki cucu?

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku bocah. Namaku Konohamaru." ucapnya tak senang. Kekanakan sekali tapi masih bisa ditoleran karena umurnya mungkin masih 10 tahun(kelas tiga sd)

"Ya ya ya.. Serahkan kunci itu." jawab Hinata tak perduli sambil melangkah mendekati bocah yang mengaku bernama Konohamaru.

Langkah Hinata dan Naruto yang terhenti, ketika sekumpulan bocah didekat Konohamaru seolah hendak menyerang mereka?

"Hei, asal kau tahu. Tempat ini adalah kekuasaanku. Kau berani mengganguku, mereka akan menghajarmu." ucapnya yang berhasil menaikan satu alis Naruto dan Hinata, juga berhasil membuat mereka bergetar geli. Apa-apaan maksudnya itu? Berkuasa? Dasar anak kurang piknik!

"He?! Bocah, kau menantang kami? Asal kau tahu, kami ini juara karate sepuluh tahun berturut-turut." ucap Naruto bangga dengan seringainya yang berhasil membuat sekumpulan bocah tadi melangkah mundur. Ya, sedikit menakuti sangat mempan loo.. Untuk anak kecil khususnya.

"Sini, kalau berani. Maju satu-satu, semuanya juga boleh." sambung Hinata sombong, ia yang mengerti arti ucapan Naruto barusan. Haah.. Bocah? Macam-macam? Perlu dikasih pelajaran. Hehe..

Naruto dan Hinata saling mengendikkan dagu mereka, tak lupa dengan seringai kemenangan di bibir mereka karena telah berhasil menakuti sekumpulan anak-anak. Dasar bocah, gampang sekali dibohongi.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda! Kalian jangan percaya. Orang jelek berwujud bodoh seperti itu hanya menakuti kita." ucap Konohamaru yakin yang berhasil membuat dahi Hinata dan Naruto berkerut. Jelek? Wujud? Bodoh? Wahh... Bocah ini minta di hajar.

"Persetan! Selesai sudah main-mainnya. Kemarikan kunci itu!" Naruto yang langsung berlari mendekati Konohamaru begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Aaaa! Serang mereka, pasukanku!"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"He?! Juara karate?! Pergi dari kelas kami, pecundang!"

Blaammm.. Pintu yang langsung tertutup dari dalam, menyisihkan Hinata dan Naruto yang tersungkur tak berdaya dilantai, didepan pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar. Sialan?

Apa mereka baru saja dibully sekumpulan anak kecil? Mereka dihajar habis-habisan. Memang tak sakit tapi cukup melumpuhkan.

Mereka sangat pintar, mengunci tangan, kaki Naruto dan Hinata yang kemudian terus memukul mereka. Dasar bocah..

Sialan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

13.21

Lagi-lagi Hinata menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya, tentunya dengan bantuan sang adik. Ia yang baru saja selesai mandi dan terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap baju piyama coklatnya dan kemeja putih sekolahnya, mata Hinata yang lebih tepatnya terfokus pada bagian lengan baju hingga kancing atas yang terjahit seperti bekas jahitan operasi.

Flashback..

.

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata frustasi sambil menggeser tirai yang baru saja ia tutup.

"Haaaaa! Jangan telanjang dihadapan ku!" pekik Naruto terkejut sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh tak berbuat apa-apa tapi Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke bak mandi dan menggeser tirai biru muda malah membuka tirai itu lagi. Sumpah, Naruto tak melakukan apapun, ia bahkan tak mau mengintip Hinata yang tak berpakaian.

"Hei, Lihat! Baju ini tak bisa terbuka. Lengannya.." ucap Hinata frustasi. Kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah terbalut rapi lagi di badannya. Ia sangat frustasi. Lengan ini tak bisa melewati tangannya yang terborgol. Kesimpulannya, baju ini tak bisa keluar dari badannya, badan Naruto maupun rantai sialan yang menghubungkannya dengan Naruto. Tak mungkin kan mereka membiarkan baju mereka bergelantung di rantai sialan ini?

...

"Gunting saja, kau kan kaya." jawab Naruto asal. Yaa.. Hanya ini jawaban yang ini punya sekarang. Jalan yang paling gampang.

Hinata langsung keluar dari bak mandi dan menghampiri meja besar di sebelah closet yang Naruto duduki.

Tangannya yang mengengam geram gunting ukuran sedang dan terlihat tajam yang ia ambil dari meja tadi.

...

"Hi-Hihinata? Kau tak punya niat tertentu dengan benda bahaya itu kan?" tanya Naruto takut ketika ia melihat Hinata mengengam gunting itu seolah hendak menikam orang, lihatlah ekspresi wajah mematikan di pantulan cermin yang terdapat didepannya. Mengerikan..

...

Astaga.. Ingin sekali Hinata menikam cermin didepannya itu. Tapi untung saja Naruto cepat menyadarkannya.

"Kau berani macam-macam, aku tikam kau biar mati." ancam Hinata geram sambil masuk kembali kedalam bak mandi dan menutup tirai biru muda pemisah matanya dan mata Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto menghela lega nafasnya. Gadis ini sangat mengerikan. Sebaiknya Naruto berhati-hati untuk saat ini.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata? Hati-hati, kau menjahit baju ini seolah ingin menikamku." ucap Naruto takut pada Hinata yang menjahit baju bagian lengannya hingga kancing atasnya yang di belah beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata terus saja menjahit asal dan kasar baju bagian lengan Naruto yang terus saja membuat Naruto berdigik ngeri.

"Jika saja dunia ini tak ada yang namanya dosa dan penjara, aku sudah lama menikammu." jawab Hinata yang masih geram dengan jarum yang terus mengait di baju Naruto. Ia bersumpah demi apapun, ingin sekali ia menikam Naruto, sang pembawa sial!

Glek.. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan tak menjawab. Ada benda tajam ditangan Hinata cukup membahayakan nyawanya, jadi sebaiknya ia mengalah.

.

Flashback end..

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kami-sama, anakmu ini sudah cukup sial, mohon jangan ditambah lagi. Jauhkanlah anakmu ini dari manusia berbahaya seperti lelaki kuning itu. Tolonglah... Ia sungguh sudah cukup frustasi. Bisakah kesialan ini dihentikan secepatnya?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kedai paman." Hinata membatin frustasi. Selain frustasi, alasan Hinata adalah ia masih belum mau mendengar sejuta pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu. Jadi bisa kalian simpulkan, kedai sang paman adalah tempatnya untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Kedai Iciraku.

Setiap meja ke meja lain terpisah atau lebih tepatnya di tutup oleh sebuah tirai berwarna biru tua.

"Iya paman Iciraku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku sungguh malu hingga aku tak berani menatapnya." jelas sang lelaki bersurai kuning frustasi pada seorang lelaki tua yang berdiri di seberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh dua buah meja. Ia yang baru saja menceritakan mimpinya yang membuat nya tak berani menatap seorang gadis. Astaga.. Sungguh memalukan.

"Hmm.. Apakah dia tahu hal itu?" tanya sang lelaki yang dipanggil paman memastikan. Lelaki ini memang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya dan selalu bercurhat padanya, jadi tentunya sang pemilik toko akan mendengarkan apapun curhat lelaki ini dengan senang hati.

"Tidak." jawab sang lelaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetap saja, hal itu membuatnya malu..

.

.

.

"Ayame nee-san." sapa seorang gadis bersurai indigo ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku berjarak dari bangku dari orang entah siapa itu.

"Oh.. Hinata." panggil sang gadis yang bernama Ayame sambil menghampiri Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh dua buah meja.

.

?

"Eh? Hinata?" pikir Naruto bingung. Ia seperti mendengar Ayame menyebut nama Hinata?

"Kalau begitu lupakan lah mimpi itu." ucap sang paman yang berhasil merebut kembali perhatian Naruto.

"Kau benar. Mengapa aku terus menakuti hal itu?" ucap Naruto aneh. Tidak mungkin Hinata, Naruto pasti salah dengar. Ayolah.. Naruto tak mungkin sesial itu bertemu Hinata disini. Lagi pula sudah dua tahun Naruto berlangganan disini dan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, alasan lainnya, banyak yang bernama Hinata di jepang!

.

.

"Ramen?" tanya Ayame yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

?

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat frustasi?" tanya Ayame penasaran sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramen didepan Hinata.

"Aku sendiri pun tak tahu, aku merasa sial sekali belakangan ini. Semejak bertamu dengan seorang lelaki. Aku merasa sangat sial." jawab Hinata apa adanya yang cukup membuat Ayame menatapnya penasaran.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Ayame penasaran.

.

"Dia gadis sialan. Selalu membuat masalah dan menyalahkan ku. Galak, tak ramah dan tak tahu diri" jawab Naruto kesal. Seketika saja emosinya langsung mengelonjak tinggi.

"Eh?" Hinata seperti mendengar suara Naruto. Oh.. Tidak. Ayolah Hinata tak mungkin sesial itu, lagi pula menurut Hinata suara setiap lelaki sama.

"Kau hanya melebih-lebihkanya. Memang apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya sang paman penasaran. Tapi jujur, Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto sefrustasi ini.

.

"Seperti kemarin, aku dihukum karena dia, diborgol karena dia, di hajar anak kecil karena dia dan kehilangan semua uangku karena dia. Aku akan di ceramahi kakakku karena dia, Dia sungguh pembawa sial!" jawab Hinata frustasi. Masih banyak lagi kesialan yang ia alami.

"Sungguh?"

"Aneh sekali." sambung Ayame aneh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil ikut mendekatkan telinganya ke arah wajah paman Iciraku.

"Apa kau tak merasa pelanggan disebelahmu mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?" tanya sang paman aneh. Sedari tadi ia mendengar pelanggan tetap perempuannya berbicara dengan anaknya, Ayame dan rasanya pembicaraannya sama dengan Naruto? Apa cuma perasaan nya saja? Tapi lihatlah wajah Ayame itu. Sepertinya anaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

"Haha.. Ayolah Ayame-neesan. Aku tak sesial itu." jawab Hinata tak percaya.

...

"Omong-omong apa kau mengenal nya?" tanya Hinata sedetik kemudian. Apakah Hinata pernah bilang jika ia sangat sial belakangan ini? Jadi jika berhubungan dengan kata sial? Eeh? Rasanya..

"Namanya Naruto. / dia Hinata."

Sreett..

Kedua tirai kecil pemisah antar meja yang langsung dibuka oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Detik itu juga, ketika mata itu bertemu. Mereka langsung terdiam. Mereka sungguh sial kan? Sekarang kalian percaya kan?

.

"Kau! / kau!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan yang kemudian saling beranjak dari tempat mereka dan berhadapan.

"Apa maksudnya ini. Ternyata sedari tadi kau. Kau pasti mengejekku kan?" tanya Hinata kesal dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam mata Naruto. Ia terlalu fokus pada curhatnya hingga ia tak mendengar apapun yang pelanggan yang ternyata Naruto katakan pada paman tapi ia yakin seratus persen, Naruto pasti tengah menghinanya tadi.

"Cih! Kau yang menjelekkanku." jawab Naruto tak terima. Alasan yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia sungguh tak tahu ternyata ia sangat sial hingga ia tak memperdulikan pelanggan yang ternyata Hinata.

"Hei! Kau sialan! Brengsek! Asal kau tahu aku adalah pelanggan setia tetap nomor satu disini. Jadi terserah aku mau bilang apa, kau tak ada hak untuk kesini." ucap Hinata tak terima.

Ayame dan sang paman yang hanya terdiam entah ingin melakukan apa sambil terus menyaksikan kejadian yang tak sengaja atau bisa dibilang kebetulan yang luar biasa ini begitu juga dengan pelangan lainnya. Dan tadi kata Naruto, ia tak berani menatap Hinata tapi sekarang ia melototinya dari jarak sepuluh cm?

"Hei sialan! Aku sudah disini sehari setelah kedai ini buka, kau kira kau siapa berani melarangku kesini?" jawab Naruto tak terima. Ia adalah pelanggan pertama disini(menurutnya). Dan Hinata tak boleh mengusirnya seenaknya saja. Emang Hinata siapa? Cih!

"Cih! Aku sudah disini sebelum kedai ini buka!" balas Hinata tak mau kalah. Ia adalah pelanggan pertama dan tetap disini(menurutnya), titik!

"Hei! Aku sudah disini sebelum kau dilahirkan!" jawaban Naruto yang mulai ngawur. Persetan dengan jawaban! Yang penting ia tak mau kalah!

"Sebelum ibumu lahir, aku sudah berencana makan dikedai ramen ini." jawab Hinata yang juga mulai ngawur. Persetan! Dengan alasan apapun ia tak mau kalah!

?

Para penonton yang hanya bisa terbinggung-binggung dengan perkelahian ini? Apa-apaan ini? Apakah mereka sedang berkhayal?

"Berencana? Aku sudah datang sebelum ibumu lahir." ucap Naruto mengejek sambil menekan kening Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

Satu tangan Hinata yang mengengam tangan Naruto didepan wajahnya dengan tenaga hendak mematahkan tangan sialan itu yang berhasil membuat para penonton termaksud paman Iciraku dan Ayame berteriak histeris.

"Pi-pisahkan!"

"Mereka berkelahi!" teriak para penonton panik. Lihatlah mereka yang saling menjambak rambut dan saling menendang. Memang tak cukup mencengangkan perkelahian itu tapi tetap saja tak boleh. Masa lelaki lawan perempuan?

"Satu lagi. Tadi kau membuat harga diriku runtuh. Gara-gara mulut sombong sialanmu, aku dibully sekumpulan anak kecil. Kau sialan. Kau sungguh mempermalukanku!" marah Hinata tak terima. Hilang sudah harga dirinya tadi siang. Alasan lainnya mengapa Hinata tak bisa memang melawan sekumpulan anak kecil itu karena mereka anak kecil. Tak mungkin Hinata meninju mereka kan? Adanya masalahnya tambah parah dan semuanya adalah salah sialan ini!

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja wajah sialanmu dikamar sialanmu itu." jawab Naruto kesal. Ya.. Naruto mengaku, itu salahnya tapi Naruto juga merasakan malunya dan setengah dari kejadian itu adalah salah Hinata yang ikut menyambung ucapannya! Jadi mengapa hanya Naruto yang bersalah?

"Sialan! Dasar sialan. Mengapa aku bisa bertemu mahkluk sepertimu! Lepaskan rambutku. Sakit brengsek!" geram Hinata sambil terus memperkuat tarikan rambut Naruto. satu kakinya yang melayang ke arah selangkahan Naruto tapi dengan cepat di cegah Naruto dengan cara menjepit kaki Hinata yang melayang dengan kedua lututnya. Kening mereka yang kini saling menempel dan mendorong, rahang mereka yang mengeras. Mereka sangat marah, sangat kesal!

"Kau lepaskan sialan!" geram Naruto.

"Cepat pisahkan mereka!"

"Sudah, jangan berkelahi."

"Hei.."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haa~ haa~"

"Haa~ haa~" semua penonton dan pemisah perkelahian tadi yang hanya bisa menatap takut kedua manusia yang masih saling melototi satu sama lain. Ada aura-aura yang mengerikan disekitar mereka.

"Hei hei, Hentikan kalian berdua." tegur sang paman yang berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah puas melihat tatapan kesal yang masih terkunci itu.

"Paman! Aku atau dia!?" tanya Hinata yang berhasil mengagetkan sang paman pemilik toko.

"Kau bilang aku adalah pelanggan terbaikmu dan mengapa dia ada disini!?" tanya Naruto tak terima sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sialan! Aku adalah pelanggan terbaik disini!" jawab Hinata tak terima sambil menepis kuat tangan Naruto didekat wajahnya. Mengapa yah Kami-samaaaa.. Apa salah anakmu ini? Mengapa anakmu ini bisa sesial ini?

Sang paman yang hanya terdiam sambil terus menelan kembali kata-kata yang tak terbentuk di ujung lidahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? mereka sangat sering ke sini dan sang pemilik toko hanyalah melayani sebaik mungkin untuk mereka, mereka sungguh sudah seperti anak bagi paman Iciraku tapi mengapa hal kecil ini pun harus diributkan? Dan ia tak pernah mengatakan apa yang baru saja Hinata dan Naruto katakan? Mereka berdua hanya membentuk kata sendiri dengan mengunakan namanya dan mama kedainya.

"Sudahlah.. Ini hanya masalah kecil, jangan membesarkannya." sang paman yang akhirnya bisa bersuara tapi jawabannya tak cukup memuaskan untuk Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Kau penghianat! Aku tak perduli siapa pelangganmu tapi bukan dia! Aku tak mau kesini lagi." ucap Hinata tak terima yang langsung melangkah pergi. Ia sungguh merasa terhianati. Ia baru saja menceritakan soal Naruto sialan tapi ternyata lelaki itu malah pelanggan disini. Hinata sungguh tak bisa menerimanya!

"Kau menghianatiku! Aku tak peduli siapapun pelanggan nomor satu mu tapi jangan dia." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi. Mengapa harus gadis sialan itu? Naruto sungguh merasa terhianati! Kami-samaa.. Apakah anakmu ini pernah berbuat kesalahan hingga dipertemukan dengan gadis gila seperti itu?

...

?

Tak ada suara dari penonton manapun termaksud Ayame dan ayahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Sejujurnya mereka bedua berkelahi merebutkan posisi pelangan terbaik disini atau apa? Mengapa mereka mengatakan siapa saja boleh asalkan jangan dia? Perebutan macam apa itu?

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Paman, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh sedang marah karena banyak masalah belakangan ini. Kumohon agar kau maafkan aku." seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan punggung paman Iciraku yang dipisahkan oleh dua buah meja.

"Eh Hinata?" panggil sang paman terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Paman, maafkan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya sedang frustasi." Ucap Hinata menyesal. Ia yang tadi sudah didalam mobil, menuju rumahnya tapi kembali lagi karena dirinya merasa sangat tak tenang telah membuat masalah dikedai orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi. Tak masalah, aku mengerti." jawab sang paman apa adanya dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia sungguh tak enak hati pada kejadian tadi.

"Hmm.. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama dua tahun, aku tahu kau tak akan marah tanpa alasan." Dengan kejadian tadi, sekarang ia tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sangat frustasi.

"Hinata, Apakah kau tak merasa harusnya kau minta maaf pada Naruto?" tanya Ayame penasaran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sejenak.

?

"Tidak, aku tak membuat salah apapun padanya." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Minta maaf? Jangan mimpi!

Kringg..kringg.. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya, ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

"Paman, Ayame-neesan. Aku pulang dulu, kakakku sudah meneleponku selama seratus kali sedari tadi, jadi aku akan kemari lagi lain waktu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, paman." ucap Hinata menyesal yang kemudian berlari pergi. Sekarang ia merasa lebih lega dan tenang tapi ia tetap akan mati.. ia sudah mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari kakaknya sedari pulang sekolah tadi hingga sekarang, Ia sungguh akan mati. Cobaan apa lagi ini? Astaga.. Bisakah ada suatu hal yang baik datang hari ini?

.

.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Paman Iciraku, aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku hanya sedang emosi dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya di sini. Kuharap kau mengerti." jelas seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto ketika ia berdiri didepan paman Icirkaru dan Ayame yang dipisahkan oleh dua buah meja. Naruto sungguh tak bisa tenang karena kejadian tadi. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada paman Iciraku.

"O.. Naruto." panggil Ayame terkejut. Hinata baru pergi dan sekarang Naruto datang dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang tak jauh beda? Wow.. Untungnya mereka tak bertemu lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, jika mereka bertemu lagi?

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." jawab sang paman dengan senyum tulus nya. Pasti Naruto sangat frustasi hingga marah seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti. Aku hanya sedang frustasi. maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat masalah di kedai paman. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Naruto berani bersumpah.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang mengalami masa-masa sulitmu. Tapi bukankah kau harus meminta maaf pada Hinata?" tanya sang paman yang membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

...

"Aku tak membuat salah padanya. Aku tak akan mau minta maaf padanya." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Minta maaf? Cih! Gadis itu akan besar kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu paman. Aku akan mengunjungi mu lain kali, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Ah.. Iya iya." jawab sang paman dan Naruto pun melangkah pergi, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang paman dan Ayame.

...

"Ayah? Tidakkah menurutmu mereka sangat cocok?" tanya Ayame bingung. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sangat sehati. Mengapa? Entahlah, hanya menurutnya mereka sangat mirip dari ucapannya, tingkahnya, senyumnya, rasa bersalahnya. Rasanya mereka sangat cocok dan mirip.

"Hmm.. Kau benar." jawab sang paman setuju. Mereka memang terlihat sangat kompak sedari tadi.

"Sayangnya, ego mereka lebih tinggi dari segalanya." sambung sang paman. Seandainya saja Naruto dan Hinata sedikit menurunkan ego mereka. Ia yakin, mereka pasti sudah saling jatuh hati.

"Ayah benar."

.

.

.

.

.

07.34

Terlihat Hinata yang terduduk dikloset disalah satu toilet perempuan yang terdapat disekolah.

Kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia sungguh akan mati. Semalam, karena sangking takut membayangkan wajah marah kakaknya dan teror sms dari kakaknya, lagi-lagi Hinata menyelinap masuk kamarnya dan pagi-pagi sekali, ia menyelinap keluar lagi. Ia sungguh akan mati. Dua hari, ia terus menyelinap masuk dan keluar seperti maling, untungnya dengan bantuan adik tercinta membuatnya bisa keluar dan masuk dengan selamat. Tapi bagaimana ini? Ia sungguh bingung. Kakaknya pasti akan marah besar padanya, ditambah Hinata yang menonaktifkan ponselnya semalam siang setelah mendapat teror sms dari kakaknya. Ia sungguh akan mati! Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika kakaknya berhasil menangkapnya hidup-hidup?

...

Ada dua pilihan saat ini. Satu, pulang dan diceramahi berjam-jam, plus sita ponsel, uang, kendaraan, dilarang keluar setelah pulang sekolah, diancam akan dilaporkan ke ayah dan parahnya jika kakaknya tahu, ia membawa lelaki ke kamarnya, habis sudah dirinya. Ia akan dimasukkan ke dalam karung, diikat, diseret ke ayahnya dan diinterogasi berhari-hari.

Pilihan kedua, tetap kabur dari kakaknya selama dua minggu, karena Hanabi dan kakaknya akan berangkat ke Paris dua minggu lagi. Rencana kedua ditambah dengan bantuan adik tercintanya. Hinata akan aman, tak ada sita-sitaan, ceramah, ancaman dan segala hal lainnya. Tapi dua minggu? Bisakah ia terus menghindari kakaknya seperti tikus yang mencuri makan di dapur?

Tidak tidak. pilihan pertama sangatlah buruk, kakaknya juga pasti menanyakan mobil gold nya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Sedangkan pilihan kedua? Dua minggu bukan lah waktu yang lama kan?

...

Baiklah, Hinata putuskan untuk bersembunyi seperti tikus got selama dua minggu dari kakaknya. Ia akan aman man man..

.

.

...

"Eh? Mengapa pintunya tak terbuka?" pikir Hinata bingung sambil terus menarik pintu toilet didepannya tapi pintu itu tak bisa terbuka?

?

"Hei, ada orang dikyaaahhh!" air yang entah berasal dari mana yang tiba-tiba menyirami seluruh badan Hinata yang berhasil membuat rambut, baju dan badan Hinata basah kuyup.

"Hei! Siapa ini!? Berani sekali kau!" marah Hinata sambil memukul-mukul pintu didepannya tapi pintu itu sama sekali tak terbuka dan tak ada suara seorang pun. Mungkin orang yang menyiramnya sudah lari?

Naruto!

Nama pertama dan terakhir yang sudah pasti menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini!

Naruto sialan! Pelajaran belum dimulai dan dia! Sungguh keterlaluan! Membuat Hinata basah kuyup.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." geram Hinata sambil menarik gangang pintu kecil sekuat tenaga. Ia sungguh akan membunuh kuning sialan itu!

Brack..

Sialan! Sialan!

Tanpa menghiraukan jika pintu ini akan rusak, Hinata terus saja menariknya sekuat tenaga dan terkadang menendangnya.

Sialan! Sialan! Ia sungguh akan mencekik Naruto setelah keluar dari sini.

Braakkk!

"Buka pintunya sialan!" marah Hinata dan dengan sekali tarikan super kuat, pintu itu langsung terbuka. Persetan dengan apa yang rusak dipintu itu!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung berlari keluar, mencari sang tersangka sialan.

.

.

Tanpa menghiraukan rambut, badan dan bajunya yang terus meneteskan air, maupun tatapan bingung orang lain. Hinata terus saja berlari kesana kesini, mencari dimana brengsek itu bersembunyi dan ia melihat sang tersangka tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding kantin.

"Naruto! Kau! Sialan! Kemari kau!" dengan secepat kilat Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto akan mati. Naruto akan mati.

?

Teriakan Hinata yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto.

Naruto yang hanya menatap bingung Hinata yang berlari kearahnya? Mengapa Hinata berlari kearahnya dengan badan basah kuyup begitu? dan seolah marah? Naruto bersumpah. Ia tak melakukan apapun sedari tadi.

.

!

Peenngg!

"Kyaahh!" Pekik Hinata terkejut ketika kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam entah tersandung apa yang membuatnya terjatuh hingga kepalanya terbentur tiang besar keranjang basket yang akhirnya membuatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditengah-tengah lapangan basket.

...

Eh?

!

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Waahh.. Author senang bangat melihat respon suka kalian. Biasakan author buat cerita alurnya kecepatan, jadi sekrang author usahain alurnya gak kecepatan dan juga gak basa-basi. Ya.. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalau ga bagus. Jika ada yang salah atau kurang bagus. Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat dan saran.. Terima kasih.

Amm.. Jika kalian tanya naruto dan hinata jatuh cinta? Mm.. Masih gak tahu soalnya ego mereka masih sangat tinggi. Gak ada yang mau ngalah..

Bye..by


	7. praktek : Guru

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Teriakan Hinata yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto.

Naruto yang hanya menatap bingung Hinata yang berlari kearahnya? Mengapa Hinata berlari kearahnya dengan badan basah kuyup begitu? dan seolah marah? Naruto bersumpah. Ia tak melakukan apapun sedari tadi.

.

!

Peenngg!

"Kyaahh!" Pekik Hinata terkejut ketika kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam entah tersandung apa yang membuatnya terjatuh hingga kepalanya terbentur tiang besar keranjang basket yang akhirnya membuatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditengah-tengah lapangan basket.

...

Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus mengamati Hinata yang tadi terteriak, marah, lari, membenturkan kepalanya ketiang keranjang basket dan kini tertidur di lantai? Apaan sii?

"Naruto, ini roti untukmu." ucap Shion ketika ia menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan dua buah roti ke arah Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sejenak dan kembali menatap Hinata.

Lari? membenturkan kepala? Tidur?

Haaa! Hinata pingsan!

"Na-naruto?" panggil Shion ketika Naruto berlari melewatinya..

"Sialan.. Tadi dia meneriaki namaku. Pasti aku yang akan disalahkan." Pikir Naruto panik sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak disana dan mulai di hampiri seorang lelaki.

"Minggir!" usir Naruto sambil mendorong lelaki penghalang jalannya yang kemudian langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridel style.

"Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion khawatir ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja didorong Naruto.

"Tan-tanganmu berdarah. Aku akan membawamu ke uks." ucap Shion panik pada lengan Sasuke yang berdarah karena tergesek lantai lapangan barusan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." tolak Sasuke halus yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Tadi kepalanya terbentur tiang, menghasilkan suara yang sangat kuat.. Pasti rasanya sakit.

"Ayo, aku akan mengobatimu di UKS."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial." panik Naruto yang terus berlari, menuju uks di lantai dua. Menabrak siapa saja yang menghalang jalannya. Sangking panik nya ia disalahkan, hingga ia tak menyadari kaki dan tangan Hinata yang terus saja terhuyung dan menabrak dinding dan badan manusia di sana sini. Jika saja Hinata tak pingsan, pasti tangan dan kakinya terasanya sangat sakit.

.

.

UKS

Naruto yang langsung membaringkan Hinata ke salah satu ranjang putih di UKS dan melangkah ke setiap lemari. Mencari apa saja untuk bisa mengobati Hinata.

Prang. Biang.. Bamm..

Tanpa menghiraukan barang yang ia bongkar berjatuhan dan berserakan dilantai. Naruto terus saja mengobrak-abrik setiap lemari tapi akhirnya berhenti?

"Kepala Hinata kan terbentur tiang. Jadi harusnya aku memberinya salep untuk kepalanya dan sekarang apa yang aku cari?" pikir Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari UKS? Padahalkan yang ia perlukan hanya salep yang terlihat jelas di meja kecil disebelah ranjang yang Hinata tempati.

Tanpa merasa bersalah dengan barang yang baru saja ia abrik, Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Hinata dan mengambil obat salep dimeja didekat ranjang.

"Dia kan pingsan, jadi mana yang sakit?" pikir Naruto bingung setelah menatap wajah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri selama dua menit.

...

"Dia berlari dan kejedot." pikir Naruto sambil menirukan adengan kejedot tiang tadi.

"Peeng.." Tangannya yang menyentuh samping kepalanya yang artinya, bagian samping kepala Hinata yang terbentur.

.

Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang Hinata dan sedikit membuat wajah Hinata menghadap ke kiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengolesi obat salep ke kepala Hinata yang terasa bengkak ketika di sentuh, sedikit memijitnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Uu.. Ini pasti sangat sakit..." Naruto membatin ngeri..

Clik..

"Maaf merepotkan" ucap Sasuke Ketika Shion terus terus memaksanya ke UKS.

Naruto yang menatap tak perduli Shion dan Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki UKS yang kemudian kembali menatap Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

Shion dan Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Ini pasti kerjaan Naruto tapi ya sudahlah. Siapa yang berani memarahinya?

"Duduklah, aku akan mencari obatnya." Ucap Shion sambil membantu Sasuke duduk di ranjang disebelah Hinata.

"Cih! Dasar lemah." ejek Naruto tak suka. Lebay sekali. Cuma luka secuil(bagi Naruto) itu.

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang seratus persen di abaikan Naruto.

"Na-naruto, ini sampai berdarah dan banyak goresan. tentu saja akan sakit." ucap Shion ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke dengan sekotak obat ditangannya.

"Bla bla bla." jawab Naruto tak perduli. Dasar cerewet.

Naruto terduduk dikursi didekat ranjang Hinata sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Shion yang tengah mengobati luka Sasuke.

iisshh! Naruto sungguh tak suka pada Sasuke. Sudah miskin, pencari perhatian pula. Mengelikan!

.

"Sudah."

"Terima kasih Shion." jawab Sasuke sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya yang sudah dibersihkan dan diberi obat merah oleh Shion.

"Tak apa-apa." ucap Shion dengan senyum tulusnya.

!

"Naruto?! Mengapa Hinata disini?" tanya Shion khawatir sambil menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau terduduk disana dan tak melihatnya disini?" tanya Naruto sinis. Sungguh Shion sebuta itu?

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tak lihat." jawab Shion merasa bersalah.

"Terserah, dia pingsan setelah berencana bunuh diri dengan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tiang." ucap Naruto sinis dan dramatis yang membuat Shion dan Sesuke menatapnya entah lucu atau aneh.

...

"Na-naruto, jika kau mau pergi, kau boleh pergi. Aku akan menjaganya." ucap Shion pelan yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tidak, jika ia sadar nanti. Ia akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mencoba membunuhnya dan itu akan mendatangkan banyak masalah untukku. Jadi jawabannya tidak." tolak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke dan Shion terdiam. Naruto berlebihan sekali...

"Di-di"

"Sssstt.. Sebaiknya kalian pergi keluar, karena pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan aku akan tidur disini. Silahkan keluar." sela Naruto sambil menghampiri Shion dan Sasuke yang kemudian menyeret mereka keluar.

"Ta-tapi Hinata harus dijaga." ucap Shion khawatir, ia yang telah berdiri didepan pintu UKS begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Dia tak akan mati tanpa dijaga dan jangan bilang pada siapapun Hinata pingsan disini dan juga jangan mengatakan aku ada disini. Aku tak ingin ada yang salah paham." ucap Naruto tak peduli. Shion sangat bising, keperduliaannya sangat berlebihan.

"Ta-tap"

"Jika ada yang masuk kesini dan salah paham. Itu salah kalian berdua, nah sekarang silahkan pergi."

Blaaamm.. Pintu UKS yang langsung tertutup.

...

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah bilang begitu.." ucap Sasuke pasrah yang langsung melangkah pergi. Ia akan kembali lagi setelah Hinata sadar, karena rasanya Naruto tak akan pernah mengizinkan mereka masuk lagi.

"Sa-sasuke?" panggil Shion yang langsung mengejar Sasuke yang telah melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto yang kembali mendudukan dirinya ke kursi didekat ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata cepatlah bangun, aku tak ingin ada yang salah paham dan menuduhku membuatmu pingsan." pinta Naruto frsutasi. Hinata sungguh akan membuatnya dalam masalah.

"Lain kali kalau kau mau mati jangan sebut namaku, semua orang akan salah paham dan menuduhku." sambungnya tak suka sambil terus menatap mata Hinata yang masih belum terbuka.

...

?

"Aku baru ingat bajunya basah." ucap Naruto teringat kembali soal Hinata yang bawah kuyup.

"Biarkan saja. Orang ini tidak lemah, tak mungkin mati hanya dengan pakaian basah kan?" tebak Naruto yakin. Tak mungkinlah Hinata selemah itu? Kejedot besi aja dia masih hidup, masa bajunya basah saja bisa sakit?

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian dan Hinata masih tak sadarkan diri..

"Dia masih hidup kan?" pikir Naruto mulai khawatir. Hinata tak bergerak sedari tadi. Bagaimana jika Hinata mati dan terus menghantui nya.

Satu jari telunjuk Naruto yang mendekat ke bawah hidung Hinata.

"Masih bernafas, jadi ia tak mati." ucap Naruto lega. Ia bisa jadi tersangka jika Hinata kenapa-napa. Hinata sungguh sialan.

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian..

..

?

"Nnnggh?" wajah Hinata yang mulai berkerut begitu dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Matanya terasa berat, kepalanya terasa sangat berdenyut dan sakit, dan mengapa tangan dan kakinya terasa sakit seolah habis terbentur?

.

Butuh beberapa menit agar mata Hinata bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas dan ia melihat Naruto terduduk dibangku didekatnya dengan kepala nya yang bersandar diranjang. Dia tidur?

"Na-naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan. Kepalanya sungguh terasa berdenyut, matanya bahkan tak bisa terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto terkejut sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata sudah bangun?

"Hinata kau tak apa-apa kan? Jika kau mau mati jangan sebut namaku, aku yang akan jadi tersangka nantinya." ucap Naruto cepat yang langsung membuat kepala Hinata semakin berdenyut. Suara Naruto sungguh memekakkan.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Mengapa ia bisa terbaring disini dan mengapa lantai dipenuhi benda-benda berserakan?

"Kau berlari dan terjatuh dan pingsan. Untung saja aku cepat kemari dan menolongmu." jawab Naruto apa adanya yang membuat Hinata teringat mengapa tadi ia berlari yang akhirnya terjatuh.

"Tadi nya aku ingin mencekikmu karena telah berani mengerjaiku ditoilet tapi karena kau sudah menolongku. Aku akan menganggapnya impas." ucap Hianta dengan susah payah, kepalanya terasa sungguh sangat sakit ketika dirinya berbicara.

"He? Hinata, aku tak melakukan apapun hari ini. Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja menuduhku." protes Naruto yang terima yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sejenak. Sungguh?

"Naruto, pelankan suaramu, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit." pinta Hinata pelan.

"lupakan saja hal itu." sambung Hinata. Lebih baik lagi melupakan hal itu, Ia yang ingin menghajar orang malah terjatuh dan pingsan. Sungguh memalukan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, bisakah kau memanggil Shion kesini?" pinta Hinata berharap. Ia tak mungkin pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan begini, jadi sebaiknya ia pergi ke rumah Shion untuk sementara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." jawab Naruto cepat. Shion yang lemah itu mana bisa menjaga Hinata yang tengah lemah saat ini? Bisa-bisa mereka diculik preman dijalanan.

"Tidak, aku tak tahu kesialan apa lagi yang akan terjadi jika terus didekatmu dan aku tak bisa pulang kerumahku sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Shion." ucap Hinata pelan. Ia sungguh sudah cukup memakan kesialan sehari-hari. cukup sudah.

"Aku tak perduli, sebagai lelaki aku harus bertanggung jawab menjagamu meskipun kau begini karena kesalahanmu sendiri." jawab Naruto tegas tapi sayang, ketegasan nya saat ini hanya semakin membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut.

"Tidak mau.." tolak Hinata lagi. Bisakah Naruto pelankan suaranya? Kepalanya sungguh sangat sakit mendengar suara keras Naruto itu.

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto lagi yang langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridel sytle.

"Turunkan.. Turunkan." Hinata yang terus berusaha turun dari gendongan Naruto tapi Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikannya sambil terus melangkah pergi, menjauh dari UKS.

"Naruto, aku sungguh tak bisa marah saat ini. Bisakah kau turunkan aku?" pinta Hinata dengan suara rendah. Mengapa ia bisa sesial ini? Mengapa juga harus kepalanya yang terbentur? Ia jadi tak bisa melawan sama sekali. Berbicara saja susah apalagi melawan?

"Ini salahmu. Siapa suruh kau menyebut namaku ketika kau terbentur? Aku tak ingin orang lain mengira aku yang menyebabkanmu begini." jawab Naruto lagi yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya Naruto sungguh tidak mengerjai nya di toilet, jadi jika bukan Naruto? siapa?

...

"Maafkan aku, maaf merepotkanmu dan menuduhmu..." ucap Hinata lembut dan mengalah sambil mempeerat lingkaran tangannya di leher Naruto dan menyandarkan samping kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. Ia sungguh tak suka terlihat lemah begini tapi ia sungguh tak punya pilihan. Kepalanya yang terus berdenyut membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain diam.

Naruto yang melirik sejenak mata Hinata yang telah terpejam. Ternyata gadis ini tahu caranya minta maaf yang baik?

Sebuah senyuman lucu yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Naruto. Tidak buruk. Tapi siapa yang mengerjai Hinata di toilet? Pertanyaan yang menjanggal di otak Naruto. Apakah Hinata punya musuh disini? Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin, Hinata tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun Selain Shion dan Sasuke jadi rasanya tak mungkin jika ada yang membencinya tanpa alasan?

.

!

.

.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat Naruto mengendong Hinata." bisik seorang gadis yang baru saja kembali dari toilet dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku ke dua bagian kiri.

"Sungguh?" tanya beberapa gadis yang mendengar suara bisikan itu.

"Iya, Naruto entah membawanya kemana, aku melihat mereka keluar dari UKS." jawabnya jujur yang membuat beberapa pendengar mendengarnya tak percaya.

"Ternyata gadis itu masih belum kapok. Kita harus memberinya pelajaran lagi."

...

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang masih terdiam sambil terus mencuri dengar dari sekumpulan gadis yang terduduk tak jauh darinya. Naruto membawa Hinata pergi? Kemana?

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja membaringkan Hinata ke ranjang king size dirumahnya dan menyelimuti nya. Mengapa Hinata mengatakan ia tak bisa pulang kerumahnya? Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan kakaknya?

"Hinata, apakah kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang baru saja membuka matanya. Hinata sungguh merasa tak enak telah menyusahkan Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Tapi Hinata, ada yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau mengatakan kau tak bisa pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

...

"Aku terus kabur dari kakakku selama dua hari ini, jadi aku tak ingin dia melihatku dalam keadaan begini dan menceramahiku berjam-jam." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oo.." Naruto berOria.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu aku akan memasakanmu bubur kacang hijau. Kau pasti belum pernah makan masakanku kan?" tanya Naruto senang dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ia akan membiarkan Hinata tahu kehebatan memasaknya. Hohoho..

"Aku sangat ragu bubur itu bisa dimakan." jawab Hinata ragu yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka. Hinata meremehkannya.

"Cih! Kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera kembali." ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi. Ia akan menunjukkan kehebatannya memasak dan membuat Hianta menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi. Huh!

...

Sebuah senyuman yang langsung menghiasi bibir Hinata ketika Naruto menghilang dari matanya. Naruto lumayan lucu dan perhatian untuk seorang preman sekolahan.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto pun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur kacang hijau dan segelas air putih.

Ia membantu Hinata duduk, bersandar ditiang ranjang dan mengambil kembali semangkuk bubur kacang hijau yang ia letakkan di meja disebelah ranjang barusan.

"Naruto, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan? Mengapa kakiku terasa sakit dan tanganku membiru?" tanya Hinata aneh sambil menunjukan punggung tangannya yang membiru seolah terbentur sesuatu.

"Aaa?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Apa jangan-jangan tangan dan kaki Hinata terbentur dinding saat ia membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Aa.. Itu, entahlah.. Mungkin terbentur tiang." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinaya menatap aneh tangannya yang membiru. Sungguh?

"Aa.. Abaikan itu, ini cobalah." ucap Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Hinata sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kacang hijau ke arah Hinata.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah mangkuk ditangan Naruto tapi dengan cepat Naruto memundurkan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan menumpahkan masakanku yang ku buat dengan susah payah." tolak Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Naruto berlebihan sekali..

"Baiklah.." jawab Hinata mengalah yang kemudian melahap pelan sesendok bubur kacang hijau yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Enak?" tanya Naruto berharap dengan mata berbinarnya yang cukup membuat Hinata menahan senyuman lucunya.

"Karena gratis, jadi enak." jawab Hinata lucu yang membuat Naruto melototinya tak suka. Jawaban macam apa itu?

.

.

.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu." ucap Hinata ketika ia selesai mengabiskan bubur kacang hijau yang Naruto suap.

"Tak perlu, aku tak perhitungan sepertimu." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Tentu saja harus." ucap Hinata yakin. Ia tak mau berhutang pada siapapun, apalagi orang ini.

"Sini kepalamu, aku akan memberinya obat lagi." sela Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Naruto yang terangkat.

...

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan tangannya yang terus memijit pelan kepala Hinata yang masih bengkak dengan gerakan memutar.

"Sudah lebih baik."jawab Hinata jujur ketika matanya dan mata Naruto bertemu dalam jarak 8 cm.

Deg!

Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung terdiam begitu juga dengan tangan Naruto dikepala Hinata. Tatapan mereka yang terkunci, jantung mereka yang terus berdebar kencang.

Deg deg..

...

"Kau bilang, kau ingin membalas budi kan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu puji aku. Aku akan menganggapnya lunas." ucap Naruto dengan mata nya yang masih belum berpaling sedikitpun dari mata Hinata.

"Pujian jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Hinata tanpa sadar. Matanya yang terfokus seratus persen pada mata biru langit indah Naruto, seolah terhipnotis.

"Jujur?" jawab Naruto tanpa sadar. Bibir lembab Hinata sangat menggodanya, wajah cantik Hinata sungguh membuat Naruto ingin memeluknya. Tatapan itu terus membuat mata Naruto tak bisa berpaling darinya.

...

"Kau bodoh dan aku benci padamu." jawab Hinata jujur yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lucu. Gadis ini sungguh mengejeknya.

"Kau sungguh membenciku?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang membuat jarak wajah mereka bersisi 5cm.

"Setahuku tak ada seorang perempuan pun yang bisa membenci lelaki tampan." sambungnya dengan senyum bangganya yang kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

...

?

Mengapa Hinata tak bisa bergerak? Hinata ingin keluar dari situasi ini tapi mengapa? Mengapa badannya seolah terkunci ratusan gembok yang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak?

..

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dengan jarak bibir mereka yang kini hanya tersisa satu cm.

"Sayangnya aku membencimu" ucap Hinata jujur yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan wajah Naruto.

...

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa sudah baikan jadi aku akan pulang." ucap Hinata datar yang langsung menjauh dari Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

...

Naruto yang hanya terdiam, ia hanya berencana mengerjai Hinata, Melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata tapi mengapa jawaban Hinata membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa aneh? Mengapa ia seolah tak terima dengan jawaban Hinata? apa yang terjadi? Apa yang ia rasakan kini? Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Hinata yang terus saja melangkah pergi, menjauh dari rumah Naruto, membiarkan kakinya membawanya pergi meskipun ia tak mengenal tempat ini. Mengapa? Setelah mengatakan hal itu dadanya terasa aneh? Mengapa rasanya ia baru saja menyakiti hati Naruto? Tidak! Bukan hati Naruto tapi hatinya.

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Hinata. Hinata tak suka, ia benci, ia benci pada seseorang yang bermain dengan kata cinta. Tidak, Hinata benci karena ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia kesal jika Naruto bercanda soal itu?

Hinata tak mengerti. Mengapa perasaannya terasa sangat aneh?

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam, Hinata pun tiba dirumahnya dengan taksi.

Ternyata oh ternyata kakak tercintanya telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk yang membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu, tikus kecil." ucapnya datar yang berhasil membuat Hinata berdidik ngeri.

?

Hinata melirik ke belakang kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya ke pintu rumah yang tak tertutup, ia melihat Hanabi yang tengah memberi isyarat padanya seolah mengatakan pingsan?

?

...

Oh..

Hinata mengerti.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit sekali?" ucap Hinata dengan kakinya yang melangkah dengan linglung yang akhirnya terbaring dilantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan bercanda. Bangun sekarang Hinata Hyuuga." ucap Neji dengan nada mengancam tapi Hinata masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hinata-nee!" panggil Hanabi terkejut sambil bersimpuh didekat kakaknya yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Neji-niisan, beberapa hari ini Hinata sakit. Karena itu lah ia tak mau bertemu dengan niisan. Ia tak mau niisan khawatir." jelas Hanabi dengan raut wajah jujur, seolah ia baru saja mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia benar.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan nya padaku?" tanya Neji khawatir yang kemudian langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridel sytle ke kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata sakit apa? Apa kau sudah menghubungi dokter?" tanya Neji khawatir setelah ia membaringkan Hinata ke ranjang king size dikamar Hinata.

"Dia dia.." aduh, sakit apa? Tak mungkin Hanabi melebihkan soal sakit. Tapi tak mungkin juga ia bilang Hinata hanya pilek ataupun demam kan?

"Hinata-nee, aa.. Sakit. Dia dia badannya bengkak bengkak berwarna merah tapi sekarang aku lihat sudah tak ada. Itu artinya ia sudah sembuh. Mungkin, oh iya. Itu alasannya ia pulang. Ia sudah sembuh. Haha" jawab Hanabi bahagia yang membuat Neji menatapnya curiga. Apa Hanabi tengah membodohinya?

"Neji-niisan kan tahu, Hinata-nee tak mungkin mau berbicara dengan neji-niisan disaat tubuhnya merah-merah dan jelek." sambung Hanabi yang rasanya mulai menyakinkan Neji.

...

"Dasar Hinata." dengus Neji. Adiknya ini suka sekali gengsian didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kau disini dan tunggu dia sadar, aku akan pergi ke kantor lagi." ucap Neji yang dibalas angukkan cepat oleh Hanabi. Neji telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menunggu kepulangan adik tercintanya yang terus menyelinap seperti tikus got selama dua hari. Dan dia malah pingsan.

Clik..

Hinata yang langsung membuka matanya ketika ia merasa pintu kamarnya telah ditutup oleh kakaknya.

"Hanabi ku sayang, kau memang adikku terpandai." Ucap Hinata senang sambil memeluk erat adiknya. Adiknya baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Hmm.. Nee, kapan aku akan membawaku berbelanja?" ucap Hanabi cemberut ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hari minggu, tiga hari sebelum kau berangkat, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah.." jawab Hanabi semangat. Yuhu.. Ia akan mendapat banyak makanan dan shopinggg.. Ia bahkan jarang keluar karena tak ada yang mau membawanya belanja. Hanya kakak Hinata tercinta lah yang mau membawanya shoping.. Hanabi sungguh sayang pada kakaknya ini. Hiks..

"Jangan salah kan aku karena menghabiskan uangmu, salahkan ayah karena tak membiarkanku memegang kartu atm ku dan tak mengizinkanku keluar." ucap Hanabi yang tiba-tiba cemberut. Dimana pun ia berada, ia sangat jarang keluar dari rumahnya. Hanya sekolah, les dan sesekali ke mall, itupun ditemani ibu atau ayahnya yang membuatnya tak bisa bebas. Berbeda dengan kakak tercintanya ini.

"Tentu saja, kau masih kecil." jawab Hinata lucu dengan satu telapak tangannya yang menempel di pucuk kepala Hanabi.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa kakakmu disini." sambung Hinata dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Asal tahu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hanabi akan menghabiskan uang nya. Tapi tak apa, selama adiknya senang, Hinata juga senang.

.

.

Neji menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu rumah yang baru ia tutup.

Tunggu?

Badannya bengkak apa hubungannya dengan pingsan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

07.34

Satu minggu berlalu, tak ada yang spesial selama ini. Tapi rasanya sangat cangung dan menyedihkan. Satu minggu, Naruto mengabaikan Hinata, bertingkah seolah tak melihatnya. Hinata hanya merasa tak biasa. Dimana Naruto yang selalu annoying tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pendiam? Apakah Hinata melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Naruto menjadi pendiam? Atau lebih tepatnya menjadi dingin. Naruto lebih terlihat menjadi dingin daripada pendiam dan Hinata baru tahu? Sejak kapan Shion sedekat itu dengan Naruto hingga mereka tertawa bersama-sama?

"Apakah aku terlalu kerterlaluan dengan mengatakan aku membencinya? Padahal kan dia hanya bercanda waktu itu..."

"Hinata, kau melamun."

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang terduduk dipinggir lapangan bersama Shion tapi matanya yang terfokus pada seorang gadis dikantin yang tengah terduduk dengan seorang lelaki.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, seminggu ini ia berjaga jarak dari Hinata. Ia takut, ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia takut. Seharusnya ia tak bercanda soal cinta kemarin. Bukan hanya Hinata, semua perempuan pun akan marah jika dibercandain begitu kan? Aaargg.. Gara-gara ini ia menjadi sangat pendiam, ia bahkan tak mengerjai siapapun selama seminggu ini. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan ambil nomor yang diacak disini dan pergi ke kelas dimana kalian akan mengejar." jelas sang guru. Kelas Hinata baru saja di beri tugas praktek, menjadi guru di kelas anak-anak sd. Satu kelas akan terdiri dari empat guru yang mengajar masing-masing murid yang terdiri dari lima atau enam orang.

Prakteknya cukup gampang, cukup mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan termaksud tata karma selama satu minggu, nilai akan dinilai dari murid yang di ajar. Dan ini adalah kerja individu bukan kelompok dan ...

.

.

Disinilah Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion kini. Dikelas 3-1.

Berdiri didepan kelas, didepan barisan bangku murid masing-masing.

Sasuke yang mendapat murid bagian pertama dari dalam, bagian kedua yang diambil oleh Naruto, ketiga Hinata dan keempat Shion tapi mengapa?

Mengapa kelas ini?

"Haaaa! Pecundang! Dua orang bodoh berwujud jelek! Untuk apa disini?!" bocah sialan yang baru saja berdiri dan memukul meja didepannya.

Ucapan yang lebih dari berhasil membuat dahi Naruto dan Hinata berkerut.

"Bocah sialan, kemari kau! Kita satu lawan satu"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Loohaaa.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Moga suka..

Oh sedikit pemberitahuan. Karena aauthor udh kepikiran fic baru lagi, author akan usahain up kilat fic ini.. Hanya sedikit pemberitahuan agar para reader ga ketinggalan ceritanya..

Bye.. Bye..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

"Haaaa! Pecundang! Dua orang bodoh berwujud jelek! Untuk apa disini?!" bocah sialan yang baru saja berdiri dan memukul meja didepannya.

Ucapan yang lebih dari berhasil membuat dahi Naruto dan Hinata berkerut.

"Bocah sialan, kemari kau! Kita satu lawan satu" tantang Naruto kesal. Persetan dengan nilai, bocah ini sungguh kurang ajar.

Tap.. Satu tangan Hinata yang melentang ke depan dada Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa?! Kau menantangku?! Kesini kau! Pasukanku akan menghajarmu lagi." jawab Konohamaru tak mau kalah yang membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya. Bocah ini... Sungguh!

"Siapa namamu? Aa Konohamaru? Kami akan pergi sebentar, jangan membuat keributan." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari kelas yang ia ajar begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk dan dengan kedua jari telunjuknya yang bermain di depan perutnya. Karena masalah kemarin, Hinata sangat gugup sampai-sampai ia tak berani membuat ulah ataupun meninggikan suaranya. Jadi, rasanya masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan. Ia sungguh tak tenang dengan situasi ini apalagi selama seminggu kedepan, ia akan terus berada didekat Naruto.

"Sejujurnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga." ucap Naruto ragu sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Eeto.. Kalau begitu kau dulu." jawab Hinata cepat. Siapa tahu saja Naruto akan membicarakan hal yang sama kan? Lagi pula Hinata sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Maafkan aku karena terlalu Baper? Maafkan aku karena terlalu berlebihan? Maafkan aku soal kemarin? Entahlah..

"Aaa.. Sebaiknya kau dulu." ucap Naruto ragu. Bagaimana cara ia memulainya? Maafkan aku karena bercandaanku keterlaluan? Maafkan aku karena soal kemarin? Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak bercanda begitu? Entahlah.. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

...

"Itu.., Kemarin aa kemarin.. Bubur kacang hijaumu sangat enak." ucap Hinata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang kemudian mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tidak.. Bagimana cara mengatakannya? Naruto akan mengejeknya nanti, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tak mau terlihat seperti perempuan baperan! Tidak mau! Tapi Hinata sungguh tak tenang dengan situasi canggung ini selama seminggu ini! Lebih baik ia terus bertengkar dengan Naruto daripada diam.

...

"Iya? Haha, terima kasih." jawab Naruto dengan tawa cangungnya. Hanya itu? Sebaiknya Naruto mengalah.. Lagipula ini kan salahnya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku atas perkataanku kemarin. Aku tahu bercandaanku sangat keterlaluan." ucap Naruto menyesal yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Sungguh? Lelaki ini minta maaf? Mungkin Hinata harus melakukan hal yang sama juga... Lagipula itu salahnya karena terlalu berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku karena sikapku terlalu berlebihan." ucap Hinata menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak begitu, ia tahu Naruto hanya mengerjainya.

Sungguh? Hinata minta maaf padanya? Mengapa rasanya jadi ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menerima permintaan maafmu." jawab Naruto jual mahal sambil membuang wajahnya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Sekarang rasanya sudah lebih normal.

"Aku juga tak pernah bilang mau menerima permintaan maafmu." balas Hinata mengejek yang kemudian melangkah masuk melewati Naruto, dengan lengannya yang sengaja menyenggol lengan Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto menahan senyumnya. Tidak begitu buruk.. Hati nya jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Puk.. Sebutir kertas mendarat dikening Hinata ketika Hinata memasuki kelas.

"jangan lempar-lempar, kumohon." pinta Shion putus asa. Sedari tadi semua murid ini sangat kacau. Main sana sini, lempar-lemparan dan sibuk sendiri. Tak ada satupun orang yang mau patuh. Lihatlah Sasuke yang juga kesusahan dengan muridnya yang lari-larian di belakang.

"Hei, jangan pacaran disini!" teriak salah satu murid yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Siapa yang pacaran bocah!" marah Naruto yang sudah memasuki kelas dan mendengar teriakan itu.

"Pelankan suaramu Naruto." pinta Hinata yang langsung melangkah ke depan bangku barisan ke tiga.

...

"Bisakah kalian tenang dulu?" tanya Hinata yang masih memiliki kesabaran cadangan.

... Tak ada jawaban, semua manusia cilik dikelas masih sibuk dengan tingkah masing-masing.

Baaaammm! Pukulan kuat dimeja guru yang berhasil mengejutkan dan mendiamkan semua orang penghuni kelas.

"Bisakah kalian diam dulu? Berikan kami waktu lima menit untuk bicara." pinta Hinata pelan ketika murid-murid kurang ajar dikelas masih terdiam.

"Shion, katakan." pinta Hinata yang membuat Shion mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya, selama satu minggu kedepan, kamilah yang akan mengajar kalian. Di barisan kesatu akan diajar oleh Sasuke, kedua Naruto, ketiga Hinata dan keempat saya, Shion. Jadi bisakah kita mulai dengan pengenalan?" ucap Shion singkat tapi baru detik Shion menyelesaikan kata-katanya, semua manusia cilik itu sudah sibuk sendiri yang cukup membuat empat guru baru menghela nafas mereka.

...

Otak Hinata yang berpikir keras, bagaimana cara mengambil perhatian manusia yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan mereka?

"Mungkin kita harus menghajar mereka biar mereka menurut pada kita." saran Naruto yang sungguh sudah sangat kesal pada muridnya yang terus membuat sampah kertas dilantai.

"Ada dua cara untuk mengajari anak kecil, kasar atau lembut. Sepertinya kasar tak akan berpengaruh, jadi kita harus berlembut pada mereka agar mereka mendekati kita." jawab Hinata yang masih berpikir keras.

"Wooo!"

"Hei! Jangan buat sampah ke tempatku!"

"Iya benar sekali. Mereka bodoh."

"Hehehehe."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shion dan Hinata yang masih terdiam diposisi masing-masing. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat muridnya terdiam dan mendengarkan mereka.

...

"Hahahaha.."

"Ini pokemon dengan kekuatan super."

"Kejar aku, kejar aku. Blueekk.."

...

"Musik." ucap Hinata yang masih menatap lurus ke arah murid-muridnya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tak ada yang tak menyukai musik kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi mencari apapun itu." Jawab Naruto yang langsung berlari pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini terduduk di bangku meja guru dengan sebuah piano keyboard ukuran sedang diatas meja.

Mengatur volume ke full agar satu ruangan bisa mendengar suara keyboardnya.

Hinata yang berdiri disebelah Naruto dan memberi isyarat okey dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Ne.. Ne..ne ne.. (A little love- fiona fung)

"Greatness as you

Smallest as me

You show me what is deep as sea." suara nyanyian Hinata yang membuat Sasuke dan Shion yang sibuk dengan murid masing-masing menatapnya.

"A little love,little kiss

A litlle hug,little gift

All of little something. these are our memories." suara merdu Hinata yang diiringi suara lembut keyboard yang Naruto mainkan.

...

"You make me cry

Make me smile

Make me feel that love is true

You always stand by my side

I don't want to say goodbye" perlahan tapi pasti, nyayian yang semakin lama semakin berhasil merebut perhatian murid-murid dikelas.

"You make me cry

Make me smile

Make me feel the joy of love

Oh kissing you

Thank you for all the love you always give to me"

...

"Oh... i love you." tutup Hinata dengan senyum lucunya ketika ia merasa sudah berhasil menjinakkan semua manusia cilik dikelas.

"Waaahh.. Sugoi!"

"Hebat sekali.."

"Waaaaa.. Keren!" pujian demi pujian yang berhasil membuat Hinata semakin tersenyum begitu juga Naruto. Ternyata rencana Hinata berhasil. See? Tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang tak menyukai musik kan?

Hinata dan Naruto yang saling melempar senyum sebelum beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Apakah ada orang disini suka bernyayi?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya yang langsung di jawab semangat oleh semua manusia cilik.

"Aku! Aku!"

"Aku suka."

"Aku suka bernyayi."

"Dasar, kau sungguh pandai mencuri perhatian." ucap seorang bocah sinis, yang tak lain adalah Konohamaru. Oh.. Hinata masih gagal menjinakkannya.

"Konohamaru? Lalu apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Anggaplah mereka sedang beruntung karena mereka masih kecil dan karena nilai Hinata berada ditangan mereka.

"Aku suka bela diri. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengangguku termaksud kau." jawabnya lantang.

"Begitu? Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan? Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Kami akan keluar dari sini tapi jika tidak, kau harus menurut pada ku. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Eh? Mengapa Naruto?

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana jika bocah itu menangis?

"Diam saja." jawab Hinata seolah berbisik pada Naruto.

...

Konohamaru yang masih terdiam. perempuan itu memojokkannya. Jika ia terima, ia tak mungkin menang yang menyebabkannya harus menurut. Tapi jika ia menolak, mau letak dimana harga dirinya sebagai lekaki? Dasar perempuan sialan!

...

Hinata yang kembali tersenyum ketika Konohamaru masih terdiam. Ternyata dia masih punya otak untuk berpikir, baguslah.

"Bagus Konohamaru, kau sangat pintar." puji Hinata yang membuat Konohamaru menatapnya tak mengerti, apakah gadis itu tengah mengejeknya?

"Dengar, semua orang boleh saja tertingkah sok hebat tapi ada batasnya. Jangan sok jagoan yang menyebabkan akhir yang memalukan." jelas Hinata singkat.

... Konohamaru mengerti, gadis itu tak mengejeknya.

"Karena ini adalah hari pertama saya disini, bagaimana jika saya menaktir kalian jajan. Mari kita kekantin?" ajak Hinata yang berhasil membuat semua murid bersorak gembira. Traktiran? Siapa yang tak mau?!

"Eee..? Hanya barisan saya dan Naruto, yang lain harus tetap disini dan mendengar guru kalian." sambung Hinata yang berhasil membuat murid Shion dan Sasuke kecewa berat. Mengapa? Mereka juga mau di traktir.

"Buatlah barisan lurus dan mari pergi." perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti murid-muridnya dan murid-murid Hinata.

"Dah dah.."

"Blueekk!" ejek murid-murid yang beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Sisa-sisa manusia dikelas yang hanya bisa menatap iri teman mereka yang mendapat jajanan gratis. Lihatlah, mereka mengejek.

Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap kagum Hinata. Hanya beberapa kata yang diperlukan Hinata untuk menjinakkan manusia yang bising sedari tadi? mengagumkan.

"Shion sensei, mari kita pergi juga." ajak seorang murid semangat yang membuat Shion menatapnya.

"Tidak, kita dikelas saja dan belajar." jawab Shion dengan senyum manisnya yang langsung membuat enam muridnya kecewa. Tak adil. Sungguh tak adil.

...

"Sasuke sensei? Bagaima jika kita juga pergi?" tanya salah satu murid Sasuke berharap.

"Kalian janji akan teratur?" tanya Sasuke memastikan yang langsung membuat lima orang muridnya memgangukkan kepala mereka.

"Kalau begitu, mari pergi." ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat murid-murid Shion kecewa. Sungguh tak adil, mengapa mereka bisa mendapatkan guru seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berdiri bersebelahan dan menatap murid-murid mereka yang tengah berbaris satu barisan dan memilih makanan ringan dikantin secara bergantian.

"Kerja bagus." ucap Naruto entah mengejek atau memuji. Hinata sungguh pandai menjinakkan anak-anak nakal itu. Naruto bersumpah, ia sungguh tak menyangkanya.

"Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi ibu. Aku harus bisa menjinakkan anak-anak nakal itu." jawab Hinata dengan cengirannya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Ternyata Hinata bisa menjadi perempuan yang dewasa, berguna dan bisa diandalkan. Lumayan..

Heeii.. Semua perempuan tentulah dilatih agar bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik kan? Hmm.. Mungkin Naruto bisa menyebut ini adalah salah satu kelebihan Hinata yang tersembunyi, hehe..

.

.

"Arigatoo sensei.." ucap semua murid kompak dengan makanan ringan masing-masing ditangan mereka. Mereka sungguh lucky hari ini, ya.. Kecuali Konohamaru yang masih tak senang, lihatlah wajah mau tapi jual mahalnya.

"Yoss. Kalau begitu mari kita ke perpustakaan dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari." semua murid yang kembali berbaris lurus dan melangkah pergi sesuai aba-aba dari Hinata.

"Naruto, bayar." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Eh.. apaan ini?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Mengapa jadi dirinya yang bayar? Kan bukan dirinya yang membuat janji?

"Ini biayanya." ucap seorang penjual di kantin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke arah Naruto.

"I-iya.." Naruto menarik kata-katanya. Hinata tidak bisa diandalkan dan sangat tidak berguna. Sialan! Hinata sialan! Menyuruh Naruto seenak jidatnya saja.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian..

Terlihat murid-murid Hinata dan Naruto yang berjumlah sebelas orang tengah terada di dalam perpustakaan. Ada yang tengah mencari buku di antara banyaknya rak buku diperbustakaan, ada yang tengah membaca, ada juga yang tengah melontarkan seribu pertanyaan pada guru mereka yang terduduk di antara mereka.

"Waahh.. Pandanya lucu sekali." ucap seorang gadis cilik kagum pada lembaran buku pengetahuan bergambar seekor anak panda hitam putih dipelukan ibunya.

"Panda adalah hewan pemakan bambu yang sangat lucu, begitu juga tingkahnya. Sama seperti kamu, sangat lucu." jawab Hinata sambil menyengol pipi muridnya tadi yang berhasil membuat muridnya tersenyum lucu. Aa.. Beruntung sekali memiliki sensei yang baik seperti ini...

"Naa.. Ini namanya harimau." jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gambar harimau di salah satu lembaran buku yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Kami tahu. Ini gorila, ini lumba-lumba. Kami tahu." jawab beberapa murid lelaki bosan yang membuat Naruto memajangkan bibirnya. Ayolah, kami tak bodoh hingga tak tahu hewan apa itu. Rasanya senseinya ini sedang membodohi mereka?

...

"Apa kalian tahu sebuah cerita mengerikan soal harimau?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah horor yang berhasil membuat murid-murid yang terduduk didekatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka penasaran. Mengapa wajah sensei mereka begitu?

"Jika kamu." ucap Naruto menaikan suaranya satu oktaf yang berhasil mengagetkan seorang murid yang ia tunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

...

Glekk.. Sang murid yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan keringat yang langsung membasahi pelipisnya. Ada apa dengan aku?

"Jika kamu mendekati harimau yang sedang lapar, kamu akan diterkam." jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah horor yang langsung membuat empat muridnya memasang wajah what ever mereka. Apaan? Orang bodoh juga tahu hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari Hinata sensei saja." ajak salah satu murid yang disetujui murid lainnya.

"Hei.. Hei.. Jangan pergi." Hinata yang hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah gila Naruto. Naruto ingin dekat dengan para murid dengan cara menjadi salah satu diantara mereka tapi dia malah terlihat bodoh. Ternyata Naruto tak lah begitu buruk.. Ia hanya suka bertingkah dingin dan berkuasa.

"Kau tahu, lumba-lumba tak memakan manusia."

.

.

.

Jika berpindah ke lapangan. Kita bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah terduduk diantara lima muridnya yang terduduk melingkar padanya. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan mereka karena lapangan sedari tadi tidak panas, lihatlah matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik awan dilangit.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai mengambar?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh lima muridnya.

"Sensei, tapi punyaku jelek.." ucap seorang gadis cilik malu sambil menyodorkan buka gambarnya ke Sasuke.

"Ini sudah bagus, kau hanya tinggal merapikannya saja. misalkan, hapus garis yang bengkok ini dan rapikan." jawab Sasuke kembali menyodorkan buka gambar tadi.

"Ini, aku mengambar spiderman." ucap seorang lelaki percaya diri sambil menyodorkan buku gambarnya yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Wow, kau sungguh berbakat." ucap Sasuke terkejut melihat gambar siswanya ini. Gambarnya sangat bagus tapi kurang rapi dan warnanya pun tak begitu rapi tapi ini sudah hasil yang sangat bagus untuk anak kelas tiga sd.

"Hihi.." cengiran sang murid senang. Guru nya ini mengajarkan banyak hal padanya yang membuat dirinya bisa mengambar lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Beruntung sekali...

.

.

.

Jika kita ke kelas...

"Hei, sudah. Duduklah, jangan lari terus.." pekik Shion frustasi. Tak ada seorang pun murid dari enam orang muridnya yang mau mendengarkannya. Semuanya sibuk membuat sampah kertas dan lari sana sini.

"Hahaha.. Kau tak bisa mengejarku!" ejek seorang siswa yang tengah Shion kejar. Jika begini terus, nilainya pasti anjlok.

!

"Kyaahh!" kaki Shion yang tak sengaja menyenggol kaki kursi yang membuatnya terjatuh menindih lantai yang langsung berhasil membuat enam muridnya tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Itu lah akibatnya!"

"Hahahaha.. Bodoh!"

Sialan! Bocah sialan!

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kerjaan hari ini cukup melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan.

12.43

"Sasuke, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat Sasuke mengehentikan motornya didekat dirinya yang baru saja menghampiri mobil ferrari yang baru dibelikan kakaknya beberapa hari lalu.

"Bagaimana praktek hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyumnya, seolah mengatakan. Mengajar sungguh hal yang sangat berat, bukan?

"Tidak buruk, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Lumayan." jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Rasanya hanya Shion yang buruk." sambung Sasuke entah iba atau mengejek.

"kau benar. Ia bahkan sudah pulang, katanya kepalanya sungguh sangat sakit." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lucunya. Poor Shion..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya aku beli beberapa roti. Kepala ku hampir meledak." pikir seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion sambil memakirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, didekat sebuah toko roti. Kepalanya berdenyut, dirinya sungguh sangat kacau. Jangan tanya karena apa, kalian tahu pasti jawabannya.

.

.

"Selamat datang." sapa seorang palayan di toko roti ketika Shion memasuki toko dimana mereka bekerja.

Langkah Shion yang langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai perak yang baru saja membalikkan badannya di kasir dan menatapnya.

!

"Shion?" panggil nya terkejut.

"Gawat!" Shion membatin panik yang langsung berlari keluar dari toko roti.

"Hei! Shion." lelaki bersurai perak tadi yang langsung mengejar Shion tapi ketika ia membuka pintu toko roti itu Shion sudah tak terlihat.

"Dimana dia?"

.

.

Brruummm..

Detak jantung Shion yang masih belum berdetak dengan normal, mobil hitam nya yang terus melaju pergi. Sial sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu disitu?

.

.

.

.

Clikk

"Aku pulang."

"Neji-niisan! Apakah aku sudah boleh berhenti? Hinata-nee sudah pulang!" pekik Hanabi entah putua asa atu lega ketika ia melihat kakaknya-Hinata masuk kedalam rumah.

Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap iba adiknya yang tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki dan dua tangan menjewer kedua telinganya. Satu minggu ini Hanabi dihukum oleh Neji yang sudah tahu bahwa Hanabi lah yang selalu membantu Hinata kabur tapi imbalannya Hinata bisa bebas dari hukuman kakaknya meskipun tetap di ceramah berjam-jam, hehe.. Alasannya sangat gampang, jika saja Hanabi tak membantu, Hinata tak mungkin bisa masuk dan pergi tanpa ketahuan kan? Jadi ini adalah salah Hanabi. Beginilah pendapat Neji.

...

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mohon ampun pada kakaknya yang kini berdiri disamping Hanabi atau didepannya dengan jarak dua meter.

"Besok berdiri lagi sampai kakakmu pulang." ucap Neji datar yang hanya bisa membuat Hanabi terdiam pasrah dan membuat Hinata tersenyum ngeri. Adiknya yang malang...

"Kakak, aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Jangan hukum aku lagi ya?" pujuk Hanabi dengan puppy eyesnya tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak mempan untuk kakaknya ini.

"Iya, nii-san. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi." pujuk Hinata yang sudah sangat kasihan pada adiknya yang terkena batu atas perbuatannya.

"Kau ingin menggantikannya?" tanya Neji yang langsung berhasil membuat Hinata membeku.

"Ahahahahah.. Aku lupa, aku ada banyak pr. Bye.." Hinata yang langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya yang terdapat di lantai dua. Boro-boro, Hinata mau berdiri disana. Maafkan kakakmu yang egois ini, Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee" wah.. Kakak tercintanya menghianatinya... Sungguh tega.. Hiks..

.

.

.

.

Lima hari telah berlalu.

Menjadi guru tentulah sudah lebih mudah untuk Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Shion. Murid sialannya sama sekali tak mau mendengarkannya, mereka lebih mendengar kata-kata Hinata, itulah sebabnya mengapa saat ini mereka terduduk manis di bangku masing-masing dan sibuk dengan buku masing-masing.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.21, matahari yang sudah semakin meninggi.

Shion dan Sasuke yang masih melangkah ke satu persatu meja murid-muridnya, mengamati sedangkan Naruto terduduk dibangku meja guru sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya.

.

Terlihat Hinata melangkah menghampiri siswanya di bangku barisan ke tiga, menatap sejenak tangan mungil siswanya yang tengah mencoret sebuah kertas buram dengan sebatang pensil.

"Konohamaru?" panggil Hinata yang membuat Konohamaru menatapnya tak suka. Anak ini masih belum berubah. Masih saja menatap tak suka Hinata maupun Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau menjadi pendiam beberapa hari ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran yang membuat Konohamaru membengkakkan kedua pipinya.

...

"Kalian mengabaikanku." jawabnya satu menit kemudian yang cukup membuat Hinata berpikir, bahwa bocah ini sangat imut.

"Itu karena kau menjauhi kami." ucap Hinata lembut dengan satu telapak tangannya yang mendarat dipucuk kepala Konohamaru.

...

Konohamaru tak menjawab, ia yang terus saja mencoret asal kertas buramnya. Aduh.. Inilah alasannya mengapa Hinata suka anak kecil. Mereka sangat imut apalagi ketika sedang kesal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku jika kau merasa aku mengabaikanmu, sekarang kerjakan lah tugas matematika mu itu. Kau tak ingin dapat nilai buruk kan?" ucap Hinata dengan nada membujuk yang membuat Konohamaru kembali menatapnya.

...

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." jawab Konohamaru mengalah yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum lucu. Anak ini sungguh lucu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

Kriiinngg.. Bunyi ponsel didalam saku rok Hinata yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

Hinata melangkah keluar setelah ia melihat nama layar di ponselnya.

?

Hmm.. Naruto yang penasaran dengan siapa yang menelepon pun, bersembunyi dibalik pintu kelas. Ohh, ia mendengar jelas apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Hmm.. Iya Hanabi, besok jam sebelas sebelum makan siang. Kita akan pergi ke mall xx sampai tengah malam, biar kau puas meloncat sana-sina." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Yoosshh.. Aku tak sabar lagi." suara dari seberang sana yang membuat Hinata tertawa singkat. Adiknya sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Hmm..

"Besok?" pikir Naruto entah dengan niat apa dikepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah hampir diatas kepala, jam telah menunjuk pukul 11.20

Terlihat Hinata memakai gaun pink polos selutut berlengan pendek. Kakinya yang terbalut heel 8cm berwarna hitam, tak lupa sebuah tas kecil yang juga berwarna hitam ditangan kanannya. sedangkan Hanabi memakai celana panjang hitam pekat dan baju crop berwarna pink, kakinya yang dibungkus flat hitam baru saja keluar dari mobil ferrari Hinata.

Dengan semangat tapi masih bersabar, Hanabi terus saja melangkah menghampiri mall yang besarnya kira-kira lebih dari sepuluh ruko dengan lima lantai dan tak di bisa dipungkiri, semua barang yang diperlukan ada ditempat ini, maupun makanan dan mainan, lihatlah, lapangan disana yang bisa dibilang pasar malam pun masih ada. Ini kelima kalinya Hanabi kesini, jangan tanya siapa yang membawanya kesini karena jawabannya tentu sang kakak tercinta. Ayah dan ibunya sangat sibuk sehingga tak ada waktu kesini. Kalau ada pun hanya sebentar dan sangat terkurung, jadi Hanabi lebih memilih diam dirumah. Berbeda dengan kakaknya ini yang sangat membiarkannya bebas seperti kutu loncat di gedung super besar ini.

"Hanabi, tingkahmu berlebihan." ucap Hinata lucu. Adiknya sangat kekanakan tapi masih bisa Hinata pamahi. Itu karena Hanabi selalu dididik untuk menjadi perempuan dewasa, itulah mengapa sikap Hanabi akan berubah 180derajat ketika ia bersama Hinata yang selalu memanjakannya.

Oh, Hinata baru sadar. Tinggi Hanabi sudah mencapai dadanya. Dia sudah semakin tinggi.

Karena sang adik yang hanya pulang setahun dua atau tiga kali, cukup membuat Hinata khawatir. Haa~ bagaimana jika dua tahun lagi Hanabi lebih tinggi darinya? Bagaimana?

?

"Wow.. Kebetulan sekali." suara yang berasal dari belakang Hinata yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap asal suara yang tak asing menurutnya.

"Kau!" mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar, menatap tak percaya siapa lelaki ini. Aaasstaaaggaa.. Ia bahkan belum melewati pintu mall ini dan semua mood baiknya langsung hilang entah kemana. Mengapa bisa bertemu lelaki sialan ini lagi?

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Hinata tak suka.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, ini bukan tempat bapakmu. Jadi aku boleh kemari ke sini kapan saja." jawabnya enteng.

?

Hanabi menatap bingung lelaki bersurai kuning itu dan kakaknya secara bergantian. Mengapa kakaknya terlihat marah?

"Setelah tambahan setumpuk pekerjaan sialan yang kau sebabkan, kau masih berani muncul didepanku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Lelaki ini memang keterlaluan. Suka sekali menghancurkan moodnya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja waktu itu. Aku kan juga sudah membantumu waktu itu." jawab Naruto tak terima. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia minta maaf tapi Hianta masih tak mau memaafkannya. Naruto tahu itu salahnya karena ceroboh tapi ia sungguh tak sengaja dan ia telah bertanggung jawab dan Hinata masih tak mau memaafkannya. Huh! Membuatnya kesal saja.

Tunggu? Ini lelaki yang tidur dengan Hinata-nee kan?!

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Moga suka, moga bagus..maaf kalau ga bagus..

Hmm.. Sedikit spoiler.. Entar Hinata dan Naruto ... Di mall dan tiba tiba muncul ...

Begitulah...

Byee..


	9. perasaan bercampur aduk

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Flasback...

Shion dan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang. Menyisihkan Hinata yang tengah mengoreksi buku-buku murid kelas 3-1 dimeja guru dan menyisihkan Naruto yang tengah terduduk diseberang Hinata sambil terus menonton..

Ctaarr.. Taarrr.. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun deras dan di hiraukan oleh Hinata yang masih sibuk mengoreksi dan Naruto yang masih sibuk menonton..

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Yoss.. Naruto. Ini, angkat ke meja wali kelas 3-1." ucap Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung menerima tumpukan buku yang Hinata sodorkan.

"Hmm.." guman Naruto singkat yang langsung melangkah keluar.

"Akhirnya selesai... Aku ingin pulang dan tidur. Aaa.. Lelahnya." Hinata membatin lega sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Senin, hari terakhir mengajar dan selesai sudah prakteknya..

.

?

"Naruto, mengapa kau masih disana? Kepalamu basah." Ucap Hinata aneh pada Naruto yang tengah menatap kearah lapangan dari pinggir dinding pembatas lantai satu. Apa yang Naruto lihat?

Naruto yang hanya bisa membuka lebar mata nya dengan jantungnya yang sudah berhenti berdetak, menatap Hinata. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Apa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran. Raut wajah Naruto seolah ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar?

"Bu-bu-bu.." kata-kata Naruto yang terus tercekik di tenggorokannya dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang terus menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Apa?" Hinata Hinata yang semakin penasaran? Apa? Iya, ini hujan deras. Hinata tahu? Bu-bu-bu apa?

"Bu-bu-bukunya jatuh ke lapangan." Naruto yang akhirnya bisa berbicara lancar.

Deg!

"Dan hancur karena terkena derasnya hujan." Mata Hinata yang langsung terbelak kaget. Ia langsung menghampiri dinding pembatas dan melihat kebawah. Ia melihat buku-buku yang ia berikan ke Naruto tadi, berhancur keping karena basah dan berserakan dilantai.

Cetaaaarr.. Taaaarrr...

"Bu-bu-buku!" teriak Hinata panik yang kemudian berlari ke lapangan. Itu! Itu tugas tugasnya! Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas itu!

.

Tanpa menghiraukan badannya yang basah terkena derasnya air hujan, Hinata langsung bersimpuh didekat buku-buku murid-murid 3-1 yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Semuanya hancur lebur karena basah.

"Tidak tidak tidak.." ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan matanya. Besok pagi buku ini sudah harus ada di meja wali kelas 3-1 dan Naruto.. Naruto..

"Maafkan aku, aku terpeleset dan bukunya terbang." suara yang berasal dari belakang Hinata yang membuat Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap asal suara.

Plaaaakkk! Satu tamparan yang langsung mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Kau brengsek! Bagaimana caraku memperbaiki nya sekarang!" marah Hinata menaikan suaranya agar bisa mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan.

Kedua tangannya terus mendorong dada bidang Naruto yang membuat Naruto termundur satu langkah.

"Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh." jawab Naruto serius tapi Hinata sama sekali tak mau mengerti dengan kata 'aku tak sengaja.'

"Brengsek!" Hinata yang hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Tak ada gunanya marah, buku ini tak akan kembali.

Hinata yang langsung mendorong dada bidang Naruto dan melangkah melewatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

Tidak. Dengan cara apapun buku ini harus di meja wali kelas 3-1. Titik!

Flashback end..

.

.

.

"Kau! Kau lelaki yang tidur dengan kakakku!" teriak Hanabi yang langsung mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata begitu juga dengan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

Astaga.. Hanabi mengatakan hal itu didekat pintu masuk mall! Lihatlah tatapan mereka yang berlalu lalang itu.

"Ssstt.. Hanabi, suara mu." bisik Hinata mengingatkan yang membuat Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei, aku hanya numpang di kamarnya karena terpaksa. Kami dihukum waktu itu." jelas Naruto singkat. Kata-kata anak ini sadis sekali. Tidur dengan kakakku? Gila!

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. kita pergi saja." Sela Hinata yang langsung menarik Hanabi masuk kedalam mall yang langsung diikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" marah Hinata pada Naruto yang ikut berjalan di samping Hanabi dengan mengunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi oleh kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih.

"Iisshh.. Aku tak mengikuti mu. Aku mengikuti gadis manis ini." jawab Naruto mengejek yang membuat dahi Hinata berkerut. Lelaki ini mau mencari pasal ya?

"Hanabi, usir." pinta Hinata pada adik tercintanya.

...

"Nee-san. Sejujurnya kita ini terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga loo.. Hehe.. Dia ayah dan kau ibu." ucap Hanabi sibuk dengan khayalannya. Bahkan ibu dan ayah nya tak pernah berjalan disampingnya. Selalu saja Hanabi melangkah mengekori mereka. Jadi, tak salahkan jika ia sedikit bermimpi untuk dekat dengan orang tuanya seperti Hinata dan lelaki entah siapa ini kan? Bahkan ayah dan ibunya hampir jarang berbicara, mereka sangat diam tak seperti kakaknya dan lelaki ini. Meskipun mereka berbicara dengan nada tak suka tapi mereka terlihat akrab.

"Hanabi ku tercinta, mimpi itu boleh tapi tidak boleh ketinggian." ucap Hinata dengan senyum entah senyum jijik atau sebaliknya.

"Kau kira aku mau denganmu? Mimpi." sela Naruto tak terima. Hei! Naruto lelaki tampan nan kaya yang diinginkan banyak perempuan. Mengapa juga ia harus bersama dengan perempuan jadi-jadian ini?

"ii.. Nee-san, nii-san. Mari kita pergi. Pertama kita harus mengisi perut sebelum bermain." tangan kiri Hanabi yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata sedangkan tangan kanan Hanabi menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. Hanabi tak tahu, mengapa ia merasa lelaki ini dan kakaknya sangat dekat? Ia tak hampir tak kenal lelaki ini tapi ia rasa ia akan menguji apakah lelaki ini cocok unruk

.

Kakak iparnya?

.

Atau tidak..

.

.

.

Hanabi terduduk diseberang Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja ukuran sedang. Menghayal sambil menatap kakaknya dan Naruto-nii yang terduduk bersebelahan dan saling mengeluarkan aura tak suka. Lihatlah mata mereka yang saling mencuri pandang dan saling melototi ketika mata itu bertemu dan lagi-lagi membuang wajah. Romantis sekali..

"Nii-san, kau sudah pernah makan di sini? Masakan korea?" tanya Hanabi membuka pembicaraan. Sejujurnya, ia dan Hinata juga tak pernah makan di kedai makanan ini tapi tiba-tiba saja hari ini ia ingin mencobanya.

"Tidak, aku jarang kesini." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Permisi, ini buku pesanannya." seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didekat meja Hinata sambil menyodorkan tiga buah buku ukuran sedang.

"Terima eh?" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menatap wajah sang pelayan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata terkejut yang juga mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hinata?" panggil nya terkejut. Ia baru menyadari ternyata Hinata yang terduduk disebelah Naruto.

"Waaa.. Kau kerja disini?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang masih menatap tak suka Sasuke. Apaan ini? Membuat moodnya makin buruk saja.

"Waaa... Heb"

"Biarkan kami melihat menunya dulu, kau boleh pergi." sela Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata melototinya.

"Maafkan aku, permisi." Sasuke yang langsung melangkah pergi sebelum Hinata sempat menahannya.

"Apaan kau ini. Dia teman kita." marah Hinata sambil mendorong lengan Naruto. Naruto sialan. Merusak moodnya saja.

"Bedakan mana privasi dan bisnis. Dan dia bukan temanku." jawab Naruto datar yang masih sibuk dengan buku menu didepannya.

...

Hinata yang akhirnya memilih mengalah dan melihat sejenak semua tulisan yang ada di buku menu.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah memesan makanan. Sasuke pun datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya yang berisi tiga gelas air putih, dua gelas jus alpukat dan segelas teh hijau.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali lagi dengan semangkuk Ramen, sekotak Kue Beras, sepiring Kimbap, sepiring Kimchi.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

...

"Waaa.. Selamat makan." ucap Hanabi semangat sambil menarik semangkuk ramen mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata dan Naruto mengambil sepasang sumpit dan menjepit sedikit Kimchi dan mencicipinya.

"Lumayan." ucap Hinata datar yang kemudian mencoba sebuah kue beras berwarna pink.

"Enak." ucap Naruto ketika ia menelan sepotong kimbap.

"Naruto, sekarang katakan mengapa kau disini? Jangan bilang kau mengikutiku." tanya Hinata curiga di sela-sela minum jus alpokatnya.

"Kau bukan orang terkenal, untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Aku hanya sedang bad mood dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu tadi." jawab Naruto tak suka. Pagi ini ia sangat bad to the mood dan karena kebetulan ia tahu Hinata akan kesini, yaa disinilah ia sekarang.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan teman mu." jawab Hinata tak suka. Naruto pengganggu.

"Jika aku punya teman, aku tak akan ada disini sekarang." jawab Naruto sinis yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Benar juga, Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto bergaul dengan siapapun disekolah.

..

Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan sumpit dan kimchi didekatnya. Ia hanya sedang ingin menghibur diri, dari pada ia duduk-duduk tak tentu tujuan dirumah, lebih baik ia kemari dan bertengkar dengan Hinata kan? Setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan bad mood dan bosannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku mengalah." jawab Hinata mengalah. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Pasti Naruto sedang dalam kesusahan, makanya ia sangat tidak mood.

"Hanabi, coba ini." pinta Hinata sambil menyodorkan sesumpit Kimchi yang langsung dilahap oleh Hanabi.

"Asam.." ucap Hanabi dengan wajah berkerutnya.

"Ini yang enak." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sepotong Kimbap yang langsung dilahap oleh Hanabi.

"Pedas." jawab Hanabi dengan raut wajah pedas yang langsung membuat Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Kau ini pemilih sekali. Coba ini." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue beras berwarna hijau yang langsung dilahap oleh Hanabi.

"Manis." jawabnya geli sambil menelan paksa kue beras di mulutnya.

..

"Tak ada satupun dari sini yang enak." bisik Hanabi yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata menahan tawa mereka. Adiknya ini sungguh lucu dan pemilih.

"Ini enak, kau saja yang tak pandai makan." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Jadi ramen itu?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat raut wajah Hanabi berubah.

"Asin.." jawabnya jujur yang langsung membuat Naruto menatapnya lucu. Asin, asam, manis, pedas. Ada-ada saja.

"Habiskan saja Hanabi, habis ini kita akan pergi bermain, menonton dan belanja." ucap Hinata sambil melahap sepotong kimbap.

"Baiklah baiklah." jawab Hanabi pasrah sambil kembali melahap mie ramennya.

"Naaa.. Kau harus belajar makan pedas, jangan mau kalah dengan kakakmu ini." ucap Naruto kembali menyodorkan sepotong kimbap ke arah Hanabi.

"Asal kau tahu, kakakku tak memakan pedas, dia hanya sok tegar didepanmu." ucap Hanabi tanpa sadar yang langsung membuat Naruto menatap Hinata yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ooo.. Hahaha, pantasan saja wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh saat memakan kimbap." ejek Naruto lucu yang membuat Hinata melototinya.

"Apaan sih, Tak lucu. Aku suka makan pedas." ucap Hinata menahan garis rona di kedua pipinya. Hanabi, itu bukan hal yang boleh di banggakan..

"Kalau begitu makanlah." pinta Naruto sambil menyodorkan sepotong kimbap ke arah Hinata yang masih memasang wajah beraninya.

"Hahahaha.. Terlihat sekali kau tak bisa makan pedas." Ejek Naruto ketika ia melihat wajah risih Hinata setalah melahap kimbap yang ia sodorkan.

Hinata meminum jus alpukatnya untuk membantu menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Hanabi, ada beberapa hal yang tak boleh di katakan. Mengerti?" tanya Hinata memasang wajah datarnya yang langsung membuat Hanabi tersenyum lima jari.

"Keceplosan, tapi aku tak akan bilang bahwa kakak takut naik roller coaster dan rumah hantu kok." jawab Hanabi yang langsung membuat Hinata syok dan membuat Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Ha?! Cewek jadi-jadian mecam kau takut? Bupbwuahahaha.." Hinata yang langsung mendorong lengan Naruto dengan raut wajah menahan malunya. Cih! Sedikit mengingatkan. Hinata takut bukan berarti ia tak berani untuk memainkan mainan itu.

"Diam kau, semua orang melihat kita." ucap Hinata malu dan asal. Sialan! Hanabi sungguh bodoh!

"Neee.. Nii-san, kau harus mencoba ramen ini." ucap Hanabi mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil menyodorkan segarfu mie ramen ke arah Hinata tapi malah dilahap oleh Naruto. Eh?

"Enak enak."

"Naruto! Tak lucu." marah Hinata sambil terus mendorong lengan Naruto. Issshh.. Naruto sialan. Bisakah kau pergi mati saja?!

"Hihi.." cengiran Hanabi lucu. Mungkin nii-san ini memang cocok menjadi kakak iparnya.

...

Tanpa Hinata, Hanabi dan Naruto sadari, semua pelayan dan pelanggan didekat mereka terus saja menatap iri mereka. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang harmonis dan romantis. Hiks..

.

.

.

.

12.42

"Bioskop!"

"Timezone!"

"Bioskop!"

"Timezone!" Hanabi yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap secara bergantian perdebatan kakaknya dan Naruto-nii.

"Gunting batu kertas." Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan kepalan tangannya yang berhasil mengalahkan gunting Naruto.

"Bioskop." ucap Hinata bangga yang langsung melangkah pergi dan mau tak mau diikuti oleh Naruto. Baiklah baiklah ia mengalah.

.

.

Braackk... Baamm!

"Kaaaaaahh!" Hanabi yang terduduk disebelah Naruto dan Hinata langsung berteriak histeris ketika tv besar di depan mereka menampilkan hantu berpakaian birawati yang tiba-tiba mendekat pada seorang perempuan yang membuat perempuan itu berteriak histeris.

...

Braaaakk!

"Kyaaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut dengan jantungnya yang sudah hendak copot dari tempatnya. Gila! Hantu biarawati itu suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba.

.

Naruto yang masih malahap cepat popcorn didekatnya, matanya yang bahkan tak bisa berkedip, jantungnya yang seolah hendak meloncat keluar. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat ke samping nya. Gila, badannya bertegar.

Bukan hanya dirinya maupun Hinata. lihatlah, para penonton disekitar mereka juga terus berteriak histeris.

.

.

 _You_ _Valak!_

Grraaahhh! Aaarrgg! Hantu birawati itu yang langsung menghilang ketika seorang perempuan menyebut namanya dan beberapa kalimat yang langsung membuat Hanabi, Hinata dan Naruto merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan meringankan pungung mereka yang sedari tadi menegang.

.

.

Kini, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang berhasil mengusir hantu tengah berpelukan romantis dan saling menatap dengan beberapa kata-kata nakal dan bahagia.

Satu telapak tangan Hinata yang langsung menghalang mata Hanabi dengan jarak dua cm begitu juga dengan telapak tangan Naruto dengan mata mereka yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto sadari, tangan mereka didepan mata Hanabi yang kini saling menyentuh, niatnya sii agar Hanabi yang belum cukup umur tak melihat adengan kiss itu tapi..

Sayangnya, mereka yang terlalu fokus pada adegan itu sampai mereka tak menyadari, Hanabi yang penasaran dengan jalan cerita, sedikit meninggikan punggungnya dan ia melihat kedua pasangan tadi sedang berciuman. Uhuk..

.

.

.

.

14.31

"Yaaa.. Niisan, neesan.. Semangat.." sorak Hanabi semangat pada kakaknya dan Naruto-nii yang sedang meloncat-loncat di mesin PUMP IT UP.

"Woo..!" keseimbangan Hinata terganggu karena tidak memegang penahan dibelakangnya yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh tapi untungnya tangan Naruto langsung mengapai pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto yang langsung melemparkan cengiran bahagianya ketika Hinata menatapnya.

"Yaa.. Nee-san.." tangan Hinata dan Naruto yang kini saling bergengam erat dengan kaki mereka yang masih meloncat-loncat. Ini menyenangkan..

"Hihi.." tawa pelan Hinata ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mengapa ia sangat senang? Ada sesuatu didalam dadanya seolah bermekaran..

.

.

15.11

"Aku menang!" pekik Hanabi senang ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan Naruto-nii dalam permainan menembak zombie.

"Aaaa.. Adikku yang hebat." ucap Hinata bangga sambil memeluk adik tercintanya. Membiarkan Naruto menatap mereka dengan raut wajah tak terima.

.

.

16.02

"Waaa.. Sugooi.. Naruto-nii hebat sekali." puji Hanabi tak percaya pada Naruto yang berhasil mengambil lima boneka ukuran sedang dari permainan claw machines hanya dengan sepuluh kali bermain.

Hinata yang hanya bisa berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Naruto menatapnya seolah mengatakan "lihatlah kehebatanku."

"Ne, Hanabi, ini untukmu." ucap Naruto senang sambil menyodorkan empat boneka bermacam bentuk dan warna yang langsung diterima dengan semangat oleh Hanabi.

"Arriigato.."

"Ini untukmu." ucap Naruto jual mahal sambil menyodorkan satu boneka teddy bear ukuran sedang berwarna pink muda kearah Hinata.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih besar dari ini." jawab Hinata meremehkan sambil menerima boneka yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Cih.."

.

.

.

17.32

"Kyaaaahh! Naruto pelan-pelan!" pekik Hinata takut ketika mobil mainan yang di kendari Naruto menabrak kuat mobil yang dikendarai Hanabi tapi Hanabi malah tertawa bahagia.

"Nee-san.. Harusnya kau naik mobilmu sendiri. Jangan numpang ke Naruto-nii.." teriak Hanabi ketika ia berhasil menyingkirkan mobilnya dari tabrakan mobil Naruto-nee.

"Tidak, bagaimana jika aku jungkar balik?" Hinata malah bertanya balik. Ia tak mau mati karena mainan ini. Lihatlah mereka disana bertabrakan seolah sungguh ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Mengerikan.. Hinata bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya ia naik mobil mainan ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mau memainkan mobil tabrak-tabrak ini tapi Naruto terus saja memaksanya.

"Aku baru tahu kau pecundang." ejek Naruto pada Hinata yang terus memeluk erat lengannya tanpa sadar. Ia baru tahu ternyata Hinata orang yang penakut dan ini membuatnya terlihat sangat imut..

"Sudah kukatakan. Semua orang boleh sok hebat tapi ada batas nykyaaahh!" pekik Hinata frustasi ketika sebuah mobil menabrak mobil yang ia tumpangi dari belakang. Lindungi anakmu ini Kami-sama, anakku ini masih jomblo...

.

.

18.12

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!"

Bukk! Sebuah tinju dari tangan Hinata yang langsung mendarat di dada kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lemari yang cukup membuat kuntilanak itu tersungkur ketanah.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Kyaaaahhh!" Hinata sungguh ingin mati saja. Tempat ini sangat seram. Tolong! Hinata sungguh tak kuat lagi!

"Hinata! Jangan lari. Disini sangat gelap!" pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan entah lari kemana. Sini gelap sekali hanya diterangi lampu yang sangat minim. Tempat ini juga sangat besar, jika Hinata terlari seperti itu, ia akan tersesat.

"Nee-san!" panggil Hanabi takut, ia yang masih memeluk erat lengan kekar Naruto. Gila, rumah hantu ini sungguh dipenuhi hantu.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" suara teriakan yang mengema dimana-mana yang berhasil mengejutkan Naruto dan Hanabi. Itu suara kakaknya.

"Mari pergi." Ajak Naruto dengan nada berani yang langsung berlari, mencari asal suara teriakan Hinata. Terkejut sii terkejut, takut sii takut tapi kan tak begini juga. Hinata pecundang.

Bamm!

Kraaaaaaaa!

"Haaaaaaaa! Tolong Hinataaaa!"

.

.

18.52

Hinata dan Naruto mengengam erat lengan kiri dan kanan Hanabi dan sedikit mengangkatnya yang kemudian mengayunkannya kedepan dan kembali menurunkannya hingga kakinya menginjak lantai.

"Aaa.. Aku senang sekali hari ini." ucap Hanabi senang. Sangking senangnya hingga tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hari ini sangat sempurna. Mereka sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia.. Hehe..

Hinata yang hanya tersenyum entah dengan artian apa atas ucapan Hanabi begitu juga dengan Naruto. Menyenangkan? Tentu saja.. Sangat menyenangkan..

.

.

.

19.44

"Naruto, tolong pegang." lagi-lagi kantong belanjaan disodorkan paksa ke tangan Naruto yang telah dipenuhi sepuluh kantong belanjaan.

.

"Ini, nee-san." satu lagi kantong belanjaan berakhir paksa ditangan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto tahu, mengapa ayahnya tak pernah mau mengikuti ibu yang ingin berbelanja. Ternyata ini alasannya. Naruto bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa puluh toko yang ia dan Hinata masuki dari tadi. Naruto yang malang yang hanya bisa berdiri seperti tiang gantungan didekat kasir setiap toko. Hiks..

.

.

20.53

Akhirnya, setelah selesai belanja dan akhirnya Naruto pun bisa meletakkan lebih dari dua puluh kantong belanjaan itu ke dalam mobil Hinata dan kini mereka yang tengah terduduk di restoran pizza and steak dengan pesanan mereka yang baru dihidangkan di depan mereka. Hanabi dengan steak tuna nya, Hinata dengan steak ayam dan Naruto dengan pizza ukuran besarnya tak lupa dengan tiga gelas cappuccino.

"Aaa.. Lelahnya." ucap Hinata lelah ketika ia meminum sesedot cappucino dinginnya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Hanabi masih memakan steak didepannya dengan menggunakan garfu dan pisau kecil. Steak ini sungguh enak. Setalah makan malam. Mereka akan main di wahana. Hihi.. Hari yang menyenangkan.

"Aaaa.." pinta Naruto yang terduduk di sebelah Hinata sambil menyodrokan sekeping pizza ke arah Hinata yang langsung dilahap oleh Hinata sambil mengambil potongan pizza itu dari tangan Naruto. Hari ini, Naruto sangat senang hingga tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dan ia juga menjadi semakin tahu soal Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah pecundang. Ya ya ya.. Dia hanya suka sok hebat saja.

?

"Hinata, Naruto?" suara yang langsung membuat Hinata meletakkan pizzanya di atas steak ayamnya.

"Shion?" panggil Hinata terkejut pada Shion yang berdiri dibelakang Hanabi yang langsung membuat Hanabi membalikkan badannya, menatap manusia yang dipanggil kakaknya. Shion?!

"Waa.. Apakah kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Shion senang yang hampir membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aa.. Hanabi menyuruhku kesini, katanya Hinata ada disini. Aku tak tahu kau juga disini?" jawab Shion yang langsung membuat Hanabi membuka lebar mulutnya. Apaan? Ia tidak.

"A-aku ti."

"Oo. duduklah, kami tidak berkencan kok. Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu." sela Hinata mempersilahkan Shion duduk di sebelah Hanabi.

"Apakah aku menggangu?" tanya Shion tak enak.

"Sama sekali tidak." jawab Hinata dengan senyum senangnya yang membuat Shion mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hanabi.

"Tapi nee-s." ucapan Hanabi yang langsung terhenti ketika

"Hanabi, ada sesuatu di rambutmu." ucap Shion sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke arah rambut Hanabi.

..

"Sudah.." ucap Shion dengan senyum manisnya yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan Hanabi. Apaan? Mengapa gadis ini menyebut namanya? Ia sungguh tidak pernah menyuruh gadis ini kesini. Ia bahkan hampir tak mengenal gadis ini, ia hanya tahu gadis ini teman kakaknya, itu saja. Hanabi bersumpah.

"Hinata, Naruto.. Wahana sana sudah dibuka. Apakah kalian mau main kesana?" tanya Shion senang.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata membalas tersenyum.

...

.

.

.

Deg..

"Kyaaaaahh!" teriak Shion takut ketika roller coaster yang ia naiki meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto yang terduduk disebelah Shion sama sekali tak berteriak. Gairahnya dan kebahagiaan nya tadi seolah menghilang setelah Shion datang begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terduduk dibelakangnya dan Hanabi yang terduduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata bahkan tak bisa berteriak, rasa takutnya pada lajunya roller coaster ini seketika menghilang. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Semua rasa bahagianya hilang ketika Shion muncul diantara mereka, keadaan tak jauh yang juga dialami Hanabi. Rasanya sebuah rumah tangga yang berbahagia baru saja hancur. Ia bahkan tak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun. Shion terus saja membawa Naruto menjauh dari Hinata dan juga aku. kami bahkan tak bisa bicara dua katapun.

.

.

22.01

Lagi-lagi.. Di permainan manapun. Tidak Naruto, Hinata maupun Hanabi sama sekali menikmatinya. Mereka yang hanya bisa memaksakan senyum pada Shion yang terlihat menikmati semua permainan yang ia mainkan. Naruto merasa Shion terus saja membawanya menjauh Dari Hinata dan Hanabi? Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

...

Naruto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum paksa pada Shion yang tersenyum bahagia padanya. Mengapa? Ia memang sudah berteman dengan Shion tapi perasaan apa ini? Mengapa ia berharap bahwa tak ada Shion diantara dirinya dan Hinata? Mengapa? Naruto sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kecewa, ia sedih, ia kesal, ia tak suka. Perasaannya bercampur aduk pada Shion yang tiba-tiba menjadi tembok diantara dirinya dan Hinata maupun Hanabi.

.

.

23.32

"Sudah malam. Hanabi, kita harus pulang." ucap Hinata entah dengan nada apa. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Ia kecewa, sedih, kesal tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal hal ini.

"Hmm.. Aku senang sekali hari ini." ucap Shion bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya. Sangat bahagia..

...

.

.

Parkiran mobil

"Yaampun.." pekik Shion terkejut ketika dua ban mobilnya kempes.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Ban ku kempes."

...

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Sebaiknya aku panggil taksi saja." tolak Shion lembut.

"Itu bahaya." ucap Hinata tak terima dengan usulan Shion. Tak mungkin kan membiarkan seorang gadis pulang tengah malam dengan taksi?

"Tid"

"Aa.. Naruto, kalau tak salah rumah Shion searah denganmu kan? Maukah kau mengantarnya pulang?" pinta Hinata berharap pada Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Shion.

...

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia ingin menolak tapi disatu sisi, ia tak bisa.

...

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto entah dengan nada apa. Ia tak mengerti. Jika boleh memilih, ia akan menghancurkan mobil Hinata agar ia bisa mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu." jawab Shion tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto.

...

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hanabi pergi dulu. Naruto, Shion." pamit Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi, mencari mobilnya yang terpakir, yang langsung diekori oleh Hanabi. Ini adalah hari terburuk untuk Hanabi! Ia benci sekali gadis itu. Setelah gadis itu muncul, yang terjadi hanyalah dirinya dan Hinata terdiam sambil terus menatap dia yang diam-diam terus membawa Naruto menjauh! Dimana harusnya kami akan naik roller coaster dan mengerjai Hinata, Dimana kami akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Hinata akan menangis histeris setelah naik roller coaster seperti saat ia keluar dari rumah hantu, ia dan Naruto diam-diam telah merencanakannya.

Dimana hari ini harusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan nya malah dihancurkan dengan sekejap mata oleh teman kakaknya itu. Hanabi sungguh benci padanya. Tak bisa dikatakan betapa kecewanya Hanabi saat ini. Gadis itu tak harusnya muncul! Dia mengacaukan segalanya! Hanabi bahkan tak bisa berbicara dua kata pun pada Naruto-nii sampai detik ini dan kini lebih tepatnya ia malas untuk berbicara!

"Padahal, tadi kami sangat bersenang-senang.." ingin sekali Hanabi menangis, tapi ia tak bisa.. Ia sungguh kesal. Perasaan bahagianya tadi sungguh menghilang jauh.

.

Naruto yang masih menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah menghilang dibalik mobil. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat kecewa? Tadi kami sangat bersenang-senang.. Moodku sudah menjadi baik, jantungku berdebar kencang, perutku berbunga-bunga tapi hancur dalam sekejap mata. Moodnya yang buruk tadi tidak lagi buruk. Moodnya sudah sangat baik sebelum Shion muncul dan kini ia sangat kecewa. Dadanya terasa sakit dan ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia tahu Hinata bukan kekasihnya ataupun siapapun yang membuat Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi itulah yang Naruto pertanyaan. Mengapa Naruto merasakan perasaan ini? Mengapa ia kecewa, sedih, kesal, tak terima? Seharusnya ia tak merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk ini karena Hinata juga pasti tak merasakannya.

Jadi mengapa? Katakan? Mengapa Naruto merasakan perasaan bercampur aduk ini?

Salahkah dirinya, jika ia berharap bahwa Shion tak pernah muncul diantara dirinya dan Hinata?

Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini..

...

"Shion, dimana rumahmu?"

"Aa.. Akan aku tunjukan."

.

.

.

Brummmm..

Mata Hinata yang terfokus pada jalanan dimana mobilnya melaju. Hatinya terasa kosong, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa.

Mengapa ia kecewa dan sedih ketika Shion muncul, tidak lebih tepatnya ia kecewa ketika Shion diam-diam berusaha membawa Naruto menjauh darinya, atau ini hanya perasaannya saja? Hinata tak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Harusnya ia senang sahabatnya bersamanya tapi tidak. Mengapa ia tak suka? Hinata sungguh tak mengerti. Awalnya, kami bersenang-senang, sangat bahagia, awalnya aku benci karena aku merasa dia akan mengganguku tapi ternyata dia membuat semuanya menjadi sangat indah dan kemudian.. Semua nya hancur. Rasanya kami seolah dipisahkan oleh sebuah dinding. aku tahu Naruto bukan pacarku atau siapapun yang membuat aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi inilah yang aku bingungkan.

"mengapa aku merasakan perasaan ini?" aku kesal, aku kecewa, aku sedih, aku tak terima. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tahu Naruto pasti tidak merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk ini tapi salahkah jika

Aku berharap..

.

.

.

Dia tak pernah muncul diantara kami,

.

Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini...

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Wooo.. Ada adiknya lazarkk.. Baik real yang tampan dan keren. Hehe.. Author fans bangat lo sama real.. Hahah.. Moga suka ya ma ceritanya..

.

.

Yoo. Moga suka, moga bagus. Maaf kalau ga bagus. Thank yang udh suka dan baca fic ini.. Terima kasih..

Bye bye..


	10. kepribadian ganda?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Blaaammm..

Hinata langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menghempas kuat pintu rumah.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa kau marah?" tanya Hinata ketika tangannya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"Temanmu itu menghancurkan hariku!" jawab Hanabi kesal sambil menepis tangan Hinata dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya menemui ku, mengapa kau marah?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku ti"

"Aku tahu, apa yang kita rencanakan tak selalu terjadi dengan benar dan kau tak bisa marah padanya hanya kerena dia disana." sela Hinata mecemarahi. Mungkin, kehadiran Shion berbeda atas apa yang telah Hanabi rencanakan dan itu sudah jelas bukan salah Shion. Mengapa Hanabi malah marah pada Shion?

"Aku tak menyuruh sialan itu!" Hanabi menaikan suaranya. Ia sungguh tak menyuruh sialan itu!

"Hanabi! Jaga ucapanmu! Sudah kukatakan, jangan hanya karena rencanamu tak berjalan lancar, kau menjadi membalikkan fakta." marah Hinata pada kata-kata kurang ajar adiknya.

"Hiks.. Aku sungguh hiks tak menyuruhnya." air mata Hanabi yang langsung mengalir deras. Jalang itu sudah mengacaukan hari baiknya dan sekarang kakaknya tak percaya padanya.

...

Hati Hinata yang langsung luluh melihat air mata adik nya itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena adanya Shion dan Naruto. Aku jadi mengabaikanmu." ucap Hinata menyesal. Harusnya, ia memang tak pernah membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Dari awal Naruto bersama kita dan semenjak Shion datang, dia terus membawa Naruto berpisah dari kita. Jika, aku jadi kau, Aku juga akan mencarinya!" jawab Hanabi tak terima. Si jalang itu terus saja berpisah dari kami yang menyebabkan kami menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari mereka, walaupun sudah ketemu dan sedikit berhenti di sebuah toko. Hanya satu detik berpaling, mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Mereka hanya tak sengaja berpisah dari kita, bukan Shion yang membawanya pergi." ucap Hinata membenarkan ucapan adiknya. Semua ini salahnya, tak seharusnya Hanabi menyalahkan orang lain atau mungkin harusnya Hinata tak menyalahkan Naruto.

"Kau membelanya, hiks.. Kau sendiri tahu hal itu. Hiks. Aku benci padamu. Padahal aku akan berangkat besok pagi dan kau dan temanmu menghancurkan semuanya. Aku sungguh benci padamu! Ini sungguh hari terburukku!" Hanabi yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang terdapat dilantai dua, meninggalkan kakaknya yang tengah membeku. Apa maksudnya dengan berangkat besok pagi? Bukankah dia akan berangkat hari rabu?

.

Tok tok tok.

"Hanabi, buka pintunya. Hanabi!" pinta Hinata sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku benci teman jalangmu itu! Harusnya ia tak pernah datang hari ini! Hari baikku menjadi berantakan karena dia!" Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara adiknya dari dalam ruangan.

...

"Hanabi, Naruto bukan kakakmu dan aku bukan pacarnya. Kita tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi dengan siapapun yang dia mau." Hinata menurunkan suaranya. Naruto terlihat tak masalah pergi bersama Shion jadi bagaimana ia bisa memprotes hal itu?

"Tapi dia pergi dengan kita! Setidaknya jika mereka sungguh ingin berkencan berdua, hubungi kita! Setidaknya beritahu kita agar kita tak perlu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari mereka dan berdiri menatap mereka bersenang-senang seolah kita adalah pengawal mereka!" marah Hanabi tak terima. Hari ini sungguh hari terburuknya! Ia sungguh benci pada hari ini! Kakaknya sendiri pun tak percaya padanya, Ia benci pada kakaknya dan semua nya! Besok ia akan pergi dan kakaknya malah meninggalkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ini karena si jalang itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya.

...

"Hiksss.. Aku benci padamu! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak mau pulang kesini lagi! Hiks.." tangis Hanabi yang semakin pecah. Setidaknya, tak bisa kah kakaknya percaya padanya? membelanya dari pada membela jalang yang sudah menghancurkan harinya bahkan hari kakaknya. Mengapa kakak masih membelanya padahal kakak juga merasakan jelas apa yang Hanabi rasakan kini.

Hinata masih terdiam. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, adiknya pasti sangat kecewa padanya, harusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana hanya ada tawa tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bukan Hinata tak percaya pada adiknya tapi Shion tak mungkin begitu dan Naruto juga terlihat tak masalah bersama Shion. jadi, siapa dirinya sehingga ia boleh marah pada Naruto? Naruto punya hak pergi kapanpun karena hari ini mereka hanyalah kebetulan bertemu bukan sebuah janjian betemu. Seharusnya, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto saat Hinata berpisah dengannya nya tapi Hinata tak bisa, Hinata tak ingin jika Shion dan Naruto panik mencari nya dan alhasil, Hinata menjadi mengabaikan adiknya. Hinata sungguh telah mengecewakan adiknya.

"Hanabi.."

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Adiknya akan pergi besok dan kini adiknya tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya sekarang?

Krrrrriinng..

Hinata menatap layar ponsel yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

Nomor tak dikenal.

...

Setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak, Hinata pun menggeser tombol hijau.

"Hallo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri bersandar di kap mobilnya sambil terus mengamati Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah dan menghampirinya.

.

Mereka berdua yang kini terduduk bersebelahan didalam mobil Naruto.

"Adikmu marah?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapannya yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Kepala Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku, ini pasti salahku. Seharusnya aku tak mengikutimu." sambung Naruto menyesal. Ia bisa melihat jelas kemarahan dan kekecewaan di wajah Hanabi tadi, waktu dipakiran, dimana mereka akan berpisah. Karena rasa bersalahnya lah, Naruto langsung kemari setelah mengantar Shion.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Dia sangat senang bermain denganmu. Ini salahku..." Hinata menelan kembali kata-kata yang belum sempat terucap. Harusnya aku meninggalkan mu setelah kau pergi dengan Shion tapi aku malah mencari kalian dan menyebabkan aku mengabaikan adikku.

...

Hinata yang sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, air matanya yang perlahan mengalir semakin deras.

"Besok pagi, dia akan pergi. Hiks.. Aku malah menghancurkan harinya dan bertengkar dengannya. Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah. Hinata pernah merasakan posisi yang sama dengan Hanabi. Dimana hari terakhirnya dirumah dihancurkan oleh keegoisan ayah dan ibunya. Rasanya sangat sakit, sangat mengecewakan. Dimana harusnya hari terkahir itu menjadi kenangan yang sangat indah malah menjadi hari yang sangat buruk. Rasanya, ingin sekali tak pulang ke rumah itu lagi.

"Hiks.. Dia akan pergi dan kembali lagi ke sini setengah tahun lagi. Dia pasti akan terus mengingat hari ini, hiks.. Dia pasti sangat kecewa. Hikss.. Mungkin saja lain hari, ia tak akan mau pulang lagi. Hiks.." Hinata sangat tahu, hari liburlah, yang sangat Hanabi inginkan, alasannya hanya satu. Agar dia bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan Hinata tapi sekarang Hinata sungguh menghancurkan harinya. Hinata ragu, Hanabi akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

...

Naruto masih menatap Hinata yang tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata Hinata orang yang sangat lembut, dia sampai menangis hanya karena telah mengecewakan adiknya.

Naruto sungguh tak menyangka akan melihat Hinata menangis disini. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia memperingati Shion agar dirinya dan Hinata maupun Hanabi tidak terus terpisah tapi ia malah menghiraukan Shion. Ini sungguh salahnya. Hanabi pasti sangat kecewa saat ini. Dimana harusnya dia yang menjadi peran utama malah terlupakan.

"Tunggu disini." ucap Naruto yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Hinata yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahkan otaknya kini tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Yang ia rasakan kini, hanya sakit di dadanya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Adiknya sangat kecewa padanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

.

.

Naruto menyelinap masuk ke rumah Hinata dengan hati-hati, mungkin kakak Hinata yang katanya galak itu masih dirumah, jadi jangan sampai ia ketahuan menyelinap masuk ke rumah Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan dua pintu kamar yang berselahan. Yang dikiri adalah kamar Hinata dan pintu sebelahnya lagi dipenuhi oleh stiker hati dan hello kitty. Jadi 75persen ini adalah kamar Hanabi.

.

Naruto memutar gangang pintu kamar itu tapi pintu itu terkunci.

Tok tok tok..

Tok tok tok..

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Hanabi terus menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah diketuk entah berapa puluh kali tanpa henti. Siapa disana?

...

Ia yang akhirnya beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati pintu itu.

...

Mulutnya yang kembali tertutup ketika ia melihat siapa yang menggetuk pintunya itu.

Tidak! Hanabi benci padanya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun ataupun menutup kembali pintu itu, Hanabi melangkah ke ranjangnya dan menutupi wajah merah habis menangisnya dengan selimut besar didekatnya.

...

"Hanabi? Apa kau marah padaku karena merusak hari mu?" Naruto yang kini bersimpuh didekat pinggir ranjang Hanabi yang terbaring membelakangi nya.

Hanabi tak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya dari awal aku tak pernah mengikuti kalian." sambung Naruto menyesal.

Hanabi menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendudukan dirinya menghadap ke Naruto.

"Tidak. nee-san benar. Harusnya aku tak marah pada orang lain. Apa yang dia katakan benar. Harusnya aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena dengan bodohnya hanya diam dan mengikuti kalian." jawab Hanabi merasa bersalah. Kakaknya benar, Naruto bukan kakaknya, ia tak punya hak untuk marah jika Naruto pergi dengan siapapun dan meninggalkannya. Dan di jalang itu. Dia tak akan bisa membawa Naruto pergi, jika Naruto tak sengaja membiarkannya kan? Hanabi merasa dirinya lah yang egois, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu Shion terlihat sangat bahagia, aku tak berani menolaknya karena aku tak ingin dia merasa aku maupun Hinata tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Kami tak ingin dia kecewa, karena itu kami menjadi melupakan mu. Maafkan aku." jelas Naruto menyesal.

"Hiksss..hiks.. Biarkan saja, aku tak perduli lagi soal itu. Tapi hiks.. Kakakku sekarang pasti sangat kecewa. Ia pasti sangat sedih kerena tahu aku berangkat besok dan kami malah berkelahi. Hiks.." Hanabi terus saja menghapus air matanya yang mengalir keluar. Mengapa semuanya jadi begini? Mengapa semuanya jadi serba salah? Harusnya tadi ia tak bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya pasti sangat sedih. Mengapa ia begini egois?

...

Naruto terdiam sambil terus menatap Hanabi yang terus menghapus air matanya yang mengalir keluar. Tak kakak, tak adik. Mereka sungguh mirip. Hati mereka sangat lembut. Mereka lebih memperhatikan orang lain dari pada diri sendiri.

"Karena hari ini sangat kacau, bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi dan memperbaiki hari ini, hmm? Tanya Naruto dengan senyum nya yang membuat Hanabi menatapnya.

"Apakah kau pernah berada diluar rumah, tengah malam? Di tengah kota akan sangat indah, sangat meriah, kau tak akan menyesal." sambung Naruto senang.

"Tapi kakak?"

"Tenang saja, saat ini ia tengah menangis di mobilku." jawab Naruto lucu yang membuat Hanabi tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya pasti sangat sedih..

"Mau?" Hanabi mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Hanabi mendudukan dirinya di kursi penumpang.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi pengemudi dan melihat Hinata telah tertidur lelap dengan wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi bekas air mata.

"Nee-san tidur." bisik Hanabi sambil mengamati wajah tidur kakaknya. Tangannya yang perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kakaknya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

.

Bruummm...

"Bangunkan dia." pinta Naruto setelah ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku punya cara bagus untuk membangunkan dia." ucap Hanabi dengan cengirannya.

"Nee-san, Neji-niisan disini." bisik Hanabi di telinga Hinata dan hanya dibutuhkan satu detik, mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan punggung nya yang langsung lurus.

... Tunggu? Neji-nii?

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap ke sebelahnya dan kedepannya?

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata yang sudah bangun seratus persen. Tadi dia mendengar suara Hanabi?

"Jalan-jalan." jawab Hanabi memunculkan kepalanya ke depan yang berhasil mengagetkan Hinata.

"Hanabi?" panggil Hinata terkejut. Sejak kapan Hanabi disini?

"Naruto-nii bilang, akan membawa kita jalan-jalan." ucap Hanabi dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak, Tidak. Turunkan aku, aku mau pulang. Kakakku akan mencekikku jika dia tahu kami tak ada dirumah setelah jam dua belas." jawab Hinata panik sambil terus membuka pintu mobil disampingnya yang terkunci. Sialan, ia sungguh tak mau diceramahi lagi.

"Biarkan saja, adik tercintamu akan membantumu kan?" tebak Naruto menatap sejenak Hinata dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah ketahuan. Aku tak bisa membantunya lagi. Aku dihukum hampir dua minggu ini." jawab Hanabi jujur yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Gawat.. Bisa-bisa ia ikut dalam masalah karena membawa pergi anak orang, bukan satu tapi dua.

Tapi..

"Yaa.. Sudah terlanjur juga." ucap Naruto pasrah. Semoga saja tak ketahuan.

"Benar sekali. Mari jalan-jalan." jawab Hanabi setuju dengan cengirannya. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin melihat kegiatan malam di jepang.

Hinata hanya bisa terduduk pasrah. Biarkan saja, biar semuanya sekalian dihukum.

.

.

.

.

00.36

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, mereka yang kini berada di tengah kota yang masih terang menerang dan dipenuhi manusia-manusia, ada yang tengah berpacaran, ada yang bersama teman dan lainnya.

Ternyata tengah malam begini, masih ada yang berjualan. Lihatlah sana, ada gula-gula kapas, ice-cream, jagung bakar dan lainnya, juga masih ada toko makanan yang belum tutup. Terasa sangat ramai..

"Pakai ini biar tidak kedinginan." Naruto mengantungkan jeket kulitnya ke pundak Hanabi yang langsung dikenakan oleh Hanabi.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu jeket? kau tak lemah kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dihadapannya yang langsung membuat Hinata berdecih merendahkan.

"Aku tak lemah sepertimu." jawab Hinata sinis yang kemudian bersimpuh didepan adiknya.

"Hanabi, maafkan aku karena membentakku tadi." ucap Hinata menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak membentak Hanabi setelah mengacaukan harinya.

"Tidak, itu salahku. Harusnya aku tak bersifat kekanakan dan egois seolah ayahku baru saja meninggalkan aku." jawab Hanabi dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ia sangat mengerti. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan kakaknya yang sangat baik padanya dan kakaknya benar, Naruto bukan kakaknya, ia tak berhak marah.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa, meskipun terkadang sifat kekanakannya muncul. Dia sudah mulai mengerti. Beberapa tahun lagi, adik kecilnya tidak akan lagi kecil.

...

"Nee, Hanabi, mari pergi." ajak Naruto sambil mengengam tangan kanan Hanabi dan Hanabi langsung mengengam tangan kanan Hinata.

"Mari kita menghabiskan waktu." ucap Hinata yang langsung mengikuti langkah Hanabi dan Naruto.

.

.

.

01.22

"Uuu.. Enak sekali." ucap Hanabi senang pada sesuap potongan kue stroberi yang baru saja ia telan. Mereka yang kini terduduk disebuah luar cafe kecil dan melihat acara bernyayi ditengah jalan, sepertinya sebantar lagi akan ada acara. Lihatlah banyaknya manusia yang berkumpul disana. Sungguh malam yang meriah.

"Hmm enak." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Apakah ada yang mau bermain? Silahkan maju, kami membutuhkan lima pasangan." Suara dari depan yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hanabi.

"Nee-san, Sepertinya ada permaianan disana. Mari kita pergi lihat." Hanabi yang langsung baranjak dari tempatnya yang mau tak mau langsung diikuti oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"Jangan lari-lari."

.

.

"Caranya sangat gampang. Kalian cukup menggerogoti cemilan(stick) ini di ujung sini dan pasangan kalian diujung sebaliknya. Pasangan mana yang duluan menghabisi cemilan sepanjang 30cm ini adalah pemenangnya. Hanya ada satu pemenang diantara lima pasangan. Siapa yang berani? silahkan maju." suara sang pembaca acara bersemangat yang juga membuat para penonton bersorak.

...

Hanabi, Hinata dan Naruto yang kini telah berhasil menyelinap kedepan. Mereka melihat, sudah ada tiga pasangan di depan sana.

"Nee-san, nii-san. Pergi." pinta Hanabi semangat.

"Tidak." tolak Hinata malu. Apaan mainan kayak gitu? Tidak mau.

"Aku juga tak mau." tolak Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cangungnya.

"Pergi." Hanabi yang langsung mendorong Hinata dan Naruto yang membuat mereka terdorong ke depan.

"Yaa.. Pasangannya sudah pas." oh, Hanabi sialan.

"Silahkan berdiri diposisi masing-masing."

.

.

Lima pasangan yang kini berdiri saling berhadapan dan sejajar dengan pasangan lainnya. Sebuah makanan stick sepanjang 30cm di bibir mereka dan kedua tangan masing-masing dibelakang punggung masing-masing.

Hinata terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah begitu juga dengan Naruto. Jantung mereka terus berdebar kencang.

"Mari kita hitung."

"Tiga.. Dua..-

.

Satu-"

"Mulai!" semua pasangan yang langsung mengerogoti stick di bibir mereka seperti tikus.

"Yaaaa.. Nee-san, nii-san. Semangat!" sorak Hanabi senang begitu juga sorakan manusia lain disekitarnya.

.

Hinata menajamkan matanya sambil terus menggeroti stick yang semakin memendek dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia melupakan wajah Naruto yang juga terus mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya terus menggila.

Kedua mata Naruto masih menatap mata Hinata yang terpejam sambil terus menggerogoti stick yang semakin memendek dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar..

10cm..

.

.

5cm..

.

.

3cm..

.

.

2cm..

"Berhenti!" perintah sang mc yang langsung membuat gigi para pasangan berhenti bergerak termaksud Naruto dan Hinata.

...

Hinata masih belum membuka matanya, ia seolah tengah menenangkan jantungnya.

...

Naruto mendorong sisa stick dengan bibirnya masuk ke mulut Hinata hingga bibirnya menyentuh sedikit bibir Hinata yang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan Hinata pun membuka matanya yang kemudian langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

... Lupakan.. Lupakan.. Tak ada yang terjadi barusan..

.

"Pemenangnya telah jatuh ke pasangan nomor dua. Selamat.." semua penonton yang langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

...

"Aaa.. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." ucap Hanabi cemberut pada Naruto-nii dan kakaknya yang melangkah menghampirinya, terlihat jelas mereka terus berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggung mereka. Padahal itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Cih! Naruto-nii sungguh tak beruntung.

"Aa.. Hanabi, mari kita ke taman sekarang." ajak Hinata yang langsung membuat Hanabi tercengir senang.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

.

03.42

Akhirnya, setalah main disana-sini dan dan makan ini-itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak ada duanya. Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi pun tiba di rumah Hinata.

"Hanabi, masuklah dulu. Kau harus tidur." pinta Hinata yang masih terduduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hanabi dibelakang mereka.

"Aku sangat senang. Sangat. Sangat senang." ucap Hanabi bahagia. Hari ini sungguh hari terbaiknya. Hehe.. Meskipun tak semenyenangkan seperti tadi siang di mall sebelum jalang itu datang tapi setidaknya ia tertawa sebelum ia pergi besok.

"Kau tahu nii-san? Mungkin kau sangat cocok menjadi kakak iparku." sambung Hanabi yang hampir membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

Hinata tak menjawab. Naruto yang masih tersenyum lucu dari tadi. Orang ini berbicara sesukanya saja. "Kau harus tidur. Besok kau bisa terlambat ke bandara." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa pergi bersama-sama lagi." ucap Hanabi dengan cengiran yang masih belum luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Tahun depan hal ini mungkin tak akan terjadi lagi." ucap Hinata entah senang atau kecewa. Umur Hanabi sudah lima belas. Dua tiga tahun lagi, mungkin dia tak akan mau lagi bermanja dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan dewasa sepuluh tahun lagi." jawab Hanabi asal yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto menahan tawa mereka.

"Rencana yang bagus." ucap Hinata lucu, menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Hinata tahu itu hanya sekedar ucapan.. Bukan Hinata tak senang jika adiknya bertumbuh dewasa. Ia hanya merasa akan kehilangan.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, nee-san, nii-san." Hanabi yang langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari pergi memasuki rumahnya.

...

"Terima Kasih. Aku berhutang lagi padamu." ucap Hinata tulus sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk disebelahnya.

"Tak masalah, aku bertangung jawab karena telah merusak harinya." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Canggung sekali..

...

Kedua manusia itu masih saling terduduk bersandar dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, rasanya sangat sepi, pinggir jalan yang hanya diterangi sebaris lampu, tak ada manusia satupun yang lewat kecuali mereka. Rasanya cangung sekali.

"Bintang dilangit hari ini terlihat sangat bagus." Hinata membuka pembicaraan dengan matanya yang terfokus ke langit yang dilapisi oleh kaca mobil. Jantungnya terus berdebar.

Satu hal yang akan Hinata katakan tentang Naruto. Hari ini, Naruto sungguh menunjukkan sisi nya yang tak pernah Hinata duga. Lelaki yang dewasa, lembut dan baik hati, mungkin juga bertanggung jawab?

"Iya.. Sangat indah.." perasaan yang sama. Hari ini, Naruto tahu. Ternyata Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, berhati lembut dan mungkin pecundang?

Dan satu hal yang pasti, Saat ini Naruto sungguh ingin mencium bibir Hinata. Ia sungguh tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Bagaimapun dirinya adalah lelaki dan Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dan lihatlah tubuh nya itu, sangat sempurna. Tak akan ada seorang lelaki normalpun yang bisa mengontrol diri nya sendiri apalagi ditambah keadaan dan situasi yang sangat sempurna. Kami-sama, tolonglah anakmu ini agar tak merusak suasana...

.

.

.

.

09.21

"Aarriigaatoo sensei.." ucap semua murid 3-1 kompak yang Membuat Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion menampilkan senyum mereka. Akhirnya tugas mereka selesai. Sebenarnya cukup menyedihkan jika harus meninggalkan kelas ini karena mereka sungguh mulai menyukai murid-murid ini kecuali Shion.

"E.. Naruto, Hinata. Kalian dipanggil Iruka sensei." ucap seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk. Mengapa wali kelas 3-1 memanggil mereka?

"Tidak tahu."

.

.

Disinilah Hinata dan Naruto kini, berdiri didepan Iruka-sensei yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Jelaskan." ucapnya menahan amarah sambil melempar sebuah buku ke arah meja yang langsung diambil oleh Hinata.

!

Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat lembaran buku yang ia ambil barusan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hinata membatin tak percaya. Kemarin, karena buku murid-muridnya rusak. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyalin semua tulisan itu sendiri ke buku baru yang ia beli tapi ia tak ingat ia membuat tulisan gila ini? Tunggu? Sendiri?

Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Mati, karena kebosanan terus menulis kemarin, Naruto mencoret buku itu sesuka hatinya dan untungnya Hinata tak mengeceknya dan kini Hinata sudah tahu, Hinata akan membunuhnya.

"Bukan hanya satu tapi hampir mencapai setengah buku. Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." ucapnya menuntut yang membuat Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain berbicara yang sejujurnya.

.

.

.

Setalah dua jam berceramah nonstop...

"Saya akan mengatakan ini pada guru kalian. Kalian gagal. Sekarang silahkan keluar."

Hinata dan Naruto mengangukkan pasrah kepala mereka dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

"Jika kau tak mau membantu, jangan mengacaukannya!" marah Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto ketika ia telah jauh dari kantor guru.

"Aku tak tahu benda itu berguna. Siapa juga yang suruh kau marah-marah yang menyebabkanku terpaksa membantumu?" jawab Naruto tak terima. Jika saja Hinata tak marah-marah, Naruto pun tak akan duduk dan menyalin semua tulisan milik murid-muridnya yang sudah hancur lebur.

Tangan Hinata yang melayang ke arah pipi Naruto tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku sudah cukup puas dengan ceramah itu, bisakah kau marahnya lain kali saja?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat puas bad mood yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Hari ini Naruto sungguh tak punya niat untuk bermain apalagi bertengkar. Sumpah.. Ia sungguh kesal hari ini karena ceramah nonstop itu.

Paaakk!

"Aaarrggghhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil berlutut ketika Hinata menendang selangkahannya. Hinata sialan! Itu daerah terlarang.

"Ingin sekali aku membunuhmu, sialan!" geram Hanya sambil terus menjambak rambut kuning sialan Naruto. Naruto sialan! Susah payah ia bekerja dan kini semuanya jadi sia-sia!

Hinata akan menganggap si sialan ini memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sebentar baik sebentar gila! Hinata sungguh benci padanya! Padahal semalam Naruto sungguh membuatnya bahagia tapi kini. Si sialan ini sungguh membuatnya gila!

"Sakit bodoh!" geram Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan Hinata yang terus saja menjambak rambutnya.

"Kyyaaahhaduh!" dengan sekali tarikan kaki yang langsung membuat Hinata terpeleset hingga bokongnya menyentuh lantai dengan kasar.

"Sini kau kalau mau kelahi!" marah Hinata tak terima sambil kembali menjambak rambut Naruto. Lelaki sialan! Sungguh sialan!

"Jangan menantangku sialan!"

Apakah gadis ini memiliki kepribadian ganda? Semalam lembut sampai menangis-nangis. Sekarang? Ia malah mengajak bergaduh dengan umpatan sialannya! Padahal semalam ia sangat senang berada didekat gadis ini.

"Kau sialan!"

"Dasar perempuan sialan! Sudah sialan! Gila lagi! Semalam menangis darah didekatku, hari ini malah mengajak bertengkar!" Umpat Naruto yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Blusssssshhh!

"Kayaaaaaaahhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Loohaaa.. Moga suka moga bagus.. Oh yaa.. Hari rabu hingga minggu gak up karena author lagi ada urusan. Hehe..

Sampai jumpa lagi..

Bye bye..ole


	11. Kiss?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Dasar perempuan sialan! Sudah sialan, Gila lagi! Semalam menangis darah didekatku, hari ini malah mengajak bertengkar!" Umpat Naruto yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Blusssssshhh!

"Kayaaaaaaahhhhh!" Hinata yang terbaring dilantai langsung menendang-nendang perut Naruto dibawah kakinya. Sialan! Sialan! Mengapa bisa hal ini terjadi, Kami-sama?

"Sa-sakit bodoh!" kedua tangan Naruto yang tak cukup cepat untuk tendangan seribu kaki mungil Hinata yang membuatnya hanya bisa menghalang serangan itu dengan lengannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh! Sialan! Harusnya kau bilang dirimu yang memohon maaf padaku." pekik Hinata malu. Mengapa? Mengapa ia bisa melalukan hal memalukan itu?

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan, Hinata!" Sasuke yang langsung menarik Hinata berdiri, menjauh dari Naruto begitu juga dengan Shion yang berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri. Ternyata firasat Sasuke benar, tak akan ada hal yang bagus jika nama Naruto dan Hinata dalam satu kalimat.

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Shion terkejut ketika Naruto menepis tangannya di lengannya.

"Haah~"

"Haah~" Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Kedua matanya dan mata Hinata yang masih beradu, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar wajah mereka terlihat menakutkan bukan terlihat merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata, wajahmu penuh dengan luka cakaran. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS." ucap Sasuke yang diabaikan oleh Hinata yang masih sibuk melototi Naruto.

...

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke lagi dan Hinata masih mengabaikannya.

!

"Hei! Hei! Apaan ini? Lepaskan aku." rontak Hinata ketika Sasuke langsung mengangkat nya dan mengendongnya dipundak seperti mengendong karung beras yang berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak terkejut. Apaan itu?

"Hei, turunkan aku!" pinta Hinata sambil terus memberontak yang juga diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang terus melangkah pergi menuju UKS.

Seketika saja, Naruto melupakan kegaduhan dengan Hinata tadi. Apaan itu? Mengapa lelaki itu seenaknya saja mengangkat Hinata? Dan mengapa ia tak suka dengan hal itu?

"Na-naruto, aku akan mengobati lukamu." ucap Shion ketika ia menyadari wajah Naruto juga penuh dengan bekas cakaran hingga berdarah.

"Na-naruto? panggil Shion pelan pada Naruto yang membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Mengapa Shion merasa dirinya selalu terabaikan?

.

.

.

.

UKS.

"Aa.. Sakit." desis Hinata sakit pada obat merah dikapas yang terus menekan lembut pipi dan pelipisnya. Hinata bahkan tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Kau tahu sakit tapi kau bergaduh lagi dengannya." jawab Sasuke dingin yang membuat bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Dia duluan yang memancingku." ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke sangat baik padanya, Hinata merasa dirinya tak boleh melawan Sasuke yang perduli padanya.

"Hinata, kau ini adalah perempuan. Tak seharusnya seorang perempuan melakukan hal seperti tadi, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali." ceramah Sasuke lelah. Ia sungguh lelah dengan tingkah gadis ini dan sebagai seorang teman, sudah seharusnya Sasuke membantunya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik kan?

Hinata tak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia merasa dirinya sudah menjadi sedikit lebih baik daripada dirinya yang dulu, jika tak ada makhluk kuning itu, maksudnya.

"Bisakah kau tak mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Sasuke berharap.

...

Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya dengan bibirnya yang memanjang. Yaa.. Ia rasa ia bisa, tapi bukan dengan si kuning itu.

...

"Sasuke? Sebetulnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu. Mengapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Hinata tahu Sasuke memang baik pada semua orang tapi rasanya Sasuke lebih memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kau lebih perlu diperhatikan dari yang lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tak ada temanku yang galak dan 'gila' sepertimu." jawab Sasuke apa adanya yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. 'Gila' apa maksudnya kata-kata itu?

"Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa Naruto akan menghajarmu dan itu membuatku kesal." Ucap Hinata tak mengerti dengan otaknya. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu?

Sasuke tersenyum lucu. "Kau berharap aku dipukul karena mengatakan kau gila?"

Hinata lagi-lagi memanjangkan bibirnya. Apaan itu. Hinata tak mengatakannya, bahkan ia tak berpikir begitu. Tapi sudahlah.. Lagi pula Sasuke tak berbuat apa-apa pada Naruto, jadi untuk apa Naruto menghajarnya?

"Sejujurnya, iya." canda Hinata yang langsung membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya. Gadis ini sungguh sadis.

.

.

.

13.43

Akhirnyaaaa, pelajaran telah selesai.

Hinata baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan meregangkan semua otot-ototnya.

...

"Eh? Aku lupa. Bukuku ketinggalan di meja" pikir Hinata yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari keluar. Aduh.. Jangan sampai ada yang membuka bukunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pukk! Puk!

Hinata yang langsung membeku diambang pintu ketika ia melihat Sasuke tergeletak di lantai dan tengah di tinju oleh Naruto. tidak tidak, Naruto terduduk diatas perut Sasuke dan meninju pipi Sasuke hingga sudut bibir Sasuke berdarah. Tidak tidak, Sasuke-apapun itu intinya Naruto tengah menghajar Sasuke!

"Naruto!" Hinata langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Naruto memukuli Sasuke?

Hinata yang semakin panik ketika ia melihat ringisan sakit Sasuke.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto yang berdiri angkuh di belakangnya tadi.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya memutar bosan bola matanya. Entah, ia hanya sedang kesal dan kebetulan ada si sialan ini. Jadi Naruto hanya sedikit memukulnya. Tidak salah kan?

Hinata kembali bersimpuh didekat Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri dengan satu tangannya yang merangkul pundak Sasuke. Naruto sialan. Tak bisakah dia tak membuat masalah?

.

...

Naruto masih menatap punggung Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Mengapa sekarang ia menjadi semakin kesal? Sebetulnya apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini? Ia sungguh menjadi semakin membenci lelaki sialan itu. Suka sekali mencari perhatian pada Hinata. Mengapa juga ia kesal jika lelaki itu mencari perhatian pada Hinata? Apa urusannya?

...

Haah~ Rasanya malam ini Naruto harus berkeluyuran tengah malam untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya yang entah karena apa. Ia sungguh bingung.

.

.

.

.

UKS..

Tangan kanan Hinata yang terus menekan pelan sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah.

"Mengapa dia memukulimu?" tanya Hinata. Apakah si kuning itu sudah gila?

"Entahlah, dia terlihat sedang kesal? Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Jangan lagi dipikirkan." jawab Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran. Mengapa Naruto terlihat kesal? Naruto tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kelas dan menghajarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini kau masih terlihat sangat tenang?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Tingkah Sasuke terlalu tenang baginya, seperti biasanya.

"Apakah aku harus berteriak-teriak dan bergaduh dengannya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang membuat Hinata melototinya.

"Aa.. Sakit, Hinata!" Desis Sasuke sakit ketika Hinata menekan kuat luka di didekat matanya.

"Oo, sakit? Aku kira tidak, karena kau sangat tenang." balas Hinata sinis. Sialan! Orang itu suka sekali bertindak seenaknya, mentang-mentang saja dia calon pemilik sekolah ini dan karena Sasuke memang dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan yang membuatnya hanya bisa diam.. Gggrrr.. Semoga saja suatu saat nanti, Sasuke akan membalas menghajar wajah sialannya itu. Huh! Hinata jadi sangat kesal saat ini.

.

.

.

.

23.32

"Fih fih fih.." Hinata kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika rambu-rambu lalu lintas menunjuk warna hijau. O.. Malam-malam begini masih sangat ramai dan terlihat sangat meriah. Sebaiknya dirinya cepat membeli apa yang ia butuhkan dan pulang karena ia tak mau Shion menunggu terlalu lama dirumahnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." ucap seorang pelayan disebuah toko roti sopan.

.

Blamm..

Hinata menjalankan mobilnya setelah meletakan sekantong roti bermacam jenis yang ia beli tadi ke kursi di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

23.41

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning tengah berjalan melewati jalan pintas ke tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir lewat sebuah gang kecil yang terlihat sangat sepi. Tunggu? Mengapa juga ia harus memakirkan mobilnya jauh dari tempat tujuannya? Aaaaa.. Naruto sungguh bodoh.

Mata Naruto menatap keatas dan kembali ke bawah, langkahnya yang terkadang linglung. Ia terlihat mabuk. Iya, ia tengah mabuk tapi hanya mencapai 50persen. Sejujurnya, ia lebih terlihat sedang kesal dari pada mabuk.

"Aaaaaaaa! Sialan!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Harusnya ia menghabiskan satu malam dengan beer di bar tapi ia baru sadar bahwa ia tak punya teman dan terduduk sendirian sangat tak terlihat keren. Jadi, Naruto putuskan untuk tak pergi bar.

Tunggu? Jika Naruto tak pergi bar. Mengapa ia terlihat mabuk?

Entahlah.. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia terlihat sedikit mabuk tapi yang jelas suasana hati Naruto sungguh terlihat sangat buruk.

!

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau jalan!" marah Naruto sambil mendorong dada salah satu dari tiga lelaki yang entah sengaja atau tidak menabrak lengannya. Aaaaarrrgghh! Naruto sungguh pusing hingga ia tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya kini. Ia pasti sudah gila. Ini pasti kerena si gadis jadi-jadian itu dan si lelaki sialan itu. Mengapa mereka?

Entahlah.. Naruto sungguh tak bisa berpikir dengan benar sekarang. Otaknya terasa berasap.

"Hoi! Kau tak perlu mendorongku!" marah lelaki yang tak terima didorong oleh Naruto sambil membalas mendorong kuat dada Naruto.

Puk! Satu tinju yang berasal dari kepalan tangan Naruto untuk pipi lelaki yang telah berani mendorongnya dan kejadian saling tinju pun terjadi.

Naruto seorang dan kini dihajar oleh seorang lelaki tadi dan dua teman lelaki itu turut membantu temannya karena tak terima temannya tiba-tiba dipukul.

.

Puk! Bamm! Pukk!

"Aa!" ringis Naruto yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Berharaplah kami tak bertemu lagi denganmu!" ucap lelaki itu kesal yang langsung melangkah pergi.

.

.

Naruto masih tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai, rasanya ia ingin disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit setelah di tendang dan wajahnya terasa sangat pedih kerena habis di tinju. Ia pasti sudah gila, berhasil dikalahkan oleh tiga lelaki sialan itu. Sialan! Mengapa hari ini dirinya sangat kecau?!

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya didepan seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai di jalanan yang hendak ia lewati.

...

? Berapa banyak lelaki disini dengan rambut kuning itu? Pikir Hinata aneh. Dan mengapa dia terlihat babak belur seolah habis di keroyok?

...

Hinata yang masih menimbang-nimbang untuk memutar mobilnya atau turun dan melihat lelaki itu tapi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun yang membuat ia mau tak mau turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri lelaki yang masih tak bergerak, meskipun terkena air hujan.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata terkejut. Ternyata benar. Itu Naruto.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Hinata langsung merangkul Naruto, membantunya berdiri dan menyeretnya ke dalam kursi penumpang didalam mobilnya. Naruto tak pingsan. Ia terlihat hanya malas untuk bergerak.

.

.

.

.

Hinata diam-diam membawa Naruto ke kamar Hanabi, membuangnya keatas ranjang tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. Sebaiknya ia memelankan suaranya kerena Shion berada di kamar sebelah. Ia sungguh tak ingin seribu pertanyaan dari Shion soal Naruto yang babak belur.

.

.

"Ini!" Hinata melempar sepasang piyama yang ia ambil dari kamar Neji di kamar utama ke Naruto yang masih tergeletak di ranjang king size adiknya.

"ganti bajumu dan aku akan mengobati lukamu." bisik Hinata ketika ia mendudukan dirinya didekat Naruto yang masih tak bergerak.

"Hei, nanti kau demam dengan baju basah itu." bisik Hinata lagi sambil menatap mata Naruto yang masih belum terbuka. Lelaki ini sungguh sialan. Sudah bagus Hinata mau membantunya tapi ia malah bertingkah seolah sudah tak bernyawa.

"Ganti.. sendiri.." suara pelan dan malas Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. Yaa.. Ia malas untuk bergerak. Bukankah sudah Naruto katakan? Bahwa ia masih mau tergeletak untuk beberapa jam kedepan?

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Lelaki ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Sudah bagus Hinata tolong, ia malah bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah. Duduk yang benar. Biar aku mengobati luka di wajahmu." ucap Hinata yang lagi-lagi diabaikan Naruto. Lelaki ini sungguh!

"He!.." tidak. Hinata tak boleh meninggikan suaranya. Ia sungguh tak ingin Shion tahu Naruto disini dan dia pasti khawatir pada wajah sialan ini yang seolah baru habis kena hajar.

...

"Naruto.. Ganti bajumu.. Aku akan mengobati lukamu." pinta Hinata lembut yang membuat Naruto membuka satu matanya dan melirik ke Hinata. Tumben gadis ini berbicara sangat lembut?

"Kau tak ingin sakit kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan kembali piyama yang ia lemparkan ke arah dada Naruto tadi. Ee! Ingin sekali Hinata menikam lelaki menjengkelkan ini.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Naruto mengalah sambil menerima piyama yang Hinata sodorkan yang cukup membuat sebuah senyuman bangga dibibir Hinata. Si sialan ini akhirnya menurut.

!

"Hei, ganti di kamar mandi." ucap Hinata terkejut sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Naruto yang menanggalkan baju dan celananya setelah ia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baring.

"Aku tengah terkena penyakit malas, jadi aku tak mau pergi ke kamar mandi yang sangat jauh itu." jawab Naruto apa adanya yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya. Terserahlah..

"Jangan mengintip badan indahku penuh dengan otot kekar ini." ucap Naruto sinis yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Menggelikan.. Dia masih bisa bercanda disaat -saat seperti ini?

"Menjijikan.."

.

.

.

Naruto terduduk bersandar ditiang ranjang dan Hinata yang terduduk didekatnya.

"Sakit goblok." marah Naruto pada Hinata yang terus saja menekan kuat luka diwajahnya dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah.

"Ini lah yang disebut karma. Kau memukul Sasuke dan kau dipukul. Dia sakit, kau juga sakit." jawab Hinata tak perduli. Entah apaan ini. Kebetulan sekali, sialan ini juga kena hajar. Baguslah.. Setidaknya Hinata tahu karma masih berlaku.

"Ini, aku tak di pukul. Aku jatuh terkena lantai." ucap Naruto cepat. Ia sungguh sial. Mengapa hal ini malah terjadi dan mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan gadis sialan ini? Apakah tak ada manusia lain dijepang selain sialan ini?

"Aku tak bodoh." jawab Hinata jijik. Orang yang tak memiliki otak pun tahu lelaki ini habis dihajar.

"Jika kau mau babak belur lagi, silahkan hajar seseorang lagi." sambung Hinata sambil menekan kuat pipi Naruto yang lembam dengan salep di jari telunjuknya.

"Sakit bodoh!" marah Naruto langsung mendorong Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjungkir ke belakang.

"Dasar sialan! Dasar banci! Begini saja sakit!" Hinata membalas mendorong Naruto.

"Jika kau tak mau sakit ya jangan lakukan! Kau tahu kan apa yang disebut karma! Kau memukul, kau dipukul. Kau mendorong, kau didorong. Kau memarahi, kau dimarahi. Ya begitu lah!" sambung Hinata kesal. Dasar, tak tahu berterima kasih. Harusnya tadi Hinata membiarkannya mati di jalanan.

"Sudah, sekarang baring. Aku akan mengambilkan air agar kau bisa mencuci otak sialanmu itu!" Hinata menurunkan suaranya sambil beranjak dari posisinya.

Ia membantu Naruto berbaring dan membuat bantal ditiang ranjang ke atas kepala Naruto tapi Naruto malah tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya di atas ranjang yang menahan berat tubuhnya yang membuatnya terjatuh, menindih Naruto.

Matanya yang langsung terbuka lebar, menatap mata Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari matanya.

Naruto membeku, tangannya tak sengaja meyenggol tangan Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjatuh dan menindihnya. Harusnya Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena anggota wajah Hinata menekan kuat di bibirnya yang terluka tapi karena benda yang mendarat di bibirnya adalah benda yang sangat seharusnya tak mendarat di bibirnya membuat rasa sakitnya seolah menghilang.

...

"Aa.. Aa..ano.." Hinata mendorong dada Naruto, menjauh satu langkah dan menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jantungnya menggila, darahnya terasa berdesir sangat deras dan cepat.

"Ka-kau baring, aku akan mengambil air minum untukmu." ucap Hinata gugup yang langsung melangkah pergi tapi Naruto malah mengengam pergelangan tangannya yang membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Tadi kau bilang apa yang disebut dengan karma, ha?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura bego pada Hinata yang masih membelakanginya.

"Heee!" dengan satu tarikan yang langsung membuat badan Hinata terhuyung kebelakang dan berakhir dengan terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau memukul, kau dipukul? Kau memarahi, kau dimarahi? Jadi jika kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih menghindari tatapannya. Astaga.. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bisakah lelaki itu berpura-pura hal barusan tak terjadi?

"Aaa.. Ano.. Aku akan pergi dan mengambil minuman." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan tapi wajah Naruto malah mendekat kearahnya yang membuatnya mau tak mau memundurkan wajah dan badannya dengan kedua tangannya menahan dibelakang agar badannya yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Kau tahu? Selalu ada dua cara untuk menjinakkan seseorang. Jika tak kasar ya sebaliknya." ucap Naruto ketika wajahnya berjarak lima cm dari wajah Hinata.

"Dan seberapa galaknya seorang perempuan. Dia tak akan bisa tak jinak pada sentuhan seorang lelaki tampan sepertiku." sambungnya yang kemudian langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

!

Hinata langsung membeku dengan matanya yang langsung terbuka lebar.

Kedua tangan Naruto berpindah ke tengkuk Hinata, menarik wajah Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

...

Hinata masih membeku. Ia sungguh tak bisa bergerak. Tolong Lah siapapun. Hinata sungguh ingin menghilang dari sini, detik ini juga.

Naruto kembali mengulum bibir bawah Hinata dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Hinata sialan. Seharusnya dia tak membawa Naruto ke sini dan sengaja memancingnya.

...

Naruto tersenyum lucu ketika ia menatap Hinata yang masih membeku.

Jantung Hinata sungguh sudah tak berdetak lagi, ia bahkan lupa bernafas.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bibir manis Hinata.

Mengulumnya, menggigitnya dan mengecupnya. Naruto ingin lebih dari ini. Entah karena apa ataupun entah sejak kapan, ia rasa ia sangat ingin mencium dan menyentuh Hinata.

... ?

!

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata ketika ia sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan ia pikirkan tapi masih dengan tingkahnya yang sangat keren seperti beberapa menit lalu. Tidak! Apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia tak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Aku akan pulang, ini sudah sangat malam." ucap Naruto yang langsung menyadarkan Hinata dari acara membekunya.

...

"Aa.. Ini sudah malam. Aku tak keberatan jika kau tinggal disini, lagipula kau tak membawa mobilmu kan?" ucapan yang tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari bibir Hinata tanpa aba-aba ketika Naruto menjauh darinya sejauh dua langkah kaki kecil. Hinata yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah matang. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?!

Naruto menatap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berpikir. Sejujurnya, apa yang Hinata katakan benar. Ia tak membawa kendaraan dan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Tak akan ada bis maupun taxi yang lewat disini.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto pasrah. Lagipula menginap disini tak buruk.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau boleh mengunakan kamar ini, aku pergi dulu." Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar. Habis sudah dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menawarkan hal ini pada Naruto setelah kejadian tadi? Ini sungguh memalukan! Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi!

.

.

.

?

"Shion?" panggil Hinata ketika ia memasuki kamarnya dan tak melihat Shion.

Ia yang menghampiri ranjang king sizenya dan menemukan selembar kertas disana.

'Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menginap hari ini. Shion..' Hinata meletakkan kertas tadi ke meja kecil didekat ranjangnya yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Harusnya ia bercanda dengan Shion kini tapi malah begini yang terjadi.

Persetan dengan Naruto. Ia mau tidur dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Hinata merobohkan dirinya kebelakang dengan badannya yang masih terlapis hotpants dan kaos berwarna putih.

Satu tangannya yang perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh bibir nya tanpa sadar. Jantungnya lagi-lagi mengila. Apa maksud dari hal tadi? Apakah Naruto hanya menciumnya untuk mengerjainya? Sebetulnya, Hinata tak perduli dengan ciuman, karena baginya itu hanyalah dua buah bibir yang menempel tapi mengapa harus dia? Apakah Hinata harus mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?

Sesuatu yang buruk itu adalah, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya!

..

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan telinganya terasa sangat panas. Ia ingin merasakan ciuman hangat dari sialan itu lagi. Ia suka bagaimana cara Naruto menciumnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Bluusssshhh!

Hinata berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Ia pasti sudah gila, otaknya pasti sudah tak beres. Mengapa ia malah memikirkan hal ini?!

"Hinata?"

"Kyyaaaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut sambil mendudukan dirinya ketika ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Mengapa kau disini?!" tanya Hinata terkejut pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin tidur disini." Naruto yang langsung meloncat ke atas ranjang Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Sejujurnya, ia hanya tak mau sendirian saat ini atau lebih tepatnya ia hanya ingin disebelah Hinata yang baik sedikit lebih lama. Kalian tahu kan? Sangat jarang Hinata berlembut mulut padanya dan jarang untuk tak mengajaknya bergaduh.

"Terserah.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau disini." jawab Hinata pasrah. Kalian tahu kan? Brengsek ini tak akan pergi meskipun di seret keluar sekalipun?

...

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan tidur disini karena aku tak tenang ada orang asing tidur dikamarku yang dipenuhi barang berhargaku." Ucap Hinata jujur yang kemudian langsung membaringkan dirinya, membelakangi Naruto.

.

.

Deg.. Deg..

Mata Naruto yang masih terfokus pada punggung Hinata. Ia.. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan disini. Dan pernahkah Naruto katakan pada Hinata? Jika dia tak seharusnya berada disatu tempat sepi dengan seorang lelaki? Aaarrrgghh! Sungguh membingungkan! Mengapa Naruto tak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan saat ini? Cangung sekali.

Deg..

Mata Hinata yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Ia merasa Naruto tengah memperhatikannya dan itu sungguh membuatnya tak tenang. Seharusnya, ia pindah ke kamar Hanabi tapi sudah terlambat untuk itu. Hinata tak ingin Naruto tersinggung karena dirinya tiba-tiba pindah kesebelah tapi keadaan saat ini sangat canggung dan membingungkan. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?! Mengapa hati Hinata dan Naruto seolah saling tarik menarik?

.

.

...

(Puasa dilarang baca.. Wkwkwkw)

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan langsung terdiam ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto sejauh setengah meter yang ternyata benar, sedang memperhatikannya.

...

"Maafkan aku karena kejadian tadi pagi. Harusnya aku tak berbuat curang dan hal itu tak akan terjadi." ucap Hinata menyesal. Sedikit pembicaraan sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung kan?

"Maafkan aku karena telah menghajar wajah si brengsek itu. Aku hanya sedang kesal." ucap Naruto menyesal. Sejujurnya, setalah ia pikirkan. Untuk apa ia kesal pada lelaki itu? Hinata bukan istrinya, jadi mengapa ia harus kesal? Tunggu. Mengapa Naruto jadi berpikir jika ia kesal karena kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata? Sebetulnya apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini? Ia sungguh bingung.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf pada nya." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Hinata ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto.. Salahkah jika dirinya berharap Naruto lebih mendekat dan memeluknya? Tidak! Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Ia pasti sudah gila. Mengapa Hinata tak mengerti perasaannya sangat ini? Sebetulnya apa yang ia rasakan dan ingin kan kini?

Naruto mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk yang membuat Hinata reflek dan ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata ragu pada tatapan Naruto yang entah dalam artian apa.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, pertanda agar Hinata mendekat.

...

Hinata yang akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto atau lebih tepatnya mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Naruto dengan jarak beberapa cm.

"Maafkan aku karena kejadian tadi." bisik Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata membeku. Mengapa Naruto mengingatkannya pada hal itu lagi? Padahal ia baru saja melupakannya..

Kedua tangan Naruto mendarat di kedua pipi Hinata, mengubah posisi wajah Hinata agar bersejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Dan maafkan aku untuk kejadian ini." sambung Naruto yang kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

...

Naruto tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya senang berada didekat Hinata yang lembut dan tenang seperti saat ini. Naruto sangat ingin mencium Hinata lagi.

Hinata masih membeku ketika ia merasakan jelas Naruto mengecup penuh nafsu bibirnya. Sejujurnya, apa maksud dari hal ini? Mengapa Naruto menciumnya dan mengapa ia menginginkannya? Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka? Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Apakah hal ini terjadi sungguh hanya karena nafsu semata? Atau ada artian lain dari hal ini?

...

Mata Hinata yang perlahan terpejam. Perlahan, ia membalas kecupan bibir Naruto. Harusnya mereka tak melakukan hal ini kan? Akal sehat mereka terus menolak dan memberontak tapi hati, perasaan dan tubuh mereka sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan teriakan akal sehat mereka.

Naruto membaringkan pelan Hinata tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata.

Satu kecupan di dagu Hinata dan berpindah ke leher Hinata. Semakin ia mencium Hinata, ia menjadi semakin menginginkan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal ini? Tubuhnya sungguh tak mau menuruti otaknya yang terus memberontak. Katakan? Bagaimana bisa ia mencium Hinata yang bahkan bukan temannya? Ia sungguh tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri tapi yang paling jelas dan pasti untuknya kini, adalah ia menginginkan Hinata.

..

Jantung Hinata yang masih menggila, tapi dirinya masih terdiam, membiarkan Naruto meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya. Hinata sungguh merasa dirinya sungguh sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan lelaki yang bahkan tak akrab dengannya menciumnya dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman di lehernya? Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan kini tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia menginginkan Naruto yang lembut dan dewasa, Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

Cup.. Naruto mengecup mata kiri Hinata dan mengecup pangkal hidungnya.

Ia membalas tersenyum pada Hinata yang tersenyum lucu padanya.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto, menarik turun wajah tampan itu hingga bibirnya menempel di bibir Naruto. Rasanya sangat nyaman didekat lelaki ini..

Ruangan yang terang dan sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jam dinding, ac dan suara malam. Tak lupa suara ciuman penuh nafsu tapi lembut dari kedua manusia tadi.

Bukankah rasanya sangat aneh? Dimana mereka yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu bisa saling menginginkan? Dan mengapa bisa mereka saling menunjukan sisi tenang mereka? Sisi tenang dan lembut dimana sisi yang tak pernah mereka tunjukan pada siapapun. Bagaimana bisa Naruto membuat Hinata mengeluarkan sisi tenangnya ini dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sisi tenangnya ini yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun?

.

.

Mereka sungguh merasa sangat tenang ketika bersama...

.

.

Tapi mereka harus sadar bahwa mereka bahkan bukan teman..

Mereka bagaikan Tom&jerry..

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Uhuk.. Nii sedikit cerita. Dulu waktu author sekolah.. Author kan punya banyak teman lelaki. Mereka itu kalau di depan orang-orang Dinginnya kayak es sampai gak mau panggil author tapi ketika mereka dibelakang orang-orang. Baiknya kayak kapas.. Wwkkwkwk.. Yaa.. Jadi bisa kalian simpulkan. Hinata dan Naruto hanya malu-malu kucing.. Ego mereka lebih tinggi dari rasa cinta mereka. Itulah sebabnya mereka tak sadar mereka mungkin sudah saling jatuh hati.

Dan no Lemon.. Wkwkw.. Lagi puasa..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Bye byee..


	12. Harga diri atau Cinta?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan dirinya disebelah Hinata dan langsung memeluk erat Hinata hingga tak ada jarak seincipun diantara mereka. Hinata sedikit menatap atas atau lebih tepatnya ke wajah Naruto tak lupa dengan senyuman yang entah dalam artian apa.

Cup.. Naruto kembali mengecup singkat bibir Hinata yang entah sudah ia kecup berapa puluh kali dan kembali menatap Hinata. Ia merasa sangat senang begini dekat dengan Hinata tapi disatu sisi rasanya sangat aneh..

"Selamat malam." ucap Hinata yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sambil membalas memeluk erat punggung Naruto. Ia sungguh masih tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan kini tapi ia tahu, ia sangat senang berada didalam dekapan ini, tak perduli Naruto menganggapnya apa. Tak perduli dirinya siapa nya Naruto. Lihatlah, senyuman yang sama sekali tak luntur dari bibir Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Selamat malam..." jawab Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang aneh sekarang.. Ia ragu pada apa yang ia rasakan kini. Dimana seharusnya kata cinta keluar dari mulutnya malah tidak terdengar. Ia ragu... Apakah sungguh ia jatuh hati pada Hinata? Jika iya, Mengapa ia ragu untuk mengatakannya? Jika tidak, mengapa ia mencium Hinata dan memeluknya erat?

.

.

.

.

.

07.31

Hinata membelakkan matanya. menatap tak percaya selembar foto ukuran sedang yang menempel di mading dan tengah di lihat banyaknya mata.

Itu foto dirinya dicium Naruto waktu dikamar Hanabi! Siapa yang mengambil foto itu dan menempelkannya disini? Dilihat dari arah fotonya, harusnya foto ini diambil dari ambang pintu tapi siapa? Tak ada orang dirumahnya semalam kecuali Shion, tapi dia telah pergi entah sejak kapan dan tak mungkin ia menempelkan foto itu ke sini kan?

Hinata langsung mengambil foto dimading itu dan berlari pergi, mengabaikan semua mata yang menatapnya entah dengan tatapan tak percaya atau apa. Siapa yang tahu? Kedua manusia yang selalu bertengkar itu ternyata memiliki hubungan sampai berciuman di kamar. Apakah mereka telah melakukan lebih dari itu?

.

.

.

"Kyaaaahh!" Hinata yang terus berlari tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa manusia yang entah datang dari mana menyeretnya pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Lima orang yang menyeret Hinata tadi mendorong kuat Hinata ke pojokan ruangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang tak terpakai, meja dan kursi yang sudah berdebu yang membuat Hinata terjatuh ke melanggar meja dibelakang nya itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" marah Hinata setelah ia membenarkan posisi berdiri nya.

Kedua matanya menatap satu persatu lima orang gadis didepannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Firasat Hinata sungguh buruk kini.

"Hei! Kau yang apa-apaan?! Berani sekali kau mencium Naruto kami! Dasar murahan! Tak tahu malu!" jawab salah satu gadis kesal. Gadis ini sungguh pandai mencari kesempatan!

"Naruto kami?" Hinata tersenyum lucu dan meremehkan.

"Aku jadi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini kalianlah yang selalu mengacau tasku dan mejaku." ucap Hinata yang membuat kelima gadis tadi terdiam. Asal tahu saja, mengapa Hinata bilang dirinya sudah lebih baik daripada dulu karena ia membiarkan orang-orang gila menjaili barang nya!

"Akhirnya kalian menampakkan wajah sialan kalian. Dasar rendahan. Jika berani langsung datang kedepanku, jangan main dibelakang." Sambung Hinata yang kembali membuat amarah para gadis tadi mengelonjak.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah berani menantang kami." ucapnya menahan amarah.

Keempat gadis yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Hinata dan menyerangnya. Hinata berhasil lolos untuk beberapa kali tapi kini mereka berempat mengunci tangan Hinata ke samping.

"Lepaskan sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Rontak Hinata kesal. Kalian sudah tahu Hinata kalah jumlah.

"Aaa!" desis Hinata sakit ketika gadis dibelakangnya menarik kuat rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran agar kau tak berani mendekati Naruto kami lagi." ucap gadis dihadapan Hinata yang bisa disimpulkan bos dari keempat orang sialan ini.

"Cih! Kau marah karena dia menciu"

"Kau yang menciumnya, jalang!" Selanya marah yang membuat satu sudut bibir Hinata terangkat.

"Asal kau tahu. Waktu itu hanyalah kecelakaan. Dia tengah mengerjaiku. Aku bahkan tak mengingat kejadian itu lagi, itu bukan apa-apa untukku" ucap Hinata jujur. Awalnya memang Naruto mengerjai nya kan?

"Jangan berbohong!" marah gadis yang menarik rambut Hinata dan semakin menariknya yang membuat Hinata menahan ringisannya.

"Cih! Terus apa yang jujur menurut kalian? Aku menciumnya dan menidurinya? Apakah kalian punya buktinya?" tanya Hinata menantang.

"Buktinya kau membiarkan dia menciummu." jawab salah satu gadis tadi.

"Itu bukan bukti!" marah Hinata tak terima. Bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut bukti? Jika saja mereka berada diposisi Hinata waktu itu. Mereka juga pasti akan membeku tanpa sadar kan?!

"Jangan membuat asalan! Sudah jelas bahwa kau menciumnya! Kau malah berani mengatakan Naruto menciummu?!" jawab gadis tadi tak terima.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia tengah mengerjaiku! Jika kau tak percaya, tanya saja padanya!" tantang Hinata yang sudah muak dengan permainan cemburu buta ini. waktu itu hanya sebuah tempelan bibir! Tak lebih!

"Mengerjai atau tidak. Tetap saja intinya kau menciumnya. Dasar jalang!" marah gadis didepan Hinata sambil mendorong kuat lengan Hinata yang membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang dan keempat gadis tadi kembali mengangkatnya untuk berdiri dan mengunci tangannya.

"Jika kau tak terima, marah padanya! Bukan padaku! Jika aku yang dicium adalah jalang, maka yang mencium adalah apa?! Hah?!" marah Hinata yang semakin membuat amarah lima gadis tadi memuncak.

Plaaaakk! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata.

"Apa?! Kalau berani lepaskan aku dan lawan aku satu persatu. Jangan jadi pecundang!" marah Hinata kembali memberontak tapi ke empat gadis tadi sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya.

Plaaaaakkk! Satu tamparan lagi yang membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak. Bukan berhenti karena menjinak, tapi berhenti karena berusaha bersabar untuk tak membunuh gadis ini ketika ia berhasil lolos dari sini.

"Kau sudah tak punya malu kan? Kau akan tahu apa akibatnya." ucap sang bos sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. Perasaan Hinata kembali tak enak.

"Cih! Kau mau menelanjangiku dan merekamku? Kau kira kau bisa mempermalukanku dengan cara itu? Ha?! Tidakkah kalian merasa kalianlah yang harus malu atas perbuatan kalian?" Ucap Hinata yang membuat gadis tadi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kami harus membawamu ke suatu tempat yang cocok untuk jalang sepertimu." jawabnya santai yang langsung membuat Hinata memberontak.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Kalian sungguh akan menyesal!"

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika ia menghalang jalan Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hinata, dia dibawa beberapa perempuan tadi." jawab Sasuka sambil melirik kesana-sini. Gawat.. Perasaannya tak enak dan karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuatnya tak melihat kemana Hinata dibawa.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Barusan.. Ada foto kau dan Hinata tengah berciuman dimading dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?" jelas Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat Naruto menampilkan wajah paniknya. Aaa.. Pasti Hinata sedang terkena amukan fans nya.. Haa~ susah sekali menjadi orang yang tampan dan disukai para gadis tapi tunggu? Siapa dan dari mana dia mendapatkan foto yang di maksud Sasuke?

"Aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung berlari pergi.

"He-hei! Aku ikut." Naruto yang langsung mengekori Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja mencari ke ruangan sana sini tapi mereka tak menemukan Hinata dan ini, ruangan yang disebut gudang didepan mereka lah yang terakhir.

"Ini yang yang haah terakhir." ucap Naruto terengah-engah. Aduh.. Lelah sekali.

.

.

"Dasar sialan! Mati saja!" marah gadis berrambut pendek sambil mencakar wajah Hinata dan mendorong Hinata hingga kepala Hinata terbentur tumpukan meja dibelakangnya.

Blaaamm!

"Hinata! / Hinata!" panggil Sasuke dan Naruto kompak ketika mereka mendobrak pintu tadi dan mereka melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri diantara lima orang gadis.

"Sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" geram Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata yang langsung membuat lima gadis tadi melangkah mundur.

"Na-na-naruto?" panggil salah satu gadis takut yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Ternyata sekumpulan perempuan yang selalu terlihat lembut dan baik didepannya sangat berbahaya. Dasar berwajah dua. Mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari Hinata. Tidak, mereka seratus kali lebih buruk dari Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri gadis yang baru saja memanggil nya. "Kau kira ini tempat nenekmu? Berani sekali kau!" geram Naruto setelah ia menarik kuat kerah baju gadis didepannya.

"Ta-tapi kami melakukan ini untukmu." jawabnya takut. Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba muncul disini? Dan mengapa Naruto khawatir pada gadis itu?

"Aku tak meminta nya, sialan!" marah Naruto yang langsung mendorong gadis tadi.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih terbaring dilantai dan mengendongnya ala bridel style dan berlari keluar.

"Sasuke, kunci mereka. Aku akan mengurus mereka nanti." Ucap Naruto ketika ia melewati Sasuke diambang pintu.

Sasuke yang langsung menutup pintu didekatnya dan menguncinya dari luar tanpa menghiraukan lima gadis didalam terus berteriak ingin keluar.

"Hei, keluarkan kami!"

"Tolonglah!" Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan gadis-gadis di dalam dan langsung berlari mengekori Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Nnggh?" mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka. Ia melirik sejenak ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat tempat yang terang, putih.. Tunggu? Hinata belum mati kan? Entahlaa..

Mata Hinata yang kembali terpejam dan terbuka. Matanya terasa berat pada terangnya lampu di langit-langit yang terasa sangat menyilau..

"Hinata?!" sebuah wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sejenak. Oh Kami-sama, jika pun anakmu ini sudah mati, mengapa kau harus mengajak si kuning pembawa masalah ini?

"Hei, bangun. Hei. Hinata!" Naruto menguncang kuat badan Hinata yang membuat Hinata mau tak mau membuka lebar matanya dan mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baringnya. Oh.. Hinata tak mati, tapi ia berada di UKS.

"Dimana Sasuke? Tadi aku mendengar dia memanggilku?" tanya Hinata pelan yang membuat mata Naruto menyipit. Hei! Lelaki tampan ini berada didepan matamu, mengapa kau malah memanggil lelaki itu?

"Aku mengusirnya karena dia sangat cerewet." jawab Naruto jujur. Iya, belum dua menit Hinata terbaring di ranjang. Seribu pertanyaan kekhawatiran terus saja keluar dari mulut sialan itu, Jadi Naruto mengusirnya.

"Shion?" tanya Hinata lagi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi." jawab Naruto jujur yang membuat Hinata kembali membaringkan dirinya. Hinata merasa.. Belakangan ini Shion tak pernah ada untuknya. Bahkan ketika Hinata berkelahi dengan Naruto, Shion lebih memilih pergi dengan Naruto daripada dirinya.

"Kau tak mau menanyaiku?" tanya Naruto tak terima. Hei, asal kau tahu. Naruto yang menjagamu dan mengobati luka diwajahmu.. Oh, rasanya de javu.

"Semua ini karenamu." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto memanjangkan bibirnya, ia yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi." usir Hinata tak suka pada Naruto yang membaringkan dirinya menghadap ke Hinata, satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hinata dengan jarak 5cm antara tubuh dan wajah mereka.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tak tahu ketampananku sangat berbahaya." ucap Naruto menyesal yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Narsis sekali lelaki ini, Hinata jadi tak bisa marah..

"Aku juga tak tahu fans perempuan ku sangat berbahaya, padahal mereka selalu terlihat lembut dan baik didepanku." sambung Naruto ketika keningnya menempel di kening Hinata.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku sungguh masih tak punya tenaga untuk menendangmu." ucap Hinata pelan. Ia sungguh merasa sangat lemah saat ini dan ia tak mau Naruto berada didekatnya.. Eehh.. Atau mungkin hanya mulutnya saja yang berbicara bukan hatinya.

"Tak apa, aku suka Hinata yang lemah." jawab Naruto jujur sambil menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan mata mereka yang masih bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Hinata begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Naruto bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia begini dekat dengan Hinata tapi yang ia tahu, ia menyukai kedekatan ini.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa belakangan ini Shion tak selalu ada untukku." ucap Hinata membuka percakapan tanpa merubah posisinya. Jujur, ia kecewa tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia merasa belakangan ini banyak masalah yang membuatnya terpaksa jauh dari Shion. Shion pasti kecewa padanya.

"Semua orang bisa berubah." jawab Naruto singkat. Sejujurnya, ia tak perduli dengan Shion.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Siapa yang menaruh foto itu dimading?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Siapa yang masuk kerumah Hinata dan mengambil foto itu?

"Aku tak tahu.. Setahuku tak ada orang dirumah kecuali Shion semalam. Tapi dia sudah tak ada ketika aku kembali ke kamar." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Ia juga sangat penasaran pada foto itu. Siapa yang mengambilnya?

"Mungkin kau harus mencurigai Shion?" tebak Naruto. Tak mungkin kan foto itu bisa muncul sendiri tanpa alasan?

"Tidak, Shion tak mungkin begitu." jawab Hinata tak percaya, Shion tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya nanti." ucap Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia juga tak percaya Shion yang melakukannya. Dia bahkan tak berani membunuh semut seekor pun, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Tapi jika bukan dia, siapa?

"Apa kau mau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lupa, bagaimana dengan perempuan gila tadi?" tanya Hinata teringat pada lima gadis sialan yang membullynya.

"Aku mengunci mereka digudang. Aku akan mengurus mereka setelah mereka mati nanti." jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata menahan tawanya. Lelaki ini ternyata sangat kejam, ucapannya maksud Hinata. Hinata tahu, Naruto hanya bercanda.

"Kalau begitu mari pulang. Aku akan istirahat dirumah."

.

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata keranjang king size yang terdapat didalam kamar Hinata.

"Apakah kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto setelah ia menyelimuti Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu tidur." jawab Hinata apa adanya yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut dan Hinata rasa ia akan segera baik-baik saja setelah istirahat.

...

"Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto membaringkan dirinya ke sebelah Hinata.

Naruto mengubah posisinya menghadap ke Hinata dan dan menarik Hinata kedekapannya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata yang lemah sendiri." jawab Naruto jujur. Ia merasa tak bisa jauh dari Hinata saat ini. Ia ingin lebih lama berada didekat Hinata.

Hinata mengubah posisinya menghadap ke Naruto hingga kening mereka menempel. Kedua mata itu yang masih saling menatap entah dengan artian apa. Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas masiang-masing.

...

"Apa kau menaruh sihir padaku?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Sejujurnya, disaat-saat seperti ini, ia berharap Naruto selalu berada didekatnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau yang melakukannya padaku." jawab Naruto yang mengerti arti perkataan Hinata barusan. Untuk saat ini, ia sungguh ingin selalu mendekap Hinata. Itu sebabnya, ia disini sekarang. Hinata pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padanya hingga ia mau melakukan hal ini.

Hinata tersenyum tipis yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin selalu begini dengan Naruto tapi ia masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana perasaannya? Ia masih tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak mau menerima perasaannya ini.

.

Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya sambil melingkarkan satu kakinya ke kaki Hinata. Ia sungguh merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang begini dekat dengan Hinata. Ia ingin selalu begini tapi ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia menginginkannya? Ia sangat yakin ia menginginkan Hinata tapi ia tak yakin ia punya perasaan pada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto tak bisa mempercayai perasaannya sendiri.

Bahkan kini pun, Naruto merasakan jelas bahwa Hinata terus menariknya agar ia semakin mendekat. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

...

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata yang membuat mata Hinata perlahan terbuka.

"Mengapa aku menginginkanmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Jantungnya berdebar, ia senang, sangat senang. Tapi disatu sisi dimana ia tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri membuatnya sangat bimbang.

"Aku tak tahu.." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan kini, jadi bagaimana bisa ia memahami isi hati Naruto?

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata. Lagi dan lagi, ia menjadi semakin menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat satu tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi Naruto. Mengelusnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Naruto. 'Aku mencintai mu' hati Hinata menolak kata-kata ini. Tapi jika Hatinya menolak kata-kata ini. Sebetulnya apa perasaan yang ia rasakan kini? Mengapa ia menginginkan Naruto? Jika ia tak mencintainya?

.

Mungkin mereka harus terus membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan mereka yang bingung ini.

Jari-jari Hinata berpindah ke bibir merah Naruto, mengelus pelan bibir itu dan kembali berpindah pada pipi Naruto.

Satu tangan Naruto berpindah ke tengkuk Hinata, menarik wajah Hinata mendekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata membalas mengulum bibir Naruto dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia tak mengeti perasaan apa ini, tapi ia menginginkan sentuhan Naruto. Ia mungkin tak mau perduli pada apa yang ia rasakan kini, selama ia bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata. "Aku ingin mengatakan ini dari awal. Kau tak seharusnya berada didalam tempat yang sepi dengan aku yang adalah seorang lelaki" ucap Naruto entah dengan artian apa. Tembok penghalangnya sungguh akan hancur berkeping-keping jika ia terus didekat Hinata ditembah, tempat yang sepi.

...

"Aku tak takut." jawab Hinata lucu yang juga entah dalam artian apa. Ia yakin, Naruto tak akan menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi meskipun ia sendiri 'mungkin' mengharapkannya.

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata, kelopak mata kanan, pangkal hidung dan pipinya. Hinata sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

Ia yang kembali menarik tengkuk Hinata dan melahap bibir manis Hinata. Mungkin ia hanya akan mencium Hinata, yaa.. Hanya itu tak lebih. Ia tak akan menyentuh Hinata lebih jauh lagi. Hanya sebuah ciuman.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. membiarkan lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahi isinya.

"Mmmm.." kedua bibir itu yang kembali beradu, tanpa menghiraukan jika mereka sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Aahmm" desah Hinata ketika Naruto menjilati jejang lehernya dan menghisapnya.

Naruto kembali meninggalkan kissmark di leher Hinata. Bahkan jejak kissmark semalam masih belum menghilang dan Naruto sudah menambahnya lagi. Ia pasti sudah gila karena melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada Hinata.

Naruto mengecup singkat leher Hinata dan kembali berpindah pada bibir Hinata. Kedua bibir dan kembali saling berpaut. Saling mengulum, saling mengecup dan saling mengigit. Nafas mereka memburu.

Satu tangan Naruto yang perlahan masuk kedalam baju Hinata dan mengelus pinggang mulus Hinata. Mungkin saat ini, Naruto berpikir untuk menikahi Hinata agar dirinya bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Hinata menarik keluar tangan Naruto dadi pinggangnya dan mengrngamnya erat. Tangan yang besar dan hangat..

"Kau tak boleh membiarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhmu kecuali aku." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Apa dia sedang cemburu? Ayolah.. Hinata bukan perempuan murahan.. Ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhnya karena Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menyentuhnya. Dengan alasan apapun, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, Naruto sudah menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir untuknya.

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" tanya Hinata yang berhasil membuat alis Naruto berkerut.

"Tak bisakah kau menurut?" tanya Naruto tak suka sambil terus melototi Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Hinata lucu yang semakin membuat bibir Naruto memanjang. Gadis ini tak pernah mau mendengarkannya.. Aarrgghh.. Sialan.. Sungguh membuat harga diri Naruto tercoret.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menurutiku." ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari pergi.

"Hei, bahkan aku tak pernah mau menuruti ayahku, apa lagi kamu." jawab Hinata lucu sambil terus berlari mengelilingi kamarnya, menghindari Naruto yang terus mengejarnya.

"Aku berbeda. Kau harus menurutiku!"

"Kyaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto berhasil menangkapnya dan langsung mengendongnya ala bridel style.

...

Kedua mata itu yang kembali bertemu..

"Kau tahu? Belakangan ini aku belajar sesuatu. Terkadang kita harus bisa mengalahkan rasa ego dan harga diri kita untuk bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan kini yang sebenarnya." ucap Naruto pada Hinata digendongannya. Tapi sayangnya, hingga kini Naruto hanya bisa mengatakannya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Hinata terdiam. Itu benar.. Dimana harusnya ia mengatakan ia telah jatuh hati pada Naruto tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia lebih suka meninggikan ego dan harga dirinya hingga ia tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri dan jangan pernah ditanya. Karena sampai detik ini pun Hinata tak akan bisa menurunkan sifatnya ini. Bukan ia tak mau, tapi ia memang tak bisa. Naruto lah yang harus mengalah, bukan dirinya.

...

"Aku.." ucapan Naruto yang terhenti. Matanya yang masih terkunci pada mata Hinata yang menatapnya seolah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

...

"Aku rasa.. Aku sudah.. Aku sudah.. jatuh ha"

"Oneeeeeeee-saaaaaannnn!" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu yang langsung berhasil mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aduh!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat Hinata terjatuh kelantai. Naruto sialan!

"Hei! Sakit bodoh!" marah Hinata setelah ia berdiri sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Naruto sialan! Merusak suasana saja.

"Waaaaaaa.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" suara dari ambang pintu yang membuat Hinata menatap asal suara.

Eh? Mengapa adiknya balik lagi?

"Hanabi? Siapa itu?" suara berat yang berhasil membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. Itu.. itu bukan kakaknya. Itu

.

.

Ayahnya!

...

"Hanabi, tolong." pinta Hinata berharap yang kemudian langsung menarik Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Hei. Jangan menarikku."

...

"Ada apa?"

"Aa.. Ayah? Tidak.. Tadi aku kira aku melihat kakak, ternyata hanya foto.. Hehe.." jawab Hanabi pada ayahnya yang kini berdiri didekatnya. Deg.. Semoga saja ayahnya dalam fase bodohnya.

"Mengapa mobil kakakmu ada disini? Apa dia tak bersekolah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aaa.. Nee-san? Oh.. Kemarin wa-waktu aku pulang. Nee-san bilang belakangan ini dia naik bis." bohong Hanabi cepat yang membuat Hiashi menatapnya curiga.

"Iya.. Aku melihatnya sendiri." ucap Hanabi menyakinkan.

.

.

Hinata masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu sambil terus menguping pembicaraan ayah dan adiknya. Ia yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangannya sedangkan satu telapak tangan nya menutup mulut Naruto yang berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Sialan... Mengapa keluarganya suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba..

Tak adik, tak kakak, tak ayah, tak ibunya. Semuanya sama saja.

...

Naruto menyingkirkan pelan telapak tangan Hinata di bibirnya. Naruto bahkan tak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul atau tidak? Berterima kasih karena dia muncul sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang mungkin akan menghilangkan harga dirinya, jika Hinata menolaknya, atau tidak, karena dia merusak suasana yang sudah sangat bagus.

Entahlah.. Tapi mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata?

...

Naruto menyingkirkan telapak tangan Hinata yang menutup bibirnya.

Satu kecupan yang diberikan untuk bibir Hinata yang kemudian menatap dalam mata Hinata dalam jarak lima cm.

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya bercanda." inilah yang tengah Hinata pikirkan saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Ia bisa mati jika ketahuan..

.

.

.

"Hinata... -

.

.

\- Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh hati padamu..."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Haaii.. Moga suka.. Maaf kalau tak bagus.. Ohh sedikit pemberitahuan.. Jika ada dari kalian yang bertanya apakah sudah mau tamat? Jawabannya, Tidak.. Kerena..

Satu, masalah mantan Hinata masih belum beres. Wkwkw..

Dua, Shion.

Tiga, ego dan harga Naruto dan Hinata.

Empat, rahasia ..

Sejujurnya, author berharap fic ini cepat tamat tapi ternyata bahkan tak mendekati kata tamat.. Wkwkw.. Udahla.. Nikmati aja dlu yang ada..

Bye bye..


	13. Jatuh hati?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

Satu kecupan yang diberikan untuk bibir Hinata yang kemudian menatap dalam mata Hinata dalam jarak lima cm.

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya bercanda." inilah yang tengah Hinata pikirkan saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Ia bisa mati jika ketahuan..

"Hinata, aku rasa aku sudah jatuh hati padamu..."

...

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke pundak kanan Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Ada apa?

Tidak! Naruto tak boleh mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin Hinata merendahkan nya. Cih! Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang tempan nan keren ini jatuh hati pada perempuan jadi-jadian ini?

"Jangan bersuara.." bisik Hinata pelan pada telinga Naruto didekatnya.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Hinata, menarik Hinata mendekat tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya dan Hinata masih terdiam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Naruto aneh sekali.

...

Jika tidak jatuh hati, mengapa Naruto malah memeluk Hinata seolah ia sangat menginginkan Hinata? Sebetulnya apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata?

Naruto menyamankan dirinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Haaaaaa.. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hinata tapi ia juga tak mau kalah dengan hatinya sendiri. Apa yang akan dikatakan sialan ini jika dia tahu Naruto jatuh hati padanya? 'Cih, aku sudah tahu.' 'hanya lelaki lemah yang jatuh cinta.' 'sayangnya aku membencimu.' 'berani sekali kau menyukaiku.' tidak tidak! Mau letak dimana wajah Naruto nanti?

Mungkin sebaiknya.. Naruto mengabaikan apa yang ada dihatinya dan terus memeluk erat Hinata. Tidak! Percayalah kalian.. Naruto sungguh tak jatuh hati pada Hinata. Ia hanya ee..? Hanya.. Dia hanya emm..? Aaa.. Dia hanya. Karena Hinata membiarkan Naruto didekatnya, itu artinya Hinata yang menginginkannya? jadi Naruto hanya berbuat baik dengan terus melakukan apa yang Hinata inginkan. Inilah alasan mengapa Naruto begini. Iya, itu benar.

Naruto mengecup pundak yang masih di lapis baju putih Hinata yang membuat alis Hinata berkerut. Naruto aneh sekali? Dia seolah tengah berdebat dengan seseorang? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan?

Sebuah kecupan di leher Hinata dan kemudian di bibir Hinata.

Hinata menatap aneh wajah Naruto berjarak lima cm dari wajahnya. Wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemberut dan kesal?

Aaaa.. Sudah Naruto katakan. Itu alasan mengapa ia begini. Itu karena Hinata tak menolaknya jadi mengapa hatinya terus mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh hati pada Hinata? Sudah Naruto katakan! Tidak adalah tidak!

.

.

.

.

"Onee-san!" Hinata yang langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya ketika Hanabi tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu yang baru saja dia buka.

"Sakit bodoh!" marah Naruto ketika dirinya terjatuh, terduduk ke lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hanabi basa-basi pada kakaknya yang berpelukan mesra tadi. Uhuk,,

"Ti-tidak. Tadi Naruto terjatuh." jawab Hinata asal.

"Apakah ayah sudah pergi?" tanya Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan, menghiraukan Naruto yang kini berdiri didekatnya dengan alisnya yang berkerut tak suka.

"Sudah." jawab Hanabi singkat.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, mengapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia yang kini terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan Naruto dan Hanabi didekatnya.

"Ayah mengatakan dia akan pulang hari ini dan aku memaksa ingin ikut." jawab Hanabi dengan cengirannya. Asal tahu saja, betapa beratnya perjuangan Hanabi agar ayahnya mengizinkan nya ikut. Ia harus merengek tiga jam, mendengar tolakan berbagai alasan dari ayahnya entah berapa ratus kali. Tapi kerena kegigihan Hanabi terus merengek dan memaksa, akhirnya ayahnya mengalah. Hihi..

"Terus, kapan kalian akan pergi lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Besok pagi." jawab Hanabi cemberut. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan melihat kakaknya meskipun hanya sebentar. Demi kakaknya ia akan tetap pulang meskipun hanya satu jam.

"Tapi Nee-san.. Menurutku, sebaiknya Naruto-nii tak pulang hari ini. Kau tahu kan mata ayah sangat tajam. Akan terjadi masalah jika dia melihat Naruto-ini disini." ucap Hanabi menakuti yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya. Itu benar. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruto tiba-tiba menyelinap keluar dan ayah melihatnya. Hinata akan tamat tapi...

Hinata tak mau Naruto menginap disini lagi. Ia sungguh sudah sangat pusing dengan perasaannya. Dan hei! Hinata akan memperjelas nya. Hinata tak pernah 'jatuh hati' pada NARUTO. Ia.. Ia.. Ia hanya kasihan melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesepian. Iya! Hanya itu! Ia hanya berbaik hati karena Naruto telah membantunya. Itu saja. Jadi, jangan pernah salah paham. Titik! Cih! Hinata tak akan mau jatuh hati pada lelaki sialan itu...

Ya.. Begitulah.. Ia hanya membiarkan Naruto memeluknya karena ia merasa sangat nyaman.. ? Aaaaa! Tidak.. Ia melakukannya agar Naruto tak bising. Itu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau tapi apa boleh buat." jawab Hinata pasrah yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau kira aku mau? Cih! Mimpi." ucap Naruto sinis yang membuat Hinata menatapnya kesal sedangkan membuat Hanabi menatap mereka aneh.

? Tadi mereka berpelukan mesra dan sekarang saling melempar tatapan tak suka? Dasar aneh...

.

.

.

.

23.14

"Hah~" Hinata yang akhirnya bisa membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang king sizenya, membiarkan ac menghilangkan rasa panas dan sedikit keringat diwajah dan tubuhnya. Ia sungguh lelah bermain beberapa jam nonstop dengan Hanabi yang baru saja pergi tidur di kamar sebelah dan ...

Hinata menatap ke sebelahnya dan ia melihat Naruto yang terbaring disebelahnya sambil terus mengatur nafasnya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dia pasti lelah terus mengendong Hanabi dan berlari sana-sini.

"Cih, Dasar lemah." ejek Hinata setelah ia meluruskan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya.

"Kau lemah." jawab Naruto tak terima ketika ia menatap Hinata. Aduh.. Ia sampai lupa bernafas kerena terus tertawa tadi. Untung saja ayah Hinata lembur dikantor hari ini, jadi tak ada yang tahu ia disini. Jika tidak, ayah Hinata yang galak itu pasti menginterogasi nya dan itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Bamm!

"Aa! Sakit bodoh!" marah Naruto ketika Hinata menendangnya hingga ia terjatuh kelantai.

"Tidur dibawah." ucap Hinata sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Naruto yang terduduk dilantai.

"Enak saja! Orang kaya nan tampan sepertiku tak mungkin tidur dibawah." Naruto meloncat naik ke atas ranjang yang membuat Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kesal Naruto.

"Apa itu urusanku?" tanya Hinata sinis yang membuat Naruto melototinya. Gadis ini kejam sekali, membiarkan Naruto tidur dilantai yang keras dan dingin.

"Hei, Aku bilang dibawah!" Hinata mendorong Naruto yang baru saja membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang disebelah Hinata.

"Tak mau! Aku tak mau!" Rengek Naruto yang masih bertahan disisi ranjang. Badannya bisa sakit jika ia tidur dilantai.

"Aku bilang pergi!" pekik Hinata kesal pada Naruto yang sama sekali tak ingin lepas dari sisi ranjangnya.

"Kyaaahh!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan memutar badannya yang membuat Hinata terjatuh kelantai.

"Sakit sialan!" marah Hinata ketika ia berdiri dan kembali menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau saja yang tidur dilantai." Naruto mengabaikan Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang dilempar Hinata tadi.

"Ini kamarku!" Hinata terus menarik Naruto yang memunggunginya. Naruto sialan.

!

"Aaaisssshh!" Naruto yang akhirnya mendudukan dirinya karena tak tahan dengan Hinata yang terus menarik dan memukulnya.

"Asal kau tahu. Tenagaku jauh lebih besar darimu. Aku bisa saja menyeretmu ke kamar mandi dan menguncimu." ancam Naruto sinis yang membuat Hinata melototinya.

"Terus? Hei! Ini kamarku. Punya hak apa kau mengaturku?" tantang Hinata tak terima yang membuat Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hei! Hei! Turunkan aku!" rontak Hinata sambil terus memukul punggung Naruto yang mendengongnya dipundak seolah mengangkat karung beras.

Naruto melempar Hinata ke ranjang yang kemudian menindih Hinata dengan senyum lucunya.

"Ayolah.. Mengapa aku harus tidur dilantai? Aku kan sudah sering tidur diranjang ini?" ucap Naruto lucu yang membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah merahnya kesamping. Naruto sialan.. Hinata sungguh ingin jauh-jauh dari orang ini tapi orang ini masih saja tak pergi.

Naruto yang akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping yang kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya tanpa menyisihkan jarak seincipun.

"Selamat malam." ucap Naruto setelah ia mengecup lembut bibir Hinata yang kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Hinata masih terdiam.. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Naruto sungguh terlihat sangat keren dan sialan!

...

Perlahan, kedua tangan Hinata pun melingkar erat ke punggung Naruto dengan kepalanya yang tenggelam didada bidang Naruto. Nyaman.. Sangat nyaman...

.

.

.

02.22

Clik.. Pintu kamar Hinata yang terkunci tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sangat pelan. O.. Ternyata itu adalah Hanabi yang entah dapat dari kunci pintu kamar Hinata.

...

Hanabi berjinjit-jinjit mendekati pinggir ranjang. Hatinya yang langsung meleleh ketika ia melihat kakaknya dan Naruto-nii berpelukan erat... Aaaaaa.. Romantis sekali, padahal tadi Hanabi mendengar mereka bertengkar. Dasar tukang jual mahal. Huh!

"Hik.. Tak salah aku membuat Naruto-nii menginap disini." pikir Hanabi senang.

Ia yang perlahan mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya. Membuka app kamera dan mengatur nya menjadi silent.

Beberapa foto yang Hanabi ambil dari berbagai sisi. Foto yang sangat sempurna.. Hehe.. Kakaknya pasti akan membayar mahal untuk ini. Cih! Lagi pula siapa suruh harga dirinya sangat tinggi? Jika cinta, cukup bilang cinta saja. Jangan berkelahi didepan, bermesraan dibelakang. Naruto-nii juga, apa susahnya tinggal bilang cinta? Dasar lelaki pecundang.

"Hehe.." Hanabi Hanabi tertawa iblis penuh dengan rencana diotaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

07.23

Terlihat matahari yang mulai meninggi, manusia-manusia yang mulai memenuhi gedung besar bernama Sma Konoha. Terlihat dua orang beda insan baru saja melangkah memasuki sekolah dengan jarak 10cm. Rasanya mereka dipisahkan olah sebuah dinding besar setebal 5cm. Aura yang mereka pancarkan sangat tak enak di rasa. Sepertinya, akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi jika dinding pemisah diantara mereka menghilang.

Hinata berbelok ke kiri, sedangkan Naruto berbelok ke kanan yang adalah kantin yang membuat mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Hei! Jalan itu pakai mata!" marah Hinata sambil mendorong lengan Naruto. Eee.. Lelaki sialan! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatnya darah tinggi.

"Kau saja jalan pakai mata! Aku jalan pakai kaki." jawab Naruto sinis. Gadis sialan. Tak bisa kah tak membuat masalah?

"Apa?! Katakan sekali lagi? Gara-gara tingkah cerobohmu tadi, aku hampir ketahuan ayahku! Semuanya gara-gara kau! Sialan! Dan sekarang kau ingin mencari gara-gara lagi?" marah Hinata tak terima yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Itu karena suara berisikmu itu!" jawab Naruto tak terima sambil mendorong lengan Hinata. Apaan? Mengapa jadi dirinya yang bersalah?

...

Semua mata dimana-mana, diam-diam memperhatikan pertengkaran saling mendorong itu. Mereka mulai ragu jika foto yang mereka lihat kemarin adalah nyata? Sekarang kan canggih, ada yang namanya photoshop. Jadi? Kalian tahu la..

.

"Katakan lagi! Aku sungguh akan membunuhmu!" marah Hinata sambil menendang kaki Naruto yang membuat Naruto tak sengaja mendorongnya hingga Hinata terjatuh.

"Sialan.. Sakit!"

Baiklah.. Bukan ragu lagi, tapi mereka sudah seratus persen yakin. Foto kemarin memang photoshop.

.

.

.

.

.

07.54

Semua murid yang telah terduduk dibangku masing-masing dengan sibuk sendiri, menunggu sang guru yang akan masuk.

...

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar kau mendapat masalah semalam?" tanya Shion khawatir ketika ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk dibangkunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja tapi Shion.. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang belum aku katakan padamu." ucap Hinata ragu, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

Naruto yang masih terduduk dibangku, disebelah Hinata berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku ditangannya sambil terus menguping pembicaraan Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Seminggu ini 'dia' terus saja menghubungiku. 'Dia' mengsms ku dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus dia katakan." ucap Hinata ragu yang membuat Shion terdiam sejenak.

...

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Shion.

"Sejujurnya, belakangan ini aku berpikir.. Aku harus menemuinya dan menyelesaikan masalah kami." jawab Hinata jujur tapi ia masih ragu.

... ?

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti." ucap Shion ketika ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah menguping.

"Iya, lagipula sensei sudah datang." jawab Hinata yang membuat Shion berlari ke bangkunya.

Naruto memanjangkan bibirnya dibalik buku. Apaan.. Padahal ia sungguh penasaran dengan percakapan Hinata dan Shion tadi. Dia siapa? Masalah apa?

Oh.. Hal ini membuat Naruto ingat, lima gadis semalam masih digudang..

Cih, Naruto akan megurus mereka nanti.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat..

Hinata dan Shion yang terduduk bersebelahan dipojokan bangku dikantin. Berusaha sejuah mungkin dari manusia-manusia kelaparan yang telah memenuhi seisi kantin.

"Anoo.. Kurasa, kau tak harus menemuinya." jawab Shion ketika Hinata mengulangi ucapannya tadi pagi, dikelas.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa dia akan memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting." ucap Hinata ragu. Firasatnya mengatakan, lelaki itu akan memberitahunya sesuatu yang mungkin penting.

"Lagipula, waktu sudah berlalu. Kurasa aku sudah banyak berubah. Harusnya aku menyelesaikan masalah itu." sambung Hinata lagi. Ia sungguh bimbang. Apakah ia harus menemui lelaki itu atau tidak? Jika iya, apa yang akan ia katakan pada lelaki itu? Jika tidak, ia sungguh merasa tak tenang, seolah ada yang salah.

"Anoo.. Bagaimana jika aku yang pergi menemuinya?" saran Shion.

"Kura"

"Shion.." Hinata mendelik tajam pada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja dan bangku yang berani memanggil sahabatnya dan menganggu pembicaraannya.

"Sini.." pintanya ketika Shion menatapnya.

"Ada ap"

"Kau mau bawa kemana temanku ini?" sela Hinata sinis pada lelaki yang sudah pasti Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto sinis sambil menarik tangan Shion tapi Hinata langsung menahan tangan Naruto.

"Kau sungguh tak sopan!" marah Hinata tak suka pada Naruto yang seenaknya saja menarik Shion.

"Hi-Hinata, tak apa. Aku hanya pergi dengannya sebentar." ucap Shion pelan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Mengapa Naruto mencari Shion?

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada temanku ini." ancam Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Cih! Kau kira aku akan membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto sinis yang kemudian menarik pergi Shion yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

.

...

Hinata terus saja mengamati Shion dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan entah sedang berbicara apa dari posisinya yang masih terduduk dikantin. Hinata berharap ia bisa menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan..

.

"Ano.. Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shion pada Naruto di hadapannya.

"Emm.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya tapi intinya. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hinata dikalas tadi?" tanya Naruto menuntut, seolah Shion wajib menjawabnya.

"Aa..anoo.. Naruto, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kami belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan kami dan kau datang." jawab Shion pelan yang membuat Naruto menatapnya hingga mata Naruto menyipit.

Shion menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia mendapat tatapan penuh curiga dari Naruto.

"Intinya kalian membahas apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ma-masalah." jawab Shion takut. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar sangat menuntut dan mengerikan.

"Dengan?" tanya Naruto yang semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Den-dengan seseorang di sekolah kami sebelum sekolah ini." jawab Shion jujur tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sia"

"Aa-no, ma-maafkan aku. aku tak bisa mengatakannya." sela Shion ketika Naruto hendak bertanya lagi.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang mendarat di pundak Shion yang berhasil mengagetkan Shion begitu juga Hinata yang masih memperhatikan dari kantin.

Shion masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena jarak wajahnya dan Naruto kini berjarak 10cm.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin tahu apa itu." ucap Naruto menuntut.

"A-aku"

"Kau akan mengatakannya kan?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti ancaman oleh Shion.

"Ba-baiklah tapi bukan sekarang." jawab Shion tanpa sadar yang membuat Naruto tercengir bahagia. Cih! Naruto akan tahu apa rahasia Hinata dan membunuhnya dengan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Naruto bangga sambil mengacak rambut Shion yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Kejadian yang juga tak luput dari kedua mata bulan Hinata.

Deg..

Shion menatap sejenak punggung Naruto yang menjauh darinya yang kemudian berlari ke arah kantin atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Hinata.

.

.

...

"Apa yang dia katakan? Mengapa dia merusak rambutmu?" tanya Hinata datar ketika Shion terduduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak.. Dia hanya mengelus rambutku." jawab Shion dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Dan?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil terus mencuri padang pada Shion yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tersenyum.. Dia hanya bertanya beberapa hal." jawab Shion apa adanya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata terlihat marah?

"Apa yang dia tanya?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada datar sambil terus mengaduk mie didepannya. Dasar lelaki sialan. Apa maksudnya itu? Mengapa dia asal menyentuh rambut teman Hinata? Lelaki jalang!

"Itu tak penting.." Hinata melirik kearah Shion yang terlihat gugup.. Itu artinya, apa yang Naruto bilang adalah penting hingga membuat nya terlihat gugup? Senang? Merona?

Cih! Menyebalkan..

Tunggu? Mengapa juga ia kesal? Itu kan bukan urusannya. Hei! Shion adalah teman Hinata, tentu saja Hinata kesal jika lelaki sialan itu mendekati temannya.

...

"Baaaahh!"

"Haa.."

"Kyaahh! Hei! Kau mengagetkanku!" marah Hinata terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengagetkannya yang baru saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menahan tawanya setelah ia mendudukan dirinya diseberang Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Tadinya iya, sekarang tidak." jawab Hinata cemberut yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum lucu.

"Hmm.. Hinata, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat minggu ini." ajak Sasuke penuh dengan rahasia yang membuat Hianta menatapnya penasaran.

"Kemana?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa cm di telinga Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Naruto?!" panggil Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tiba-tiba disini? Sungguh membuat Hinata jantungan.

"Minggu siang, ada acara di tengah kota." jawab Sasuke ketika ia menormalkan detak jantungnya. Naruto sungguh membuat jantungnya copot.

"Apa kau tak bekerja?" tanya Hinata memastikan, mengabaikan Naruto yang baru saja terduduk diseberang Shion.

"Cuti.." jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat Hinata menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Hinata menyetujui. Lagi pula ia juga sangat bad mood saat ini, jalan-jalan tidaklah masalah. Eh? Mengapa ia bad mood?

"Aku ikut." sela Naruto tak terima dirinya tak terajak.

"Pergi saja sendiri. Jangan menggangu kami." jawab Hinata sinis. Ia akan sial jika lelaki ini didekatnya.

"Cih, tak ada yang mau ikut dengamu." balas Naruto sinis. Hinata menyebalkan sekali, emang tak ada orang lain selain lelaki ini? Mengapa dia harus pergi dengan sialan ini?

"Shion, kau harus ikut denganku." ajak Naruto menuntut yang membuat Shion dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Tidak boleh, dia tak akan aman jika pergi denganmu." sela Hinata sebelum Shion sempat menjawab. Tidak! Hinata hanya tak terima lelaki sialan itu pergi dengan temannya karena ia tak ingin temannya terkena sial. Itu saja.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu." jawab Naruto sinis. Cih, Hinata boleh pergi dengan lelaki sialan itu, mengapa Naruto tak boleh pergi dengan Shion? Menyebalkan! Naruto tak terima dirinya ditinggal.

"Anoo.. Ak-aku ingin pergi dengan Hinata, jadi baiklah.." jawab Shion pelan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan membuat Hinata terdiam. Cih, Naruto akan menghancurkan acara sialan itu dan Hinata. Eh? Tunggu? Mengapa Naruto perduli mereka mau kemana? Tidak! Naruto hanya kesal kerena dirinya terlupakan. Itu sebabnya ia kesal.

...

Shion dan Sasuke menatap aneh Naruto dan Hinata yang saling melototi. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Naruto sialan!

Hinata sialan!

.

.

.

.

12.44

Kelas yang sudah bubar beberapa menit lalu, menyisihkan beberapa orang yang dengan berlalu lalang dan Hinata yang berdiri di pembatas dinding dilantai satu sambil terus melihat ke arah lapangan, kearah lima orang gadis yang tengah push up dengan tumpukan buku di punggung mereka dan Naruto yang terduduk dikursi dihadapan mereka like a boss..

Kerena Hinata sedang benci pada Naruto, ia jadi kasihan pada lima gadis yang membullynya kemarin.

.

.

.

...

"Hinata, kumohon maafkan kami."

"Iya Hinata, maafkan kami." permintaan yang langsung keluar dari mulut lima gadis tadi ketika mereka melihat Hinata melangkah menghampiri Naruto.

"Kalian bodoh?" tanya Hinata sinis yang membuat kelima gadis tadi menghentikan acara push up mereka dan membuat Naruto menatap Hinata yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Apakah Naruto diberi tugas untuk menghukum kalian? Mengapa kalian dengan bodohnya menuruti kata-katanya?" tanya Hinata yang membuat kelima gadis itu mendudukan diri mereka dan berpikir keras. Itu benar.. Guru bahkan tak tahu apa yang mereka berbuat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang membelamu dengan memberi mereka pelajaran?" ucap Naruto tak terima ketika dirinya berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Mengapa Hinata malah memojokkannya?

"Aku tak lemah hingga aku butuh bantuanmu." jawab Hinata menahan amarahnya. Mengapa ia kesal? Entahlah, ia tak tahu, ia hanya merasa benci pada Naruto karena Naruto dengan seenaknya menyentuh kepala Shion dan mengajaknya pergi!

"Ano.. Hinata?" panggil salah satu gadis sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih kesal.

"Sejujurnya, waktu kami terkurung didalam gudang, grup chat pagi ini banyak yang menggosip bahwa foto itu adalah editan." ucapnya singkat yang membuat keempat temannya mengangukkan kepala mereka.

"Dan ketika kami memikirkannya lagi, sejujurnya kami mulai yakin bahwa foto itu bisa saja palsu tapi melihat kalian yang selalu bertengkar, entah mengapa membuat kami mereka kalian sangat akrab. Bukan hanya kami, tapi hampir semua orang." sambung seorang perempuan lagi dan Hinata, Naruto masih terdiam. Menunggu mereka menyelesaikan kata-kata mereka.

"Dan sekarang, kau terlihat tak akrab dengannya meskipun kau tengah bertengkar dengannya. Aku jadi merasa kalau saat ini kau sungguh kesal padanya seolah kau tengah cemburu. Bahkan Naruto terlihat sangat kesal hingga dia mau terduduk disini dan menghukum kami yang telah membullymu." sambung salah satu perempuan lagi. Ohh.. Tidak, pangeran tampannya seperti jatuh hati pada gadis ini tapi tak ada salahnya memastikan, kan?

"Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan kami dan membuat kami penasaran adalah.. Apakah kalian saling jatuh hati?" pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

Deg.. Jantung mereka yang langsung berdebar kencang. Mereka yang masih mematung diposisi mereka tanpa berani menatap satu sama lain..

"Jatuh hati?"

"Jatuh hati."

.

.

"Padanya?"

"Dia?"

.

.

"

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Uhuk.. Yaa beginilah.. Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Thanks bangat buat yg udh support fic ini.. Author senang bangat kalau kalian suka..

Hehe.. Dan maafkan author yang tak sabaran up setiap hari biar cepat tamat..

Dan dan dan.. Juga..

Oh.. Maaf yaa.. Author sehari hanya bisa up satu chap.. Soalnya itu udh batas author di fic ini.. Hehe..

Ga gampang oo up kilat terus.. Jadinya kacau kalau dipaksaian. Yaa.. Begitu laaa.. Moga kalian suka..

Bye byee..


	14. Mengalah? Tidak akan pernah!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

"Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan kami dan membuat kami penasaran adalah.. Apakah kalian saling jatuh hati?" pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

Deg.. Jantung mereka yang langsung berdebar kencang. Mereka yang masih mematung diposisi mereka tanpa berani menatap satu sama lain..

"Jatuh hati?"

"Jatuh hati."

.

.

"Padanya?"

"Dia?"

Hinata tersenyum entah lucu atau merendahkan. "Aku? Jatuh hati padanya? Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu itu hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau dengan orang seperti itu?" ucap Hinata dingin. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya jika dirinya sampai jatuh hati pada lelaki sialan itu?

"Cih, kau berbicara seolah aku mau denganmu. Kau harusnya bercermin. Aku tak mungkin mau denganmu." jawab Naruto tak terima. Hinata sungguh menghina nya. Untung saja waktu itu Hanabi muncul tepat waktu. Wajahnya sungguh terselamatkan. Hei! Sudah Naruto bilang, itu tidak benar. Waktu itu ia hanya bercanda. Ia tak sungguh jatuh hati pada Hinata.

"Baguslah jika begitu." Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi. Bukankah harus nya Naruto mengatakan hal sebaliknya? Mengapa malah itu yang ia katakan?

Kelima gadis tadi masih mengamati kejadian barusan. Hinata sungguh terlihat marah. Kenapa?

"Kyaaaahh.. Kalau begitu Naruto tetap milik kami." teriak seorang gadis histeris sambil memeluk erat lengan Naruto membuat empat gadis lainnya mengikuti. Terserah apa yang terjadi. Mereka tak perduli, Asalkan Naruto tetap milik mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan." ucap Naruto pening dengan pelukan lima gadis ini di lengannya.

"Aaa.. Naruto, apakah kau sudah makan? Mari kita kekantin." ajak salah satu gadis yang masih tidak membiarkan Naruto terlepas darinya.

"Sialan lepaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, berusaha mengabaikan Naruto yang sibuk dipelukan gadis.

Naruto sialan.. Hiks... Mengapa dadanya jadi terasa sakit? Tidak! Apaan itu? Hinata hanya kesal karena tidak, pokoknya Hinata kesal entah karena apa.. Mungkin ia dalam masa bulanannya. Ia sama sekali tak kesal ataupun sedih karena hal yang tadi maupun sekarang

.

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang terus saja menjauh darinya. Mengapa Hinata tega mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

...

Mengapa dada Naruto terasa semakin sakit ketika ia mengingat apa yang Hinata katakan tadi? Tidak! Naruto hanya sedih kerena teringat film sedih yang ia tonton entah sejak kapan. Pokoknya ia sedang kecewa karena mengingat film yang ia tonton entah kapan itu. Hatinya terasa sakit bukan kerena sialan itu. Titik!

.

.

.

18.21

Hinata bersembunyi didalam mobil dipinggir jalan. Matanya yang terfokus sempurna pada Shion yang tengah melangkah menghampiri seorang lelaki yang terduduk di bangku dicafe yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Toneri." panggil Shion ketika ia berdiri diseberang lelaki yang terduduk didepannya.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

Dirinya yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan matanya yang terbelak kaget.

"Kau!" panggil nya terkejut.

"Duduklah." ucap Shion sambil mendudukan dirinya diseberang Toneri yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil.

Toneri yang mau tak mau pun ikut terduduk.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Toneri membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia tak ingin menemuimu." jawab Shion singkat.

"Atau kau tak membiarkannya menemuiku?" sambung Toneri sinis yang membuat Shion menatapnya lucu.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau menemuinya? Masalah kalian sudah selesai." Shion mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Flashback..

.

.

"Kak, Ternyata yang Shion katakan itu benar." ucap sang lelaki bersurai perak pada gadis bersurai ungu yang terduduk disebelahnya. Ia melihat sendiri Hinata dengan seorang lelaki entah siapa itu.

"Apa nya?" tanya sang gadis bingung. Apa nya yang benar?

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Mana buktinya?" tanya sang gadis bersurai ungu yang langsung membungkam Toneri. Iya, mana buktinya jika apa yang Shion katakan adalah benar?

"Tapi dia orang yang baik. Tak mungkin dia berbohong. Yugio-nee. Lagipula kakak lihat sendiri Hinata dengan lelaki tadi." jawab Toneri yakin.

"Justru hal yang mungkin itulah yang akan menjadi mungkin dan jika Hinata pergi dengan seratus lelaki maka semua lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya?"

"Atau begini saja. Coba saja kau sms gadis itu dan tanya padanya bagaimana ciri-ciri lelaki yang dia maksud. Kita lihat apa dia berbohong atau tidak." saran Yugio yang membuat Toneri berpikir sejenak.

Toneri : Shion, aku melihat Hinata bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah barusan. Apa kau yakin itu orangnya?

Shion : iya..

Yugio mengendikkan bahunya ketika adiknya menatapnya.

"Aku rasa gadis itu berbohong. Kau tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu tanpa bukti yang jelas." ucap Yugio menceramahi. Bagaimana bisa adiknya percaya pada sesuatu yang hanya ia dengar dari orang lain tanpa bukti yang cukup? Dasar bodoh.

"Aku harus menemuinya dan mendengar jawabnya sendiri." ucap Toneri yakin. Mungkin yang kakaknya katakan ada benarnya. Seberapa baiknya seseorang, tak seharusnya ia percaya padanya tanpa bukti yang jelas.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi sekarang suapi kakakmu ini lagi. Kau tahu kan aku akan pergi sebentar lagi?" ucap Yugao manja sambil kembali memeluk manja lengan adiknya.

"Baiklah baiklah..."

.

.

Flashback end...

.

.

"Kau membodohiku?" tanya Toneri memastikan, meskipun jawaban sebenarnya sudah pasti.

"Itu hanya salah paham."

Flashback..

Ting..

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang mengambil ponsel nya yang berbunyi, yang terletak didekatnya sambil terus terfokus pada jalanan dimana mobilnya lewat.

Toneri : Shion, aku melihat Hinata bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah barusan. Apa kau yakin itu orangnya?

Shion kembali membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Mencerna apa maksud dari pesan ini.

Shion tak tahu siapa yang Toneri maksud tapi..

Shion : iya..

"Terserah" yang penting dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Shion memakirkan mobilnya diluar rumah Hinata.

.

Langkahnya yang terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dipintu masuk Hinata.

Tunggu? Toneri baru saja bilang ia melihat Hinata barusan dengan seorang lelaki bersurai merah tapi Naruto ada disini itu artinya..

Apa jangan-jangan Toneri membohonginya?

Gawat.. Ia terlalu ceroboh..

.

.

"Gawat!" Shion membatin panik yang kemudian berlari keluar dari toko roti.

"Hei! Shion." lelaki bersurai perak tadi yang langsung mengejar Shion tapi ketika ia membuka pintu toko roti itu Shion sudah tak terlihat.

"Dimana dia?"

"Hei! Berhenti Shion!" lelaki tadi yang langsung mengejar Shion ketika ia melihat Shion berlari diantara keramaian.

.

Shion berlari secepat mungkin, menghindari lelaki yang sudah semakin dekat padanya yang akhirnya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apakah selama ini kau berbohong padaku?" tanya nya menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak Toneri." jawab Shion singkat.

"Lalu mengapa kau berlari?" tanya Toneri berusaha memojokan Shion.

"Aku aku tadi lupa uangku didalam mobil." jawab Shion cepat.

"Aku akan menemui Hinata dan berbicara padanya." Toneri to the point.

"Bicara apa? Apakah kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Shion kecewa.

"Setelah apa yang aku lihat dan sms mu? Tidak." jawab Toneri apa adanya.

Shion menepis tangan Toneri ditangannya.

"Baiklah, bicaralah padanya. Itu pun jika dia mau." ucap Shion yang langsung membuat Toneri tersenyum entah menghina atau sebaliknya.

"Oo.. Aku baru tahu wajah aslimu. Ternyata benar apa dugaan kakakku." jawab Toneri yang masih tak percaya. Orang yang terlihat sangat baik sampai tak berani membunuh seekor semutpun, tega-teganya mempermainkan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini padannya." ucap Toneri yang membuat Shion tersenyum remeh.

"Kalau kau bisa." jawab Shion sambil mendorong dada bidang Toneri yang kemudian berlari pergi.

.

Brruummm..

Detak jantung Shion yang masih belum berdetak dengan normal, mobil hitam nya yang terus melaju pergi. Sial sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu disitu?

Sangat tak baik untuknya jika Hinata bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi.

.

.

Flashback end..

"Dengar, aku tak punya banyak waktu disini. Jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya. Jangan menghubungi Hinata lagi." ucap Shion seolah mengancam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Seharusnya dari awal kau tak memintanya untuk mengenalku." ucap Toneri tak terima. Gadis ini sungguh membodohinya.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Mengapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" tanya Shion tak terima.

.

Hinata menatap cemberut dari balik kaca mobil. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah Shion dan Toneri bicarakan.

.

"Aku kira kau orang yang baik. Ternyata aku salah. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata." jawab Toneri menahan amarahnya.

"Dan berharap Hinata kembali lagi padamu?" Shion tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kurang baik apa aku yang telah membantumu mendapatkannya dan kau sungguh mengira ia akan percaya padamu?" tanya Shion yang langsung membuat Toneri terbungkam. Bahkan dirinya sangat percaya pada Shion apalagi Hinata yang bersatus sahabat baiknya?

"Aku sungguh tak punya waktu. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Shion yang langsung berlari pergi memasuki mobil pengemudi yang ia bawa tadi.

Toneri masih terdiam sambil terus memandangi mobil Shion yang melaju pergi.

Gadis itu sungguh keterlaluan. Tidak! Ini tak bisa.. Toneri harus menclearkan masalah ini dan mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Apapun caranya..

.

.

.

"Ano.. Jadi apa yang dia katakan?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi telah jauh dari Toneri.

"Dia.. Dia hanya minta maaf padamu dan dia bilang semoga kau bisa melupakan masalah itu." jawab Shion yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Sungguh?" Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap ke jalanan.

"Baguslah. Aku juga merasa masalah waktu itu harus dilupakan." jawab Hinata entah lega atau sebaliknya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa akan lebih tenang jika ia mendengar sendiri hal itu dari mulut Toneri.

"Dan dia bilang jika kita saling bertemu, lebih baik kita bertingkah seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Shion yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sejenak.

"Kurasa itu akan lebih baik." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Baiklah, jika dia maunya begitu. Hinata tak masalah.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 18.32

Hmm.. Kata Sasuke acaranya ternyata sore bukan siang..

Terlihat, Hinata tengah berdiri diluar rumahnya dengan memakai gaun cream selutut berlengan panjang, flat hitam dan tas kecil yang tergantung di pundaknya sedangkan Shion yang berdiri disebelah Hinata memakai gaun pink selutut berlengan pendek, flat pink dan tas yang juga berwarna pink. Mereka yang tengah menunggu teman mereka untuk menjemput mereka dan pergi menikmati acara di tengah kota.

Hinata terlihat cemberut. Ayolah.. Beberapa hari ini, Naruto mengabaikannya membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka akan saling melewati seolah tak melihat satu sama lain dan itu sungguh membuat dada Hinata terasa pedih. Eh? Tidak.. Mengapa Hinata jadi memikirkannya? Iya.. Tapi itulah kebenarannya.. Tidak! Setelah kata terakhir yang Naruto katakan kemarin? Tidak! Hinata sangat menolak perasaan sakit ini. Tapi bukankah seharusnya Naruto mengalah padanya? Mengapa Naruto mengabaikannya hanya karena ucapannya waktu itu? Naruto sungguh egois, tak memikirkan perasaan Hinata.. Padahal Hinata hanya sedang kesal waktu itu karena Naruto asal menyentuh rambut Shion atau lebih tepatnya Hinata cemburu. He? Tidak! Hinata bilang tidak. titik!

.

.

Naruto baru saja menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata lewat kaca mobilnya. Beberapa hari ini Hinata mengabaikan nya. Dimana seharusnya mereka tak sengaja berhadapan dan bertengkar. Tapi Hinata malah memilih diam dan melangkah pergi. Hatinya sungguh terasa sakit. Ia sungguh kecewa pada kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Tidak! Setelah ucapan dingin itu? Tidak! Naruto menolak perasaan sakit ini. Ia sama sekali tak perduli pada Hinata bahkan kini jika dia akan pergi dengan lelaki sialan itu. Tapi mengapa Hinata tak mengalah padanya? Seharusnya Hinata datang padanya dan meminta maaf karena ucapannya itu tapi mengapa dia malah mengabaikan Naruto? Mengapa dia egois sekali, tak perduli pada perasaan Naruto yang dia abaikan yaa.. Walaupun Naruto juga bersalah karena menjawab ucapan Hinata seperti itu tapi tidak!

Hinata dan Naruto memang tak mengerti apa perasaan sakit ini tapi satu hal yang jelas untuk mereka adalah..

"Aku tak mau berbicara padanya sebelum dia sendiri yang berbicara padaku." terserah kalian mengatakan Naruto gengsian, jual mahal, egois dan lainnya. Yang jelas sebagai seorang lelaki Naruto tak akan kalah pada hatinya dan gadis jadi-jadian itu.

Hei! Harusnya Hinata yang mengatakan hal itu. Sebagai seorang perempuan. Hinata tak perduli jika dirinya terlalu gengsian, dirinya sangat mahal dan yang lainnya. Yang jelas ia tak akan mau mengalah pada lelaki brengsek itu..

.

Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan tiba didepan Hinata dengan motor vario merahnya.

Ia melepaskan helmnya dan mengacak rambutnya agar tak terlihat lepek.

"Rambutmu jadi kacau." ucap Hinata lucu sambil membantu memperbaiki rambut Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya tangannya yang tak luput dari Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Shion, berhati-hatilah." Ucap Hinata pada Shion disebelahnya setalah ia mengenakan helm yang disodorkan Sasuke dan naik keatas motor.

"Kau juga." jawab Shion dengan senyumnya pada Hinata dan Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya.

.

"Shion, naiklah." ajak Naruto yang kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Naruto yang masih mengekori motor Sasuke tapi mata Naruto terfokus sempurna pada kedua tangan Hinata yang bergengam erat disisi baju kaos hitam Sasuke. Mata Naruto yang semakin meyipit. Dasar perempuan jalang. Mengapa harus berpegang erat pada lelaki itu? Jatuh juga tak akan mati kan? Suka sekali mencari kesempatan.

.

.

Hinata sedikit membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Shion dan Naruto dibalik kaca mobil mobil. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat Naruto maupun Shion. Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan? Tertawa? Berpegangan tangan? Lelaki sialan. Dia sungguh suka mencari kesempatan.

Kedua tangan Hinata semakin mengerat disisi baju Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan baju itu sudah kusut atas perbuatan tangannya. Pokoknya ia tak mau berbicara pada Naruto sebelum Naruto sendiri yang berbicara padanya. Persetan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Shion. Hinata tak perduli.

...

Hinata yang sudah penat hati, penat perasaan, penat jiwa, penat raga pun menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Sasuke. Ia ingin istirahat, Ia bahkan merasa tak kuat mengangkat helm di kepalanya.

.

Teeett! Teeett! Naruto memencet kesal klakson mobilnya ketika ia melihat Hinata menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Sasuke. Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Jalanan bukan tempat bermesraan!

Hinata membalikkan kepalanya, menatap terkejut mobil Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbunyi begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melirik lewat kaca motornya, keadaan tak jauh dengan Shion yang juga terkejut dengan suara klason tiba-tiba.

...

Hinata kembali menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Sasuke, menghiraukan Naruto yang mungkin tak sengaja memencet klason itu karena tengah 'bercanda' dengan Shion.

!

Mobil Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Sasuke yang terpaksa membuat Sasuke menghentikan motornya.

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya, merebut paksa helm dikepala Sasuke. "Aku ingin naik motor. Kalian naik mobil saja." ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya sambil menopikan helm yang berhasil ia rebut dari kepala Sasuke.

"Terserah.." jawab Hinata mengalah sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Shion yang kini berdiri di depannya. Cih! Dia pasti ingin Shion memeluknya. Lelaki sialan!

.

Hinata menyetir mobil, mengekori Naruto yang baru saja melajukan motornya dengan kelajuan sedang.

Hati Hinata sangat panas. Panas melihat kedua tangan Shion di pinggang Naruto. Ia tahu Shion berpegangan agar dirinya tak jatuh tapi apakah tak ada tempat lain selain anggota tubuh 'Naruto?'

Teet! Teet! Teett! Bunyi klakson mobil yang membuat Naruto menghentikan motornya dan menatap ke asal suara. Apakah sialan itu sedang 'bermesraan' hingga tak sengaja menekan klakson sialan itu?

.

Hinata turun dari mobil, berlari menghampiri Naruto dan merebut paksa helm dikepala Naruto. "Aku mau naik motor!" ucap Hinata menahan amarahnya. Ia kesal, ia tak suka atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Tidak!

"Tidak! Aku ingin naik motor!" jawab Naruto tak mau mengalah. Ia tak mau menyaksikan sialan ini bermesraan di depannya. Dasar jalang! Dia pasti ingin mencari kesempatan agar bisa memeluk sialan itu!

Shion turun dari motor, berusaha memisahkan tarik-menarik helm dikepala Naruto. "Hen-hentikan Hinata, Naruto."

"Hentikan, tempatnya sudah dekat. Sebaiknya kita jalan kaki saja." ucap Sasuke ketika ia berhasil menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

Jika mereka lihat ke sekeliling mereka. Pinggir jalan didepan mereka sudah mulai penuh dengan mobil dan motor, itu artinya tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat dan lagipula, didepan sana pasti tak mengizinkan mobil ataupun motor lewat.

Untung saja mataharinya sudah tenggelam dan udaranya lumayan dingin. Jadi mereka tak akan kepanasan diantara keramaian sana.

"Baiklah. / ya." jawab Hinata dan Naruto serentak.

"Naruto, rambutmu berantakan." ucap Shion sambil menyisir rambut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya yang seratus persen tak luput dari mata bulan Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan berpisah dariku." ucap Sasuke sambil mengengam tangan Hinata yang tak luput dari mata biru laut Naruto. Maksud dari ucapan Sasuke adalah, jangan berpisah dariya kerena disini sangat ramai tapi Naruto malah mengartikan 'jangan meninggalkan aku yang adalah lelakimu!'

Naruto menepis tangan Shion di rambutnya yang kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke dipergelangan tangan Hinata. "Ini bukan tempat berpacaran!" ucapnya tak suka.

"Kami tak berpacaran! Kami hanya 'bergandengan' agar kami tak 'berpisah' dan 'menghilang'. Jawab Hinata penuh dengan penekanan sambil mengandeng kembali tangan Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal. Sangat kesal! Ia tak kesal apalagi cemburu pada kedekatan Naruto dan Shion. Ia hanya kesal karena Naruto membiarkan Shion didekat nya!

"Terserah! Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto menahan emosinya sambil mengengam pergelangan tangan Shion. Ia tak kesal apalagi cemburu pada jalang itu yang terus menempel ke Sasuke. Ia hanya kesal mengapa harus lelaki sialan itu!?

"Apaan itu? Aku tak mengizinkanmu menyentuh 'sahabatku'!" marah Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto dipergelangan tangan Shion. Mengapa? Apakah lelaki sialan itu tak akan mengalah dan meminta Hinata agar tak marah lagi? Mengapa dia malah sengaja semakin membuat Hinata marah atau jangan-jangan dia sungguh tak sadar jika Hinata tengah cemburu? Hinata tak cemburu sialan!

"Oo.. Kami 'bergandengan' hanya agar kami tak 'berpisah' dan 'menghilang.' jawab Naruto meniru ucapan Hinata tadi sambil kembali mengandeng tangan Shion. Seharusnya Hinata mengatakan aku cemburu karena kau menyentuhnya, tapi mengapa dia malah lebih memikirkan Shion daripada Naruto? Dan dia seenaknya mengandeng Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal dan cemburu. Tidak! Naruto tak cemburu!

...

Sasuke terdiam, begitu juga dengan Shion. Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata sungguh kesal? Tak biasanya mereka begini? Iya, mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi rasanya kali ini sangat berbeda. Mereka sungguh kesal, lebih tepat nya cemburu, mungkin?

"Hinata, mari pergi." ajak Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

...

"Kau terlihat marah?" tanya Sasuke yang masih melangkah pergi bersama Hinata, menelusuri jalan, menuju keramaian didepan mereka.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia penasaran apa yang Naruto dan Shion lakukan dibelakangnya?

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu bahwa kau sedang marah." ucap Sasuke lucu yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Sungguh?

"Lihatlah wajah merah mu itu." ucap Sasuke lucu sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Hinata yang membuat Hinata menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Sungguh? Ia sedang marah? Pipinya terasa panas. Padahal Hinata hanya kesal, ia tak marah. Mengapa juga ia harus marah hanya karena Naruto 'berdekatan' dengan Shion!?

"Ka" ucapan Hinata terpotong kerena Naruto yang menarik Shion tiba-tiba saja melewati nya dan Sasuke yang membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terpisah setengah meter.

.

Naruto yang baru saja melewati Hinata dan Sasuke, melambat acara jalannya sambil mempererat genggamannya ditangan Shion yang hanya bisa membuat Shion menahan rasa sakit tangannya seolah hendak remuk. Naruto marah? Tidak.. Dia cemburu melihat Hinata dan Sasuke..

...

Naruto menatap lurus ke keramaian. Dadanya terasa semakin panas. Mengapa lelaki itu asal menyentuh pipi Hinata?

.

Dada Hinata yang semakin memanas. Naruto mengengan tangan Shion sangat erat. Dadanya jadi terasa sakit.

...

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Dirinya yang ingin berlibur dan bersenang-senang disini malah dihadiahi kecemburuan penuh dengan jual mahal dan kegengsian dua manusia ini. Sungguh membuat frustasi..

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang juga membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menatap Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Ini hanya saranku. Tapi jika kau ingin berbicara padanya, katakan langsung jangan menyembunyikannya. Kau akan menyesal nanti jika kau tak punya kesempatan itu lagi." ucap Sasuke memperingati yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Ap-apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya. Aku hanya sedang badmood karena.. Karena mungkin aku dalam masa bad mood." jawab Hinata tak berminat dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tak ingin membahasnya. Sudah dirinya katakan, ia hanya kesal dan itu bukan karena kesal pada Naruto apalagi cemburu karenanya.

"Haah~" Sasuke menghela panjang nafasnya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh mengatakan hal ini? Gadis ini memiliki harga lebih tinggi dari langit, keras kepala lebih keras dari batu, sangat gengsian hingga ke inci-incinya, jual mahal dengan harga yang sangat sangat mahal. Haah~ apalagi ketika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Jika Hinata mendekati Naruto sekarang. Mungkin langit akan runtuh seperti harga diri Hinata ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Sasuke bingung. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kecemburuan penuh dengan kegengsian dan harga diri Hinata dan Naruto ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan Shion yang kini berjalan sejajar dan telah berada diantara keramaian manusia yang terus berlalu lalang dan pedagang dipinggir jalan.

...

Diam-diam Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya, menghampiri pelan Shion dan tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari. Shion dan Sasuke telah menghilang dari samping mereka.

..

?

Hinata dan Naruto yang akhirnya sadar akan teman mereka yang hilang pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan melirik kesana-sini. Mereka tak melihat Sasuke maupun Shion tapi pencarian mereka langsung terhenti ketika kedua mata itu bertemu.

Deg.. Tak ada suara antara mereka. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Tidak! Hinata tetap tak akan menyerah. Ia tak mau berbicara pada Naruto dengan alasan apapun begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih pada pendirian nya.

...

Deg.. Deg.. Hinata melangkah kearah kiri sedangkan Naruto melangkah ke kanan. Memperbesar jarak diantara mereka, membiarkan diri mereka menghilang diantara keramaian.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi diantara keramaian hanya bisa menghela nafasnya frustasi. Mereka sungguh keras kepala. Shion juga hanya terdiam sambil terus menyaksikan, ia tak punya pilihan lain kerena Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya mejauh dari Naruto.

...

.

Hinata terus melangkah pergi tanpa menatap ke belakang. Tangannya terkepal erat. Hatinya terus saja menyuruhnya berbalik tapi tubuhnya tak mau. Tidak! Dirinya tak mau. Ia tak akan mengalah, tidak setelah apa yang Naruto katakan beberapa hari lalu dilapangan.

 _"Cih,_ _kau_ _berbicara_ _seolah_ _aku_ _mau_ _denganmu._ _Kau_ _harusnya_ _bercermin._ _Aku_ _tak_ _mungkin_ _mau_ _denganmu."_

...

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Kakinya yang terus membawanya menjauh dari Hinata. Ia ingin kembali tapi disatu sisi ia tak mau. Ia tak akan mengalah, tidak setelah apa yang Hinata katakan dilapangan kemarin.

 _"Aku?_ _Jatuh_ _hati_ _padanya?_ _Bahkan_ _orang_ _bodoh_ _pun_ _tahu_ _itu_ _hal_ _yang_ _mustahil._ _Bagaimana_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _mau_ _dengan_ _orang_ _seperti_ _itu?"_

.

...

"Aku ingin.. Aku ingin berbalik dan menemuinya."

...

"Aku mau menemuinya tapi aku tak bisa menerima kata-katanya kemarin."

.

.

.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan berbalik apapun alasannya."

...

"Aku.. tak akan pernah membalikkan badanku."

.

.

.

"Harusnya dia yang membalikkan badannya. /harusnya dia yang memanggilku.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Ee.. Author minta saran dong.. Kalian mau hinata dan Naruto baikan di next chap atau enggak? Jawabannya iya atau enggak mungkin akan mempengaruhi banyak jalan cerita selanjutnya.. Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Apa tetap dengan apa yang author pikirkan aja?

Oo.. Dan author udh ingat kata yang cocok buat Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka lebih cocok dibilang kegengsian dan jual mahal, keras kepala?.. Ya begitulah.. Atau ada yg lain menurut kalian?

Oh ada yg tanya kemarin.. Sasuke akan jadi penghalang naruto dan Hinata ya? Seratus persen tidak. Sasuke seratus persen teman Hinata.

Sekian..

Moga suka, moga makan bagus.. Sampai jumpa lagi..

Bye bye.. ..


	15. berbicara

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

"Hinata.." Hinata yang terduduk dikursi panjang didekat taman tengah kota mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap siapa yang memanggilnya yang kemudian menatap dua orang yang berdiri belakang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata sambil beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berpisah. Mengapa kau pergi begini?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi padahal rencananya yang gagallah yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto pergi ke arah masing-masing. Yaa.. Karena rencananya gagal mau tak mau ia kembali menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya mencari Hinata yang untung tak menghilang dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku.." jawab Hinata menyesal. ia melirik sejenak kearah Naruto yang terlihat mengabaikannya yang kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke didepannya. Naruto sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkannya..

"Sasuke, kau lihat? Disana ada gula-gula kapas. Aku menginginkannya." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan cengiran bahagia yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sebaik nya ia melakukan apapun untuk suasana hatinya yang kacau ini.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menatap entah dengan perasaan apa Hinata yang menarik pergi Sasuke setelah jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Ternyata Hinata lebih memilih duduk disini daripada berbalik dan menemuinya dan mengapa ia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika ia mengajak Sasuke kesana?

...

"Ruto! Naruto!" panggil Shion yang akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan Naruto ke dunia nyata.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Mereka sudah jauh." ucap Shion yang membuat Naruto menatap ke arah punggung Hinata yang sudah jauh darinya.

"Ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaahh.. Sugooiii!" ucap Hinata kagum pada sang penjual gula-gula yang menyodorkan satu gula-gula kapas berbentuk bunga-bunga pada Sasuke. Indah sekali.. Berbentuk bunga mawar sebelas kelopak tapi warnanya putih biru.

"Gula-gula yang manis untuk Hinata yang manis." canda Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gula-gula ditangannya ke arah Hinata layaknya seorang pangeran yang membuat Hinata tersenyum kagum dan lucu.

"Ha.." Belum sempat Hinata menerima gula-gula kapas itu sebuah tangan malah menabrak gula-gula itu yang membuat pegangan Sasuke terlepas hingga gula-gula kapas yang awalnya bagus berakhir tragis dilantai.

"Satu, buat tiga kali lipat lebih besar." ucap sang penghancur gula-gula kapas sinis, yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Cih, benda kecil itu sangat tak sebanding dengan gombalan selangit sialan itu. Menjengkelkan!

"Hancur.." Hinata menampilkan wajah kecewanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Naruto yang sungguh ingin ia cekik.

"Aku akan membelinya untukmu lagi." jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah Naruto dan mungkin juga Hinata, nantinya.

.

.

Hinata mengigit gula-gula kapas berbentuk bunga nya dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang ramai dan meriah, manusia dimana-mana, lagu dimana-mana, makanan dimana-mana.

"Na-naruto. Kau mau?" tawar Shion sambil menyodorkan gula-gula kapas berbentuk hello kitty nya.

"Aaa.." Naruto membuka mulutnya, pertanda agar Shion menyuap nya.

!

"Aa.. Shion, kau harus coba punyaku." gula-gula kapas Hinata menabrak pelan tangan Shion yang membuat gula-gula kapas Shion menjauh dari Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendelik ke arah Hinata yang mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak Hinata. Punyaku masih banyak." jawab Shion menarik kembali tangannya.

"Baiklah." Hinata kembali menarik gula-gula kapas nya. Huh!

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Lihat sana!" perintah Hinata sambil menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang tak jauh didepannya. Sepertinya disana sedang ada permaianan?

.

Disinilah Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion sekarang. Mereka yang berhasil menyelinap kedepan dan mengamati sejenak.

Terlihat tiga dari lima pasangan yang masih bertahan dengan mengendong pasangan mereka ala bridel style.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiga pasangan itu pun berakhir secara berurutan.

.

.

.

Disini Hinata digendongan Sasuke, Shion digendongan Naruto beserta tiga pasangan lainnya yang berdiri sejajar. Menunggu aba-aba untuk memulai permainan ini. Cara mainnya sangat gampang. Cukup bertahan diposisi ini hingga semua pasangan terkalahkan.

"Mulai!" teriak sang pembawa acara yang membuat para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

.

Dua menit berlalu. Semua peserta yang masih terlihat lebih dari mampu pada pasangan mereka digendongan mereka tapi satu hal yang mengusik mata biru laut seorang lelaki berurai kuning.

Lihatlah ke sebelahnya.

"Aduh.." desis Hinata sakit ketika keningnya yang bergerak tak sengaja menghantam pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata menyesal sambil mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke yang ia hantam yang kemudian kembali melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Tak apa." mengapa juga dirinya harus memainkan game ini? Firasat nya sungguh tak enak.

"Kyaaahh!" Naruto kesal, ia melempar Shion ke arah Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjatuh yang diikuti oleh Sasuke, satu tangan Sasuke yang terangkat hendak mengangkat berat tubuhnya malah mendarat dicelana lelaki disebelahnya tak membuat celana itu merosot turun yang membuat lelaki itu melepaskan kuat pasangannya yang membuat pekikan dari sang gadis terdengar.

Semua orang membisu melihat kejadian ini.

...

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

Hinata mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang membuang wajahnya, sedangkan Shion yang baru saja berdiri hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto melemparnya seperti tengah melempar sampah ke tong nya.

.

.

.

7cm

.

.

5cm..

Hinata menatap kesal dua orang disebelahnya yang tengah memainkan permaianan menggerogoti stick yang pernah ia dan Naruto mainkan dulu.

4cm.

Sudah! Hinata tak sanggup lagi.

Hinata melepaskan stick di mulutnya dan berlari melewati dua wajah disampingnya yang semakin mendekat yang langsung membuat dua wajah itu menjauh.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke Hinata yang langsung membuang wajahnya. Shion terdiam, Sasuke menghela nafasnya setalah ia memakan habis stick yang Hinata tinggalkan. Para penonton yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

.

I,am _in love with the shape of you_..

"Hoooo!"

Plok plok plok

Semua orang dikeramaian yang hampir berhimpitan bersorak pada seorang gadis yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Hinata berdiri disebelah Sasuke terus meloncat-loncat. Mereka kini berada ditengah-tengah keramainan yang tengah menyaksikan sebuah nyanyian dipentas kecil. Hinata terlalu pendek untuk bisa melihat ke depan.

 _Last night you_ _,re in my room_..

"Huh!" Hinata menghentikan aksinya yang kemudian mendengus kesal.

Sasuke menawarkan punggungnya ke Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto berdiri disebelah Sasuke berdelik hingga matanya berkilat tajam.

Hinata tersenyum lucu. "Terima kasih."

 _and_ _now my bedsheet smell like you.._

Hinata meloncat kearah punggung Sasuke yang sedikit direndakan tapi dirinya malah berakhir tersungkur ke tanah. Eh?

"Aa.. Maafkan aku." Desis Sasuke menahan sakit bokongnya ketika ia tiba-tiba terpentul kesamping dan menabrak sekumpulan orang-orang dan akhirnya mendarat ke lantai.

Hinata mendelik ke Naruto yang bersikap acuh. Naruto sialan! Pasti tubuh sialannya sengaja menabrak kuat Sasuke.

Cih.. Tidak, Hinata tetap tak akan mengalah.

.

.

Nee Nee nee..

Setiap pasangan acak tengah berdansa, tak lupa diiringi lagu pelan dan diiringi tepukan tangan dan sorakan para penonton.

Hinata berdansa dengan seorang lelaki entah pasangan siapa tapi matanya terfokus pada Naruto berjarak dua manusia didepannya, yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang juga entah siapa tapi bukan itu yang ia perhatikan. Yang Hinata perhatikan adalah Shion yang akan menjadi pasangan Naruto ketika lagu berganti.

Teeenngg..

Lagu berganti. bukannya berganti pasangan, Hinata malah berlari kearah Naruto dengan lengannya yang menyenggol kuat badan Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto K.O ke lantai yang langsung membuat acara terhenti dan semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir mungil Hinata ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Oo.. Hinata sungguh ingin bermain? Tenang saja. Naruto tak akan penah mengalah!

Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. Tolong hentikan!

Shion terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Lagi?

.

.

.

Gaun pernikahan membalut tubuh Hinata dan kemeja lengkap dengan jas menghiasi badan kekar Sasuke. Bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi juga Naruto, Shion dan dua pasangan lainnya.

Kali ini, mereka akan berfoto, menempelkan foto itu kedepan dengan gaya terbaik dan mendapat stiker hati terbanyak dari pada penonton disekitar mereka.

Satu tangan Hinata mengengam erat tangan Sasuke. Gaya apa yang baik dilihat? Ciuman pipi? Pelukan? Hmm..

.

Naruto masih berdiri berjarak setengah meter dari Sasuke, mencuri padang pada Hinata yang sedang menatap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibir bebeknya seolah mengatakan. Bagaimana jika ciuman?

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Bersiap" aba-aba empat fotografer pada pasangan masing-masing.

5cm.. Wajah Hinata semakin mendekat membuat alarm darurat di hati Naruto.

4cm.. Naruto menatap kesana-kesini dengan kecepatan kilat dan ia menemukan sepiring kue(sejenis kue ulang tahun) dimeja dibelakangnya.

3cm!

Bluppp! Semua orang yang langsung membeku terkejut ketika wajah Hinata tenggelam di banyaknya cream dikue.

Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa menghentikan badannya yang linglung karena tiba-tiba terdorong kuat oleh Naruto langsung menatap terkejut wajah Hinata yang full dengan cream.

"Buppbwuaaahahaha!" Naruto tak sanggup menahan tawanya ketika piring itu jatuh kelantai dan menampakkan wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi cream.

Klik.. Seorang fotografer mengabadikan kejadian ini. Dimana Hinata mencondongkan badannya kedepan dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi cream sedangkan sang pasangan menyentuh perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang dilihat kaget oleh pasangan lainnya. Gadis itu terlihat membeku berbanding terbalik dengan sang pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dangerous! Dengerous!

Sudah cukup! Otak Hinata sudah mengirim sinyal perang!

Hinata mengambil sisa cream yang memenuhi wajahnya dan mencolek ke wajah Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi tawanya.

"Sialan! Kali ini kau sungguh akan mati!" Hinata kehilangan kesabarannya sambil menjambak rambut Naruto, mengotori rambut itu dengan sisa cream diwajahnya. Ia sungguh akan membunuh sialan ini.

Naruto membalas mengotori rambut Hinata dengan cream yang Hinata colekan ke wajahnya. Kegaduhan yang tak luput dari mata-mata orang disekitar mereka.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

.

23.02

Bam.. Sasuke terdiam sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Ia dan tiga teman lainnya kini yang terduduk berseberangan dibangku di dicafe. Dimana dua lainnya baru membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi.

Bam. Bam.

Sabar.. Sabar..

Tuk.

Persetan dengan sabar! Sasuke membuka matanya, ia sungguh muak dengan kaki Naruto dan Hinata dibalik meja yang terus saling menendang hingga menggoyangkan meja dan menumpahkan semua minuman diatas meja. Tak ada yang berjalan lancar hari ini! Tak menonton! Tak bermain! Tak makan! Mereka semua mengakhirinya dengan serangan!

Bam! Sasuke memukul kuat meja didepannya yang berhasil membuat kaki-kaki sialan dibawah meja itu terhenti dan membuat rata-rata mata pelanggan di cafe tertuju padanya.

"Shion, pulang." Sasuke langsung menarik Shion yang terduduk diseberangnya hingga berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantar Shion pulang dan kau mengantar Hinata. Jangan pernah protes." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya yang langsung melangkah pergi dan mau tak mau diikuti oleh Shion. Semoga saja mereka bisa baikan. Inilah yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika ia keluar dari cafe.

?

!

Kedua manusia tadi saling membuang muka ketika mata itu bertemu selama satu detik. Tidak! Hinata lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada satu mobil dengan manusia sialan itu.

Cih! Jangan bermimpi Naruto mau mengantar Hinata pulang.

.

.

.

00.21

Hinata terus melangkah pergi, melewati Naruto yang berhenti didekat mobilnya yang terpikir dipinggir jalan tadi sore. Jalan ini masih dipenuhi mobil dan motor yang keluar karena acara sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu.

.

?

Sudah dua kali Naruto mengorek semua kocek di pakaiannya tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan kunci mobil?

Tunggu? Kunci mobilnya kan ia serahkan ke Sasuke tadi?

Ah, Sialan!

Naruto menoleh kearah punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Sialan! Apakah gadis itu ingin diculik? Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan pergi seenaknya?

.

.

.

...

Hinata mengabaikan Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya. Mengapa dia tak membawa mobilnya?

"Kyaahh!" Hinata terlalu memperhatikan Naruto yang mengacuhkannya yang membuat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah batu yang membuatnya terjatuh hingga kakinya terkilir.

"Aa..a a a a" desis Hinata menahan sakit kakinya yang sangat sangat sakit hingga tak bisa digerakkan. membuat dirinya terpaksa tetap terduduk dipinggir jalan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir ketika ia berjongkok didepan Hinata.

Satu tangan Hinata mengengam kuat sisi baju di lengan Naruto dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Aaau.. Sakit sekali.." Hinata masih mendiamkan kakinya, berharap semoga kakinya tak lagi sakit. Aduh.. Mengapa ia bisa sial begini?

Naruto melepas flat Hinata dan menyentuh pelan kaki Hinata yang membiru dibagian mata kaki.

"Sakit!" pekik Hinata sakit ketika Naruto menggerakan kakinya dan sedikit menariknya.

"Aaa! A!" Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis. Naruto terus saja memutar kakinya kesana-kesini dan memijitnya yang membuat kakinya itu terasa sangat sakit ya meskipun sudah lebih baik dari sakit yang pertama tadi.

.

.

"Sudah. Sini, aku akan menggendongmu." tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan punggungnya yang berhasil membuat Hinata membeku. Deg..

"Aku tak lemah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." tolak Hinata jual mahal sambil berusaha berdiri tapi badannya kembali terjatuh ke bawah.

"Aaduh.." ternyata masih sakit untuk bisa menahan berat tubuh Hinata. Kaki nya sungguh tak berkompromi dengannya. Dasar kaki sialan!

"Tak usah sok kuat." Naruto menarik paksa agar Hinata naik ke punggungnya.

.

Hinata terpaksa melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya pulang dengan jalan kaki. Lagipula rumah Hinata tak jauh dari sini.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengannya. Nyaman.. Sangat nyaman..

.

Naruto terus melangkah pergi dengan Hinata dipunggungnya. Sangat nyaman.. Sungguh.. Sangat nyaman..

.

.

.

.

.

09.21

"Silahkan duduk, kini kelompok terakhir." Hinata dan Naruto maju kedepan kelas dengan buku ditangan masing-masing. Tugas mereka adalah 'bagaimana cara menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.'

Jika kalian bertanya apa kelanjutan kejadian semalam. Sangat gampang..

Ketika Hinata tiba dirumah. Ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke wajah Naruto, menutup kuat pintu rumahnya dan menggesot ke kamarnya dan tentu saja mau tak mau Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil Hinata. Tamat.. Akhir yang jauh dari kata bahagia. Mereka bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Tidak! Harusnya sebagai lelaki, Naruto harus berbicara duluan pada Hinata tapi tak dia lakukan, jadi Hinata juga ikut membungkam mulutnya. Ia tak akan mengalah, meskipun Naruto telah menolongnya semalam.

"Silahkan.." perintah sang sensei yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto membuka buku ditangan masing-masing. Harusnya ini adalah tugas kelompok tapi kedua manusia ini malah mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak pernah membahas tugas yang diberi sensei tiga hari lalu.

"Sebagai manusia yang baik, kita harus menjauh dari makhluk bermata biru, berambut kuning dan berkumis kucing, sok keren, sok dewasa, sok berkuasa padahal sama sekali tak berguna." baca Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Jika saja kalian melihat buku Hinata saat ini. Tulisannya hingga membuat tinta penanya tembus kebelakang bahkan sedikit koyak, tulisannya yang sangat seperti monster dan besar. Sangat mengerikan dan sudah dipastikan. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membaca karya tulisan nya ini.

"Harusnya menjadi manusia yang baik itu adalah menghindari perempuan jadi-jadian yang menangis darah semalam dan tiba-tiba gila dipagi harinya! Sok galak tapi pecundang dan sampai menangis-nangis dirumah hantu!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya ketika Hinata menatapnya kesal dan malu. Mereka seolah saling membuka aib?

...

Semua murid dan sensei terdiam sambil terus mengamati kedua manusia yang saling beradu tatapan itu. sang sensei masih mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Beberapa hari ini mereka terlihat tak baik? Jadi, para murid sangat yakin jika Hinata tengah membicarakan Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Anoo.?" seorang murid mengangkat tangannya yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termaksud Hinata dan Naruto.

"Bukankah Shion juga berambut kuning? Apakah kau juga akan menjauhinya?" tanya nya basa-basi.

"Dia pirang dan hal ini hanya berlaku untuk kuning tak berguna seperti makhluk ini." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak terima.

Sang sensei yang akhirnya mengerti, mereka tengah bertengkar. Suda" ucapan sensei yang disela oleh Naruto.

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau berani?" tantang Naruto yang membuat Hinata berdiri menghadap ke dirinya dan menatapnya menantang. dalam jarak sepuluh cm.

"Oo. Katakan bahwa kau kuning sialan, bodoh dan tak tahu diri serta tak berguna?" ucap Hinata merendahkan.

"Itu lebih baik dari kau! Perempuan jadi-jadian tak tahu berterima kasih dan tak tahu malu, pecundang dan cengeng!" marah Naruto yang membuat amarah Hinata semakin menyulut naik.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" marah sang sensei yang berhasil mengagetkan semua manusia di sekitarnya.

"Saya menyuruh kalian bekerja kelompok bukan berkelahi disini! Sekarang juga berdiri diluar dan kalian mendapat nilai nol di tugas ini!" Marah sang sensei yang membuat Hianta dan Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ta-tap"

"Sekarang!" pekik sang sensei yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata dan Naruto berlari keluar.

.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa penat. Ia sengaja mengambil kunci mobil Naruto agar mereka berdua bisa lebih akrab tapi? Mereka malah menjadi lebih parah.. Percuma sekali ia meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto semalam. Sungguh membuat frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kepala mereka begini keras?

.

.

.

.

12.43

Semua manusia yang telah bubar dari kelas. Menyisihkan Hinata yang masih membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya tapi selembar kertas dibalik bukunya tiba-tiba saja keluar dan melayang jatuh kelantai?

Hinata memungut kertas kecil itu dan menatapnya sejenak.

Ini bukan kertas...

Ini foto. Siapa yang mengambil foto ini? Dan mengapa foto ini bisa berada disini?

...

Sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar menghiasi bibir Hinata tapi...

senyuman itu kembali menghilang ketika ia mengingat kejadian barusan, dimana Naruto menarik pergi Shion. Mengapa sampai saat ini Naruto masih tak mau berbicara padanya? Setidaknya tak bisakah dia bertanya. 'Hinata, apakah kau baik-baik saja?'

...

Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke meja didepannya. Ia menginginkan Naruto disini..

.

.

.

"Nah.. Kau mengerti kan? Mengapa dia sama sekali tak mau berbicara padaku? Bukankah harusnya dia datang padaku dan bertanya, mengapa kau mengabaikanku? dengan wajah kecewa sialannya." ucap Naruto kesal pada Shion yang terus mengekorinya. Ia baru saja menceritakan Hinata mengabaikannya selama beberapa hari ini tanpa menceritakan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Anoo.. Kau tak mengatakan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Shion yang masih tak mengerti. Tak mungkin Hinata tiba-tiba mendiami musuh gaduhnya tanpa alasan.

Naruto terdiam.. Ia hanya menceritakan kejadian setelah dilapangan. Entahlah.. Ia ragu untuk menceritakan tentangnya dan Hinata pada Shion.

"Anoo.. Tapi Naruto? Sebelumnya, tak bisakah kita mencari tempat duduk daripada terus mengelilingi tempat pikiran?" tanya Shion yang sudah lelah berjalan entah berapa keliling.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kira Hinata akan mengejar nya karena membawa Shion pergi tapi dia sama sekali tak perduli. Huh! membuat hati Naruto sakit saja.

"Shion dengar." kedua telapak tangan Naruto mendarat di pundak Shion dengan kedua matanya menatap serius kedua mata Shion yang langsung membuat Shion terdiam.

...

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya didekat pintu keluar. Mata nya tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah 'bermesraan' dengan Shion didekat pakiran dan pagar sekolah. Apakah tak ada tempat lain selain disini?

Tapi.. Sejujurnya, ia berharap bisa menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Shion tapi sayang dirinya terlalu jauh dari mereka.

.

"Bantu aku. Seret Hinata ke depanku agar dia meminta maaf padaku. Aku sungguh tak kuat lagi." Naruto memelas dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia sungguh sudah tak sanggup jika terus bermusuhan dengan Hinata dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ta-tapi Naruto, sudah pernah kukatakan. Hinata tak akan pernah mau meminta maaf jika dia tak berbuat salah.." jawab Shion yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dia bersalah. Dia mengatakan dia tak akan pernah mau menyukai orang sepertiku dan itu membuatku kesal dan membuat aku mendiaminya." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia kesal kerena hal itu, itu sebabnya ia mendiami Hinata tapi siapa sangka Hinata turut mendiaminya?

"Terus apa yang kau jawab?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Aku.. Aku bilang aku juga tak akan mau denganmu.." jawab Naruto ragu. Harusnya ia tak menjawab hal ini tapi ia sungguh kesal waktu itu.

"Itu salahmu.. Harusnya kau tak menjawab seperti itu. Biasa dimana seseorang terdiam, itu artinya dia sedang kecewa." Shion akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, mereka tengah sakit hati yang artinya.. Mereka berdua saling jatuh hati?

"Ta-ta

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari gerbang yang membuat Naruto menghentikan acara berbicara nya.

.

.

Hinata menatap siapa yang memanggilnya dan berlari menghampirinya. Itu kan?

..

"Toneri?" Shion membatin terkejut. Untuk apa dia kesini?

.

Hinata memasang wajah datarnya. Mengapa lelaki ini kesini? Tapi itu tak penting. Ia telah berjanji akan melupakan hal itu dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada lelaki ini.

...

"Hinata, mengapa kau tak membalas pesan ku?" tanyannya ketika ia berdiri didepan Hinata.

Secepat kilat, Naruto menarik Shion bersembunyi dibalik mobil-mobil yang masih tersisa didekatnya, bersembunyi sedekat mungkin hingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan Hinata dan lelaki sialan entah siapa itu.

"Masalah kita sudah selesai. Mengapa aku harus membalas pesanmu?" tanya Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata, ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan." ucap Toneri. Hinata dingin sekali padanya.

"Toneri, apapun itu masalah kita sudah selesai. Aku sudah melupakan masalah itu dan bukankah kau meminta agar kita saling mengabaikan? Mengapa kau malah menghampiri ku?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti yang berhasil mengagetkan Toneri. Ini pasti kerjaan Shion.

"Kau bilang kau sudah melupakan masalah itu jadi bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" tanya Toneri jelas, singkat, padat yang berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak dan semakin menarik minat Naruto dibalik mobil. Apa yang mereka maksud? Masalah? Lupakan? Memulai? Apa maksud dari ucapan itu?

...

"Kurasa kita harus berbicara." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini face to face dengan Toneri. Shion mengatakan jika Toneri meminta agar mereka saling mengabaikan dan kini dia malah menghampiri Hinata dan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Sebetulnya apa yang lelaki ini inginkan? Hinata sungguh tak mengerti.

"Aku juga merasa harus berbicara padamu. Apa kau membawa mobilmu? Aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Toneri. Pasti Shion telah banyak berbohong pada Hinata hingga dia terlihat sangat bingung dengan kehadiran dirinya disini.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan tapi jika lelaki itu menawarkan sebuah tumpangan dan membawa Hinata pergi. Naruto tak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

Mungkin Hinata harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Toneri soal sesuatu..

"Temanku masih memakai mobilku, jadi maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." jawab Hinata sambil mengekori Toneri yang menuntunnya ke mobil yang dia pakirkan di dekat pinggir jalan didekat gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Heei.. Maaf jika gak bagus.. Moga kalian suka.. Dan.. Bilang ya.. Jika fic ini semakin membosankan jadi author bisa memperbaikinya.. Thank bangat atas support kalian dan thank udh suka dan baca fic ini..

Bye byee..


	16. rencana: step by step

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

"Shion, cepat. Kita harus mengikuti mereka." Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri mobil nya yang tak jauh darinya yang mau tak mau langsung diikuti Shion.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto dan Shion sekarang. Bersembunyi di semak-semak, mengintip Hinata dan Toneri terduduk bersebelahan dibangku panjang tepat didepan semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

.

.

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena aku pernah menunduhmu be"

"Tak apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena bersikap berlebihan." sela Hinata cepat. Pembicaraan baru dimulai dan Hinata sudah kembali teringat kejadian yang sangat memalukan itu. Sungguh membuatnya malu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hinata, aku ingin.. kita kembali lagi." jawab Toneri berharap yang langsung membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan untung nya saja lebih cepat dicegah Shion.

"Dengar dulu." bisik Shion pelan ketika Naruto terus menampilkan wajah tak terimanya. Apaan itu? Tunggu. Apakah kemarin, maksud Hinata, Naruto mengingatkannya pada lelaki ini?

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pelan, ia sungguh penasaran.

"Mantan pacarnya." jawab Shion jujur yang langsung membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Tidak tidak. Hinata tak boleh kembali dengan lelaki sialan itu. Naruto tak terima.

"Aku.. Ak"

Pletaakk..

"Aaauch!" Hinata menyentuh kepalanya yang terkena batu kecil entah dari mana.

"Hinata?" panggil Toneri terkejut pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya dan ia tak melihat siapapun didekatnya kecuali Toneri.

!

Naruto dan Shion semakin merendahkan tubuh mereka ketika Hinata menatap ke arah belakang. Semoga tak ketahuan. Semoga tak ketahuan.

...

Naruto dan Shion kembali menaikkan kepalanya ketika Hinata tak lagi menatap kesana-kesini. Huh! Makan tuh batu.

"Toneri, hal yang ingin aku katakan adalah. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu." ucap Hinata kembali ke topik yang membuat Toneri menatapnya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Rasain kau sialan. Blueek..

"Hina"

"Aku menerimamu hanya karena Shion yang memintanya." sela Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Shion yang tersenyum kikuk padanya. Namanya terbawa.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Toneri kecewa. Ia sudah menduganya. Ia selalu melakukan banyak hal agar Hinata menaruh hati padanya tapi ternyata Hinata sama sekali tak melakukannya.

Naruto sedikit merendahkan kepalanya, mengintip Hinata di sela-sela semak-semak dan bangku.

"Itu sebabnya.." Toneri menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata yang berada diatas paha Hinata yang cukup membuat seorang penguntit melebarkan matanya. Ia marah!

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke hatimu." sambung Toneri berharap.

Hinata masih terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Ia jadi teringat pada Naruto. Seandainya saja Naruto seperti ini. Hinata akan menjawab iya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

...

Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata malah mengengam erat tangan Toneri yang menyentuh punggung tangannya, hal ini juga tak luput dari mata Naruto yang langsung berkilat tajam. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hei, hei.. Berhenti Naruto." bisik Shion sambil berusaha mencegah Naruto yang keluar dari tempat bersembunyian tapi gagal.

!

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata terkejut sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Toneri. Apa yang dia lakukan disini dan mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari belakangnya? Apakah dia tengah menguping?

"Hei, kau mau menarikku kemana?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto mengengam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Hinata!" panggil Toneri pada Hinata yang menjauh pergi.

"Buh!" Shion memunculkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak yang berhasil membuat Toneri terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau?" panggil Toneri terkejut. Sejak kapan dia disini? Apakah dia tengah menguping?

"Seharusnya dulu kau tak pernah mendengarkanku." ucap Shion yang sebenarnya sudah cukup dengan drama ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Toneri sinis.

"Apa.. -

-kau ingin aku membantumu mendapatkannya lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, kedua lengannya mencengkram erat lengan Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua matanya menatap tajam dua mata bulan Hinata. Apa maksudnya itu? Mengapa Hinata mengengam tangannya? Sungguh, Hinata ingin kembali padanya? Lantas, bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan amarah.

"A-aku.." Hinata terdiam dengan kepalanya yang ditundukan. Ia tak mungkin bilang ia tiba-tiba kepikiran Naruto dan ia berpikir ia tengah mengengam tangan Naruto kan?

"Ak"

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah ataupun menyakiti hatimu waktu itu tapi tidak, jangan pernah melirik ke arah lelaki lain." sela Naruto yang lebih dari berhasil membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

Sebuah senyuman perlahan menghiasi bibir Hinata. Ia menang? Ia telah menang?

Hinata memeluk erat Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "Maafkan aku jika waktu itu kata-kataku menyakitimu. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud begitu." ucap Hinata menyesal sambil mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia bisa memeluk Naruto lagi. Ia sungguh merindukan lelaki ini.

...

"Hik.. Aku menang dua menit lebih lama darimu." sambung Hinata senang dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak luntur dari bibirnya. Akhirnya, Naruto mengalah, Hinata sungguh sudah lelah bermusuhan.

Aaa. Sial, Naruto keceplosan. Ia jadi kalah tapi itu tak lagi menjadi masalah.

Naruto membalas memeluk erat Hinata dengan kepalanya menggosok di pipi Hinata layaknya anak kucing. Ia rindu sekali dengan Hinata. Hinata jahat sekali, mengabaikannya selama ini hanya untuk kata 'menang'.

"Kau tega sekali mengabaikanku." ucap Hinata cemberut ketika ia teringat lagi dimana Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Kau juga. Kau malah berdekatan dengan sialan itu." jawab Naruto cemburut.

"Kau juga mendekati Shion." timpal Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Itu agar kau tak mengabaikan ku." jawab Naruto jujur. Aa.. Sebaiknya ia tak menjawab lagi sebelum mereka berdebat lagi.

Hinata menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Nyaman, hangat, sangat menyenangkan berada disini. Semoga ia tak lagi bergaduh dengan Naruto.

Naruto turut menyamankan pelukannya. Saling bermusuhan hampir seminggu dan berbaikan hanya karena dirinya keceplosan karena cemburu.. Wow, Kami-sama sungguh luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

18.53

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil tengah memotong dadu sebuah wortel. Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Ia senang sekali saat ini.

.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan dagunya yang diletakkan dipundak kiri Hinata.

"Lapaaarr.." ucapnya manja sambil terus menatap wortel yang di potong Hinata.

"Tinggal satu lagi." jawab Hinata yang masih sibuk pada wortel didepannya.

"Cih, wortel pendek, lemah itu. Punyaku lebih besar dan kuat." ucap Naruto bangga yang membuat Hinata menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa.

Tuk! Naruto berdigik ngeri ketika wortel itu terbelah menjadi dua, tak lupa dengan tatapan ngeri Hinata. "Mau coba?" tantang Hinata yang berhasil membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mengerikan..

"Hehe.. Cepat selesaikan itu, aku sudah sangat lapar.." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Dasar..

.

.

.

.

21.33

"Kyaaahh!" Naruto melempar pelan Hinata ke ranjang didalam kamar Hinata, yang kemudian ikut membaringkan dirinya ke sebelah Hinata.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Hinata ketika ia membuat posisi nya menghadap ke Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Apakah aku harus pulang?" Naruto malah bertanya balik sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Hinata.

"Sejujurnya iya." jawab Hinata jujur yang langsung membuat Naruto memanjangkan bibirnya. Hinata mengusirnya..

...

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal lelaki tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata. Ia sungguh mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Ia sangat penasaran soal lelaki itu dan masalah Hinata dulu.

"Tak penting." jawab Hinata yang tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Hinata baru ingat, jika tadi pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Hmm..

"Baiklah.." Naruto mengalah. Hinata tak akan mengatakannya meskipun Naruto memaksa nya.

"Tapi aku serius. Apa kau tak mau pulang?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya lagi yang lagi-lagi membuat bibir Naruto memanjang. Hinata sungguh mengusirnya. issshh

"Tidak mau. Aku mau disini dan bersamamu." jawab Naruto sambil mengecup ujung hidung Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Berhenti mencium ku." pinta Hinata tapi Naruto malah mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Aku serius." Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Hinata sambil mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Aku tak percaya kau tak ingin aku mencium mu.." ucap Naruto yakin sambil kembali mengecup bibir Hinata yang kemudian mengulum lembut bibir mungil itu.

Baiklah, Hinata mengalah. Hinata menginginkan nya.

Satu tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam kaos putih Hinata dan mengelus lembut pinggang langsing Hinata. Menarik Hinata semakin mendekat tanpa melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Hinata.

Hinata terus memejamkan matanya, sedikit membuka mulutnya sambil terus membalas ciuman Naruto sebisa mungkin.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata yang kemudian menatapnya. "Mengapa kau suka sekali meruntuhkan pertahananku?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang tapi kau malah menciumku? Mengapa kau menjadi menyalahkanku?" tanya Hinata lucu. Naruto selalu saja menyalahkan Hinata ketika dia mencium Hinata.

"Tetap saja itu salah mu. Kau jangan menyalahkanku jika suatu saat aku melakukan sesuatu padamu." jawab Naruto cemberut sambil kembali melahap tamak bibir Hinata. Cih! Naruto selalu hanya pandai bicara saja.. Kata-katanya tak cukup untuk menakuti Hinata.

.

.

.

07.32

Sasuke yang terduduk di salah satu bangku di kantin menatap aneh dua teman disebelahnya yang terduduk berseberangan. Aneh.. Sangat aneh.. Mengapa mereka tiba-tiba diam? Tidak tidak.. Bukan diam seperti beberapa hari lalu tapi ini berbeda. sangat aneh. Lihat saja tatapan mata mereka, meskipun saling mengabaikan tapi berbeda dari beberapa hari lalu. Tak ada lagi tatapan kesal apalagi cemburu seperti kemarin.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang terduduk disebelahnya. Tidak, percuma bertanya, karena mereka tak akan menjawab jadi Sasuke harus menggunakan rencana lain.

"Kau makan kerupuk hingga bibirmu kotor." Sasuke mengelap samping bibir Hinata dengan jari tangannya yang langsung membuat mata seseorang diseberang Hinata mengkilat tajam seperti elang.

"Tanganmu juga kotor." ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Sasuke menjauh dari wajah Hinata.

"Iss.. Menganggu saja." ucap Hinata sinis sambil menghentikan acara makannya pada Naruto di seberang nya. Padahalkan Sasuke hanya membantunya.

Fix, Sasuke putuskan, mereka sudah berbaikan. Baguslah..

"Oo.. Dimana Shion? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke mengubah topik pembicaraan yang langsung membuat Hinata dan Naruto menatap ke sana-kesini.

...

Hinata menghentikan aksinya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tuh kan, Shion menghilang lagi? Mengapa dia sering sekali menghilang?

"Baaaahh!"

"Kyaaahh!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya dan berteriak.

"Shion?!" panggil Hinata terkejut pada Shion yang mendudukan dirinya ke sebelahnya.

"Hi.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Shion lucu.

"Mengapa kau terlihat pucat sekali? Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Hinata khawatir pada wajah Shion yang terlihat pucat.

"Tidak, aku aku hanya kedinginan." jawab Shion dengan senyum manisnya.

"Naruto, lepaskan jeketmu untuknya." pinta Hinata yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto." jawab Shion sambil memakai jaket kulit yang Naruto sodorkan.

...

"Hinata.." panggil Shion sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, pertanda agar Hinata mendekatkan telinganya.

...

Naruto menatap penuh curiga Shion yang tengah berbisik pada Hinata. Apa yang mereka katakan? Ia sama sekali tak bisa mendengarnya. Menyebalkan!

!

Hinata menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Shion dengan tatapan ragunya. "Ta-tap"

"Kumohon." pinta Shion memohon dengan wajah memelasnya.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shion ketika ia sadar Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia(Naruto)?" bisik Hinata ditelinga Shion.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya." jawab Shion yang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum berharap nya.

Hinata menatap sejenak Naruto dan kembali manatap Shion. Aaa.. Ia tak bisa menolak jika Shion sudah memasang wajah memelas itu..

...

"Besok, jam tiga siang." satu-satunya kalimat yang Naruto dapatkan. Besok? Jam tiga? Ada apa? Mencurigakan.

"Baiklah.." jawab Hinata pasrah yang langsung membuat Shion tersenyum senang. Tapi apa yang dia inginkan?

.

.

.

.

10.11

"Haaa!?" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pinggangnya dan menariknya masuk ke gudang yang hampir ia lewati dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Na-Naruto? Kau membuatku kaget." ucap Hinata terkejut ketika ia bisa melihat siapa yang menariknya barusan.

"Apa yang Shion katakan padamu tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban dengan kedua matanya yang terus mengunci kedua mata Hinata di hadapannya yang ia sudut kan ke dinding. Naruto sungguh merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"I-itu itu tak ada. Di-dia hanya berbicara so-soal barangku yang dia pinjam." jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto menatapnya seperti ini sungguh membuatnya gugup.

"Kau tak akan menemui lelaki kemarin itu kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja wajah lelaki itu muncul di kepalanya.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan yang langsung membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Aa.. Ia berlebihan sekali.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lucunya sambil memundurkan selangkah dirinya yang membuat Hinata menampilkan senyum nya.

Cup.. Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan langsung berlari pergi yang berhasil membuat Hinata terperanjak kaget.

"Hihi.."

"H-hei! Kau kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

.

.

14.58

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Di taman, tengah mencari seseorang yang Shion pinta semalam. Haizzzz.. Mengapa juga Hinata harus mau? Dan mengapa juga orang itu mau menemui Hinata lagi? Dan mengapa juga Shion harus membantunya agar Hinata mau menemuinya? Hmm.. Biarlah.. Lagipula ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Hinata akan mengakhiri pembicaraan yang terpotong kemarin. Maafkan Hinata yang telah berbohong padamu ini, Naruto. Ia hanya tak ingin kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan kemudian menyela pembicaraan kami lagi dan akhirnya kami harus bertamu lagi.

"Hinata?" Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"Toneri."

Flashback..

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Toneri sinis.

"Apa.. Kau ingin aku membantumu mendapatkannya lagi?"

...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toneri yang mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

Shion beranjak dari posisinya dan mendudukan dirinya ke bangku panjang didepannya.

"Kau tahu? Mereka berdua itu sangat keras kepala dan jual mahal tapi sepertinya mereka sudah saling jatuh hati, cuma saja mereka tak mau mengakuinya. Jadi, jika kau berhasil membuat mereka salah paham. Mereka tak akan bersama lagi sebelum salah satu dari mereka minta maaf." jelas Shion sambil terus menatap Toneri yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang menghalangimu mendekati Hinata kan? Kau bisa mendekati Hinata disaat dia tengah merasa kehilangan Naruto." sambung nya lagi yang terus membuat Toneri berpikir keras.

...

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mendapatkannya lagi." pinta Toneri serius. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Hinata lagi.

...

"Baiklah.. Karena mereka masih belum berpacaran. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

.

Flasback end..

"Mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Hinata to the point ketika Toneri berdiri dihadapnnya.

"Duduklah dulu." pinta Toneri sambil menunjuk bangku panjang didekatnya.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata baru saja pergi Naruto."

"Kemana, Shion?" tanya Naruto curiga pada Shion yang berdiri diambang pintu rumah Hinata. Dirinya penasaran dengan pembicaraan Shion dan Hinata semalam dan disinilah dia. Dirumah Hinata untuk memastikan tapi Hinata malah pergi?

"Aa..anoo.." Shion membungkam mulutnya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ano.. Mungkin pergi membeli sesuatu?" jawab Shion beberapa menit kemudian.

Grep.. Naruto mengcengkram erat kedua lengan Shion yang membuat Shion tersentak dan menatapnya.

"Apakah dia pergi menemui lelaki kemarin?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Shion langsung mengutuk mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Aa.. Ti-tidak maksu"

"Mengapa dia menemuinya?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban dengan tangannya yang semakin mengerat di lengan Shion. Matanya terus menatap tajam mata Shion.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu." jawab Shion cepat yang semakin membuat cemgkraman dilengannya mengerat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" bentak Naruto mengagetkan Shion. Mengapa Hinata berbohong padanya? Hinata bilang dia tak akan menemui lelaki itu lagi.

"Katakan sejujurnya!" paksa Naruto. Pokoknya, ia menginginkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Di-dia ingin kembali pada lelaki itu." jawab Shion tanpa sadar yang langsung membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Apa..? Apa maksud dari jawaban Shion ini?

"Da-dari awal, mereka memang sudah bersama. Ta-tapi karena salah paham suatu hal, mereka ber-berpisah dan selama ini, Hi-Hinata memang tengah menunggu lelaki itu untuk kembali padanya dan se-sekarang lelaki itu sudah kembali." sambung Shion jujur yang membuat cengkaram ditangannya melemah.

Tatapan Naruto yang masih menatap kosong kedepan. Hatinya terasa kosong. Apa maksudnya ini? Hinata sungguh akan kembali dengan lelaki itu dan meninggalkannya? Ta-tapi Hinata..

"A-aku tak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan kalian tapi yang aku tahu Hinata mencintai lelaki itu, ja-jadi apapun hubungan kalian. A-aku rasa dia hanya bermain." ucap Shion yang semakin membekukan Naruto. Apa maksudnya bermain?

 _"Kau tak boleh membiarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhmu kecuali aku_."

 _"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu_ _?"_

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto cepat. Tidak, ia harus menemui Hinata dan bertanya sendiri padanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling Hinata nantikan. Kumohon jangan mengganggunya." jawab Shion menyesal yang semakin membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Mengapa Hinata tega mempermainkannya? Ia sungguh tak bisa mempercayainya. Ia harus melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kumohon katakan." Naruto memohon. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Di di taman kemarin." jawab Shion yang tak tega dengan wajah kecewa Naruto.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung berlari pergi. Ia harus menemui Hinata dan berbicara padanya.

...

Shion mengeluarkan ponsel didalam sakunya.

Shion : rencana pertama selesai. Dia akan tiba disana sekitar sepuluh menit, hitung dari sekarang. Aku akan mengikutinya.

.

.

Toneri : ok

Toneri kembali menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Toneri cepat.

...

8 menit..

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata ketika Toneri masih tak bersuara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Toneri basa-basi.

"Baik.." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin segera pergi jika tak ada hal yang penting. Ia tak ingin Naruto salah paham dengan seribu pertanyaannya.

7 menit..

.

6 menit..

.

5 menit dan masih tak ada pembicaraan.

"Ah.. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Toneri akhirnya memulai pembicaraan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Ku dengar sekarang kau sangat dekat dengan seorang lelaki bersurai kuning? Kudengar ia sangat tampan dan baik?" ucap Toneri memancing dengan senyum lucu nya yang berhasil membuat Hinata wajah bersemu merah. Memalukan sekali.. Dari mana dia tahu?

"Dia tidak tampan dan kami tidak dekat" bohong Hinata cepat. Memikirkan betapa tampannya Naruto membuat wajahnya merona.

3menit...

"Kau berbohong. Lihatlah wajah merahmu itu. Kudengar dia juga sangat pintar dan bisa diandalkan? Sungguhkah?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Dia bodoh, tak tahu diri, kekanankan, pembawa sial dan tak bisa diandalkan." jawab Hinata cepat. Mengapa mulutnya keceplosan begini saat membicarakan Naruto?

"Sungguh? Mengapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Dia selalu membuat ku dalam masalah, aku sering dihukum karenanya." jawab Hinata jujur. Aduh. Mengapa ia keceplosan menjawab pertanyaannya lagi? Hentikan mulut sialan!

"Ck, kau jual mahal padahal kau sangat suka padanya." jawab Toneri yang semakin membuat Hinata memerah.

"Tidak!" Hinata mendorong kuat lengan Toneri. Tidak.. Hinata tak menyukainya, hanya sedikit suka didekatnya. Itu saja.

"A-aku tak menyukainya." jawab Hinata cepat. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai brengsek itu, serius. Serius..

Blussshh...

.

20 detik..

"Sungguh? Wajahmu menunjukan bahwa kau berbohong." ucap Toneri lucu sambil mencubit gemes kedua pipi Hinata yang masih merah dan semakin memerah. Hinata sungguh meyukai lelaki itu? Hati Toneri terasa sangat sakit karena melihatnya sendiri. Tapi tak masalah.. Karena..

"Hentikan.." pinta Hinata malu sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Toneri, hendak menariknya menjauh.

15 detik.

"Eh.. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku penasaran." ucap Toneri aneh yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi menarik tangannya di pipi Hinata. Setelah ini, ia akan mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

5detik.

"Apa kau mau menetap dijepang?" tanya Toneri penasaran dengan kedua matanya yang menatap penuh ingin tahu mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lucu, pertanyaan apa itu?

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku sangat suka disini"

Deg.

Naruto langsung membeku dibelakang Hinata. Apa lelaki itu baru saja menembak Hinata dan Hinata menerimanya? Lihatlah senyuman lucu diwajah Hinata itu. Sungguh? Apa yang Shion katakan benar?

?

...

Toneri menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hinata dan menatap ke belakang kursi yang juga membuat Hinata menatap ke sesuatu yang ia tatap.

Deg.. Hinata yang langsung membeku ketika ia melihat Naruto disana. Mengapa Naruto bisa disini?

"Aa.. Toneri, aku akan kembali lagi." Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini?

...

"Rencana kedua.. Berhasil." ucap Shion yang entah muncul dari mana yang membuat Toneri beranjak dari bangku dan menatapnya.

"Saatnya rencana ketiga."

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkah nya yang kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Semoga Naruto tak salah paham soal tadi.

"Kau.. bilang kau tak menemuinya. Kau berbohong padaku." ucap Naruto kecewa. Hinata sudah membohonginya, mempermainkannya dan kini akan meninggalkannya?

"Maafkan aku jika aku berbohong, aku kemari hanya untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang terpotong kemarin." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia sungguh tak berniat untuk membohongi Naruto. Kalian tahu bagaimana Naruto. Jika dia tahu soal ini, Hinata tak akan bisa berbicara dengan tenang dengan Toneri. Itulah mengapa ia tak memberitahu Naruto.

"Bukan untuk kembali padanya?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Mengapa Naruto berpikir seperti itu?

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak kemari untuk kembali padanya. Sudah kubilang aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan kemarin. Apakah kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Hinata kecewa. Ia sungguh tak berniat apapun selain menyambung pembicaraan kemarin tapi siapa yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi?

"Setelah kau berbohong padaku dan apa yang aku lihat? ...Tidak." jawab Naruto kecewa. Ia sungguh tak mempercayai matanya sendiri.

"Apa selama ini kau hanya bermain denganku untuk membuang waktumu? Apakah selama ini kau sungguh menunggunya kembali padamu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi dan memojokkan. Tak akan ada maling yang mau mengaku, kan? Jadi, percuma saja jika ia bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Jangan asal menuduhku. Aku tak suka." Hinata meninggikan suaranya, ia kecewa. Ia sangat benci pada salah paham apalagi jika ia tertuduh suatu hal yang tak ia lakukan dan parahnya, mengapa harus Naruto?

"Jika begitu, ceritakan padaku! Apa yang kau dan dia bicarakan disini!" Naruto turut menaikan suaranya. Sesuatu soal masa lalu Hinata dan lelaki itu yang ingin ia ketahui tapi Shion dan Hinata sama sekali tak pernah ingin memberitahunya.

"Kau ingin dengar? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu agar kau tahu tuduhanmu itu salah!" jawab Hinata menantang. Hatinya sakit sekali. mengapa Naruto tak mempercayainya? Ia sungguh tak mau bertengkar dengan Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu katakan."

.

.

Shion memberi high five ke telapak tangan Toneri. Mereka yang kini bersembunyi di balik pohon di taman sambil terus mengamati Hinata dan Naruto.

"Rencana ke tiga berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hm hm hm.. Aduh.. Tukan author jadi pengen spoiler soal shion. Tapi tak boleh wkwkwkw.. Cuma kata orang ya.. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih halal jalannya menikung dan aduh.. Padahal padahal.. Tidak! Tidak, kali ini author akan menahan diri agar ga spoiler.. Wkwkw.. Cuma ya.. Author tidak! Pokoknya no spoiler.. No spoiler.. Aaarrgghhh! Sumpah.. Pengen bangat spoiler tapi nanti jalan cerinya ke bongkar.. Lol.. Jadi buat kalian aja laa.. Silahkan spoiler untuk next chap.. Dan.. Sebenarnya ada dua kata dari author yang akan ingin author sampaikan buat kalian tapi tak bisa soalnya nanti Ketahuan soal rahasia Shion, yaa jadinya spoiler pula..

Jika kalian ikut fic author dari awal hingga akhir.. Harusnya kalian udh bisa menebak apa yang ingin author sampaikan.. Bah.. Tidak, pokoknya no spoiler.. Sabar aja.. Ya.. Ini udh mendekati kata tamat kok.. Jadi semuanya akan ke bongkar sebentar lagi.

Yo. Moga suka.. Moga makin bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Bye bye


	17. berkata lain

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

Flasback..

"Hinaaattaaaaaaa!" Panggil Shion semangat tapi pelan pada Hinata yang terduduk disalah satu bangku di perpustakaan.

Hinata meletakkan buku ditangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion yang sudah terduduk disebelah nya.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Hinata menahan senyum lucunya. Ia mengenal Shion baru tiga bulan tapi mereka sungguh sudah menjadi teman yang sangat akrab. Shion sangat baik dan sangat perhatian pada Hinata. Itulah mengapa ia sangat nyaman berteman dengan Shion.

Shion mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "Hinata, kau tahu Toneri mengatakan dia sangat menyukaimu.. Maukah kau."

"Tidak.." sela Hinata cepat yang langsung membuat bibir Shion memanjang. Hinata bahkan belum mendengar habis apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ta-tapi Hinata, dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Kurasa dia akan sangat cocok denganmu. Berkencan lah dengannya." Ucap Shion dengan wajah memelasnya.

...

"Ayolah... Ayolah.. Cobalah selama seminggu.. Cuma seminggu." paksa Shion ketika Hinata tak menjawab.

"Sekolah dilarang berkencan ataupun pacaran." jawab Hinata yang semakin membuat bibir Shion memanjang.

"Hanya seminggu.. Lagipula tak akan ada yang tahu. Dia sangat baik. Percayalah.." paksa Shion yang masih tak ingin kalah.

Hinata menghela nafasnya pada temannya yang terus saja menggangu lengannya. "Hanya satu minggu." jawab Hinata yang langsung membuat Shion tersenyum senang.

"Aaaa.. Kau tak akan menyesal, percayalah.."

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Ayolah.. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan dia sangat baik. Mengapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Shion cemburut sambil terus mengekori Hinata yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Dia memang sangat baik dan sangat sangat perhatian tapi sayangnya aku tak tertarik padanya." jawab Hinata jujur sambil meletakkan ranselnya ke meja tempat duduknya.

"Hinata.." Shion kembali menelan omongannya yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Shion menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." jawab Shion dengan senyuman lucunya.

.

.

13.21

"Hinata, jadilah pacarku." Hinata langsung membeku ketika seorang lelaki bersimpuh didepannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hinata, kau lihat. Disini banyak teman-temannya. Harga dirinya akan jatuh jika kau tak menerimanya." bisik Shion yang berdiri disebalah Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Yaaa ampun, ini terkejut yang dimaksud Shion? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Ia tak mungkin menolak Toneri didepan teman-temannya, harga diri Toneri akan jatuh dan itu akan merusak pertemanan mereka.

"Terima.. Terima.."

"Ayo Hinata."

"Terima lah.." sorak sekumpulan manusia dibelakang Toneri. Yaa ampun. Ini sungguh memalukan. Ini bukan acara lamaran pernikahan.

Hinata yang akhirnya terpaksa mengangukkan kepalanya yang cukup membuat semua orang bersorak tak terkecuali Shion.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian..

Toneri memang sangat sangat sangat baik dan perhatian pada Hinata tapi Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Toneri terlalu berlebihan dan Hinata merasa itu sangat annoying. Tapi ia harus tetap bertahan, setidaknya demi Shion yang terus memohon padanya.

Hingga kini.

Dimana Hinata berdiri dihadapan Toneri dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau menghianatiku?" ucap Hinata tak percaya, lebih tepatnya kesal.

Toneri hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan nya yang terkepal erat.

Hinata turut terdiam. Yaa ampun. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa soal ini. Ia kasihan pada lelaki ini dan terpaksa menerimanya tapi lelaki ini malah mencari wanita lain dibelakangnya. Tidak, Hinata tak cemburu tapi ia malu. Sama seperti ia kasihan dan menolong seorang pengemis tapi ternyata pengemis itu lebih kaya darinya. Astaga... Harga dirinya sungguh dikupas habis.

"Kau yang melakukannya dan kau menuduhku?" jawaban Toneri beberapa menit kemudian yang langsung membuat amarah Hinata menyulut tinggi.

Shion yang berdiri diantara Hinata dan Toneri, berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Hi-hina"

"Hei! Jangan berani menuduhku!" marah Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Toneri.

"Kau punya bukti apa?!" tanya Hinata tak terima. Lelaki ini sudah salah, malah menyalahkannya.

"Kau tak perlu buktinya, cukup tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri yang melakukannya." jawab Toneri entah dengan nada kecewa, tak percaya, kesal, sedih. Semuanya menjadi satu.

Hinata sungguh tak bisa mengatakan betapa marahnya dirinya saat ini, ditambah Toneri yang menjawabnya dengan beberapa kata yang kemudian terdiam. Hinata sangat marah.

Kerena kediaman Toneri lah menyebabkan dirinya..

.

.

.

"Hinata, maafkan saya tapi kamu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas tindakanmu ini." marah pak kepala sekolah pada Hinata yang masih terduduk disebelah Shion dan Toneri.

Dimana Shion baru saja menceritakan semua hal, tak terkecuali mereka yang pacaran diam-diam dan soal pengkhianatan dan diikuti ceramah dan pemojokan berjam-jam. Tak bisa dikatakan berapa malunya Hinata kini.

Mereka dilarang pacaran dan ia melanggarnya, kekasih sialannya menghianatinya dan dirinya marah dan akhirnya diakhiri sebuah perkelahian, pemukulan lebih tepatnya, kerena Toneri sama sekali tak membalas pukulan nya ataupun menahan tangannya. Mengapa ia begini bodoh? Melakukan hal yang bodoh? Dan kini pak kepala sekolah dan ayah Toneri sang pemilik sekolah tengah menceramahinya, memojokkannya.

Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menjawab. Sekolah ini sudah dilarang berpacaran dan dirinya melanggarnya. Ia tak mungkin menjawab, 'dia menghianatiku dan itu membuatku marah.' 'dia menuduhku menghianatinya.' Sama sekali tak mungkin Hinata menjawab itu, ditambah ia sama sekali tak mencintai Toneri dan mereka baru berpacaran selama seminggu yang menambah rasa malunya. Ia sungguh dalam posisi tak menguntungkan, dan tak lupa ditambah Toneri adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Apapun yang Hinata katakan, dirinya akan tetap bersalah karena dirinya menang bersalah dalam kasus ini jika dilihat dari peraturan sekolah. Ia sungguh sial. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Beda cerita, jika Hinata mencintai lelaki itu dan sudah lama berpacaran, ditambah tak ada peraturan sialan itu tapi sayangnya, hal berbedalah yang terjadi. Kini ia sungguh sudah tamat dan sungguh tak bisa melawan. Daripada ia mengucapkan hal yang memalukan seperti kata-kata tadi, Hinata lebih memilih membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

Hingga Hinata tiba dirumahnya dan Shion menceritakan segalanya. Lagi-lagi Hinata terbungkam mendengar amarah ayahnya. Sudah Hinata katakan. Ia tak mungkin menjawab hal-hal yang memalukan. Sialan. Ini sungguh hari terburuknya, mengingat kejadian tadi sungguh akan meledakkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan panas. Hinata sungguh merasa dirinya sangat kekanakan bahkan lebih parah dari anak kecil padahal dirinya sudah menginjak bangku 2sma.

Harusnya, dari awal Hinata sama sekali tak menerima lelaki itu, ia ingin menjaga harga diri lelaki itu malah dirinya yang dipermalukan. Dari awal, Hinata sudah terjatuh, tertimpa tangga pula dan dilihat banyaknya pasang mata. Tak bisa Hinata ungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa malu dirinya saat ini.

.

Flash back end..

Kepala Hianta masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah hampir meledak. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia benci pada Naruto yang telah membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian paling memalukan pada hidupnya. Ia sungguh benci pada Naruto.

"Dan tadi, aku kemari ingin mengatakan agar kami tak lagi bertemu karena melihatnya membuatku teringat hal yang sangat memalukan itu. Aku memang mengatakan ingin melupakan masalah itu tapi melakukan tak semudah mengatakan dan kini kau malah memaksaku mengingatnya. Aku sungguh benci padamu." ucap Hinata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Badannya terasa panas. Ia sungguh malu karena Naruto telah mengetahui hal itu. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan tak tahu mau meletakkan wajahnya kemana.

Naruto masih terbungkam. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Hinata seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Toneri, sekarang." pinta Shion pada Toneri disebelahnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Toneri.

.

"Hi-Hinata, ma-maafka"

"Hinata!" panggil Toneri sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Ia menatap sejenak Naruto dan kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Toneri khawatir dan Hinata tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Toneri penuh dengan amarah pada Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku. Aa..aku..

"Aku.. Aku pergi." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi tapi lebih cepat di cegat oleh tangan Naruto.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya." Toneri menepis tangan Naruto ditangan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Toneri dan Hinata tak menjawab tapi menurut.

Naruto menahan Toneri yang hendak membawa pergi. "Aku tak mengizinkanmu membawanya." ucap Naruto seolah Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Kau bukan pacarnya? Punya hak apa kau melarangnya?"

Deg.. Jawaban yang langsung menskak mat Naruto begitu pula dengan Hinata. Itu benar. Naruto bukan kekasih Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, mengapa Hinata harus bercerita soal masalahnya hanya agar Naruto tak salah paham? Mengapa ia melakukan hal tadi? Dan mengapa ia kesal mendengar fakta itu?

"Tadi Hinata juga mengatakan, ia tak dekat denganmu dan tak menyukaimu. Kau pembawa sial baginya. Jadi? Hak apa kau melarangnya?" ucapan Toneri berhasil membuat Naruto semakin membeku dan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Tidak, Toneri seharusnya tak mengatakan hal itu. Hinata hanya bercanda waktu itu tapi saat ini, ia sungguh tak memiliki wajah untuk menatap Naruto dan menjelasnnya. Naruto, kumohon. Kau pasti tahu aku hanya bercanda.

Kalian hanya tak tahu, betapa berbunga bunganya perut Toneri saat ini, ketika ia menatap wajah terkejut dan sakit hati Naruto. Kata-kata ini pasti sangat menyakitinya.

Naruto terdiam. Hinata.. Dia sungguh mengatakan hal itu...? Hinata sungguh.. Tak menyukainya...?

Tapi.. Tapi.. Naruto baru saja berpikir bahwa ia mencintai ... Hinata tapi sekarang...

Deg..

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika Toneri membawa pergi Hinata.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, tak berniat mengejar. Hinata memohon. Hinata akan melupakan hal ini jika Naruto memanggilnya. Hinata bersumpah. Hinata memohon. Tolong. Jangan lagi.. Jangan lagi bermusuhan seperti kemarin. Kita baru berbaikan. Hinata memohon. Kumohon. Kemari.. Panggil aku.

Tangan Naruto masih terkepal erat. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak, ketika Hinata masuk kedalam mobil. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih. Hinata sungguh berbohong padanya dan permainannya. Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa dia tak menyukai Naruto? Sungguh..? Selama ini, apa yang telah terjadi.. Apa maksudnya semua itu? Hinata sungguh tak menyukainya, meskipun cuma sedikit?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika mobil Toneri melaju pergi.

Habis sudah hubungan mereka. Tidak, dari awal mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tapi, mengapa hatinya tak menerimanya? Ia sungguh ingin berbalik lagi tapi ia tak berani. Mengapa Naruto tak memanggilnya ataupun mengejarnya? Hinata memohon. Tolong kemarilah..

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Hatinya sakit sekali. Seharusnya tadi ia tak mengatakan hal itu pada Toneri. Harusnya ia mengatakan hal sebaliknya jadi hal ini tak akan terjadi. Hinata.. Hinata.. Harusnya Hinata mengatakan, meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya.

Badan Hinata perlahan turun hingga terduduk. Kali ini saja, Hinata memohon. Naruto, datang kemari dan katakan apapun itu. Hinata bersumpah akan jujur pada hatinya sendiri jika Naruto sungguh kemari. Ia sungguh tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto lagi. Hinata mohon.. Hinata sangat ingin menangis, hatinya sakit sekali tapi ia tak bisa menangis. Ia telah mengatakan hal yang bodoh yang lagi-lagi menyakiti hati Naruto dan membuat Naruto ragu padanya.

.

.

"Rencana keempat berhasil." ucap Toneri senang pada Shion yang sudah bersandar ke kap mobilnya tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Apa ini sudah bisa dibilang sukses?" tanya Toneri memastikan.

"Tidak, karena Hinata akan merasa bersalah pada kata-katanya, ia akan mencari cara untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto jadi rencana selanjutnya adalah membuat Hinata melihat sendiri bahwa Naruto tak menyukainya." jelas Shion singkat.

"sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Hinata?" Ucap Toneri tak percaya. Seberapa banyak Shion ketahui tentang Hinata?

"Jemput Hinata setiap pulang sekolah. Jauhkan dia dari Naruto, selanjutnya.. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." sambung Shion yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Toneri.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Untuk ke enam kalinya, Naruto membeku di dekat pagar sekolah. Melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil lelaki itu. Naruto sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menyeret Hinata keluar tapi hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk itu.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata terpaksa masuk ke mobil Toneri, dan lagi-lagi matanya menatap Naruto yang hanya menonton dengan Shion berdiri disebelahnya. Mereka semakin akrab akhir-akhir ini?

.

.

"Ka-kau sungguh akan terus begini?" tanya Shion pada Naruto disebelahnya ketika mobil yang Hinata naiki melaju pergi. Kedua manusia ini sungguh saling mengabaikan dan menjadi pendiam. Seluruh manusia disekolah ini bertanya-tanya soal hal ini.

Naruto menatap Shion tanpa menjawab. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata telah menolaknya sebelum ia mengatakan cintanya. Sekarang Naruto menyesal tak mengatakannya lebih awal..

"Na-naruto tahu bagaimana Hinata? Dia sangat jual mahal. Aku yakin dia tengah menunggu mu mencegatnya pergi. Dan dia hanya bercanda soal kata-katanya kemarin." sambung Shion pelan.

"Sekali saja, mengalahlah. Jika tidak, kau akan sungguh kehilangannya."

...

"Aa..apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku terlalu takut untuk memanggilnya. Dia akan menolakku." ucap Naruto yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal, sakit menjadi satu.

"Me-meskipun dia menolakmu setidaknya kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu. Kalian harus berbicara." jawab Shion apa adanya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Besok setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menyuruhnya menemuimu di belakang sekolah."

"Aku ragu dia mau?" ucap Naruto ragu. Hinata bahkan tak mau menatapnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Naruto, Hi-Hinata mungkin akan marah jika dia tahu aku memberitahumu hal ini. Se-seperti yang ku katakan. Beberapa hari ini dia menunggumu mencegatnya pergi. Dia bilang padaku, ia tengah menunggumu mengatakan kau mencintainya. Dia sungguh berharap kau akan menjadi pacarnya ka-karena dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, dia tak berani mengatakannya, tapi begitu lah yang dia katakan padaku."

Deg. Ucapan Shion yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku. Sungguhkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion?

"Jadi, mengalahlah dan temui dia besok sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

.

13.02

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan satu malam penuh. Baiklah, kali ini ia siap. Ia akan mengungkapkan sejujurnya pada Hinata. Saat ini juga.

"Naruto.." Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap siapa yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Shion?" panggil Naruto ketika Shion menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia sungguh takut. Ia kira Hinata yang datang. Fuhh..

"Hinata akan datang sebentar lagi, dia sedang sibuk. Kau tahu? Dia sangat senang ketika ia bilang kau ingin menemuinya." Ucap Shion dengan senyum lucunya yang turut membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sungguh? Ia juga sangat senang.

"Na.. Sekarang kita harus berlatih agar kau tak mengacaukannya." ucap Shion yang langsung membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung. Berlatih?

"Anggap aku adalah Hinata. Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatimu?" jelas Shion singkat yang membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ffuuuhhh.." Naruto menghembuskan panjang nafasnya yang kemudian menatap dalam mata Shion dengan kedua telapak tangannya menempel di kedua lengan Shion. Anggap Shion adalah Hinata...

.

.

Hinata memelankan jalannya ketika ia semakin dekat dengan belakang sekolah. Deg deg deg.. Shion bilang Naruto ingin menemuinya dan mengatakan hal yang sangat penting.

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir mungil Hinata. Semoga yang ingin Naruto katakan sesuai dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang dengan tatapannya yang terus menatap ke bawah. Ia terus mengumpulkan keberanian nya agar ia bisa menatap dan berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia sungguh tak suka berjauhan dari Naruto. Hinata bersumpah akan mengakui apa yang ia rasakan pada Naruto selama ini. Ia sungguh ingin bersama Naruto dengan sebuah hubungan.. Yaa.. Hinata mengaku, rasa kecewanya tak berada didekat Naruto berhasil membuatnya melupakan bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui kejadian yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Itu tak lagi penting, yang penting kini adalah berbaikan dengan Naruto..

Senyuman yang semakin mengembang tanpa sadar di bibir Hinata. Naruto bodoh! Mengapa membuat Hianta menunggu selama ini? Seharusnya dari awal Naruto mengecatnya masuk ke mobil Toneri, seperti bagaimana dia melarang Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor seperti kemarin di kantin. Naruto bodoh. Naruto sungguh bodoh.

Senyuman yang semakin mengembang.. Hinata sangat senang. Sangat senang. Harusnya Naruto melakukan hal ini lebih awal jadi dirinya tak perlu terus jual mahal didepannya. Hik..

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi."

Deg. Langkah Hinata terhenti, perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dua manusia didepannya yang saling bertatapan. Deg.. Detik itu juga hati Hinata langsung terasa sangat sakit dan kosong. Hilang sudah rasa berharap dan bahagianya barusan. Ia..

Melihat melihat...

Ini yang Naruto maksud? Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Shion?

...

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ketika ia melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shion.. Baiklah.. Sudah jelas. Hinata mengerti.

Cetaaaarrr.. Taaaarr... Petir yang tiba-tiba menghiasi langit yang mulai mengelap.

Naruto menghentikan laju wajahnya. tidak! Ini bukan Hinata, ini Shion.

Naruto memundurkan selangkah dirinya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepertinya akan hujan. Dimana Hinata?

"Dimana Hinata? Dia belum datang." tanya Naruto ketika air-air mulai mengenai badannya.

"Belum.." jawab Shion sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Aduh.. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama disini.

"Na-naruto!" panggil Shion terkejut sambil menunjuk punggung seseorang yang menjauh dari mereka.

Jangan-jangan!

Naruto membelakkan matanya. Hinata pasti salah paham.

Tanpa menghiraukan Shion, Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata, menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras dan membasahi seluruh badannya.

Shion berlari ke arah bangunan didekatnya agar bisa berteduh dari derasnya hujan sambil terus menatap Naruto yang berlari ke arah Hinata. "Rencana ke enam. Sukses."

.

.

Langit yang gelap dengan air hujan yang deras. Alam seolah tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan kini.

Hinata melangkah pergi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Membiarkan air hujan semakin membasahi badannya dan menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa mau berhenti.

Apa maksud Naruto menciumnya? Memeluknya selama Ini? Jika dia menyukai Shion, Apakah dia tengah mempermainkan Hinata? Tengah memainkan permainan cinta dengan Hinata?

"Hik.." Hati Hinata sangat sakit seolah tercabik-cabik. Sekarang ia mengerti. Alasan Naruto membiarkannya pergi, karena Naruto tak mencintainya. Ternyata selama ini Naruto hanya bermain dengannya. Mengapa hatinya sesakit ini hanya kerena ia melihat Naruto mencintai Shion?

"Hiks" mengapa dirinya menangis? Mengapa dengan bodohnya, ia berharap pada sialan itu? Mengapa hatinya sakit sekali?

"Hinata.." Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan mengengam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membalikkan badan Hinata agar menghadapinya.

"Aku senang kau dengannya." ucap Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto. Ia tak senang meskipun Shion teman baiknya. Ia mau Naruto bersamanya bukan temannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata, berharap Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya tapi tak Hinata lakukan.

"Itu hanya salah paham. Aku.. Kata-kata itu untu"

"Mengapa kau harus mengatakannya padaku? Aku tak perduli." mungkin Hinata harus berterima kasih pada alam yang telah menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa persetujuan dirinya.

"Hinata.. Ak"

"Kau sungguh tak berpikir bahwa aku salah paham kan? Kau tak mungkin berpikir jika aku...

Mencintaimu kan?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto membeku. Ya.. Hinata salah paham. Tolong jelaskan agar Hinata mau mengerti.

Hinata memaksakan senyum merendahkan nya. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan. Aku.. Aku tak akan pernah mau menyukai orang sepertimu. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku salah faham?" tolong hentikan. Jarak kami sudah sangat jauh, jangan lagi melebarkan jarak itu tapi Naruto, Hinata mohon terus katakan sesuatu agar Hinata mau mengerti.

Naruto membeku. Sesungguhnya Hinata mencintainya atau tidak? Ia sangat bingung. Ia ingin kepastian..

"Hinata, katakan sejujurnya padaku. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto ingin kepastian. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain tapi dari mulut Hinata sendiri.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dilengannya. tolong, jangan katakan. "Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu." badan Hinata bergetar. Kumohon. Mengapa mulut ini tak mau mendengarkannya? Hati Hinata menjerit. Berharap Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." aku Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Tidak. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Itu..

...

Itu benar. Naruto sudah mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Shion. Mengapa dengan bodohnya Hinata masih berharap lelaki itu akan menjelaskan bahwa itu tak benar?

"Kumohon. Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Bukan pada Shion." Naruto memohon. Ia sungguh memohon. Ia telah membuang segalanya untuk rasa jujur ini. Naruto mohon. Jika Hinata juga mau melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak mau berjauhan dari Hinata lagi.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan hati temanku dan aku. Aku bisa melihat nya dari matamu tadi, kau sungguh mencintainya." jawab Hinata tak ingin percaya pada matanya. Ia melihat cinta dimana Naruto saat Naruto mengatakan kata cinta untuk Shion. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan meskipun hati Hinata masih tak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku memikirk"

"Aku tak perduli. Sudah kubilang aku tak perduli. Kau tak perlu takut kau menyakitiku dengan kejujuran ini karena aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu." Hinata mempertegas ucapannya. Tapi bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan. Tidak. Hinata tak mau perduli apa yang ia rasakan kini. Kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto mencintai Shion bukan dirinya, itu sudah cukup agar dirinya tak lagi berharap. Tapi.. Salahkah jika ia berharap jika dirinya sungguh salah faham?

Jika iya, Hinata mohon agar Naruto terus menjelaskannya sampai Hinata mau mengerti. Hinata mohon..

"Hinata.. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Percaya lah padaku." Naruto memohon. Ia sudah membuang harga dirinya, untuk memohon pada Hinata. Ia sungguh memohon. Jangan lagi ada salah paham. Ia tahu Hinata pasti tak serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ck.." Hinata tersenyum merendahkan.

"Hanya manusia lemah yang jatuh cinta." sambung Hinata sinis. Karena cintanya pada Naruto yang sama sekali tak pernah tersampaikan. Ia merasa lemah, bahkan saat ini, dimana air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti tapi jangan pernah berharap Hinata akan luluh pada Naruto hanya dengan beberapa kalimat bujukan. Tidak akan pernah. Hinata tak percaya pada Naruto setelah apa yang ia lihat.

"Hina"

"Aku benci pada seseorang yang mengatakan cinta dengan mudahnya. Jadi, kuharap kita tak lagi bertemu setelah ini. Aku tak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu. Kuharap kau mengerti dan satu hal yang jelas untukku saat ini..

Aku sama sekali tak mencintai lelaki brengsek sepertimu. Tak akan pernah" ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi. Harusnya Hinata tetap mengungkapkan isi hatinya tak perduli Naruto mencintainya atau tidak, tapi ternyata ia tak bisa. Tidak. Hinata tak akan pernah mau mengungkapkan kata cinta untuk seseorang yang sudah jelas tak mencintainya. Ia tak mau dilihat seperti perempuan tak tahu malu yang terus memohon cinta pada lelaki yang tak mencintainya.

Naruto mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Memang, jika kalian berpikir Hinata tak jujur pada dirinya tapi kalian harus ingat keras kepalanya itu. Sekali tidak maka selamanya tidak.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai. Meninju kuat lantai didekatnya.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!" Lagi-lagi ia berbuat kesalahan yang membuat Hinata menjauh darinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hinata tak mau mendengarkannya.

Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hal yang terjadi barusan telah membuat wajahnya jatuh, ia tak akan berani berhadapan dengan Hinata lagi. Naruto sungguh merasa baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh dan memalukan. Entah Hinata mencintainya atau tidak, yang jelas Hinata menolaknya. Ia sungguh tak akan berani lagi menatap Hinata. Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

.

.

Ctaaaaarr.. Tarrrrr..

"Hiks.." Hinata melangkah pergi dengan satu tangannya mengengam erat baju dibagian dadanya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Harusnya tadi ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Naruto tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak lagi percaya pada Naruto. Naruto sungguh tak pernah mencintainya, buktinya. Dia tak mengejar Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk mempercayainya. Hinata sungguh semakin yakin. Bahwa Naruto tak mencintainya. Tapi setidaknya..

"Hiks.. Hiks.." harusnya tadi Hinata mengatakan ia mencintai Naruto tapi mengapa ia malah merendahkan Naruto? Mengapa mulutnya berbicara seenaknya saja? Mengapa lebar diantara mereka semakin melebar? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia yakin setelah ini Naruto tak akan lagi mau berbicara padanya, tidak setelah kata-kata merendahkan yang dirinya katakan. Tak perduli, dia mencintai Shion atau tidak. Setidaknya, Hinata harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sayangnya, dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa melakukan hal yang akan merendahkan dan memalukannya itu.

Dan karena hal ini Hinata semakin yakin, jika dirinya dan Naruto memang tak akan pernah bersama. Kami sama sekali tidak cocok. Wajah kami lebih tinggi dari rasa cinta kami..hiks. Mengapa begini? Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Hiks.. Hiks.." tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

.

.

.

.

10.32

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak menuruni anak tangga ke lantai dasar, kebalikan dengan seorang lelaki di dasar anak tangga hendak menaiki tangga yang sama.

Deg.. Kedua mata itu bertamu satu detik yang kemudian saling berpaling.

Kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah ke arah masing-masing.

Angin mengenai tubuh sang lawan ketika mereka berjalan saling melewati dengan wajah dingin tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk berhenti apalagi berbicara.

Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia mungkin menyesal telah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kemarin. Harusnya ia tak melakukannya, setidaknya itu akan menjaga pertamanannya dengan Hinata tapi tidak, setelah semua yang Hinata katakan langsung ke wajahnya.

.

Punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari Naruto, tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk berpaling. Dia telah membuat Hinata menangis, harga Hinata terlalu tinggi untuk menangisi lelaki brengsek yang telah mempermainkannya, jadi tidak. Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tak ada lagi permainan cinta dengannya. / tidak akan lagi mau mengharapkannya."

.

.

Meskipun hati kami berkata lain..

Aku masih sangat mencintainya..

Aku berharap bisa merebutnya dari Shion..

.

Tapi..

.

.

.

"...Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki segalanya jika dia datang padaku. / aku.. masih menginginkannya."

.

.

"Tidak! / Tidak!"

.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kalah pada hatiku. / aku.. aku.. tak akan pernah memohon cintanya."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Issshh.. Capek bangat si. Lihat tu dua.. See.. Naruto udh mengalah sekali.

Wkwkw..tapi sayangnya, situasi nya sangat merugikan nya dan berakhirkah sudah. Naruto tak akan mengalah lagi jika Hinata tak duluan menghampirinya, tapi sayangnya Hinata juga tak mau ngalah.. Parah parah parah. Lol

Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Byee


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan kemudian..

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.22

Dimana semua manusia-manusia berseragam penghuni gedung besar nan elit bernama Sma Konoha baru saja meninggalkan gedung, tak lupa menyisihkan beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang.

Entah sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya. Lagi-lagi seorang gadis bersurai indigo menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Satu tangannya menempel ke pintu tadi. Apa yang ingin ia lihat ada dibalik pintu ini, selalu tapi ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya lima bulan lalu. Ia tak akan mengalah pada hatinya. Tapi tapi.. Bukankah lima bulan sudah cukup lama? Mengapa lelaki itu masih tak mau datang padanya? Hatinya sungguh masih dan semakin sakit ketika memikirkan cepatnya waktu berlalu. Sungguhkah lelaki itu tak akan kembali lagi padanya? Iya, dirinya tahu mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun tapi tak bisakah kami kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Kini, kami tak lagi diruangan yang sama. Dua bulan lalu kami sudah naik ke kelas tiga dan mendapat kelas yang berbeda. Sudah bisa dibilang Hinata menjadi semakin jarang melihat lelaki itu tapi sungguhkah lelaki itu tak merasakan hal yang sama?

Hinata sungguh menyesal dengan salah fahamnya waktu itu. Shion... Shion telah mengatakan hal itu tak benar, dia telah menceritakan semuanya dan karena itulah Hinata semakin tak punya wajah untuk menatap lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu melempar balik kata-kata merendahkan seperti terakhir kali yang Hinata lakukan?

Bagaimana ini, Hinata sungguh akan mati didalam kebingungan hatinya ini. Ia merindukan lelaki itu, ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu, setidaknya berbicaralah pada Hinata. Hinata berani bersumpah, selama lima bulan ini, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan lelaki itu, meskipun hanya satu kata. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Yang terus kami lakukan hanyalah saling melewati dan mengabaikan sebagaimana dua orang asing ditepi jalan.

...

Lagi-lagi, Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke pintu kayu tadi. Lelaki itu selalu terduduk di bangkunya dan membaca sepulang sekolah. Hinata tak berani membuka pintu ini dan menghampirinya. Hinata ingin lelaki itu yang menghampirinya, setidaknya.. Itu akan menjaga harga dirinya. Kalian pasti tahu. Kesalahan Hinata waktu itu adalah salah paham, kata-kata merendahkan nya dan tangisan sialannya. Kalian tahu betapa malunya Hinata hanya memikirkan hal itu? Jadi Hinata memiliki alasan untuk tak melewati pintu ini. Semua ini demi harga dirinya. Tak ada yang tahu, jika Naruto tengah menunggu kesempatan dari kesalahan Hinata ini untuk membalas perkataan merendahkan Hinata. Tidak, Hinata tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi tapi..

Ia sungguh tak mau berjarak begini dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

"Haah~" entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menatap temannya menempelkan keningnya ke pintu yang memisahkannya dengan sang lelaki. Shion sungguh kehabisan akal. Mereka sangat sangat sangat keras kepala, bahkan batu pun tak sekeras kepala mereka. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Mereka memang menjauh bahkan hampir tak berbicara sepatah katapun apalagi saling menatap tapi kalian hanya tak tahu. Mereka terlihat saling tarik-menarik dalam diam. Buktinya, seperti Hinata saat ini. Kalian hanya tak tahu. Mereka terlihat jauh hanya bagi mereka sendiri, tidak tidak bagi orang lain yang melihat.

Shion telah mendekati Naruto, agar Hinata marah dan bertengkar dengan Naruto, tapi dia malah diam dan mengabaikan. Dia sangat keras kepala. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya, dimana biasa lelaki bernama Naruto itu akan marah ketika Hinata berada didekat Sasuke tapi dia malah mengabaikannya. Hinata kecewa terbaikan oleh Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya tapi mereka tetap gigih saling mendiami. Haah~ sungguh membuat Shion frustasi. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya terpisah.

"Aa.." Shion menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berputar dan berdenyut. Jangan sekarang.

"Shion?"

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning menatap asal suara dibalik pintu entah dengan tatapan apa. Mau berapa puluh kali lagi, gadis itu terus berdiri didepan pintu? Jika dia ingin masuk, silahkan masuk. Jika ingin datang, silahkan datang. Jika ingin berbicara, silahkan berbicara. Tapi jika dia berharap Naruto yang menghampirinya? Jangan berharap berharap.

Naruto masih ingat jelas kata-kata sadis gadis itu terakhir kalinya. Tidak, gadis itu sudah menjatuhkan wajah Naruto. Jadi dengan tekad yang lebih keras dari batu dan lebih kuat dari besi. Naruto tak akan lagi mengalah pada hatinya. Meskipun ia harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi hanya untuk gadis itu datang padanya, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati tapi..

Naruto menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja didepannya. Mau sampai kapan gadis itu begitu? Naruto sungguh merindukan pelukan hangat gadis itu. Naruto tak suka mengabaikannya dan melihatnya bersama lelaki lain, meskipun lelaki itu adalah temannya. Ditambah, kini kelas kami berbeda. Naruto semakin jarang bisa melihat wajah cantiknya. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang dia lakukan disana. Hei! Cepatlah kemari.. Datang padaku. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan aku terus bersembunyi disini agar bisa merasakan kau berdiri dibalik pintu?

.

.

.

Hinata menyodorkan segelas air hangat pada Shion yang terduduk bersandar di tiang ranjang king size di kamarnya.

"Kau sungguh tak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir pada muka pucat Shion. Beberapa hari ini Shion terlihat sangat tak sehat?

"Tak apa, setelah makan obat aku akan sembuh." jawab Shion dengan senyum manisnya yang terlihat lemah.

"Aaa.. Aku mau bertanya soal Toneri?" tanya Shion basa-basi. Haa.. Ia entah harus ketawa atau kasihan. Dia ditolak hampir sepuluh kali oleh Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Haah~ ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Lelaki itu tak menyerah agar Hinata kembali lagi padanya tapi beberapa hari ini dia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi? Sejujurnya, Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sampai bosan menolaknya. Tapi kurasa dia sudah mundur. Sudah satu minggu ini dia tak mengganguku." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lucunya. Toneri sama sekali bukan tipenya meskipun dia sangat baik.

Shion hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata lebih suka pada lelaki yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Dasar aneh.. Padahal Toneri adalah lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada Naruto.

Flashback..

"Shion, kau bilang kau akan membantuku mendapatkan nya tapi sudah hampir lima bulan, dia terus menolakku." jelas seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Toneri pada Shion yang terduduk di bangku di seberang nya di sebuah cafe.

Shion ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi ia harus menahannya. Ya ampun.. Ia juga tak menyangka Hinata akan begini gigih pada Naruto. Ia sungguh lupa pada sifat Hinata itu. Sifat yang lebih dari kata sangat menguntungkan rencananya dan di satu sisi sangat merugikan nya.

"Hmm...hhmm.." Shion berpikir keras. Sejujurnya, ia juga kehabisan akal agar Hinata fix 100persen menjauh dari Naruto tapi semua rencananya untuk itu, gagal total. Hati mereka saling menarik, meskipun mereka sendiri mungkin tak menyadarinya atau tak mau mengakuinya. Mereka sungguh keras kepala.

Tik tok tik tok..

...

Mata Shion masih belum terbuka. Otaknya terus berpikir keras untuk masalah ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

...

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Jika sudah begini, kau tak akan punya kesempatan 1persen pun untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali." ucap Shion jujur yang mengagetkan sang pendengar yang terduduk diseberangnya.

"Kau tahu kan? Dia sangat keras kepala. sekali tidak maka tidak, apalagi kini perhatiannya berpusat pada Naruro dan aku sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu." jelas Shion apa adanya. Memikirkan keras kepala mereka sungguh membuat kepala Shion berdenyut. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah menemui orang yang keras kepalanya pakai bangat. Bagaimana bisa mereka menahan perasaan mereka selama hampir lima bulan? Tanpa pembicaraan ataupun tatapan. Mereka sungguh tak apa dengan itu? Shion yang memikirkannya saja rasanya sudah hampir gila.

"Ayolah.. Dari awal pun dia memang sudah tak menyukai mu." pujuk Shion jujur, tapi terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan untuk Toneri.

!

"Oo! Aku tahu. Satu rencana yang belum kau lakukan." sela Shion ketika otaknya memberinya suatu ide.

"Apa?" tanya Toneri penasaran. Ia sudah sangat frustasi pada penolakan Hinata padanya. Ia ingin Hinata kembali padanya.

"Menghilanglah. Siapa tahu dia akan merindukanmu, jika kau beruntung.." ucap Shion yang hampir tertawa mengejek. Toneri juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Hinata. Sudah Shion katakan dari awal. Jika Hinata tak akan menerimanya kembali tapi dia terus saja memaksa.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba." jawab Toneri yang langsung membuat Shion menahan tawanya. Yaampun.. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa orang mengatakan cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

Flashback end..

.

Shion menahan tawanya ketika ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Toneri satu minggu lalu. Ternyata lelaki itu sungguh sudah menjadi bodoh.

Haah~ Mungkin Shion harus menjalankan rencana berikutnya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat kerena Toneri tak akan lagi menggangu Hinata untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

12.53

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa menghiraukan sensei yang masih menjelaskan didepan. Hinata sangat khawatir. Sudah hampir dua minggu Shion tak masuk sekolah. Dimana dia? Kemana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia sama sekali tak memberi kabar untuk Hinata. Dia bahkan menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Hinata sangat khawatir.

"Nata! Hinata!"

"Hah?!" Hinata tersadar dadi acara berpikir nya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri. Apa yang sensei bicarakan tadi? Ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Jam pelajaran telah selesai. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap sang sensei yang langsung melangkah keluar.

Hinata menatap sekitarnya yang telah kosong. Ya ampun.. Ia bahkan tak sadar semua murid sudah menghilang dari bangku masing-masing.

Dengan secepat kilat, Hinata membereskan barangnya di atas meja. Ia harus pergi ke rumah Shion.

.

.

Mata Naruto menyipit, menatap tak suka gadis bersurai indigo berjalan melewati kelasnya lewat jendela. Mengapa gadis itu tak berdiri didepan pintu lagi? Ini membuat Naruto kesal. Huh! Gadis itu mengabaikannya.

.

.

"H" Hinata hampir berteriak kaget ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendarat dipundaknya, menarik pundaknya dan menyudutkan nya ke dinding.

Mata Hinata terbelak kaget, jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat menyentuh bibir peachnya.

Na-na-naruto..

...

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata ketika urusannya sudah selesai. Tanpa sepatah katapun ataupun menatap Hinata yang ia sudutkan ke dinding, ia langsung melangkah pergi.

Hinata berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, hal ini selalu terjadi ketika ia tak berdiri didepan pintu kelas Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa maksud dari ciuman ini. Naruto hanya menciumnya dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun ataupun menatapnya. Inilah, salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata tak bisa lepas dari Naruto. Tapi Hinata tak akan mengalah. Seratus kali lagi pun Naruto membuat Hinata mengharapkannya dengan cara menciumnya, Hinata tak akan mau berbicara pada Naruto. Ia tak akan kalah. Tapi Hinata bersumpah, jika saja saat ini tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Hinata pasti sudah menampar Naruto karena telah berani menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata bisa jantungan terus diserang tiba-tiba.

Blusssshh..

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Jangan kira lima bulan ini, ia akan membiarkan Hinata melupakannya. Cih! Rasakan gadis sialan. Biarkan saja gadis itu terus memikirkan Naruto nan tampan dan keren ini dan terus mengharapkan sentuhan Naruto. Naruto akan terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga gadis itu menyerah. Sejujurnya, Naruto juga sudah mulai putus asa.. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Tapi tetap tak ada kata menyerah. Semangat!

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti, matahari sudah mulai meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.54

Gedung elit bernama Sma Konoha sudah mulai kembali dipenuhi manusia-manusia berseragam.

"Hinata? Mengapa kau terlihat khawatir?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat gerbang. Ia sudah mengawasi Hinata setengah jam lalu dan apa yang Hinata lakukan tak berubah. Dia terlihat khawatir?

"Mengapa Shion juga tak datang hari ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir. dan Naruto? Dia memang sialan tapi dia tak pernah terlambat ke sekolah.

...

"Kau benar. Aku juga sudah lama tak melihat Shion." jawab Sasuke aneh. Apa yang terjadi pada Shion?

"Tapi kita tak bisa terus disini. Kelas akan mulai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

"10.03

Jam istirahat.

Hinata melirik lewat jendela kelas dimana Naruto huni tapi ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto? Apa kah lelaki itu sakit? Mengapa lelaki itu tak bersekolah?

Krrrringg.. Hinata mengambil ponsel didalam saku roknya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Hal"

"Airport xx.. Naruto akan pergi ke luar negeri lima belas menit lagi dan dia tak akan kembali lagi."

Tut.

Deg.. Hinata langsung membeku. A-apa maksud dari ucapan tadi? Dan siapa yang meneleponnya? Dari mana dia tahu Hinata tengah mencari Naruto? Tapi itu tak penting. Otak Hinata berfokus sepenuhnya pada Naruto akan pergi. Mengapa? Itu alasan mengapa dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Tidak! Tidak! Sudah cukup Hinata bersabar kerena tak bisa melihat Naruto lebih dari tiga jam sehari tapi Hinata tak mengizinkan lelaki itu pergi. Lelaki sialan. Mengapa dia ingin meninggalkan Hinata?

Hinata berlari menuju mobilnya dipakiran. Ia tak mengizinkan lelaki itu pergi.

.

.

.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Mencari seinci demi seinci setiap tempat di airport ini dan ia masih tak menemukan Naruto.

Hinata menaiki tangga otomanis dengan matanya yang tak berhenti bergerak mencari sedetikpun dari banyaknya manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang. Hinata mohon jangan pergi. Lima bulan sudah waktu yang sangat menyiksa Hinata dan kini lelaki itu malah ingin pergi? Hinata sudah hampir setangah mati merindukan lelaki itu, jadi Hinata tak mengizinkannya pergi lebih jauh lagi.

...

Deg.. Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti ketika ia tiba di lantai atas. Pelupuk matanya yang langsung dipenuhi air mata ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning menggunakan jaket kulit tepat di hadapannya sejauh dua meter.

"Hiks.." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata berlari menuju lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya yang langsung mengalir deras.

"Hiks.. Sialan! Masih belum cukup kau mengabaikanku? Mengapa kau mau pergi? Hiks.. Aku sudah sangat tersiksa karena tak bisa melihatmu lebih dari dua jam sehari tapi kau malah hiks.. Malah ingin pergi. Kau lelaki sialan. Tak berguna." marah Hinata dengan air matanya yang terus membasahi kaos putih di dada Naruto.

?

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Naruto di sini dari subuh karena ada yang meneleponnya dan mengatakan Hinata akan pergi tapi mengapa Hinata malah mengatakan Naruto yang akan pergi? Ia mencari Hinata beberapa jam tapi sama sekali tak ketemu. Kalian tak tahu betapa frustasinya Naruto kini tapi dia tiba-tiba muncul disini?

"Hiks.. Aku minta maaf jika aku salah paham padamu waktu itu. Atau apapun. Maaf jika aku mengabaikanmu tapi jangan hiks.. Jangan pergi."

...

Sebuah senyuman lebar menampilkan berderet gigi putih indah rapi Naruto tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. Ia tak tahu, siapa yang menelepon dan membohonginya tapi ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. Hehe.. Hinata akan tahu akibatnya karena membuat Naruto menunggu lebih dari lima bulan hanya untuk mendengar kata maaf ini. Dia akan tahu akibatnya telah berani menolak Naruto dan membuat Naruto malu.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku harus pergi, persawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Naruto membalikkan badannya tapi Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hiks.. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Hiks.. Aku mohon aku tak ingin lebih jauh dari mu lagi..hiks.." mohon Hinata. Ia sungguh sudah cukup frustasi menahan perasaannya selama ini, ia tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama jika Naruto pergi.

..

Cih, ini masih belum cukup. Naruto tak akan luluh hanya dengan kata 'mohon' nya.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Aku harus pergi." Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan agar tangisnya tak lagi pecah. Ia sudah tak punya pilihan. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia tak bisa memohon lebih lama lagi.

...

Mau tak mau, Hinata membalikkan badannya yang cukup membuat Naruto jantungan. H-heei.. Mengapa kau tak mengejar?

Aaaaiisshh! Rencananya gagal? Memalukan! dasar gadis sialan! Gadis itu suka sekali mempermalukannya. Harusnya kau mengejarku!

.

...

Tidak. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak boleh mengalah begini saja tapi ia juga tak bisa memohon lebih lama lagi. Naruto tak mau mendengarkannya.

Gerp.. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar diperutnya dan sebuah dagu menempel di pundaknya.

"Kau gadis sialan. Tak bisakah kau berusaha lebih lama lagi?" tanya orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto cemberut. Ia tak mau lagi membuat jarak dengan Hinata. Setidaknya Hinata sudah memohon, jadi ia akan mengalah untuk kali ini. Ya ya ya.. Ia kalah lagi.

"Hiks.. Dulu kau juga tak berusaha lebih lama.." jawab Hinata dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Naruto sialan.. Naruto sialan.

Naruto membalikkan badan Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata dikedua pipinya.

"Kau sungguh perhitungan." ucap Naruto tak suka. Ya ampun.. Disaat seperti ini dia masih saja perhitungan.

"Kau membuatku mengalah dua kali. Kau sungguh gadis sialan yang sangat cilik." sambung Naruto tak terima. Tapi ia sungguh tak mau lagi berjauhan dengan Hinata lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tak pergi kan?" tanya Hinata dengan air matanya yang hendak mengalir lagi. Kumohon katakan tidak..

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan membenciku karena menolakmu yang telah memohon." jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya tak terima dirinya kalah yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Ya, baiklah. Lelaki gentle harus selalu mengalah pada perempuan. Meskipun perempuannya jadi-jadian.

Hinata memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hiks.. Kau lelaki sialan. Mengapa kau mengabaikanku? Aku sangat benci padamu. Aku bahkan tak bisa berbicara padamu dan hampir tak bisa melihatmu." protes Hinata tak terima. Seharusnya dari awal Naruto datang padanya.

Naruto menjewer gemes kedua telinga Hinata. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu dekat-dekat dengan lelaki sialan itu?" tanya Naruto tak terima. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mencekik Hinata karena terus berdempetan dengan dua lelaki sialan itu.

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto.

Plaaakk.. Dan menemapar pipi kanannya yang cukup mengagetkan Naruto.

"Satu karena kau berdempet dengan perempuan lain dan satu karena kau terus menciumku secara tiba-tiba." ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka. Gadis ini sungguh ingin mencari masalah ya?

!

Hinata reflek memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Naruto melayang kearah wajahnya.

Cup.. Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir Hinata yang membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Deg.

"Itu karena kau sudah menamparku." ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan bibirnya yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Lelaki sialan..

"Aku tak ingin lagi bertengkar denganmu." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Ia sungguh tak mau lagi berjauhan dengan Hinata. Ia sungguh sudah penat hati selama ini.

Sebuah senyuman langsung menghiasi bibir Hinata. "Aku juga.." Sangat nyaman. Ia sangat rindu pada lelaki ini..

Kringgg.. Ponsel Hinata yang tiba-tiba berbunyi yang langsung membuat acara peluk memeluk terjeda.

Hinata menekan tombol hijau pada layar. "Hallo?"

.

.

.

Iieew iiew ieww..

Mengapa ada ambulan disini?

Perasaan Hinata tak enak.

"Naruto, kejar ambulan itu." pinta Hinata yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto yang menyetir. Mengapa para perawat keluar dari rumah Shion? Apa yang terjadi? Setelah Shion menghilang. Tadi, dia tiba-tiba saja menyuruh Hinata ke rumahnya dan sekarang malah ada ambulan. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Rumah sakit xx..

"Shion?!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika melihat sang perawat membawa keluar bed beroda dari dalam mobil ambulan yang berisi Shion diatasnya.

.

.

"Shion? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata khawatir sambil terus mensejajarkan dirinya pada Shion yang didorong dengan cepat oleh para perawat.

Shion terlihat sangat pucat, kurus dan tak sehat tapi dia tak memiliki luka? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia sakit parah hingga keadaannya begini?

Naruto turut mensejajarkan langkahnya disebelah Shion. Mengapa Shion terlihat sangat pucat?

"Hi-Hinata.." panggil Shion lemah sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil yang langsung diterima oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau menghilang dua minggu ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir tapi Shion tak menjawabnya.

"A-apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Shion lucu ketika ia menatap secara bergantian Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto tak menjawab. Itu tak penting, yang penting adalah apa yang terjadi pada Shion?

"Ba-baguslah.. Kalau begitu rencanaku bisa berlanjut."

"Mohon tunggu disini. Kami akan menangani pasien." ucap seorang suster ketika mereka memasuki ruang operasi. Tunggu..

Operasi?!

Hinata mengintip lewat kaca kecil dipintu yang telah ditutup begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang? Apakah dia sakit? Mengapa dia dibawa ke ruang operasi? Banyak pertanyaan soal Shion yang ingin Hinata tanyakan. Ia hampir khawatir setengah mati saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Naruto mengelus pelan punggung Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, kita akan tahu setelah dokternya keluar."

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.." Hinata menghapus air matanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan ke Hinata.

"Jangan menangis Hinata." bujuk Naruto pelan sambil menepuk pelan lengan Hinata. Hinata pasti sangat terkejut soal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dokter keluar dan mengatakan sang pasien tak bisa diselamatkan.

Kedua orang tua Shion mengatakan Shion terkena penyakit mematikan. Naruto tak tahu bagaimana jelasnya karena mereka terlalu berduka untuk bisa menceritakannya. Dan kini, ia mengantar Hinata pulang agar Hinata bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Hinata pasti sangat syok..

.

.

Mobil Naruto terhenti tepat di depan rumah Hinata.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pada Hinata yang menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Hinata sambil melepas safebelt nya.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti." ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Sebaiknya Naruto memberi Hinata waktu untuk tenang.

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya ketika mobil Naruto melaju pergi.

.

"Hiks.." Hinata menghapus air matanya lagi. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

...

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki berbadan kekar terduduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu dan beberapa manusia berseragam pengawal berdiri dibelakangnya?

..

"Ayah?" panggil Hinata ketika ia berdiri dihadapan ayahnya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Jelaskan pada ayah apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hiashi dingin sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar foto di atas meja kaca.

!

Mata Hinata terbelak kaget ketika ia melihat satu persatu foto itu. Itu foto, dimana dirinya berkelahi jambak-jambakan dengan Naruto di sekolah. Dari mana ayah mendapat foto itu?

"Ayah menyuruhmu untuk berteman dengannya tapi kau malah berkelahi dengannya. Kau sudah dewasa. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini." oceh Hiashi yang membuat Hianta menatapnya. Dirinya baru saja kembali ke jepang dan mendapat foto ini dari Shion serta beberapa cerita bahwa Hinata lebih dari sering berkelahi dengan Naruto. Sungguh memalukan!

"Dari mana ayah mendapat foto ini? D-dan aku bisa menjelaskan semua nya." ucap Hinata gugup. Firasatnya tak enak ketika ia melihat dua koper besar berwarna pink didekat para pengawal dibelakang ayah.

"Shion yang memberinya pada ayah." jawab Hiashi jujur yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Shion? Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa Shion melakukannya? Dan kapan..?

"Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal dengan ibumu. Kau sungguh membuat ayah malu dengan tingkah mu itu. Biarkan saja ibumu yang mengajarimu mulai saat ini." sambung Hiashi yang semakin membuat Hianta terkaget.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau. Aku mau disini." tolak Hinata yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya.

"Kalian bawa dia." dua orang pengawal langsung menghampiri Hinata dan mengendongnya ala karung beras dipundak dan membawanya pergi setelah menghormat pada Hiashi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau!" rontak Hianta sambil merontak turun dari pundak sang pengawal tapi tak berhasil. Masalah Shion belum jelas, ia baru saja berbaikan dengan Naruto dan kini ia malah diseret pergi.

"Ayah.. Hiks.. Aku tak mau." Hinata tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia tak mau disana. Ia tak suka disana. Ia mau disini.

...

Hiashi menatap anaknya yang semakin menjauh dan merengek seperti anak usia lima tahun. Seharusnya dari awal ia membiarkan istrinya menjaga Hinata agar Hinata bisa lebih dewasa.

.

"Hiks.. Turunkan aku tak mau pergi!" pekik Hinata ketika mobil hitam melaju pergi dengan dua pengawal yang terduduk disebelahnya, menghalang tangannya agar tak bisa membuka pintu mobil.

"Hiks.. Aku tak mau. Ayah!"

Mengapa?

Mengapa Shion tega sekali padanya?

Mengapa dia tega sekali mengadu pada ayahnya padahal dia tahu..

.

.

.

Hinata paling tak ingin pergi ke tempat ibunya..

.

"Naruto.."

.

.

To be continue..

.

Yossshhh. Dua tiga episode lagi akan tamat..

Moga suka moga bagus..

Bye bye..


	19. putri dan pangeran berkuda

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

Hinata membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita cantik yang terduduk di seberang nya yang di pisahkan oleh sebuah meja kerja dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

.

.

"Haah!" Hinata merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang king size didalam kamar yang baru saja menjadi miliknya dua jam lalu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, ia frustasi, ia trauma. Ia baru saja dua jam disini dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar dengan kencang. Baru dua jam dan ia telah mendapatkan teriakan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Cara makannya dioceh, cara jalannya dioceh bahkan raut wajahnya pun diocah dan beberapa detik lalu, cara Hinata menghela nafas pun minta di oceh oleh ibunya. Inilah alasan mengapa Hinata tak suka disini. Dirinya terlalu diatur oleh ibunya. Hinata sangat tak suka. Ia ingin melakukan apapun yang ia mau bukan sebaliknya.

Clik.. Reflek Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang wajah wibawanya sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja terbuka entah oleh siapa.

"Hanabi?" panggil Hinata lega. Adiknya sudah pulang dari sekolah.

Hanabi berjalan mendekati Hinata. Wow.. Tumben sekali dia tak berteriak dan berlari seperti biasanya. Hmm..

Hanabi tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke sebelah Hinata. "Neeee-saaan.. Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau kemari untuk mencariku? Ibu bilang kau datang barusan." ucapan Hanabi senang tapi pelan. Gawat urusannya jika ibunya tahu dirinya tersenyum bodoh(menurut ibunya) ini.

"Hanabi, aku.. Maukah kau membantuku?" Pinta Hinata berharap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. Kakaknya terlihat sedih sekali?

"Bisakah kau mengambil ponselku dari kamar ibu?" pinta Hinata yang langsung membuat Hanabi berdigik ngeri. Yaampun.. Bahkan dirinya tak diizinkan memegang ponselnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mengambil ponsel kakaknya dari sangkar harimau?

"Ahahaha.. Aku tak bisa." jawab Hanabi putus asa yang langsung membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menelepon Naruto.

"Ibu sangat galak." dan tegas, dan tak bertoleran dan dingin. Jadi dirinya dipastikan tamat jika ketahuan mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya dan ia juga ragu bisa memasuki kamar itu.

"Aku mau pulang..." ucap Hinata frustasi. Ia tak suka disini dan diawasi dan diatur sana-sini. Mungkin Hinata harus kabur tengah malam? Yaa.. Kalau ia bisa.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Pasti ayah yang menyeretmu ke sini kan." ucap Hanabi yakin. Ia sudah menduganya, pasti kakaknya tak ingin disini dan itu berarti ayahnya lah yang menyeret Hinata kesini.

"Iya.."

"Hmhmhmhm.." Hanabi berpikir keras. Ia harus membantu kakaknya yang malang ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

.

.

.

.

Naruto menanggalkan jaket kulitnya dan melemparkan nya ke ranjang king sizenya tapi sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi malah meloncat keluar dari saku jaketnya.

? Kapan benda ini disini? Dan dari siapa? Naruto tak ingin meletakkan kertas ini disaku jeketnya?

Naruto mengambil kertas putih itu dan membukanya hingga kertas itu terbentang sempurna.

 _Jadilah pangeran berkuda_ _,_ _pergi_ _dan_ _selamatkan_ _sang_ _putri..._

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Apa maksud dari tulisan ini dan tulisan siapa ini?

Naruto membalikkan kertas itu dan menemukan beberapa kalimat tulisan.

 _Kau pasti tak mengerti_ _._ _Jadi_ _akan_ _aku_ _perjelas. Hinata dipaksa untuk menetap di_ ... _oleh_ ayahnya _,_ _beberapa_ _menit_ _setelah_ _kau_ _mengantarnya_ _pulang,_ _mungkin._

 _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa_. _Alasannya karena kau yang menyebabkannya_ _,_ _jadi_ _bertanggung_ _jawablah.._

 _Dia_ _menunggumu untuk membawanya pulang_.

 _Gunakanlah caramu_.

 _Semoga berhasil._

 _..._

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tak mengerti? Apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Apakah ada yang tengah bercanda dengannya? Baiklah, haha.. Tak lucu.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Naruto lagi-lagi menggerutkan alisnya, dirinya tak tenang. Dimana Hinata selama dua minggu ini? Tak masuk sekolah, tak mengangkat teleponnya dan tak membalas smsnya. Iya, Naruto tahu dia bersedih kerena kepergian Shion tapi bukankah tak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu terlalu berlebihan? Naruto bahkan pergi kerumahnya tapi rumahnya sama sekali tak ada penghuninya. Naruto khawatir pada gadis itu.. Dimana dia?

Sasuke yang terduduk diseberang Naruto yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang masih menatap aneh Naruto yang seolah tengah berpikir keras. Bagaimana tidak? Selama dua minggu ini tak ada satu hari pun tanpa dia datang kemari dan mengoceh-goceh tak jelas soal Hinata yang seolah menghilang ditelan bumi tapi sejujurnya, Sasuke juga khawatir. Dimana Hinata? Dia sama sekali tak mengabari Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasuke khawatir pada temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

17.22

Bibir Hinata masih memanjang seperti beberapa menit lalu. Ia sedikit membalikkan kepalanya, menatap dua pengawal sialan yang masih mengekorinya berkeliling taman kota. Mengapa ibu harus memerintahkan dua orang sialan ini mengikutinya? Hinata tak akan mati hanya dengan pergi berkeliling taman kota sendiri! Hehe.. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu daerah sini tapi persetan dengan itu. Hinata hanya ingin sendiri!

"Hinata?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sialan mana yang memanggilnya. Ia sungguh sedang tak mood saat ini.

"Toneri?" panggil Hinata terkejut. O.. Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan orang ini dan Hinata akan menggangap hal ini adalah kesialannya.

"Kapan kau disini?" tanya Toneri penasaran. Ia yang masih berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu, dua minggu lalu mungkin? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata balik. Ia tak perduli, hanya basa-basi.

"A.. Aku? Tidak.. Hanya jalan-jalan. Haha." jawab Toneri dengan senyum manisnya. Ayolah.. Ia tak mungkin bilang ia kabur kesini agar Hinata merindukannya.

"Hinata.." panggil Toneri dengan nada yang lembut. Oh, tidak lagi. Hinata tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Jawabanku tidak." sela Hinata cepat. Ia sungguh lelah terus mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau sungguh tak bosan mengatakan hal yang sama? Aku bahkan sampai bosan menolaknya." timpal Hinata frustasi. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya lelah.

"Maafkan aku.." jawab Toneri menyesal. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia sangat menginginkan Hinata.

...

Hinata meringankan raut wajahnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu katerlaluan pada orang yang sungguh mencintainya?

...

"Kau tahu? Kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman dekat?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Deg.. Teman?

...

Mungkin ini waktunya untuk menyerah..

Toneri membalas tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat jelas wajah kecewa nya.

"Iya, teman.."

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke cafe terdekat. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai perayaan pertemanan kita." tawar Hinata dengan senyumnya yang masih belum luntur.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu ocehan yang akan keluar dari wanita di hadapannya. Kedua pengawal sialan tadi entah mengadu apa pada ibunya padahal Hinata merasa tak berbuat salah apapun.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengajak seorang lelaki pergi. Dimana harga dirimu?" ucapnya memulai ocehannya tapi tetap terdengar dingin dan berkuasa.

"Ibu.. Aku hanya mengaja"

"Dan memasang mulut bebekmu sepanjang jalan." selanya cepat.

"Tap"

"Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk."

"It"

"Seharusnya kau menunjukan bahwa dirimu sangat berwibawa dan terhormat. Tak seharusnya kau menundukkan kepalamu dan berjalan dengan punggung yang tak lurus." selanya lagi yang langsung membuat Hinata terbungkam. Sudah Hinata katakan kan? Seinci demi seinci dari dirinya selalu saja teroceh.

...

"Ibu.. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Kumohon jangan membesarkannya." pinta Hinata berharap. Ia hanya ingin berhenti diatur.

"Berani sekali kau mengucapkan kata mohon semudah itu." ucapnya yang langsung membuat Hinata hendak menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai. Ibunya sungguh berlebihan.

"Harusnya kau lihat adikmu itu." ucapnya ketika Hanabi tiba-tiba hampir melewati mereka.

Hinata menatap Hanabi yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar ibu menyebut namanya. Punggungnya yang lurus, wajah sialan yang berwibawanya, wajah dingin nya, aura yang ia pancarkan. Berbeda dari yang Hinata tahu.

"Bup.." sang ibu yang langsung membelakkan matanya tak percaya ketika Hanabi menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

Hanabi bersusah payah menahan tawanya agar tak keluar tapi ia gagal.

"Hahahah.. Aduh perutku." kedua tangan Hanabi memegang perut nya yang sakit mereka berlebihan tertawa. Aduh.. Hanabi sungguh tak tahan melihat wajah kakaknya. Wajah itu. Wajah yang benci, cemburu, kesal, tak perduli, frustasi, mengejek dan masih banyak lagi menjadi satu.

"Hahaha.. Aduh.. Hahawa.. Wajahmu.. Hahaha."

Hinata masih memasang wajah yang sama. Hanabi sungguh mencari mati. Ia tak perduli. Tapi sejujurnya, tingkah dewasa Hanabi beberapa menit lalu cukup membuatnya terpana.

"Hanabi.."

Glek.. Hanabi langsung membeku. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa ibunya berada didekat kakaknya?

.

.

.

"Berani jatuhkan buku itu, kalian tak dapat makan malam dan uang jajan." ancam sang cerewet yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Menyisihkan dua anaknya yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan dan tumpukan buku di atas kepala mereka.

"Nee-san. Ini salahmu." ucap Hanabi cemberut. Mengapa dirinya jadi terkena hukuman?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ketawa?" tanya Hinata sinis. Harusnya ia yang berkata begitu. Hanabi membuat salah, dirinya malah ikut terhukum.

"Nee-san. Aku sudah tahu dimana ponselmu disimpan." Hanabi mengubah topik pembicaraan yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya hingga tumpukan buku diatas kepalanya terjatuh tapi ia hiraukan karena ponselnya seribu kali lebih penting kini.

"Tadi aku melihat ibu mengecasnya di sana. Aku rasa dia akan mengecek isi ponselmu itu." jawab Hanabi yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ambil." ucap Hinata berharap yang langsung membuat Hanabi menatapnya.

"Telepon Naruto untukku. Kumohon." pinta Hinata berharap. Ia takut lelaki itu menghawatirkan nya.

"Baiklah.. Kalau untuk kakak iparku." jawab Hanabi dengan cengirannya. Tak ada pengawal dan cerewet itu disini jadi ia merasa untuk mencapai ponsel di ruang tamu sebelah tak akan susah.

Deg.. Hinata terdiam. Kakak ipar?

Dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, kedua kaki mungil Hanabi berlari kearah ruang tamu di seberang nya yang tak luput dari mata Hinata.

Grap.. Hanya satu detik dan ponsel itu sudah berada ditangannya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya mengotak-atik ponsel kakaknya mencari nama kakak iparnya, Naruto.

...

?

Eh? Mengapa tak ada?

Hanabi menggerutkan dahinya. Mengapa tak ada nama Naruto. Kakak ipar? Sayang, honey dan yang lainnya? Siapa namanya di kontak kakaknya ini?

"Sialan!" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak tapi lembut yang berhasil ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Hanabi.

Oh. Ada.. Cih! Dasar kakak tukang jual mahal. Harusnya nama Naruto ditulis Cinta.

Na.. Hanabi tersenyum senang ketika ia telah berhasil menganti nama Naruto di kontak kakaknya.

Klik. Hanabi menekan tombol call.

.

.

.

Hinata..

"Hinata?!" Naruto langsung menggeser tombol hijau ketika nama sialan tercetak di layar ponselnya.

"Kemana kau?! Aku khawatir padamu! Dimana kau sekarang? mengapa kau hilang?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan beruntun Naruto ketika ia meloncat turun dari ranjangnya dengan ponsel melekat di telinga kirinya.

"Naruto-nii, tolong. Hinata-nee terperangkap oleh si cerewet, tolong selamatkan dia." Naruto terdiam ketika ia mendengar suara gadis kecil. Ini Hanabi? Dan apa maksudnya Hinata terperangkap oleh si cerewet?

"Hanabi, dimana Hinata sekarang? Aku akan menjemputnya." tanya Naruto cepat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?

"Hinata di Ne"

"Hallo? Hallo? Hanabi? Hanabi?"

.

.

Hanabi membalikkan badannya, menatap seseorang yang baru saja merebut ponsel kakaknya dari tangannya.

"I-i-bu?" panggil Hanabi gugup. Sejak kapan orang ini disini?

"Siapa yang kau panggil cerewet, anakku sayang?" tanya nya dengan senyum manisnya yang mengerikan menurut Hanabi. Dan siapa yang mengajari nya bertindak seperti ini? Biasanya Hanabi tak pernah begini?

Glek.

"I-i-bu.. Tidak! Maksudku kau ibuku. Tidak! Maksud Hanabi, ibu. Ahh.. Bukan bukan ibu"

"Diam!" Hanabi membungkam mulutnya ketika ibunya membentaknya. Habis sudah dirinya...

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Naruto menelepon ponsel Hinata tapi tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?

"Aku harus mencarinya." ia akan mencari Hinata ke setiap inci demi inci jepang ini.

Naruto berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah.

"Ibu?" panggil Naruto terkejut. Kapan ibu pulang?

"Mengapa kalian tak mengabariku bahwa kalian pulang hari ini?" tanya Naruto buru-buru.

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan." jawab wanita bersurai merah bernama Kushina yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Bisakah kalian pulang besok saja?" ucap Naruto asal yang membuat Kushina menatapnya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ucapan anaknya ini?

Pleetakk.. Kushina menjitak kepala kuning anaknya yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan sambil membelai lembut kepalanya yang terjitak.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan ibumu yang baru pulang?" tanya Kushina tak suka. Dasar anak durhaka.

"ibu, aku serius. Pa-tem-pac-tema-pokoknya seseorang hilang." ucap Naruto jujur.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau harus ikut ibu ke suatu tempat. Ayah mu sudah menunggu." sela Kushina sambil menarik Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan cara menarik daun telinganya.

"A.. Sakit ibu. Aku serius seseorang telah hilang." Naruto harus mencari Hinata tapi ibunya sama sekali tak mempercayainya.

"Bla bla bla.. Jangan berbohong pada ibu."

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, dipaksa duduk oleh ibunya disebelah ayahnya dan seseorang lelaki diseberangnya?

"Aah? Hiashi-san. Dimana anakmu?" tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah suaminya dan ia tak melihat anak perempuan Hiashi.

"Itulah yang ingin saya katakan dari tadi. Hinata pergi ke rumah ibunya dua minggu lalu."

Deg.. Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar nama Hinata. Hinata? Dua minggu lalu?

"Aree..? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengenalkannya pada anakku." ucap Kushina kecewa. Padahal ia ingin memperkenalkan Naruto pada gadis yang cantik dan manis itu.

"Anakmu sangat mengenalnya." jawab Hiashi apa adanya. Tak mungkin mereka tak kenal, mereka selalu berkelahi disekolah, kata Shion.

Bamm! Tiga orang penghuni meja terkejut, menatap siapa yang memukul meja mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Dimana Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kembali berlalu, jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.21

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo masih saja berdiri dibalkon sambil terus menatap ke langit yang bersinar terang. Layaknya seorang rapunzel diatas menara, tengah menunggu sang pangeran menjemputnya.

Cuacanya tak begitu panas karena matahari tengah bersembunyi dibalik awan. Hampir tiga minggu berlalu. Dimana Naruto? Mengapa Naruto tak menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi dari sini? Seperti film putri dan pangeran berkuda. Mengalahkan naga dan membawa pulang sang putri.

Haah~ mungkin Hinata terlalu kejam mengatakan ibunya sang naga tapi Hinata sungguh ingin pulang! Ia rindu pada Naruto.. Sang pangeran sialan yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Apakah dia begitu tak berguna hingga hingga butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa menemukan Hinata atau dia tak khawatir pada Hinata...?

Deg..

"Naruto sialan.. Lelaki sialan.. Pecundang. Tak berguna.." Hinata membatin kesal. Dimana pangeran berkuda yang akan menyelamatkannya?! Sungguh kah dia tak khawatir pada Hinata yang menghilang?

"Ohh Kami-sama, aku berjanji jika seorang perempuan datang menyelamatkan ku, aku akan menjadikannya saudara tapi jika dia lelaki, aku berjanji akan menjadikannya suamiku!" ucap Hinata meniru adegan film yang sering ia tonton. Ia sungguh bisa mati kebosanan disini. Ia harus bersekolah dirumah dan selalu terkurung karena hukuman nya selalu melawan.

"Aaaaarggghhh! Dasar pangeran sialan!"

"Kuharap kau mati dijalanan!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaahhh! Tolong! Tolong!"

Uuff! Ufff!

Naruto terus dan masih berlari sekuat tenaga. terus berlari tapi tak lupa pada tujuannya yang tercetak jelas di kertas ditangannya. Sial sekali. Ia baru saja hendak berhenti di halte malah tak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing hitam besar dan berakhir dirinya dikejar dan parahnya, semua orang disini tak ada yang mau menolongnya atau lebih tepatnya tak berani.

Karena ia tak tahu daerah sini, terpaksa dirinya terus melirik kearah kertas ditangannya yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Naruto melewati sebuah gerbang besar dan menutup gerbang itu dengan cara menggesernya.

Uff..uff.. Membiarkan anjing hitam besar menggonggong dibalik gerbang.

"Su hah! Sudah! Hah! Sampai!" pikir Naruto lelah, ia sampai lupa bernafas. Hah! Ia lelah sekali.

Flasback..

Bamm! Tiga orang penghuni meja terkejut, menatap siapa yang memukul meja mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban yang membuat kedua orang tuanya dan Hiashi menatapnya.

"Dia menghilang dariku hampir tiga minggu. Kau tahu betapa aku khawatir padanya?" tanya Naruto tak terima. Berani sekali Hinata pergi dari nya.

"Hubungan kalian selalu tak baik. Mengapa kau khawatir padanya?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Kami selalu baik. Kau tak boleh asal berbicara." jawab Naruto tak terima.

"Naruto, jaga ucapanmu." tegur Minato tak enak pada Hiashi tapi diabaikan oleh Naruto dan juga Hiashi.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku ingin Hinata saat ini juga. Aku.. Aku berniat melamarnya."

Ketiga pasang mata menatap tak percaya orang yang baru saja berbicara. Apa maksudnya dengan melamar?

"Aku berniat melamarnya tapi dia malah pergi. Hanabi bilang dia terkurung. Siapa yang berani mengurungnya. Aku akan menghajarnya." mungkin Kushina harus sedikit senang. Tujuannya mengenalkan Naruto pada Hinata adalah agar mereka bisa dekat dan pengakuan anaknya ini sungguh membuatnya terharu. Akan Kushina berikan cap tiga jempol pada keberanian Naruto ini.

"Mengapa kau mengira aku akan membiarkan putri ku menerima lamaran orang sepertimu?" tanya Hiashi datar. Apa waktu itu, Hinata Ingin menjelaskan soal ini?

"Aku tetap akan bersamanya meskipun kau menolaknya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak lelaki tampan dan keren seperti ku ini?" ucap Naruto bangga yang membuat Hiashi menatapnya tak percaya. Rencana yang bagus untuk tidak membiarkan Hinata menerima orang narsis ini.

Kushina menggangukan kepalanya. Hoho, mari kita lihat betapa besar cinta Naruto untuk Hinata.

Hiashi vs Naruto..

Dimulai..

.

.

.

.

Empat belas jam kemudian..

Kushina yang masih setengah tertidur tiga jam lalu, bersandar di kursi begitu juga dengan Minato yang juga masih setengah tertidur dengan samping kepalanya menempel di kepala Kushina yang menempel di pundaknya. Mereka hanya setengah tertidur. Mereka mendengar lima puluh persen ucapan kedua manusia itu.

Restoran yang sudah sepi bahkan sudah tutup, tapi tak bisa tertutup karena kedua manusia yang tengah beradu keras kepala tak ingin beranjak dari tempat mereka. Ya ampun.. Kushina baru tahu anaknya sangat keras kepala? Omong-omong dari mana dia mendapatkan sifat batunya ini? Kushina baru tahu soal sifat itu saat ini. Apakah dia belajar dari seseorang sifat batu ini? Jika iya, maka Kushina yakin Naruto belajar sifat batu ini dari anak Hiashi yang tak lain adalah Hinata yang barusan katanya ingin ia lamar. Tapi? Bukankah hal ini sudah berlebihan? Apakah mereka masih tak capek saling beradu tatapan tanpa berpaling sedetikpun dan mulut mereka tak berhenti mengucapkan berulang-ulang kata yang sama sedari tadi?

"Menyerahlah pak tua. Kau tak akan bisa melarangku." Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia tak akan mengalah. Ia akan duduk disini sampai tahun depan dan menatap lelaki ini jika perlu.

"Bahkan jika orang tuamu adalah temanku dan rekan kerja. Aku tetap menolak mu." jawab Hiashi yang masih pada pendirian nya.

Kushina membuka matanya dan kembali memejamkan nya. Semangat anakku. Dapat kanlah gadis cantik pujaanmu, anak dari orang keras kepala ini. Ibu mendukung mu..

Mata Minato masih terpejam. Ia tak ingin tertidur lelap karena ia ingin menjaga kompetisi adil dan jujur ini. Setelah hal ini. Mungkin Minato harus mengurungkan niatnya jika akan dihadapkan oleh perdebatan dengan anaknya ini. Ia tak bisa sekeras seperti Hiashi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam belas jam kemudian. Matahari sudah di atas kepala. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.32

Kushina dan Minato baru saja menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan mata mereka yang tak lepas dari kedua manusia disamping mereka yang masih tak begerak dari posisi mereka. Mereka tak tidur dan belum makan hingga kini tapi mereka masih gigih dengan pendirian masing-masing. Wow.. Mencengangkan.

"Bahkan jika aku mati pun. Aku tetap tak akan pernah menyerah." Naruto kembali mempertegas ucapannya. Ia tak akan kalah. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi batu saat tak berdamai dengan Hinata. Jadi, ia tak akan kalah jika hanya melawan kakek tua ini.

...

Hiashi melembutkan punggung tegangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Baiklah, ia mengalah. Ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Aku kalah. Kau menang." ucap Hiashi datar yang langsung membuat Kushina bertepuk tangan. Bagus sekali anakku!

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ck! Akhirnya dia mengalah. Lelah sekali.. Lapar sekali.. Hah~

"Tapi jangan bermimpi kau bisa mengalahkan istriku.."

"Cih! Aku akan mengalahkan semua Hyuuga jika perlu."

Flasback end..

.

.

...

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, menatap aneh seorang lelaki bersurai kuning berdiri didekat gerbang rumah ibunya.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata berharap yang membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hi ha~ Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang masih lelah. Sungguh itu Hinata? Ia tak salah alamat kan?

Hinata sungguh tak tahu beraksi seperti apa. Ia memilih beranjak dari balkon dan berlari turun ke pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata senang dan terharu. Akhirnya Naruto datang. Naruto akan menjemputnya dan membawa nya kembali ke jepang kan? Naruto ternyata mengkhawatirkannya..

Langkah kaki Hinata yang baru saja terhenti, perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto.

...

"Haah~" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok yang juga membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mengapa?

"Bi-biarkan hah! Aku bernafas dulu." pinta Naruto yang sungguh masih sangat lelah. Aduh. Ia sungguh tak bisa bernafas.

Hinata membeku. Apa-apaan ini? Tak bisa kah dia sedikit romantis?

...

"Haah~" merasa sedikit lebih lega, Naruto berdiri tegak tapi ia tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang. Mengapa tak ada lagi suara gonggongan anjing?

!

Glek.. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Apakah anjing ini diajari cara menggeser pagar?

Aaarrrrgghh! Uf! Uf!

"Aaaaaaahh!" Naruto berteriak histeris dan berlari pergi yang membuat sang anjing kembali mengejar. Anjing itu bahkan hampir lebih besar darinya! Sialan!

"Hinata! Hinata! Lari!" pekik Naruto takut ketika ia hampir melewati Hinata. Ia sungguh tak mau mati hanya kerena tergigit anjing.

!

Bukannya menarik Hinata lari, Naruto malah tak sengaja menabrak Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata tersungkur ke tanah. Ketakutan Naruto pada anjing membuatnya lupa akan segala hal kecuali keselamatannya.

"Kyahh!"

Blammm.. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah Hinata dan menutup kasar pintu itu agar anjing sialan tadi tak bisa mengejarnya tapi ternyata perhatian anjing itu malah teralih pada Hinata yang masih tersungkur dilantai.

Ggrrrr... Geram anjing hitam dihadapan Hinata yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya. Lelaki sialan! Lelaki brengsek! k*nt*l. Pecundang!

.

.

Pastikan Hinata untuk membunuh brengsek itu ketika ia bebas dari anjing ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yo kalian pasti penasaran soal Shion kan? Hehe.. Tenang saja. Ada penjelasannya kok entar..

.

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Thank yg udh review, suka dan baca fic ini.. Author senang kalian suka..

Bye bye..


	20. Tantangan terakhir

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

Ggrrrhhhhh..

"A-an-jing baik.. An-an-anjing baik.." Hinata perlahan mengesot mundur, berusaha menjauh dari anjing yang berjarak tak sampai satu meter darinya.

Rrrrrggghh aaaaaa!

"Kyaaaaaahh!" Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika anjing besar itu meloncat ke arahnya. Tolong siapapun! Hinata sungguh tak mau mati sebelum ia berhasil membunuh kuning brengsek itu.

Aaf! Rrgghh! Uuff!

"Tahan dia!"

"Hinata-sama, anda tak apa-apa?" Hinata membuka matanya dan mendonggak keatas, menatap siapa yang berbicara padanya.

Itu adalah pengawalnya.

Hinata melihat ke bawah dan melihat anjing tadi telah ditutupi oleh kain besar dan di tahan oleh satu pengawalnya lagi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata takut sambil berdiri dan menyapu rok dan telapak tangannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Bawa itu keluar." perintah Hinata yang langsung di turuti oleh dua pengawal tadi.

Sekarang dimana sialan itu. Hinata akan membunuhnya.

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ha!" Naruto terperanjak kaget pada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita bersurai indigo dan bernama bulan seperti Hinata. Siapa ini?

"Anoo.. Eetoo.. Tadi"

Braaackk! Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka kuat yang langsung menepis Naruto hingga ia terjatuh ke bawah kaki wanita tadi.

"Ittaii!"

"Dimana kau sialan!" marah sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Hi-hina"

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Kemari kau!" Hinata langsung menerjang Naruto yang masih tersungkur dilantai. Sialan! Lelaki ini sungguh merusak mood baiknya saja.

"Sakit bodoh! Lepaskan rambutku!" Kedua tangan Naruto menahan kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang terus menarik rambutnya.

"Hinata! Hentikan tingkahmu ini!" Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dan rambut Naruto karena terkejut.

"Sakit bodoh!" desis Naruto sambil mengelus kepala kuning nya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Lelaki brengsek! Tak bisa kah dia sedikit romantis?

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanya wanita tadi yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata menatapnya.

"Aa, Ibu. Dia Naruto." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Cih, ternyata kau si cerewet yang mengurung Hinata. Aku akan membawa Hinata pulang." sela Naruto lancang yang membuat wanita tadi menatapnya tentunya juga Hinata.

"Lancang sekali kau. Masuk ke rumahku dan mengatakan omong kosong dan sayangnya Hinata tak akan kemana-mana." jawabnya datar.

"Aku tetap akan membawanya karena dia adalah calon istriku. Kau tak berhak melarangnya." balas Naruto tegas yang membuat Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Ibu Hinata masih menatap datar Naruto, bocah kecil dengan omong kosongnya.

"Siapa yang menerima lamaranmu?" tanya Hinata tak sudi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut. Hei, apa-apaan itu.

"Setelah kau meninggalkanku dengan anjing sialan itu. Kau tiba-tiba bilang aku calon istrimu? Haha.. Lucu sekali." sambung Hinata sinis. Ya, ia mengharapkan Naruto sedari kemarin tapi setelah kejadian ini. Tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Aa.. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." ucap Naruto putus asa yang berhasil mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ha" Hinata menahan sisi baju belakang Naruto ketika dia membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Sebuah senyuman lucu menghiasi bibir Naruto ketika ia kembali membalikkan badannya, menatap Hinata.

"Ka-kau. Untuk apa kau datang jika kau pergi secepat ini." ucap Hinata pelan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia bercanda. Sumpah. Ia senang Naruto disini, jangan pergi lagi.

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Rasa nya sangat hangat dan nyaman.

...

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.." ucap Naruto ketika Hinata tak bersuara.

Nyaman sekali..

Hinata membalas memeluk erat Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam dibidang dada Naruto.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Aku menunggumu." ucap Hinata pelan. Ia sangat rindu pada lelaki sialan ini.

"Aku hampir mati karena khawatir padamu. Aku bahkan harus menahan lapar dan tak tidur satu hari hanya demi bisa mengetahui dimana kau berada." ucap Naruto pelan. Ia sudah terbuai oleh kenyamanan didalam pelukan Hinata.

...

"Ehem.." batuk sang ibu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat didekat dadanya. Ia yang masih mengamati tingkah dua manusia ini sedari tadi.

...

"Aku mau pulang.." ucap Hinata yang masih terbuai oleh pelukan Naruto. Dunia seakan hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat ibunya dimana.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ehem! Hem!"

...

"Aku senang mendengarnya." balas Hinata yang kemudian tersenyum lembut. Naruto datang saja, ia sudah sangat senang.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Hinata hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata tapi Hinata malah ditarik pergi sebelum bibir mereka saling menyentuh.

"Hinata, masuk kekamarmu." perintah wanita yang baru saja memisahkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ta-tap"

"Masuk ke kamarmu!" selanya yang membuat Hinata mau tak mau melangkah pergi.

"Dengar bocah. Aku tak mengizinkan putriku didekatmu." Naruto mengabaikan ucapan datar wanita tadi. Matanya sibuk mengamati Hinata yang melangkah pergi dan terus meliriknya.

...

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

...

"Hei! Berani sekali kau memasuki rumahku." ia yang langsung mengejar lelaki kurang ajar tadi yang tiba-tiba berlari masuk entah kemana.

Blaaammm..

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan yang baru ia masuki dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Hei! Keluar kau. Hinata. Buka pintu nya." Hinata terdiam pada ibunya yang terus memukul pintu kamarnya dan meminta agar dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan ke pinggang nya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak kanan Hinata.

"Ibumu sungguh bising. Apakah dia tak bisa melihat kita sedang sibuk?" ucap Naruto cemberut. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata lebih lama lagi. Huh! Ia tak punya waktu untuk berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Hinata. Buka pintunya."

Hinata mendorong pelan dada Naruto yang membuat Naruto menjauh selangkah darinya tapi Naruto malah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi mendorong pelan dada Naruto.

"Ibuku akan marah." ucap Hinata yang bukannya takut tapi malas pada hukuman dan ocehan.

"biarkan saja. Aku masih ingin bersama mu." ucap Naruto manja yang kemudian kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hinata dan satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Buka pintunya." ternyata ibunya yang masih belum menyerah tapi sayangnya Naruto dan Hinata kini sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri hingga mereka tak punya waktu untuk mengurus orang lain.

...

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Hinata pelan ketika keningnya menempel dikening Naruto dengan kedua tangannya masih mengalung di leher Naruto.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata.

Satu tangan Naruto mengelus pelan paha Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga lutut Hinata menyentuh samping pahanya, yang kemudian mengangkat Hinata ke pelukannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mmhhpp.." Hinata membalas sebisa mungkin lidah Naruto yang terus bergulat dengan lidahnya. Ia sangat rindu pada lelaki ini. Sangat sangat rindu.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata ke ranjang king size ditengah ruangan yang kemudian menindihnya. Menatapnya dengan jarak sepuluh cm.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau menikah dengan ku. Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya." ucap Naruto lembut yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Hinata ragu soal ini tapi baiklah.

"Aku tak mau. Mengapa aku harus menikahi orang sepertimu?" Naruto tak tersinggung. Ia tak kesal. Tiga minggu Hinata tak ada, cukup membuatnya belajar agar ia bisa mengerti Hinata.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu." jawab Naruto yang kemudian mengecup jejang leher putih Hinata, sedikit menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Satu tangan Hinata terangkat dan mengelus lembut satu pipi Naruto ketika Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapnya. Naruto masih saja tampan seperti terakhir kali Hinata melihat nya.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup leher Naruto, sedikit menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." ejek Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Kau bisa. Mengapa aku tak bisa?" jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto turut tersenyum lucu.

"Kau sangat nakal." ucap nya lucu yang kembali melahap bibir Hinata.

.

Braacckkk!

Hinata mendorong kuat Naruto diatasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hinata!" panggil sang pembuka pintu yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Berani sekali kau." ucapnya mengancam ketika ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang dan Naruto yang juga terduduk disebalah Hinata.

"Apa kau tak bisa masuk dua menit lagi?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Menggangu sekali.

"Lancang sekali kau. Pergi dari sini." usir nya tapi sayangnya tak cukup untuk membuat Naruto bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Asal kau tahu.. Suamimu telah menyetujui hubungan kami. Jadi sebagai istri yang baik, kau harus mengikuti suamimu." jawab Naruto berceramah yang membuat wanita itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau yakin dia menyetujuinya dengan mudah?" tanyannya yang membuat Naruto berpikir keras. Benar, dia tak pernah menyetujuinya. Dia hanya mengalah dan mengatakan Naruto tak akan bisa mengalahkan istrinya.

"Aaiishh! Aku tak perduli. Yang jelas Hinata akan menjadi istriku." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan. Apa susahnya tinggal bilang iya?

"Sekali tidak maka selamanya tidak." jawab nya masih pada pendiriannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bilang iya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau menantangku bocah?" ucap sang wanita awet muda itu. Rasanya, cukup menyenangkan melihat kekalahan bocah kurang ajar ini.

"Oo.. Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengalahkan suamimu. Mengalahkanmu semudah membalikkan telapak tanganku. katakan apa yang ingin kau mainkan. Aku beli semuanya." tantang Naruto lantang. Ia tak akan kalah. Tak akan.

Wanita itu tersenyum remeh. "Baiklah.. Pertama mari kita buat perjanjian." ucapnya sombong sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

"Jika aku menang. Kau tak boleh muncul dihadapan aku dan Hinata lagi tapi jika aku kalah. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?" taruhnya berani yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut. Tidak, bagaimana jika Naruto kalah?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan tanpa berpikir, Naruto langsung menjabat tangan wanita itu. "Setuju." jawab Naruto yakin yang membuat Hinata menatap nya ragu.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata pelan yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata. aku tak tak akan kalah." ucap Naruto yakin. Ia tak akan pernah kalah, bahkan jika ia kalah. Ia tetap tak akan mundur.

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai permainan nya dengan caraku." bibir sang wanita terangkat. Ia akan mulai dengan sedikit membully lelaki ini...

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Kau boleh mundur jika kau mau?" ucap seorang wanita mengejek pada lelaki dihadapnnya. Kedua tangannya di rentangkan kesamping yang mengangkat dua ember sedang berisi air, kepala kuning nya yang ditindih tumpukan buku dan satu kakinya yang terangkat menahan berat tubuhnya. Auu.. Kasihan sekali. Lihatlah keringat yang terus membasahi pilipishnya, badannya bergetar, tangannya yang mengangat ember berisi air terus sedikit bergerak. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Sudah hampir dua jam ia dalam posisi ini.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto bersusah payah dengan semua beban ditubuhnya. Lelah sekali. Ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Aa.. Kau boleh memanggilku Hana." jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu. Na-namaku Naruto. Aku adalah calon menantumu." Naruto malah mengenalkan dirinya yang membuat wanita yang mengaku bernama Hana terdiam. Hehe.. Mungkin ini bisa membuatnya lupa akan rasa lelah nya.

!

...

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berfokus agar dirinya tetap seimbang karena badannya semakin bergetar.

"Fokus.. Fokus.. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali." pikir Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan dua ember sialan dan tumpukan buku dikepalanya.

Tit tit. tit tit..

Bamm.. Byurrr..

Naruto membuka matanya, melepaskan pegangannya di ember dan menepis buku dikepalanya membiarkan benda-benda sialan itu berserak dilantai.

"Aku menang!" teriak Naruto senang. Alarm sudah berbunyi. Ia menang!

"Tidak segampang ini bocah kecil. Mari kita mainkan permainan selanjutnya." ucap Hana datar yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Itu benar. Perjanjiannya adalah, Naruto harus membuat wanita ini menyerah saat mengujinya. Dan saat ini dia masih terlihat sangat santai dan tenang seperti dipantai. Berbanding terbalik pada Naruto. Jika ia kalah sekali saja maka ia tamat.

.

.

.

Ring tinju disebuah ruangan besar, masih dirumah Hinata. Terlihat Naruto berdiri diatas sana dan Hana yang baru saja menaiki ring tinju itu.

"Ibu.. Tapi Naruto tak bisa memukul perempuan." ucap sang penonton yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Naruto akan kalah jika begini.

Hana mengabaikan Hinata sambil memasang sarung tinjunya.

"Itu benar. Aku tak bisa memukul perempuan apalagi perempuan itu sudah tua." timpal Naruto malas. Memukul perempuan adalah dosa besar, jadi jika ia memukul ibu mertuanya? Berapa banyak dosa yang akan ia dapat?

"Kau boleh mundur jika kau mau?" jawabnya enteng.

Ting.. Lonceng berbunyi dan Hana langsung menyerang Naruto. Naruto mengelak dari tinju Hana dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Tak sopan bila ia memukul perempuan yang lebih tua darinya, apalagi dia ibu Hinata.

"Peraturan di ganti. Jika kau tak bisa merobohkanku dalam waktu dua menit. Kau kalah." Hana kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto tapi berhasil dielak oleh Naruto yang terlihat sangat Kebingungan entah harus melakukan apa.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak memukul" Naruto mengelak dari kaki Hana yang hampir mengenai pahanya.

"perempuan. Apalagi jika perempuan itu lebih tua dariku. itu tak sopan." sambung Naruto sambil menahan Sikut Hana yang hampir menyikut perutnya.

"Oo.. Ternyata kau tahu soal sopan santun. Tidak buruk."

Pukk! Hana meninju kuat dagu Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto roboh ke belakang.

"Naruto!" Pekik Hinata kaget sabil berlari menghampiri Naruto yang langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Ting.. Lonceng berbunyi, petanda waktu sudah habis.

Hana melepaskan sarung tinjunya dan melangkah menuruni ring.

Nah.. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan..

Hana tak akan atau tak bisa mengangap ini adalah sebuah kemenangan untuknya, karena lelaki itu tak melawannya. Ia tak mau menerima kemenangan sepihak ini.

.

.

30 menit kemudian..

"Dimana wanita itu! Aku belum kalah!" Naruto langsung menuruni ring tinju dan berjalan kesana-sini, setelah Hinata menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Naruto!" Hinata mengekori Naruto.

.

...

Tuk.. Hana meletakkan gelas tehnya ke tapak diatas meja kaca didepannya.

Kakinya tersilang, menatap datar lelaki dan Hinata yang berdiri diseberangnya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Silahkan pergi.." Hinata terdiam dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tak ingin Naruto pergi..

Tap.. Naruto memukul meja kaca didekatnya dan mendudukan dirinya kelantai, didekat meja kaca dengan melipatkan dua kakinya.

"Jika aku menghajarmu, maka itulah kekalahanku yang sesungguhnya sebagai seorang lelaki." jawab Naruto tegas yang langsung membuat Hana menatapnya. Hinata terpaku, Naruto terlihat dewasa..

"Kau cukup gigih untuk ukuran seorang bocah kurang ajar." ucapnya datar. Tapi ia setuju dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan bermain kali dengamu." Hana mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Renunciar a ella, muchacho."

"Eh?"

"Apa artinya?" tanya Hana yang membuat Naruto menatapnya terbingung-bingung.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Bahasa apa itu? Benda apa itu? Apa artinya? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Lima.."

"Eh?!" Naruto semakin berpikir keras. Apa itu?

"Empat.."

"Eeeh? Katakan sekali lagi." Naruto semakin panik.. Ia tak tahu apa yang wanita itu katakan tadi.

"Tiga.." Naruto terdiam. Menenangkan detak jantungnya dan berusaha berpikir dengan benar. Apa itu?

"Dua.." Naruto kembali panik. Apa itu? Apa itu? Sialan! Apa benda itu? Kalimat apa itu?

"Sa"

"Men-men-menyerahlah kau bocah!" jawab Naruto asal. Semoga saja, Kami-sama tengah berpihak padanya. Semoga saja tebakan nya ini benar karena tiba-tiba kata-kata ini melintas di benaknya.

Hana terdiam..

Hinata tersenyum.. Naruto yang bodoh. Dia sungguh bisa bahasa spanyol atau cuma tengah beruntung?

"Benar? Benar?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melihat Hana tak bersuara.

"Yoossshaaa! Menyerahlah kau! Karena aku tak akan mengalah!" pekik Naruto bersemangat. Terima kasih Kami-sama..

...

"Kau tak akan mengira aku akan kalah secepat ini kan?" ucap Hana yang langsung membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Dia wanita tua yang cukup keras kepala meskipun dia terlihat cukup cantik dan awet muda.

.

.

.

.

18.21

"Ponsel, dompet. Uang.." Naruto menyerahkan apapun yang ada di saku celana jeans nya tanpa ragu ke wanita-calon ibu mertuanya yang bernama Hana.

Naruto bahkan tak tahu dimana dirinya kini. Ia berada di tempat yang ramai dan butuh perjalanan dua jam kesini. Ia sungguh tak mengenal tempat ini.

"Peraturannya. Jika kau berbicara sepatah katapun pada siapapun, kau gagal. Kau harus pulang ke rumah dengan kedua kakimu dan otakmu sendiri sebelum besok pagi." jelas Hana singkat tapi malah membuat Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pulang 'kerumah' dan membawa Hinata bersamaku." jawab Naruto yakin. Ia tetap tak akan mundur.

...

Hana terdiam. Rumah bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Hana membalikkan badannya dan memasuki mobilnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Ia mengambil ponsel didekat kursi penumpang disebelahnya dan sedikit mengotak-atiknya.

Tut..

"Awasi dia." panggilan yang langsung di matikan sepihak oleh Hana.

"Jalan.." mobil hitam mahalnya pun melaju pergi ketika sang supir mendapat perintah dari sang majikan.

...

Naruto masih menatap mobil hitam mengkilat yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ia akan pulang, apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak takut meskipun ia tak mengenal tempat ini.

.

.

.

05.21

Matahari masih belum memunculkan dirinya dan Hinata masih saja berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi?

Semalam Hinata bla-bla-bla soal ibunya yang sangat berlebihan meninggalkan Naruto di tengah jalan dan jauh dari sini tapi dia masih bersikeras tak perduli tapi Hinata terus saja mengoceh dan berakhir dengan dirinya dikurung dikamar. Lihatlah.. Bukankah kisah nya ini sangat cocok seperti sang putri dan pangeran berkuda? Sang pangeran harus melewati banyak rintangan untuk mengalahkan sang naga dan menyelamatkan sang putri. Tapi ini tak penting. Sekarang Hinata sangat khawatir pada Naruto. Semoga dia baik-baik saja..

.

.

Jam yang sama. Dimana Hana telah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh hangatnya. Ia tengah menunggu lelaki yang ia tinggalkan semalam untuk kembali. Matahari akan muncul sebentar lagi dan ia sangat penasaran sebesar apa tekad lelaki itu hingga ia bisa kembali kesini.

Flashback..

Naruto dan Hana terduduk bersebelahan di kursi penumpang didalam mobil. Dimana Hana hendak membawanya entah kemana.

"Aku tak akan kalah. Camkan itu." Hana masih menatap lurus kedepan. Ia sudah entah mendengar berapa kali kata-kata itu.

"Katakan padaku? Mengapa kau sangat menginginkan anakku?" tanya Hana yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Mengapa? Sejujurnya, Naruto tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia tahu ia hanya menginginkan Hinata tanpa adanya alasan.. Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan, mengapa dan bagaimana bisa ia jatuh hati pada Hinata.

"Ck, Hinata membuatku berjanji bahwa aku tak boleh meninggalkannya. Jadi sebagai lelaki, aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku." jawab Naruto tegas. Eh? Entahlah.. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa Hinata pernah mengatakan hal itu. Entahlah... Ia ragu..

Hana mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Cara Naruto berbicara dan raut wajahnya membuatnya teringat pada Hiashi. Selalu membalikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya malu. Ia tahu Naruto tengah berbohong kini.

"Aku bertaruh kalian tak pernah saling membalas kata cinta." ucap Hana yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam. Itu benar. Ia hampir tak pernah mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia mencintai Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya selalu bersama tanpa hubungan yang jelas.

Hana kembali tersenyum ketika Naruto terdiam. Dugaannya benar..

Dari awal Hana tak mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata "aku mencintaimu" pada Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka hanya saling memeluk dengan berbagai kata rindu tapi melupakan kata terpenting(aku mencintaimu). Mereka seolah hanya bersama tapi tak tahu apa hubungan mereka.

Tapi Hana mengerti. Hana bisa melihatnya. Mereka terlalu malu untuk bisa mengatakan hal itu. Dan kalau dirinya tak salah, suaminya mengatakan, lelaki yang sering bertengkar dengan Hinata adalah lelaki berambut kuning anak dari Kushina. Jadi orang itu adalah lelaki ini?

Dirinya jadi teringat pada dirinya sendiri dan suaminya saat masih seusia Hinata.

Dimana memang tak pernah ada kata cinta yang terjawab. Keras kepala, jual mahal dan harga diri melebihi segalanya begitu juga rasa kenyamanan dan kerinduan ketika bersama dan bertengkar. Berkelahi adalah cara menunjukan kebersamaan. Beraguramen, cara menunjukan mereka berbicara. Keramaian, dimana jarak dan delikan tajam, cara menunjukan orang-orang bahwa mereka saling membenci tapi ketika berada jauh dari keramaian, hanya ada hati yang lembut dan tatapan yang tenang.

Mereka sungguh mengingatkan Hana pada dirinya yang dulu dan suaminya. Dimana hal-hal kecil bisa mengangkat tinggi harga diri dan kepalanya. Ia tak akan mengalah pada Hiashi sampai kapanpun dan pada akhirnya, lelaki lah yang di wajibkan untuk mengalah.

Tanpa berbicara, tanpa bertatapan tapi hati mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai. Mereka berkomunikasi dengan hati mereka tapi sang pemilik hatilah yang terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya hingga mereka tak mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan.

Bahkan kini, Hana bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak diperlukan kata cinta. Cukup rasakan hal itu. Sama seperti dirinya yang tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk suaminya, tidak pernah, bahkan sekalipun tapi mereka bisa menikah dan baik-baik saja.

Selama hatinya tahu siapa yang ia inginkan dan telah ia dapatkan, kata-kata tidaklah penting.

"Aku...? Hah?! Omong kosong. Mengapa aku harus mengatakan cinta padanya? Aku biasa-biasa saja dengannya." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tak suka membahas hal ini. Huh!

Flashback end..

Tuk.. Hana tersenyum lucu setelah ia meletakkan cangkir putih mahalnya ke tapak diatas meja.

Ia mengerti kata pepatah. Ular itu mengeluarkan telur itu. Hinata mendapatkan sifat malu, keras kepala, penuh harga dan jual mahalnya, meskipun tak banyak.

Dulu Hiashi dan dirinya juga sering bertengkar dan bertatap dingin tapi ketika Hiashi menatap lembut pada dirinya, ia akan luluh. Tapi jika terjadi sebuah salah paham. ia akan mendiami Hiashi, bahkan hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, hingga akhirnya Hiashilah yang menghampiri nya dan membujuknya.

Mengingatnya membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa Kami-sama tengah mengubah ulang Hidupnya didalam Hinata?

Krrrriiinnngg.. Deringan ponsel yang berhasil membuat Hana tersadar dari lamuannya.

Tut..

"Hallo?" sapa Hana setelah mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya.

"Dia berhasil..."

...

Tut.. Hana memutuskan sepihak panggilan tadi.

Ia menoleh kepalanya ke pintu rumahnya dengan senyumnya. Tekad dan hati lelaki itu menuntunnya kemari. Hana yakin dia pasti kemari dengan bantuan dirinya sendiri, sama seperti Hiashi ketika ia sedang menerima sebuah tantangan. Mereka tak akan melanggar peraturan yang akan membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan terakhir.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum terharu, bahagia, senang ketika pintu rumah di hadapannya perlahan terbuka. "Naruto.."

Hana menatap datar Naruto yang muncul dibalik pintu dengan keadaan lelah. Wajah penuh peluh dan sedikit kotor serta rambut berantakan. Hana lumayan penasaran apa saja yang dia lalui dijalanan.

Naruto melangkah masuk menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata.." panggil nya pelan yang langsung membuat Hinata memeluknya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Naruto membalas memeluk erat Hinata. Tak mudah bekerja mencari jalan tanpa berhenti. Banyak masalah, tersesat dan orang jahat ditambah tak boleh berbicara pada siapapun.

...

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan dan bangga pada Hana yang perlahan memundurkan dirinya. Ia telah menang. Wanita itu pasti menyerah sekarang.

"Aa.. Hinata, kau tahu apa yang Naruto katakan semalam?" tanya Hana dengan senyum nya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya penasaran begitu juga dengan Naruto. Emang apa yang ia katakan?

"Dia bilang dia bersamamu hanya karena kau membuatnya berjanji begitu dan dia bilang dia biasa-biasa saja padamu, lebih jelasnya dia tak punya perasaan padamu." jawab Hana lembut dengan senyumnya yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menatap tak percaya wajah Naruto yang seolah mengatakan "gawat."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

.

Hana tersenyum licik dan lucu.

"Siapa yang berani memikirkan bahwa aku akan mengalah?"

Dirinya tak pernah mengalah begitu juga dengan Hinata. Ia yakin karena Hinata adalah anaknya.

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, hal ini juga terjadi saat Hiashi melamarnya dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu. Hana dan Hiashi tak pernah berpacaran. Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin. Hiashi tiba-tiba melamarnya dan Hana menerimanya tanpa tahu mengapa, kapan dan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Yang mereka tahu, mereka saling menginginkan. Hanya itu.

mulut mereka tak pernah berkata 'aku mencintaimu.' tapi mulut mereka berkata 'kau milikku.'

dan satu hal lagi. Bahkan Hana tidak berani berpikir, apakah Hiashi mencintainya atau tidak. Ayolah.. Hal itu memalukan untuk dipikirkan. Ia tak mau dianggap mengharapkan cinta lelaki itu. Mau letak dimana wajahnya jika Hiashi tahu dirinya memikirkan hal itu? Ia akan berakhir dengan segala ejekan.. Huh!

.

.

"Jika kau berhasil membuatnya tak marah atapun mengabaikan apa yang baru saja aku katakan padanya, aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Hinata pergi denganmu." Hana membatin yakin.

.

.

"Aku akan mengalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

Mungkin lebih tepat, kedua kalinya.

.

.

kerena dulu Hiashi berhasil membuatku mengalah...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Yaaaaammpunnnnn! Kok kagak tamat tamat si?

Rrrggghh! Aahh! Terserahlah.. Palingan dua tiga chap lagi bakal tamat..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus. Thank bagi yang udh suka dan baca fic ini..

Nanananana.. Coba tebak.. Bagaimana caranya Hiashi membuat istrinya mengalah?..

Bye bye..


	21. Chapter 21

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 21

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa kau sungguh berkata begitu?" Hinata memperjelas pertanyaannya pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya bimbang. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini?

" .. Etoo. Hi-Hinata.. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kan aku hanya becanda." jelas Naruto gugup. Ia telah berjanji tak akan mau lagi bergaduh dengan Hinata alias selalu mengalah. Jadi semoga Hinata tak ambil hati soal hal ini. Tolonglah... Hanya sekali saja.

"Bercanda kepada ibuku? Orang yang tak kau kenal?" Naruto terdiam. Apa salahnya bercanda dengan orang asing yang akan menjadi ibu mertuanya? Mungkin lebih tepat di katakan malu mengakui dari pada bercanda tapi ya sudahlah.. Biasakan saja..

"Aaaa.. Etoo.. Hinata rumah mu bagus sekali." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya tapi sayangnya mengubah topik pembicaraan bukanlah rencana yang bagus.

Hinata mendorong kuat dada bidang Naruto dan berlari pergi. "Aku benci padamu." ucap Hinata sebelum ia berlari pergi. Sejujurnya, apa perasaan Naruto padanya? Ia juga tak ingat ia pernah membuat Naruto berjanji agar tak meninggalkannya tapi mengapa Naruto harus mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Hinata? Mengapa rasanya, Hinatalah yang tengah mengejar Naruto? Hinata sungguh tak suka hal itu. Naruto seolah tengah mempermainkannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di dekat ruang tamu dan didekat tangga menuju lantai dua dimana Hinata berlari pergi.

Naruto menoleh kesamping. Dan ia melihat ibu Hinata tengah menyeruput teh hangatnya yang baru saja di antar maid nya.

"Pintu keluar selalu terbuka lebar.." ucapnya tanpa ekspresi dan masih fokus pada buku majalah di tangannya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Harusnya waktu itu ia tak mengatakan hal itu tapi apa daya mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya?

"Kau sungguh ibu mertua yang buruk." ucap Naruto entah dengan raut wajah apa. Ia kesal. Harusnya dia tak mengatakan hal itu pada wanita itu. Tapi ini juga salahnya, harusnya ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka wanita itu akan mengadu pada Hinata.

"Sayangnya aku bukan ibu mertuamu." jawabnya santai sambil membalik lembaran majalahnya. Ia tak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu. Tapi sepertinya, ia akan bisa menonton drama live.. Bukan maksud dirinya membuat Hinata patah hati. Tapi ia ingin melihat apakah Naruto bisa mengatur anaknya apa tidak. Jika tidak, lelaki itu tak pantas untuk bersama Hinata.

Naruto terdiam sambil menahan nafasnya. Orang ini sungguh tak mau menyerah. Dasar licik, dia pasti sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Naruto melangkah naik menyusuri tangga. Persetan dengan rumah siapa ini. Hinata jauh lebih penting saat ini.

Hana menutup buku ditangannya dan melihat Naruto yang berani naik ke lantai atas tanpa izin dari sang penghuni rumah tapi terserahlah.. Hinata akan mengusirnya, nanti. Mungkin.. Jika dia sedang tak beruntung.

.

.

Tiga menit kemudian..

"Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" Hinata terus mendorong Naruto hingga dia terpaksa turun menyusuri tangga.

"Sruuppp" Hana menyruput tehnya sambil terus membaca tulisan di lembaran katalognya, mengabaikan anaknya yang terus mendorong pergi lelaki berambut kuning itu.

.

"Hinata.. Dengarkan a"

Blaaammm!

Pintu rumah yang langsung ditutup kasar oleh Hinata.

"Hinata.. Buka pintunya." Bujuk Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu rumah yang baru saja ditutup Hinata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Dua menit sebelumnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Hinata, aku serius.. Jika kau tak menjawabku, aku akan naik ke atap dan meloncat." ancam Naruto ketika Hinata tak kunjung membuka pintu kamar dan menjawabnya.

"Aku serius. Aku naik keatap.."

Husss.. Pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Jika ingin mati jangan diatap rumahku!" Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh dari kamar nya.

"Hina"

"Aku tak perduli kau mau mati dimana. Yang jelas jangan disini. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi." Hinata kembali mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

.

.

Kuso! Intinya Hinata saat ini sungguh kesal padanya.

Naruto menghentikan aksi mengetuk pintunya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selangkah lagi dan Hinata akan menjadi miliknya malah hancur karena kecerobohan mulut sialannya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menatap asal suara dari atas sofa.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan melangkah naik menyusuri tangga. Ia tahu Naruto tak akan begitu bodoh, ingin membunuh dirinya. Persetan! Hinata tak perduli.

.

.

.

.

Cttaaaarrr taarr...Bammm..

Byuurrrrrr... Entah apa yang terjadi tapi dua hari ini hujan deras terus saja turun membasahi tanah. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.11

Hinata yang tengah terduduk disofa ruang tamu dan menonton tak akan mengatakan hujan ini adalah kesialan, tapi jika untuk lelaki yang berdiri diluar rumahnya itu. Maka iya, hujan nonstop ini adalah kesialan untuknya.

.

Byuurrrr.. Ctaarr..

Naruto tak kuasa menahan dingin dan berat tubuhnya pun berjongkok, memeluk kedua lengannya yang basah dan dingin. Ia lapar, ia kedinginan. Rasanya ingin pingsan. Sudah sehari penuh ia berdiri disini dan Hinata masih tak mau menemuinya. Hinata tega sekali menyiksanya. Yaaampun..

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bergetar, badannya bergetar hingga didalam dirinya pun terasa sangat bergetar dan dingin seperti mayat. Ia sungguh bisa mati disini jika hujan ini tak berhenti. Ia sungguh tak kuat lagi. Tapi demi Hinata. Ia akan berdiri di sini sampai tahun depan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam lalu, hanya menyisihkan banyaknya bintang dilangit. jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.21

Hujan telah berhenti beberapa jam lalu. Hinata pun sudah tidur dua jam lalu. Masih mengabaikan lelaki yang berdiri didepan rumahnya.

.

.

Naruto masih memeluk perutnya sambil menatap ke jendela kamar Hinata yang masih saja gelap. Hinata sungguh mengabaikannya. Tega sekali..

Untung saja hujan sudah berhenti beberapa jam lalu tapi dinginnya udara malam tetap saja membuatnya bergetar. Badannya sudah terasa seperti es.

Sudah! Naruto tak sanggup lagi.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya sambil menahan getaran di bibirnya.

Sepi..

Ia pun memilih melangkah pergi kesana kemari. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan tangga kayu panjang di samping rumah.

Tap.. Naruto meletakkan pelan tangga itu hingga ujungnya menyentuh jendela kamar Hinata.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kebawah.

Glek.. Ia takut sekali tangga ini patah. Ia bisa saja patah tulang.

Abaikan.. Abaikan..

Naruto kembali menoleh keatas dan melangkah naik.

.

.

.

Dingin.. Dingin..

Hangat..

Hinata yang sudah tertidur lelap memeluk erat guling besar yang entah sejak kapan disebelahnya. Rasanya sangat dingin tapi disatu sisi, rasanya hangat.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hangat.. Semakin Hangat..

Sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Naruto menaikan selimut yang menutupi badan Hinata hingga ke lehernya dan kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Badan dinginnya yang tertutup selimut besar dan dipelukan Hinata langsung menghangat. Nyaman sekali. Padahal ia sudah hampir mati kedinginan tadi. Seketika saja semua rasa dinginnya hilang. Hanya nyaman yang ia rasakan kini.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Hinata kalau sudah tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, lembut dan tenang.

...

Nyaman..

Hinata mulai penasaran dengan kenyamanan ini. Perasaan ia tak pernah tidur mengunakan guling? Dan mengapa guling bisa memeluknya?

Alis Hinata berkerut ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu benda kenyal yang sangat dingin menyentuh bibir nya. Rasanya memang dingin tapi sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan.

...

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka, ketika benda dingin tadi tak lagi menyentuh bibir nya.

"Ha?!" Hinata langsung terjaga seratus persen ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada didekatnya saat ini.

Naruto..

Hinata memundurkan dirinya, hendak menjauh tapi tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggang dan punggungnya sama sekali tak membiarkannya menjauh meskipun hanya satu cm.

"Bukankah kau keterlaluan membiarkanku berdiri diluar?" ucap Naruto pelan sambil terus menatap mata Hinata.

... Hinata tak menjawab. Ia masih kesal, kecewa tepatnya pada apa yang ia dengar kemarin.

"Percayalah.. Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu. Jangan marah lagi." bujuk Naruto dan Hinata masih tak menjawab. Bercanda, juga ada waktu dan tempatnya. Ibunya bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk di bercandain kata-kata seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata sungguh tak mau menjawabnya.

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia meragukan apa yang Naruto rasakan kini dan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lagi-lagi menahan badan Hinata yang hendak mundur.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan mu sebelum kau memaafkanku." ancam Naruto ketika ia berhasil menempelkan paksa keningnya ke kening Hinata. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Hinata mengabaikan semua perkataannya dan tak mau menatapnya padahal jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Hinata, aku serius. Aku tak akan melepaskan mu. Kau akan menjadi milikku." ucap Naruto lagi dan Hinata masih tak menjawab. Hinata sungguh tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan kini. Tapi ia yakin saat ini, ia tak mau Naruto disini.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap jika Naruto akan segara pergi darinya. Mungkin jika ia berpura-pura tidur dan jika pegangan Naruto melemah, ia akan segera pergi dari sini. Ia sungguh tak mau melihat Naruto saat ini. Ia ragu, ia mulai sangat ragu pada apa yang telah ia lalui dengan Naruto.

...

Naruto menatap mata Hinata yang terpejam. Hinata sungguh keras kepala. Dia sama sekali tak mau berbicara pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil melembutkan seluruh badannya yang tegang. Ia berpikir keras. Ia sangat frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Hinata memaafkannya? Kali ini Hinata sungguh terlihat kecewa. Dia pasti sudah meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya.

!

Grapp!

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping ketika Naruto berhasil menarik dirinya yang beranjak pergi kembali terbaring ke ranjang.

Kedua tangan Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas ranjang disamping kepala Hinata. Kini posisinya sudah terduduk di ranjang, disamping badan Hinata. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari wajah Hinata yang ditolehkan ke samping.

"Hinata, sekali ini saja. Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." bujuk Naruto dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya terdiam. Mungkin ia harus menggunakan cara lain. Sedikit 'brengsek' tapi sepertinya akan ampuh untuk semua gadis tapi sejujurnya, kalau untuk Hinata...

Naruto sedikit ragu caranya akan berhasil.

Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Deg! Mata Hinata terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan bibir Naruto mengecup lehernya. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke Naruto tapi Naruto langsung melahap bibirnya. Kedua tangan Hinata memberontak dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto tapi tekanan tangan Naruto yang kuat di pergelangan tangannya, membuat tangannya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya dan kakinya kini kini telah di kunci dan di tahan badan Naruto yang sudah menindihnya.

Naruto menjauhkan wajah nya dan menatap sejenak Hinata, berharap Hinata akan berbicara tapi dia malah memalingkan wajahnya yang cukup membuat Naruto putus asa. Mungkin ia harus mencobanya sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto menarik dua tangan Hinata ke atas kepalanya dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Satu tangannya lagi mencengkram dagu Hinata dan memaksa membuat wajah Hinata menghadap keaarahnya.

Mata Hinata terpejam, ketika Naruto melahap tamak bibirnya tanpa membiarkannya menghirup oksigen, kaki dan tangan Hinata terus memberontak tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga Naruto. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya kini atau lebih tepatnya ia memang sedang tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ia hanya tak mau berbicara pada Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan berbicara. Ini bukan masalah mengalah ataupun tidak, tapi entah mengapa kini otak, tubuh, hati dan seluruh seinci demi seinci dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia benci, ia kecewa karena Naruto membuatnya ragu. Ia tak mau berbicara pada Naruto.

...

Hinata masih terdiam seperti patung ketika Naruto menjilati leher dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Naruto menyentuh Hinata sedikit demi sedikit semakin jauh ketika Hinata masih membungkam mulutnya, ia bahkan tak mendesah. Naruto sudah menduganya, Hinata berbeda dari orang lain. Dia sangat berpendirian apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Naruto tak akan menyerah, tidak sebelum Hinata berbicara meskipun hanya satu kata.

...

Hinata terus saja menatap ke samping. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terus membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya setelah mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan tapi pinggang yang melingkar di celananya.

Hinata tak berpikir Naruto brengsek atau apapun. Ia hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Ia masih sangat kecewa pada dirinya yang meragukan Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di bagian dada yang masih tertutup bra putih dan perut Hinata sambil terus megutuk dirinya yang brengsek. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini tapi ia tak punya pilihan tapi lihatlah, saat ini Hinata bahkan masih tak membuka mulutnya. Naruto sungguh merasa bodoh dan brengsek sekaligus. Tak apa jika Hinata marah, tapi jangan mendiaminya.

Hinata masih terdiam ketika Naruto menjatuhkan wajahnya ke perut ratanya.

...

Naruto menyerah. Ia tak bisa membuat lebih jauh lagi. Hinata akan membencinya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Dan bukankah sudah ia katakan? Ia ragu rencana ini akan bekerja pada Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan tali pinggang nya di kedua tangan Hinata dan langsung membaringkan dirinya disebelah Hinata serta mendekap badan Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal ketika satu tangannya menarik pelan belakang kepala Hinata hingga kening Hinata menyentuh keningnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto lagi ketika Hinata mengabaikannya dengan cara memejamkan matanya. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Hinata memaafkannya?

Jangan bertanya.. Hinata saat ini juga tak tahu, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan agar ia bisa memaafkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali terbit, jam sudah menunjuk pukul 07.21

Terlihat seorang wanita baru saja membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan melangkah masuk.

"Sayang, waktunya ma" langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada diatas ranjang putrinya. Itu lelaki kemarin, bagaimana bisa ia disini dan memeluk Hinata? Apakah mereka sudah baikan?

Perlahan, Hana mulai melangkah mundur dan berakhir didepan pintu kamar yang baru saja ia tutup dengan senyap. Sebaiknya, ia jangan menggangu.

.

.

.

"Nngg..?" badan Hinata mulai menggeliat. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Pasti Naruto lelah kerena terus membujuknya semalam tapi tetap saja, Hinata masih ragu. Ia tak yakin lagi. Tapi mengapa ia harus ragu? Naruto hanya melamarnya, Naruto tak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hinata? Tak sedikit orang-orang zaman ini yang menikah tanpa cinta, bukan?

...

Bahkan Naruto pun tak mengatakan kata cinta ketika ia sedang membujuk Hinata. Hinata sangat ragu saat ini dan kecewa. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan agar keraguannya hilang..

Mungkin ia harus melupakan hal ini? Menggangap hal ini tak pernah terjadi?

...

Tidak.. Hal itu tak mungkin bisa Hinata lakukan.

Hinata menyingkirkan pelan tangan Naruto di atas pinggangnya tapi Naruto melah kembali mendekapnya dan menariknya mendekat yang membuat wajah Hinata mau tak mau kembali menghadapnya.

"Kau masih tak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto frustasi ketika matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tak pernah mempermainkan mu. Aku tahu kata-kataku keterlaluan tapi aku bersumpah aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin percaya tapi hati dan pikirannya menolak untuk mempercayai kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku. Bahkan jika kau memintaku pergi. Aku akan pergi jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku." ucap Naruto serius. Ia sudah kehabisan akal apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Deg.. Hinata masih terdiam. Kini hatinya menuntut, bahwa dirinya tak boleh membiarkan Naruto pergi. Ia tak mau Naruto menjauh darinya.

...

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya diatas pinggang Hinata tapi tanpa sadar tangan Hinata malah menahan tangan Naruto agar tak berpindah. Ia akan menyesali hari ini seumur hidupnya jika ia membiarkan Naruto pergi.

"Jan-jangan pergi." pinta Hinata berharap ketika Naruto menatapnya. Ia tak mau lelaki ini pergi. Ia mencintai lelaki ini tapi hatinya ragu pada lelaki ini hingga membuatnya tak mau bersuara.

"Aku... Aku ragu. Apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak? Sekarang aku mulai meragukannya. Setelah apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku. Aku ragu, sebetulnya apa perasaanmu padaku?" akhirnya Hinata bisa mengatakan apa yang membuatnya tak ingin bersuara.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu ragu." satu tangan Naruto mengengam erat tangan Hinata didekat dadanya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Hanya kau gadis yang pernah aku cintai selama ini setelah ibuku." sambung Naruto jujur yang langsung membuat senyum lucu menghiasi bibir Hinata. Mengapa disaat-saat ini pun Hinata menjadi yang kedua? Tapi tak masalah karena orang pertama bagi Naruto memang wajib menjadi yang pertama. Hinata mengerti.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" pinta Naruto berharap. Ia sungguh memohon. Satu kali ini saja, ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

...

Perlahan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum senang dan lega. Akhirnya, Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Hinata turut tersenyum lucu. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunga-bunga

Aneh Sekali..? Tiba-tiba saja semua keraguannya lenyap tak tersisa. Hidup dan perasaan sungguh sesuatu yang penuh kejutan.

...

Satu tangan Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Hinata tapi

Plaaakk! Hinata malah melayangkan kuat telapak tangannya ke pipi Naruto.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Mengapa hal ini selalu saja terjadi ketika mereka berbaikan?

"Karena kau telah berani menyentuhku." jawab Hinata cemberut. Sialan. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, ingin sekali ia membunuh lelaki brengsek ini.

Naruto menatap cemberut Hinata. "Jika waktunya tiba. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari badanku." ucapnya sedikit menggoda yang kembali membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Dasar mesum."

.

.

.

Ruang makan..

"Sayang? Ibu sudah menunggumu. Itu untukmu, makanlah." ucap Hana ketika Hinata mendudukan dirinya ke kursi bagian barat didekatnya yang terduduk di bangku utara.

"Terima kasih ibu." jawab Hinata ketika ia menatap empat lembar roti yang sudah di lapisi selai di piring didepannya.

Hana mendelik pada lelaki yang turut mendudukkan dirinya ke sebelah Hinata.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tangannya basa-basi.

"Gara-gara kau, aku hampir mati kelaparan dan kedinginan." ucap Naruto kesal sambil meraih roti dimeja didekatnya dan langsung melahapnya. Ia sungguh hampir mati kelaparan jika saja pengawal di luar tak baik hati dan memberinya makanan diam-diam.. Hehe.. Meskipun hanya sekali, tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya bisa bertahan.

"Itu salahku?" tanya Hana menaikan satu alisnya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal. Wanita ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

"Dan gara-gara kau, aku hampir kehilangan Hinata." ucap Naruto lagi yang membuat sudut bibir Hana terangkat.

"Dari awal dia bukan milikmu." jawabnya enteng.

"Mulai detik ini, dia milikku." balas Naruto tak terima. Hinata miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Sungguh? Biarkan aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Hinata." ucap Hana seolah menantang sambil menatap Hinata yang sibuk melahap selembar demi selembar rotinya.

...

Hinata masih terdiam sambil terus melahap rotinya.

Naruto mulai ragu.

Hana semakin menyeringai. Hallo.. Hinata adalah anaknya, ia tahu persis Hinata tak akan mau mengatakan kata-kata menggelikan ataupun memalukan seperti mengatakan dirinya milik Naruto atau sebaliknya. Rasanya menggelikan.

"Dia tak perlu mengatakannya. Selama hatinya sendiri tahu. Itu sudah cukup." sela Naruto yang merasa hampir terpojokan oleh kebisuan Hinata.

"Hinata, sayangku. Apakah kau tak mau mengatakan suatu hal sebelum calon suamimu menjadi mantan calon suamimu?" tanya Hana tersenyum sambil berusaha mematikutukan Naruto.

...

Hinata masih memakan dalam diam, wajahnya perlahan semakin memerah. Ia memikirkan kata-kata memalukan yang ingin ia ucapkan tapi kata-kata menggelikan itu tak mau keluar dari mulutnya, lebih tepatnya tak bisa keluar. Ia malu, ia tak berani, ia geli dengan kata-kata menggelikan itu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu apalagi didepan ibunya dan Naruto yang mungkin akan mengejeknya.

...

Wajah Hinata semakin memanas ketika kata-kata cinta menggelikan yang biasa di ucapkan orang-orang berpacaan terus berputar di otaknya. Ia tak akan mau mengucapkan kata menggelikan itu.

Glek..

Naruto semakin hampir mati kutu ketika Hinata masih terdiam dan Hana semakin tersenyum senang. Wanita itu licik sekali.

"A-aku.." Hinata akhirnya bisa bersuara. Wajahnya terasa hampir meledak, ketika banyaknya kata menggelikan hendak meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm..? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hana basa-basi. Ia bertaruh, Hinata tak akan berani mengatakan dia mencintai Naruto apalagi menyebutnya 'calon suamiku.'

Sangat memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Sangat menggelikan. Rasanya menjijikan dengan kata-kata cinta itu.

"Buktikan sesuatu dengan tindakan bukan ucapan. Aku tak perlu mendengar kata apapun dari Hinata selama aku tahu Hinata mencintaiku." sela Naruto cepat. Akan bahaya urusannya jika Hinata mengatakan ia tak mencintai Naruto ataupun menolak Naruto seperti biasanya.

Hana semakin tersenyum lucu. Lihatlah, wajah Hinata yang sudah hampir meledak itu. Dia tak akan berani mengatakannya. Percayalah.

...

Aku mencintainya? Aku menginginkannya? Aku miliknya? Dia milikku? Aku.. Dia aku.. Dia.. Tak ada satupun kata yang membuatnya tak merasa malu apalagi geli. Ia sungguh tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Naruto mengejeknya setelah ia mengatakan Naruto milikku? Aku mencintainya? Tidak! Itu memalukan!

"Ibu.. Aku... A-aku..-

.

.

-aku tak bisa. Itu memalukan!" Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Sungguh memalukan!

"aku aku mau ke kamarku saja!" Hinata langsung berlari pergi yang cukup membuat Naruto membeku. Ya ampun.. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia mencintai Hinata tapi Hinata sama sekali tak membalas kata cintanya. Tidak, Naruto bisa mengerti. Hinata pemalu. Jadi, ia bisa mengerti bahwa Hinata malu dan berlari pergi.. Haha.. Sialan! Lihatlah tatapan wanita itu. Dia terlihat senang sekali.

Hana tersenyum lucu. Hinata sungguh membuatnya merasa kembali muda. Dimana ia melarikan diri ketika ditantang untuk mengatakan kata cinta untuk Hiashi didepan teman-temannya

Tapi pada akhirnya, takdir mereka tetaplah bersama.

...

Sudah cukup sampai disini. Hana sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata mencintai lelaki ini..tak ada lagi alasan untuknya melarang Hinata bersama lelaki ini.

.

Tap.. Hana menyentuh pelan pundak Naruto ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di posisinya tadi dengan keadaan murung.

"Jaga baik-baik putriku. Jadilah suami yang baik untuknya." ucap Hana lembut yang langsung membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut. Apa maksud dari ucapannya adalah dia telah merestui Hinata menikah dengannya? Sungguh? Dia sudah menyerah? Dia sudah mengizinkan Hinata bersamanya?

..

Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya wanita ini menyerah. Akhirnya, perjuangannya tak sia-sia.

"Yaampun.. Beberapa hari lalu aku mendengar seorang wanita mengatakan aku tak akan pernah kalah, tapi hari ini dia menyerahkan anaknya padaku. Haah~ ternyata aku sangat hebat hingga bisa mengalahkan sepasang suami istri 'Hyuuga.'" ucap Naruto mengejek sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya yang langsung membuat tangan Hana di pundaknya terangkat.

Blusssshh! Wajah Hana langsung bertemu merah. Sialan! Ia terlalu termakan suasana hingga ia berpikir, kata-katanya akan baik-baik saja untuk diucapkan.

Dasar lelaki sialan! Sepertinya Hana sudah menyesali pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Chiissssss..

Hana tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya atas kekalahan dan pengakuannya yang salah tempat dan waktu. Jika saja tadi, Hinata mengatakan ia mencintai Naruto dan Naruto tetap melakukan hal yang sama(mengejeknya). Kalian kira apa yang akan terjadi? Ternyata memang pilihan yang bagus untuk pergi dari sini. Ternyata pikiran Hinata tentang Naruto selama ini tak lah salah. Kami-sama sungguh telah menyelamatkan harga diri Hinata dari brengsek itu.

Brackk!

"Aa!" dengan sekali kuncian kedua tangan Naruto berakhir di punggungnya dan pipinya berakhir diatas meja.

"Sakit!" desis Naruto sakit ketika kedua tangannya yang disatukan dan dikunci semakin kuat dicengkram oleh tangan Hana.

Sekarang kalian tahu alasan Hana tak suka mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan ataupun kata cinta. Ia khawatir kata-kata itu bisa berakhir dengan ejekan yang memalukan dan akan terus berlangsung kemana-mana seperti bocah sialan ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya padahal kau tahu harusnya kau tak melakukannya."

.

.

"Apa kau sedang dari mati? -

.

.

\- Dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yo... besok hinata dan Naruto akan menikah.. Dan shion akan muncul.. Kemudian tamat.. Kalau bisa muat satu chap.

Yosssshh.. Akhirnya..

Oh.. Ada yg tanya. Author kerja siang malam ya?.. Gak lah.. Author kerja fic ini kalau mau aja.. Palingan pagi dari jam 9 sampai jam dua belas sudah selesai sat chapter

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Bye byee..


	22. Fight? belum berakhir!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. saya hanya pinjam.

.

.

Fight

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Fight by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 22

.

.

.

"Kau tak serius kan Hinata?" tanya sang lelaki berambut raven memastikan. Gadis yang bernama Hinata ini tiba-tiba kembali setelah menghilang, tak lupa datang dengan sebuah kalimat "aku akan menikah."

"Bukankah kau masih terlalu muda? Kau bahkan belum lulus." sambungnya tak percaya. Hinata pasti tengah bercanda.

"Tidak, aku serius Sasuke. Aku akan menikah setelah lulus." jawab Hinata lagi.

"Siapa calonmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia yang tadi sedang sarapan di kantin malah terfokus pada Hinata diseberangnya.

Hinata terdiam. Aaaa.. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan si brengsek itu calonnya.

"Aku." Hinata dan Sasuke menatap asal suara dari seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang kini berdiri disebelah Hinata.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka, apakah ia tengah bermimpi? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin orang ini? Apa yang terjadi selama mereka tak masuk sekolah?

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Pasti ada yang salah dengan mata dan telinga nya.

Tapi Hinata dan Naruto masih berdiri di seberang nya ketika matanya terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Sasuke aneh. Sungguhkah kucing dan anjing bisa bersatu? Hinata si keras kepala pantang mengalah begitu juga Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangga mereka jika mereka sungguh menikah? Sasuke bahkan tak berani membayangkannya.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Hinata jujur. Memang tak ada yang terjadi. Semuanya biasa saja.

"Kecuali jika maksudmu 'dia' pingsan dengan sekali tinju, takut pada anjing kecil dan mati kutu dalam sekali kuncian. Maka ya.. Banyak yang terjadi." sambung Hinata datar yang langsung membuat Naruto mendeliknya tajam. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ya.. Jika perempuan jadi-jadian menarik bajuku dan berkata 'jangan pergi'. menunggu 3minggu agar aku menjemputnya dan malu tapi mau. Ya.. Banyak yang terjadi."

Sasuke menatap ragu kedua manusia didepannya ketika Hinata menepis rangkulan tangan Naruto di pundaknya. Perasaannya sudah tak enak.

"Oo.. Maksudmu lelaki sialan tak tahu malu yang menyelinap masuk ke kamar seorang perempuan dan menciumnya?" Hinata menantang ketika ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto memang berjanji akan selalu mengalah, tapi bukankah Hinata sudah keterlaluan?

"Oo.. Ya.. Perempuan yang senang aku sentuh, makanya dia hanya membungkam mulutnya agar aku terus menyentuhnya lagi." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Suaranya datar rapi terkesan menusuk dan mengejek.

Hinata mengangkat sudut bibirnya tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah kesal. "Disentuh lelaki yang masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin, mengunci pintu dan melecehkan nya?" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke masih menatap secara bersamaan Hinata dan Naruto. Apa maksud mereka? Apakah mereka berduaan di'kamar'? Apa yang terjadi?

"Bagaimana bisa dikatakan itu melecehkan, jika gadis itu sendiri 'menginginkannya.'" Naruto menekankan kata menginginkan yang cukup membuat Hinata menggertakkan giginya dan membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Apakah mereka melakukan hal 'itu'?

"Sasuke! Salah siapa?!" Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Salah siapa? Salah apa? Masalah apa? Ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau adalah Lelaki. Harusnya kau tahu bahwa gadis itu yang salah karena telah menggoda lelaki kan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menatapnya seolah mengancam, 'kau harus membelaku.' eh? Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tamu tak akan masuk bila pemilik rumah tak membuka pintu rumahnya dan lelaki itu saja lemah menggangap gadis itu mengodanya padahal dialah yang menggoda gadis itu." Hinata menantang. Lelaki sialan ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Tamu bisa mendobrak masuk dan bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menggoda gadis itu jika gadis itu tak membiarkannya?" jawab Naruto dengan matanya yang langsung menyipit. Gadis ini suka sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

"Sudahlah.. Bukankah kalian akan menikah? Jangan bergaduh." ucap Sasuke berusaha meleraikan tatapan tajam itu tapi tatapan tajam itu malah di hadiah kan padanya.

"Ha?!" Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Menikah? Dengannya? Jangan mimpi." sambung Hinata tak sudi.

"Cih! Kau tak mengira aku mau menikah dengan gadis sepertimu kan?" jawab Naruto tak terima.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia sangat sangat tak yakin pada kedua manusia ini dan kata pernikahan didalam satu kalimat.

"Cih, aku tak ada waktu untuk melayanimu." Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto dan melangkah pergi, melewatinya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Hinata.

Lelaki sialan!

Hinata sialan!

...

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Eeee... Jadi?

Pernikahannya batal?

.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan kemudian..

Terlihat di dalam sebuah ruangan besar didalam hotal bintang lima ditingkat atas. Dimana terisi manusia-manusia berpakaian mahal nan mewah, makanan-makanan mewah diatas meja panjang, tak lupa minuman berwarna-warni dan dinding-dinding, lantai dan seluruh isi ruangan itu dihias dengan saat indah.

Semua berkumpul sebagai tamu undangan dari Hinata dan Naruto. Upacara pernikahan mereka telah dilaksanakan semalam dan hari ini adalah acara jamuan.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 20.32

Dimana semua tamu masih terduduk dibangku masing-masing, menunggu hidangan selanjutnya dari para pelayan.

"Tolong putarkan ini." pinta sang pengantin baru yang tak lain adalah Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah flashdisk pada sang mc. Benda kecil dari Shion sebelum dirinya pergi. ada sebuah catatan beserta flashdisk itu yang mengatakan 'kumohon, hanya putar video didalam flasdisk ini disaat jamuan pernikahan mu. Anggaplah ini permintaan terkahirku.' Dan Hinata menurutinya, ia masih tak tahu mengapa Shion mengadukannya pada sang ayah tapi bagaimanapun. Shion adalah temannya.

"Baiklah.." jawab sang mc sambil menerima flashdisk ditangan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali mendudukan dirinya ke bangku disebelah Naruto, dimana meja bulat ini berisi kedua orang tuanya, Hanabi, Neji dan kedua orang tua Naruto, dan Naruto tentunya.

Hinata sedikit merapikan gaun panjang abu-abu sparkle polosnya. Gaun dengan tanpa lengan, tali tipis dikedua bahunya, sedikit terbuka bagian dada, panjangnya hingga menutup pergelangan kakinya, lumayan pasbody. Gaunnya memang polos tapi berkilau dengan saat mewah dan indah, sedangkan Naruto memakai pakaian kemeja lengkap dengan jas.

Hinata menatap ke arah layar besar di depannya, menunggu sang mc memutar isi flashdisk itu. Hinata cukup penasaran soal apa itu. Semoga saja itu hal yang bagus.

Naruto menatap kearah Hinata dan menatap layar besar di depan nya dengan jarak tiga meter. Ia cukup penasaran soal apa itu. Hinata mengatakan itu dari Shion.

Tet.. Video mulai diproses dan cukup membuat mata para tertuju pada sang layar.

...

"Zzzt.. Bip..ztt.." semua alis bekerut heran pada video dilayar yang kabur begitu juga dengan suaranya.

Sang mc yang masih sibuk pada laptop didepannya turut mengerutkan alisnya, matanya tak kunjung lepas dari video didalam flashdisk yang berantakan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. sepertinya ada sedikit masalah pada videonya." suara sang mc lewat mic yang langsung membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Na.. Hinata, apakah flashdisk akan bermasalah jika terkena air?" tanya Naruto penasaran pada Hinata yang terduduk disebelahnya. Tak lama setelah Hinata menitipkan flashdisk itu, Naruto tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke selokan dan tentunya ia tak memberitahu Hinata karena itu hanya masalah kecil.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata apa adanya tapi tunggu? Apa maksudnya terkena air?

" .zztt..na. Zztt.." video dilayar masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan normal tapi sang mc masih belum menyerah, ia terus saja mencari bagian yang tak rusak.

"Jangan-jangan. Kau yang merusaknya?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Aaa.. Haha.. Tidak." jawab Naruto gugup. Ia bisa mati jika ketahuan perusak benda kecil itu.

Hinata mulai menyiapkan suaranya untuk marah. Pasti lelaki brengsek ini yang melakukannya.

"Hinata, jangan berani membuat masalah." Hinata langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara ancaman ayahnya yang seolah tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Hinata akan mengangap bahwa Naruto mengakui kesalahannya. (Jadi jangan salahkan author :v)

...

Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika Hinata mengabaikannya. Sialan.. Padahal ia sudah mengaku dan ia kan tak sengaja. Mengapa Hinata suka sekali marah padanya?

Hinata mengatup giginya dengan kuat didalam mulutnya, menahan amarahnya. Sekarang ia jadi tak tahu apa isi video itu. Naruto sialan!

"Cczttt.. Jadi. Kuharap.. Zzztt tak lagi bingung mengapa a-aku melakukan zzztt." Hinata langsung menatap layar yang masih dengan video kabur tapi suaranya sudah terdengar. Tapi tidak. Tahu apa? Melakukan apa? Apa yang Shion maksud. Hinata tak mengerti.

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." bujuk Naruto sambil meraih tangan Hinata tapi Hinata langsung menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku akan berbicara pada Hinata dulu." ucap Naruto pada semua manusia yang terduduk dimeja yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa bersuara Hinata kembali menepis tangan Naruto yang meraih tangannya.

"Hinata, ayah tak ingin ada masalah disini. Selesaikan masalah kalian diluar." ucap Hiashi yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata beranjak pergi. Jika saja tak ada ayahnya disini dan acara sialan ini dan jika ia tak sayang ayahnya. Ia sudah menghancurkan Naruto beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata langsung membelakangi Naruto ketika ia keluar dari ruangan pesta. Untung saja tak ada orang disini, jadi tak akan ada masalah jika ia bergaduh disini.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Itu tak sengaja." pujuk Naruto ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Ia bersumpah, ia sungguh tak sengaja.

"Gara-gara kecerobohanmu, aku jadi tak tahu apa yang dia katakan." Hinata menusuk dada Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk menghilang kan rasa bingungnya.

"Lupakan saja hal itu. Lagipula ada baiknya segala sesuatu menjadi rahasia." jawab Naruto yang merasa bersalah tapi tak tahu harus melalukan apa.

"Jangan bergaduh disini. Kita berbicara dirumah saja ya?" bujuk Naruto. Ia tak mau bergaduh dengan Hinata dihari pertama setelah pernikahannya. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi kalian tahu bagaimana Hinata jika sudah marah. Meraka akan langsung bercerai. Naruto tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Hinata masih terdiam dan terus berpikir. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya ketika ia kesal tapi entahlah, saat ini otaknya tiba-tiba saja berfungsi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu dan langsung diekori Naruto tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Shion dari layar didekatnya. "Dan sekarang Hinata." Shion menegaskan kalimatnya sambil menunjuk kearah kamera.

"Aku menantangmu untuk mengucapkan kau cinta pada Naruto. Disini, saat ini juga." Hinata tersentak kaget dengan tantangan Shion itu. Shion tahu Hinata tak mungkin melakukannya. Seketika saja kemarahan Hinata tadi lenyap entah kemana, lebih tepatnya lupa.

Hana tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat Hinata didekat pintu yang terlihat terkejut begitu juga dengan Hiashi. Hmm.. Tak buruk. Hinata pasti mendengar tantangan ini.

"Neeee-chan.. Lakukan." Hana mendelik tajam pada teriakan dengan nada bodoh Hanabi barusan. Sejak kapan dia berbicara dengan nada begitu?

"Ha.. Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukan nya. Tapi sekali ini saja Hinata. Untukku. Katakan kau mencintai Naruto." Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Seketika saja otaknya kembali tak berfungsi. Tidak! Semua orang akan bertepuk tangan dan mengejeknya.

Naruto memilih berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya begitu juga dengan semua mata yang sadar akan mereka didekat pintu.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." wajah Hinata semakin memerah, bukan karena ungkapan Naruto tapi karena tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang menurutnya mengejek itu. Naruto harus berterima kasih pada Shion. Hal ini pasti akan membuat Hinata lupa akan masalah tadi.

"Ayo jawab dia.."

"Jawab."

"Jawab."

"Jawab." semuanya langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Sedangkan dilayar menampilkan Shion dengan tatapan bingungnya yang sedikit kabur tapi masih terlihat jelas bahwa wajah Shion seolah mengatakan apakah dia sudah melakukannya? Sungguh?

Blussssssshhh! Hinata sungguh merasa wajahnya akan meledak pada sorakan yang tak kunjung henti itu.

"Aa-aku. Aku aku aku tidak! Mengapa aku. Tidak!" ini memalukan. Semua orang akan mengejeknya.

Blamm!

...

Krik krik. Krik krik.

Semua manusia langsung terdiam ketika Hinata berlari pergi. Apakah sang pengantin baru saja melarikan diri? Naruto juga membeku, lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang memalukan. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru saja menjadi istrinya kabur tanpa membalas ungkapan cintanya. Sangat memalukan! Ia menarik kata-kata terima kasihnya untuk Shion barusan.

Hana tersenyum lucu.. Well well.. Yang Hana lakukan saat di posisi ini adalah mengusir semua tamu dan menghajar suaminya. Kenangan yang sungguh indah bukan? Haha..

"Kau tak berpikir kau berhasil mengalahkanku waktu itu kan?" Hana membuka matanya dan menoleh ke lelaki disebelahnya.

Itu suaminya.

Hana menatap lurus kedepan dan kembali tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah.. Aku tak melakukannya." sambungan dari waktu itu adalah Hiashi berhasil memenangkannya dan tentunya acara berakhir dengan aman.

.

.

.

.

23.12

Blammm.. Hinata masuk ke kamar yang baru menjadi miliknya semalam siang dengan menghempas kuat pintu kamar itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengekori Hinata dan menunggunya untuk berhenti bergerak. Ternyata dia masih ingat soal flashdisk itu. Dia langsung memasang wajah marah ketika Naruto dan Hinata berada didalam mobil untuk pulang kerumah baru mereka.

"Hinata, berhentilah marah. Ini hari pertama pernikahan kita." bujuk Naruto ketika Hinata mendudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang dan membuang wajahnya kesamping. Naruto cukup frustasi soal ini. Hinata sangat egois tak memikirkan dirinya yang tak sengaja.

"Oo.. Salahkan saja orang yang membuatnya kacau." jawab Hinata yang kemudian membuang wajahnya lagi.

"Hina"

Krrrriiinnnngg.. Ucapan Naruto terpotong pada bunyi dibalik dompet yang terus menempel di telapak tangan Hinata.

Klik. Hinata menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Hallo, Sasuke. Ada apa?" sapa Hinata menormalkan suaranya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke khawatir karena hari pertama pernikahan mereka sungguh buruk!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara dari seberang sana. Sasuke cukup khawatir karena sedari di acara tadi, Hinata dan Naruto terlihat tak baik. Jika iya, maka Sasuke sudah menduganya. Sudah ia katakan. Mereka adalah anjing dan kucing. Sasuke hanya takut jika besok ia akan menjadi saksi perceraian kedua manusia ini dan besoknya lagi mereka akan menikah lagi.

"Ak-hei! Kembalikan ponselku." marah Hinata pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya dan menekan tombol akhiri panggilan.

Naruto terus memajukan badannya hingga badan Hinata terpaksa mundur tak lupa mengangkat tinggi ponsel Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa mengapainya.

"Kau bisa memasang senyum dan suara itu pada lelaki itu? Tapi tidak padaku?" Ucap Naruto ketika ia mengehentikan laju wajahnya yang kini berjarak 10cm dari wajah Hinata. Ia marah, ia cemburu, ia kesal, ia kecewa. Hinata tak pernah mengunakan otaknya ketika dia marah tapi dia bisa tiba-tiba jinak pada lelaki itu. Naruto marah. Seberapa dekat mereka dan mengapa ia baru tahu hal ini?

...

Sejak awal hingga kini. Hinata bersumpah, hanya saat ini saja ia takut pada tatapan Naruto yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lihat ini.

"Dia baik padaku." jawab Hinata sambil menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Ia takut sekali pada cara mata biru itu menatapnya.

Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan memaksa wajah Hinata menatapnya.

"Kau tak pernah melihatku marah kan? Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang. Aku adalah suamimu. Aku tak suka perbedaan cara kau memperlakukanku dan dia." Naruto menaikan suaranya satu oktaf pada kata dia. Ia marah. Ia sangat marah saat ini. Dan ia tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya apalagi pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Naruto benar-benar marah dan hal itu membuat otaknya menuntutnya untuk tak melawan tapi siapa tahu mulutnya akan mendengarkan otaknya atau tidak?

"D-dia baik padaku. Dia tak pernah memberiku masalah. Mengapa kau malah marah padaku padahal kau tahu apa penyebab aku marah." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Apa kau akan tetap marah padanya jika dia sudah meminta maaf?" Hinata terbungkam. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia tak pernah marah pada Sasuke.

...

Dan kini ia baru sadar bahwa sikapnya terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto sangat berbeda. Mengapa?

Naruto kembali memaksa mengangkat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk.

Ternyata benar. Hinata memperlakukan Sasuke berbeda dengan cara Hinata memperlakukannya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali mengetahui hal ini. Mengapa Hinata baik sekali pada lelaki itu?

Lagi-lagi Naruto memaksa mendongakkan wajah Hinata yang hendak ia tundukkan. Hinata masih ingat jelas bahwa Sasuke pernah mengatakan jangan terus bergaduh dengan Naruto dan minta maaf meskipun kau merasa tak salah, karena hal itu masalah akan cepat selesai.

Hinata memejamkan erat kedua matanya dan berpikir keras. Tidak. Kata-kata maaf tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku.. Itu bukan urusan mu."

Braacckk!

Naruto melempar kuat ponsel Hinata kelantai hingga ponsel itu berhancur keping dan cukup mengagetkan sang pemilik. Harusnya Hinata tak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Naruto tahu Hinata hanya asal menjawab tapi dia juga harus sadar bahwa Naruto tengah serius saat ini.

"Aku suamimu. Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku selalu mengalah padamu tapi apa? Kau menjadi semakin besar kepala. Aku tak suka sikapmu itu." mengapa pernikahannya buruk sekali? Ia mencintai Hinata. Ia tak menyesal dengan pernikahan ini tapi tak bisakah setidaknya Hinata menenangkannya bukan menambah amarahnya? Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengerti Hinata tapi mengapa Hinata tak mau melakukan hal yang sama?

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu menyukainya. Sudah kukatakan Sasuke itu temanku, kau tak perlu marah hanya karena aku baik padanya." jawab Hinata asal. Lagi-lagi mulutnya menjawab seenaknya saja. Naruto pasti sangat marah kini.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak menikah dengannya saja." Naruto memilih melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Hinata.

Blaaammm! Hinata tersentak kaget ketika pintu kamarnya terhempas kasar. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Mengapa ia baru sadar jika sikapnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke sangat berbeda? Naruto pastilah marah soal ini. Ia terlalu egois pada Naruto dan harusnya ia tak lakukan hal itu. Dan mengapa Naruto tega sekali mengatakan hal barusan? Naruto tahu Hinata mencintainya bukan Sasuke. Dadanya terasa pedih sekali.

Blaaamm! Hinata kembali tersentak ketika mendengar suara hempasan pintu. Apakah Naruto pergi?

Tanpa sadar, Hinata langsung berlari pergi menghampiri pintu rumah di lantai bawah dan ia melihat Naruto masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir didepan pintu.

"Jangan pergi." pinta Hinata dengan air matanya yang langsung mengalir. Dadanya sakit sekali. Mengapa Naruto malah mau meninggalkannya disini?

Naruto yang terduduk dikursi pengemudi terdiam, ketika ia melihat tangisan Hinata diambang pintu.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku jika aku sangat egois. Kumohon jangan pergi. Hiks.." Hinata tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan benar. Yang ia tahu ia hanya tak ingin Naruto melewati pagar rumah mereka. Iya, ia sadar, ia tahu, ia rasa, ia memang bersalah pada Naruto. Jadi Hinata mohon. Jangan pergi. Hinata minta maaf karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Naruto membenturkan keningnya ke setir. Ia sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Hianta menangis dihari pertama pernikahan mereka? Ia sungguh merasa sangat kejam.

"Hiks.. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta. Aku janji hiks... akan berubah. Jangan pergi kumohon." satu tangan Hianta terkepal didepan dadanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan sakit di dadanya dan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir deras. Ia takut sekali jika Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Otaknya, perasaannya, tubuhnya langsung mengejar Naruto sebelum dirinya sempat berpikir. Ia hanya tak mau Naruto meninggalkannya. Ia ingin Naruto disini. Ia mencintai Naruto dan ia tak ingin Naruto lebih jauh lagi darinya. Hinata membuang rasa egoisnya tanpa sadar saat ini. Ia mengaku. Ini salahnya, ia egois pada Naruto. Ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto meskipun Hinata mencintainya. Hinata tak akan mengatakan seharusnya kau membujukku bukannya pergi karena ia tahu, kini ia sadar. Ia salah dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini. Naruto sudah sepantasnya marah. Ia terlalu egois pada Naruto.

...

Naruto tak bisa berdiam diri dengan tangisan dan ucapan Hinata pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia tahu Hinata tak bisa berpikir dengan benar ketika marah tapi ia malah membentak Hinata bukannya menenangkannya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat jahat. Kecemburuannya sungguh membuatnya marah.

"Hikss.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Hinata mengenggam erat kedua sisi jas di pinggang Naruto dengan air matanya yang langsung membasahi kemeja didada bidang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." jawab Naruto menyesal sambil mengelus lembut punggung istrinya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah.

"A-aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Hiks.." Naruto senang kata-kata ini keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia senang jika Hinata menyadari hal ini dan tidak berkeras kepala padanya seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dan kembali mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Aku mengerti.."

Harusnya saat ini Hinata menampar Naruto seperti biasanya karena Naruto telah membuatnya menangis tapi kali ini, ia tak bisa. Naruto serius saat ini dan dirinya juga serius. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini dan membuat Naruto marah lagi dan meninggalkannya...

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Matahari bersinar terang dibalik awan. Cuaca yang tak begitu panas dan lumayan dingin. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.21

Terlihat dua manusia beda insan tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah makam.

Hinata dengan gaun cream selututnya dan Naruto dengan celana panjang dan kaos hitamnya.

Mereka menundukkan kepalanya dan tengah berdoa. Semoga orang yang berada didalam makam ini selalu baik-baik saja dan maaf karena tak bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dia katakan didalam video itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo.. Naruto. Hinata." panggil sang paman iciraku semangat ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto terduduk bersebelahan di bangku milik keduanya.

"Paman.." panggil Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Ramen?" Naruto langsung mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Makanlah sepuas kalian. Aku akan mentraktir kalian." ucap sang paman sambil menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen ke depan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih paman." jawab Hinata senang.

...

"Haaa~ siapa yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi?" tanya sang paman tak percaya. Dua manusia yang sering bergaduh di kedainya menikah?

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia juga tak pernah membayangkan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa kami saling memiliki rasa ketika hal yang kami lakukan hanyalah bergaduh?

"Tapi kuharap kalian selalu berbahagia. Jangan terus bergaduh. Dan Hinata, jangan terlalu memasalahkan hal kecil." Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis atas ucapan sang paman. Ia tahu.. Ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi.. Ia sadar ia selalu marah pada Naruto meskipun itu hanya masalah kecil tapi tidak pada Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata sadar bahwa ia tak boleh begitu. Ia tak akan lagi mempermasalahkan masalah kecil yang akan membuatnya bergaduh dengan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti paman.." jawab Hinata yang kemudian melahap pelan mie ramen nya.

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya seseorang telah melupakan temannya setelah menikah." Hinata menghentikan laju sumpit ditangannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis bersurai pink.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata ketika Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hinata dan tentunya gadis pink itu terduduk disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tak suka lelaki itu.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Hmhmhm.. Jangan jangan!?

"Dia Sakura. Sakura Hinata. Hinata Sakura." Sasuke mengenalkan dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya tersenyum malu. Dia sangat cantik..

"Sakura? Teman mu? Aaaataauu pacarmu?" Hinata memancing dengan senyum menggodanya. Lelaki ini sudah memiliki kekasih? Sejak kapan?

"Rahasia." jawab Sasuke lucu yang membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

14.32

"Waaaaahh.. Indah sekali.." ucap Hinata kagum pada banyaknya deretan pohon Sakura ditaman yang telah bermekaran entah sejak kapan. Lihatlah banyaknya bunga sakura yang jatuh hingga hampir menutupi rumput-rumput hijau yang rapi dan indah di tanah.

Oh.. Dan saat ini hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata karena taman ini masih tutup. Jadi, sudah dipastikan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata menyelinap masuk.

Hinata sedikit memutar badannya agar ia bisa melihat Sakura dibelakangnya, disekelilingnya. Ia menghirup panjang oksigen dan ia dapat mencium wanginya bunga Sakura disekitarnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak ke taman hingga ia lupa kapan bunga Sakura bermekaran.

"Dulu aku sering kesini dan tidur." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Hinata yang telah berhenti berputar.

"Aku baru tahu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dulu sebelum aku bertamu denganmu." sambung Naruto yang membuat Hinata menganguk mengerti.

"Disini sangat indah." ucap Hinata yang masih kagum dengan sekitarnya.

"Aku akan menanam semua ini di halaman rumah kita untukmu." ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Naruto romantis sekali..

"Terima kasih.." jawab Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mengengamnya erat. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Tangan besar yang hangat nan nyaman.

Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Hinata, menarik Hinata mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya ketika wajahnya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Hinata.

"Hmm.." guman Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto memanjangkan bibirnya.

"Harusnya kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku." ucap Naruto yang langsung melahap bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia tak akan melepaskan Hinata meskipun hanya sekali. Tak akan. Akan ia lakukan apapun agar Hinata selalu disampingnya.

Satu tangan Hinata mengengam sisi baju di dada Naruto, wajahnya yang sedikit didonggakan terus saja membalas ciuman yang Naruto berikan.

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Menarik semakin dekat tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"Naruto.. Tempat ini akan buka sebentar lagi. Aku tak mau ada yang melihat kita." Ucap Hinata tak enak. Tak mungkin kan kalian menyuruh Hinata bermesraan ditempat umum?

"Kalau begitu,, Mari kita pulang kerumah." Naruto mengendong Hinata ala bridel style yang langsung membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu. Tak buruk.

.

.

.

Bukan nya pulang. Kedua manusia tadi malah melanjutkan aksi mereka didalam mobil yang masih terpakir didekat taman tadi.

"Naruto, akan ada yang melihat kita." ucap Hnata malu sambil mendorong pelan dada bidang Naruto.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa melihat kita." Naruto menurunkan sandaran kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi yang langsung membuat Hinata terbaring dan membuatnya yang terduduk diatas paha Hinata menindihnya.

Naruto terus saja mengecup jejang leher Hinata.

"Mmhhppp.." desah Hinata tertahan ketika Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang masuk kedalam gaun Hinata dan meraba kulit mulusnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan mu." ucap Naruto yang kemudian memainkan lidahnya di leher Hinata. Naruto lega.. Akhirnya Hinata resmi menjadi miliknya. Ia tak lagi harus menahan dirinya karena Hinata terus saja menggodanya(menurut Naruto sendiri)

Naruto mengecup seinci demi seinci badan Hinata yang kini hanya ditutupi bra pink dan celana dalam pink.

Hinata terdiam sambil terus menikmati sentuhan Naruto di kulitnya. Ia sangat suka pada sentuhan hangat yang Naruto berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus saja berganti. Jam kini telah menunjuk pukul 22.14

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning memeluk dari belakang istrinya yang tengah mencari sesuatu dilemari besar dipojokan ruangan.

"Hinata, katakan kau mencintaiku." hanya satu kalimat yang lebih dari cukup membuat wajah istrinya bersemu merah.

Naruto membalikkan badan Hinata dan kembali memeluknya. Ayolah.. Naruto mengatakan aku mencintaimu setiap hari dan Hianta tak pernah mengatakannya selama ini.

"Jika tidak aku tak akan melepaskan mu malam ini." ancam Naruto cemberut ketika keningnya menempel dikening Hinata.

Sejujurnya selama satu tahun ini sejak mereka menikah, Hinata telah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tapi ternyata berhadapan langsung memang tak semudah mengumpulkan keberanian. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan mengatakan ia mencintai suaminya sendiri?

Hinata memejamkan matanya yang kemudian membukanya, menatap mata sumainya.

Belum sempat ia berkata Naruto malah sudah melahap bibirnya.

"Boruto kita masih kecil." bisik Hinata pada Naruto sambil melirik kearah bayinya yang tertidur dibox bayi dibawah ranjang.

"Tambah sepuluh lagi tak masalah." Naruto kembali melahap jejang leher Hinata. Kedua tangannya yang terus mengelus lembut pinggang hingga paha Hinata yang hanya tertutup gaun tidur.

Hinata mau tak mau terus melangkah mundur hingga berbaring ke samping ranjang karena suaminya terus saja mendorongnya pelan dan menindihnya

"Ayo katakan." paksa Naruto sambil kembali melahap bibir Hinata. Satu tangan Naruto yang kini mengelus lembut pinggang, perut hingga buah dada Hinata yang tak terbungkus bra.

"Ahh..." Hinata mendesah ketika Naruto terus saja menjilati jejang lehernya.

Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar ke leher Naruto ketika Naruto kembali melahap bibirnya. Selama ini Naruto manja sekali pada Hinata tapi jangan kalian kira mereka tak pernah bergaduh. Tentu saja mereka pernah, tapi yaaa.. karena beberapa alasan, kegaduhan itu tak lama.

"Ayo katakan.." paksa Naruto lagi ketika ke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata bertemu merah. Naruto cukup frustasi. Apa begitu sulitnya bagi Hinata untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu?

.

Hinata menatap dalam mata Naruto. Baiklah, hanya sekali. Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya.

"A-aku..." Sudah Hinata katakan, melakukannya lebih sulit.

Naruto masih sabar menunggu ungkapan cinta dari istri tercintanya.

...

"A-aku mencintaimu!" ucap Hinata cepat yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Meredakan jantungnya yang langsung mengila.

Naruto menyingkir dari badan Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata mendudukan dirinya. Hinata rasa wajahnya akan meledak.

"Yeeeess!" Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat sangat senang.

"Hah! Aku menang! Aku berhasil membuatmu mengucapkannya!" pekik Naruto senang yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

... menyesali perbuatannya beberapa menit lalu. See? Perasaan seorang perempuan tak akan salah. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Naruto akan mengejeknya.

"Akhirnya. Perjuanganku tak sia-sia.. Haha! Aku menang! Kau mencintaiku! Aku memang keren. Tak ada yang bisa menolakku. Bwuaahahaha!"

Blusssshh!

.

.

Lelaki sialan!

.

.

.

.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

.

.

.

.

Tamat..

.

.

Akhirnya.. Ee.. Abis ini author ada fic one shot yang me perlihatkan sedikit kelanjutan dari semua fic author.. Ya begitulah..

O.. Jika kalian tanya soal shion.. AAuthor maaf bangat.. Tiba-tiba otak author blank bangat.. Udh beberapa hari pikir scene shion tetap aja blank. Jadi terpaksa author hapus scane nya biar ga ngaco ceritanya. Maaf bangat..

.

Moga suka..moga bagus. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Ya.. Jika kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah ini, nantikan one shot nya..

Lol.. Bagi yang nunggu lemon.. Masih bulan suci jadi gakboleh.. Wkwkw.. Maaf kalau mengecewakan..

Bye bye


End file.
